


The Alpha, omega virus

by BFHwantsblood, Olivier_Mira



Series: Omega [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Frankenstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 92,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Mira/pseuds/Olivier_Mira
Summary: Its was 25 years before Frankenstein met the Noblesse that the Union unleashed the virus that radically altered all the humans. The virus has divided humans into three categories: Alpha, beta and omega. How is this going to change Frankenstein's already busy life?





	1. Master

**Author's Note:**

> The Union wasn't interested in betas, since they were less likely to survive any of their experiments. Alphas were more physically advanced in speed and strength and had a good survival rate. Omegas were thought to have only one use and that was in bearing children. No matter their sex, all omegas can have children.
> 
> A big thanks to SleeplessForest27 who was the original beta reader for this story. Current beta/co-creator is Olivier_Mira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This fic is in the process of being edited and revamped. Please don't mind if some parts seem a little disjointed till the dust settles. We promise it's not abandoned! (Aug 2018)

Frankenstein POV 

He had just made tea and sat down, when he heard a knock at the door. Putting away the tea and newspaper he had been about to look through, he slid his glasses into place. He didn't actually need them: he only used the to help give him more of a normal human appearance. Once everything was in place to make it look like he was busy doing work, so that with any luck they would felt obliged to leave quickly, he turned his attention to the visitor at his door.  
  
"Come in," he called out, holding in his sigh when Han Shinwoo walked in.  
  
"Shinwoo, what brings you here? Are you in trouble again?"

Frankenstein wasn't sure if it was due to how dominant Shinwoo was as an Alpha, but the kid was in the office at least once a week, which was five times more often than the others. If it wasn't for his outstanding sports skill, he wouldn’t have been at Ye Ran at all.

"Not this time. I brought a transfer student."  
  
"A transfer student?" Frankenstein tried to keep the surprise from his voice. This was the first he had heard of any transfer student.   
  
"Teacher told me to bring him to you."  
  
"I see, thank you. You may go to class, before it's too late."

With a wave, he left. Frankenstein pulled out his notes. "A transfer student, that’s odd. There no documents about this..." he mumbled to himself.

Slipping his glasses off, he looked up.

On automatic reflex, Frankenstein rose from his seat before freezing in place as his eyes met long lost crimson. He wasn't sure what words came out of his mouth, but he heard his Master crystal clearly, even if it was in an ancient language he hadn't heard in years.  
  
"It's been a while, Frankenstein."

The shock started to wear off as he spoke, rounding the desk. Frankenstein knelt in front of him. _Only for him would I give in to my inner self._  
  
"Master," he spoke, dropping his eyes.    
  
"Arise."   
  
"Yes, sir."

Frankenstein was running on auto pilot, not really believing he was there:  _Master, Master was_ here! He offered Raizel a seat, which he somehow seemed to turn into a throne.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Frankenstein couldn't take not hearing his voice. _We had been apart far to long...!_  "Master... how have you been?"    
  
"I only just woke up."  
  
"What!"  _Master slept?  All this time? So that was why I couldn't find him._

"How long was I sleeping in the coffin for?"  
  
"I-I don’t know exactly when you went to sleep, but I last saw you 820 years ago."  
  
"820 years."

Frankenstein couldn't look him in the eyes, so he closed his, needing those few moments to process things. Once he felt like he had himself under control he reopened his eyes, but kept them low.  
  
"I searched everywhere after you disappeared, but I was unable to find you. Master, I'm so sorry."  
  
"I've been asleep... for so long."   
  
Frankenstein felt his Master's eyes looking at him and he just couldn't find it in him to meet Raizel's gaze, so he kept his own eyes lowered.  _820 years._ He disappeared and went to sleep and only woke up just now. He has been asleep for so long... Most of Frankenstein was deeply concerned, but the rest of him was just so happy that his Master had returned, that he hadn't been abandoned... And he hated that part of himself. _I shouldn't be thinking of myself right now._ _I must investigate everything, including how Master ended up waking up here. How he ended up coming back to me. What happened back then._

He hadn't realized that he had moved away from Raizel until he already had the teapot in hand. Luckily, taking care of his Master was still second nature to him. It gave his trembling hands something to do. He placed the cup and saucer down, trying not to make a sound.

"It's called tea."  
  
Watching his Master drinking something that he had made settled something down in Frankenstein that had been unsettled since his Master's disappearance. He couldn't stop stealing glances at his Master, wanting to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. But as he looked over Raizel again and again, he took note that his coloring wasn't quite how he remembered it. He looked worse then before he had disappeared.  _Must not let Master know that I am thinking about this..._  
  
"How are you coping with the language? Since you were asleep for so long. I'm worried…"  
  
"It is not a problem with my abilities. I will get used to it."  
  
"That’s good to hear."

It was at that moment Frankenstein took in what Raizel was wearing. He must have chosen something casual when he came back to the world, but why was he in a Ye Ran uniform?

Shinwoo had said _transfer student_ before he left. _Master, a transfer student?_

"The gatekeeper was quite impressive," Raizel noted as he sipped his tea.  
  
Gatekeeper… Mr Park was on gate duty. Although Frankenstein mostly chose betas as teachers, it was still a good idea to have a few Alpha.s Mr. Park had screamed Alpha on looks alone. Sometimes having a scary teacher was good for keeping the kids in line.

"Frankenstein... have you become the leader of a specific family while I was asleep?"  
  
"No, Master. This place is called a _school._  It's where we teach students and lead their way."  
  
"A school? Hmm. It seems I will have to get to know the present world."  
  
"I-I will make sure you don’t have any trouble adjusting here! If you will excuse me, Master, I will go see to getting you into class."

Giving a bow to his Master, Frankenstein left headed for Mr. Park's class, his head still spinning. Since they had already assumed that Raizel was a transfer student, it would be easier to fit him into that class. Mr. Park was just walking down the corridor to his room. He stopped when he saw Frankenstein.  
  
"Mr Park, I will be putting the new transfer student into your class."  
  
He looked a little stunned, but nodded.  
  
"Yes, Chairman."  
  
Frankenstein made sure to allow a little of the concern he was feeling for his Master to creep into his expression before he spoke. "Mr Park... this new student has only lived overseas and it's his first time in Korea, so he won’t know anything about our culture. Please understand if he behaves badly. He doesn't mean it with a bad intention."

With that, Frankenstein left to fetch Raizel. _I hope Master likes the school. I created it for him, after all._

Entering the classroom, Frankenstein bowed slightly, grabbing a few things from his desk before turning to Raizel.

"Master, if you come with me, I'll take you to class."  
  
It seemed absurd, almost surreal, but Raizel stood and they walked to his class.  
  
"You can always come see me in my office if you need me. Oh and please use this when you are in trouble."

Frankenstein handed him a photo with his number on the back. After all, his Master had had a habit of getting lost even on the way home from their mansion in Lukedonia. The Lord's place was only an hour’s walk and there was a clear path going from one place to the other. Yet Frankenstein had once found him wandering in the woods nearly a week later, still trying to get home.

Frankenstein opened the door for Raizel and watched as he walked in. Hopefully the class would amuse his Master. Walking to his secretary's office, he informed her of his Master’s enrollment and let her know that he would be absent for a few hours.  
  
"Ok, see you later, Sir."

He left the school on foot, following the trail his Master's aura had left. Now that he was looking for it, it was easy to tell he was in the city. _How had Raizel made it back here? Was it just a coincidence that it was this city, or was there a specific reason?_

* * *

It had been a long day, though having his Master come visit him throughout the day was very nice. Well, more than nice. He was so glad to have him back. It had been so lonely being by himself, a modified human among those who didn't even know they existed... _but Master was back and that was all that mattered. I must to put our time apart behind us or it will start to show and I will be a burden to Master._  
  
At the end of the school day, Raizel left with his new classmates. Frankenstein didn't want to admit it, but it hurt that he didn't even stop by to say that he was leaving. Part of him wanted to go after his Master and never let him out of his sight again, but the more reasonable part of him knew that it was good that Master was getting out. After all, there was no way a human could hurt Raizel, and that was even more true in this city that Frankenstein had claimed his own for now.   

Wrenching himself away from the sight of his Master's retreating form, he forced himself to spend the rest of the day doing tomorrow's paperwork and making sure Raizel was properly enrolled. Enrolling him had involved a number of half truths, thought it was nothing that he hadn't done for himself in the past. People would be rather suspicious if he told them that he was so old that he no longer recalled when his birth date was.

After the paperwork was done, moving his Master's coffin home and into the vault came next. It surprised him how much this helped to put him at ease. It was almost as if he I could keep a small piece of Raizel safe. The sleeping coffin wouldn't work as well outside of the shrine in Lukedonia, but he would rather have it close by.

Changing into his house shoes, he walked around the house, getting it ready for his Master's return. He thought about how it would feel, having his Master sleeping under his roof once again as he cleaned out the bedroom with the largest window and pulled back the curtains. Hopefully, Raizel would like it. It wasn't exactly like his window to the Lukedonian woods with colorful birds flying past, but it was still a view of the outside, an outside that he could allow himself to explore a little at a time. 

His phone going off broke him out of his cleaning spree.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Chairman, it's Shinwoo. I have Raizel here and we don’t know where to take him."  
  
With a sigh, he rattled off his address. _Out of all the humans that Master had to make friends with, why would it have to be Han Shinwoo?_

Walking into the storage room, he pulled out a few more pairs of slippers and set them by the door. It seemed he would have to research what kids liked nowadays. A shiver ran through him at the though of children in his clean house. Of them making a mess and leaving their scent everywhere.   
  
Giving himself a little shake, he continued to get the house ready. 

Of course, it wasn’t just Shinwoo who showed up, but also Ikhan and Yuna.  
  
Sending them all a smile, he showed his Master and their guests through to the lounge before heading into the kitchen.  
  
The children were sitting down gazing around the house when Frankenstein returned with the tea tray. "I didn't expected to have visitors, so all I have is some tea."  
  
He had to make a good impression if these were to be Master’s friends, so stepping back, he put on his best smile.  
  
"Please make yourselves at home."

It was lucky that there was no Alpha smell around the house, or it would have been harder to make Shinwoo relax. As it was, he was the last to start relaxing, though when he finally did, the others seemed to pick up on it and relaxed just a little more, which was good because they had all seemed worked up when they arrived.

"Thank you," they all mumbled out.

They sat there sipping there tea in silence and at first, Frankenstein thought he must have jugged these children wrong, until Shinwoo opened his mouth while pointing a finger at Raizel.   
  
"Sir, do you live with this dude?"  
  
_This dude?? How dare he refer to Master in such an informal way??_  Alpha or not, he should know his place. Frankenstein took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure.   
  
"Yes, that's right. I personally know him, so he will be staying with me."

Shinwoo nodded as he took that in. Frankenstein focused all of his energy on not impaling him.

"Well, I am surprised that all of you guys were together until this late."  
  
Ikhan reached a hand to the back of his neck as he answered with a nervous laugh. "We were hanging out at the internet café with Rai after school."  
  
_"Rai?"_   Frankenstein asked incredulously.  
  
_They really couldn't be calling Master that, could they??_  
  
"Oh… the girls at school call him Rai. So we decided to call him that as well."    
  
"Of course, Rai agreed to that."  
  
_Master is allowing this??_   He did his best to hide the shock that caused his blood to freeze in his veins. _Poor Master..._  
  
"I see."  
  
Ikhan suddenly went all serious as he spoke, "But Yuna wasn't with us. We met her when she was in trouble."  
  
"Trouble?" What kind of trouble could be happening this close to home without Frankenstein knowing about it?

"Yes. A guy tried to snatch Yuna, so the three of us ran over there. Shinwoo attacked the guy and took Yuna away from him. That dude won’t be able to walk for a while. Shinwoo wouldn't have gone easy on a guy like that."  
  
That sounded very Alpha and very much like something Shinwoo would do. Frankenstein had gotten a lot of messages from other schools about him.

"Shinwoo worked with a lot of athletes before. A lot of schools wanted to scout him because he is talented in every sport."  
  
"Yes, but that guy stood right up as if he never got hit."  
  
"Maybe Shinwoo didn't hit him hard enough."  
  
"No way, I kicked him really hard! I felt that impact on my foot, too. But he stood up like nothing happened."

Frankenstein had heard that Shinwoo was excellent for a normal human in combat and had gone to a number of his tournaments before recruiting him for Ye Ran. He wouldn’t have taken him in if he had been just another headstrong Alpha, but he had noticed that Shinwoo always checked on his opponents afterwards. That made up his mind.

"He stood up like nothing happened? I haven't seen anyone who was able to compete with Shinwoo when it came to Taekwondo or hapkido…"  
  
"That man's eyes and teeth looked like an animal. His face was pale as if he was sick. He was really skinny and creepy."  
  
"Ikhan's right. That guy's eyes were beaming like lasers."  
  
"Shinwoo, stop that nonsense. Luckily, Yuna wasn't hurt and we ran away after Shinwoo took him down."

But Frankenstein had tuned the children out, thinking about what they had just said. It couldn’t have been a mutant, but from the way the children described the attacker, it couldn't have been merely human...

"Sir?"  
  
"Yes, Shinwoo?" Frankenstein asked, turning his gaze on him.   
  
"Give him some lunch money," he said, pointing at Raizel.   
  
"Lunch… what?"

Nobles didn't eat that often, so Frankenstein hadn't thought about the fact that the children would have expected Raizel to eat with them. 

"I know he is new and that school ends early, but I had to buy him lunch today..."

Frankenstein paled.  _What did they buy for Master?_   That food is only fit for human children, not his Master's delicate palate. _What have I done?_

He glanced at Raizel, but he seemed not to have heard any of the conversation.

* * *

  
Frankenstein's six a.m. alarm rang throughout the lab. Slipping away from the computer and going over to the corner cabinet, he took the large box from the top shelf down and set it onto the bench. Opening it up, he pulled out a large bottle and a needle and made quick work of filling the needle and injecting himself.

He did this every morning, apart from one week a year. That one week he dreaded. And that one week was only a few short months away.

Shaking his head, he left the lab after packing it all back away and headed for his Master's dressing room. He had spent the majority of the night making sure everything was perfect, that each handmade item was not even a millimeter off. With all that accounted for, he left to find Raizel in the lounge.

His Master sat reading through the notes Frankenstein had made him about living in the modern era. Frankenstein headed to the kitchen, fixing him up some tea. He then brought it over and placed it on the table, so happy to be serving his Master once more.

"Good morning, Master. When you are ready, let me know and I will take you to the dressing room for school."  
  
Raizel looked at him and nodded. Standing to the side, Frankenstein let his thoughts wander.

_With Master back, would it really be safe for me to stop my injections in a few months? Would everything settle down after I get rid of this mutant, or will there be more? What if something were to happen while I was incapacitated in my omega's heat?_


	2. Buttons

Master sat in the dressing room chair as Frankenstein brought in another cup of tea.  
  
"Have you chosen, Master?"  
  
He didn't say a word, which Frankenstein took for a no. All of the forty three outfits were exactly the same - so maybe Frankenstein _had_ gone a little overboard and made a few to many - but it was his duty to make sure that his Master had everything he would ever need.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Frankenstein moved from the room. _Who would be coming to see me right before I had to leave for work...?_ Looking at the screen made him let out a small groan. The kids must have come to pick Raizel up for school. Ignoring them, he went to return to serving his Master only to find Raizel coming toward him. He was fully dressed, much to Frankenstein's surprise and relief.

"Master, the kids are here to get you."

He nodded and headed toward the door. Frankenstein held it open for him as he was greeted by the kids. They didn't even seem to notice Frankenstein, which he was glad about. He closed the door with a sigh. Those kids must have seemed so very different from Nobles, but maybe that was precisely what his Master needed.

Gathering the few things he would need, he headed out the door. Going the back way took longer, but he still knew that he would easily beat the kids to school. He'd only just sat down at his desk when his phone rang.

"Hello."  
  
"Hey there, if you have a free moment, you might want to come down to the morgue." With that, the call ended.  
  
He stood and headed to the secretary’s desk, smiling a polite smile as he told her that he would be leaving again. She gave him a puzzled look, but nodded.

It didn't take him long to get there, using the back alleys and a little non-human speed. He would have preferred to use the rooftops, but he didn't want to risk it in broad daylight. The back door was slightly ajar, so he slipped in.

"What's the verdict?" he asked as he entered.  
  
A balding man stood, looked at Frankenstein for a moment before pointing at a table with a bloodied up man on it.  
  
"There isn't a drop of blood left in his veins."

Looked like a mutant kill, as it was messy and it seemed like they cared very little about the person they killed. Very interesting indeed.

"Thank you," he responded briefly before heading out the way he came.

* * *

  
Frankenstein stood in his office waiting for his Master and friends, knowing that it would only be a few more moments as he could hear them coming down the hall.  
  
They quieted outside the Chairman's door as one of them knocked and Shinwoo poked his head around the corner.

"Umm … you asked for us?"  
  
"Please, come in," Frankenstein said, attempting to give him a warm smile.   
  
"Good morning," the children said all at once.  
  
"Please have a seat."

They moved quickly, seeming to be nervous as to why they had been summoned.   
  
Taking the single couch that was left free, Frankenstein decided to get right in with what he needed to tell them. "As you all know, there has been a terrible incident."  
  
"A murder," Shinwoo said with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Yes. The man you mentioned yesterday could be one of the suspects. So the four of you must be extra careful. That’s why I asked to see you all in my office."

It felt weird to be including Raizel in this, but then again, it felt good to actually to be able to tell his Master to be careful. If he could, he would tell him this every day. His concern for the kids was dwarfed considerably by his ever growing concern for his Master.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Did anyone get hurt yesterday? Perhaps any injuries that you didn't notice last night? I know I saw you yesterday, but I'm still worried."  
  
He hoped that he was coming across as the concerned teacher rather than the vampire killer asking, "None of you have been bitten by a vampire lately, have you?"  
  
"No, I wasn't hurt at all."  
  
"I’m fine."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"I'm really glad to hear that," he told them and he honestly was.  
  
It would have be a shame if one of his Master's first human friends turned. He had checked yesterday and none of them had any scars. Even if he had missed one, they would hardly be walking around in daylight like this. But it was nice to check and make to sure Raizel's friends were safe.

"Um, Sir. Something has been bothering me. I think I should tell you."  
  
Frankenstein glanced over to Ikhan as he spoke.  
  
"Ikhan, feel free to say anything."  
  
"It's about the murder case. Was the weapon for the murder a trash can by any chance? Shinwoo attacked the man with a trash can. I saw it with my own two eyes!"

Frankenstein couldn't think of anything nice that he could say about that. He only watched as Shinwoo pulled the other boy into a headlock.

"Time for you all to get to class." _And out of my office before they broke something._

After ushering the children from his office, he sat down. With his Master back and having friends like that, his life was sure to be full on from now on. But he would shoulder a thousand burdens if it meant keeping his Master here with him where he belonged. 

* * *

  
A few days later, Frankenstein had received a call from the police. It was handy to have people who liked to keep him informed. He entered the lounge room where Raizel sat flipping through his notes.

"Master. A guard at Shinwoo's apartment went missing last night. The body hasn't been found yet, though there was a large amount of blood, so the most likely conclusion was murder."

Frankenstein watched Raizel as he flicked through the notes, his eyes taking in every one of his moments.  
  
"I am guessing the mutant went there to attack Shinwoo, but perhaps killed the guard when he was spotted. It now seems certain that the students are the target and that whoever is behind this has no intention of stopping the hunt."  
  
Raizel still had his eyes on his notes. This gave Frankenstein a little time to look over his Master and try settle some of his insatiable urge for checking him over and making sure he was well. 

"After you... were indisposed," - it still hurt him to say  _disappeared_ \- "I stayed under the radar in order to prepare for any possible outcome. I made no moves to hide my presence, Master. Now that you are back, it is imperative that no one should find out about the nature of our existence. We still do not know what happened to you, so we must be extra careful."

 _Master was okay right now after all this time and this will not change or so help me..._  
  
Raizel's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Nevertheless, we cannot stay still when the children are the targets."

 _So like Master, to think of others above himself._ _It is up to me, however, to think of him._  
  
"Yes, Master."

As he was Raizel his tea, the cup trembled ever so slightly. Frankenstein looked down with dismay to see find that his hands were shaking. Placing the cup down, he breathed in deeply, holding his breath for the count of five before letting it out. He knew what this meant. This trembling was one of the first signs his body displayed when his heat was close. If it weren't for his suppressants, he would be getting hot flashes and his scent would be increasing.  
  
It was unusual for the symptoms to be starting so soon, but with all the activity lately and the fact that his Master had come home, it was no wonder. His body was telling him what it wanted in no uncertain terms. Yet this was the very thing he would have to keep denying it for as long as he existed.

This time when he picked up the cup, it didn't shake. He placed it next to Raizel, who was still looking over his notes, before stepping back. He was about to ask if his Master needed anything when his phone rang.

"Hello."  
  
"Hi Sir, it's Ikhan. Yuna has been kidnapped! Me and Shinwoo are heading there now!"  
  
A part of Frankenstein's mind registered alarm, but the other part was moving past that and onto what was important.   
  
"Where?" he asked.

Looking up, Raizel's crimson eyes appeared calm, but but Frankenstein could tell he was worried. Ikhan rattled off the address between breaths, then hung up. Raizel stood and made his way towards the door. Opening it for him, Frankenstein allowed him to go first until they were down the street before taking the lead. 

To normal humans they would have barely registered: there was no wasted time to look around as they swiftly moved thought the night. Frankenstein led the way over the rooftops, glad that night had fallen. The place where they were heading to was under construction, which meant fewer prying eyes.

Letting loose a slither of power as his calling card was a trick that Frankenstein had picked up shortly after the virus had spread. Most Alphas liked to challenge anyone who showed off and this brash display of power was like a peacock opening its tails.  
  
After a few seconds without a reply, he assumed there was going to be no power flare-back. _So they were either very smart or not very strong._   

He watched as two men came around the corner. One was large and had oddly colored skin. The other was slim but well built and he looked more human out of the two.   
  
Moving behind them in what must have seemed like a flash to them, he spoke swiftly, "You have to choose now whether you will die here or quietly disappear."  
  
As expected, they flinched at his sudden appearance. The more human looking one spoke first.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Before Frankenstein could reply, his Master spoke first.  
  
"You don't deserve to ask questions"

This seemed to tick them off as they dashed forward, but Frankenstein wasn't concerned. If this was all the speed they had, they would have no trouble taking these small fry out.

Then Frankenstein watched in fascination as the smaller one grew claws.  _Were those werewolf claws? How very interesting._ It was easy to step back to avoid him, but Frankenstein's eyes automatically moved to be sure of his Master. It didn't matter how weak the opponent was. He still disliked Raizel being anywhere near a fight.

A cloud of dust rose up around Raizel making Frankenstein shudder at the thought of his Master's clothes getting dusty.  
  
"Your friend is gone now, after a beating from a powerful dude like him. This will go easier then I thought," said the claw-bearing Alpha.   
  
_Why were Alphas always so full of themselves?_  
  
Trying not to sigh too deeply, Frankenstein watched as he glanced toward his companion.  
  
"What are you doing? Come on, we have one left… Wait... What the… How can that be?"

They both stood there watching as the smoke cleared and revealed Raizel calmly standing in front of the large opponent, having easily blocked his hand.  
  
"Kneel," his Master spoke in an even tone.

Frankenstein's heart beat hard in his chest at the sound of Raizel's commanding tone. A part of him itched to comply with the order even though it hadn't been directed at him.   
  
Then he smirked in satisfaction as the large one fell on his knees at his Master's feet.  _Just like they all do._  
  
Turning back to his own opponent, Frankenstein summoned a small amount of energy, calling out, "What are you looking at?"  
  
The dark energy immediately wrapped around his arms, making him cry out.  
  
"How dare you look away from me? That’s just humiliating."  
  
Although of course Frankenstein understood that his Master drew everyone's eyes towards him, including his own, but for this little Alpha to ignore him to that extent...? He moved to finish him off.

"Stop."  
  
Frankenstein froze at his Master’s words.  
  
"We are going back," he said simply as he turned to go.   
  
"Master?" Frankenstein questioned, following him with his eyes as Raizel walked briskly out of the room.

His Master’s orders were absolute. Frankenstein assumed he must have his reasons. Giving the odd couple one last look, he gave them a warning that would hopefully keep the two wayward Alphas in line. "You should know what to do if you don't want to die here."  
  
He was surprised when the shorter one spoke up.  
  
"I know we don’t have a choice but to listen to you."  
  
An Alpha who knew his place? Now that was something new.  
  
Frankenstein didn't catch what he mumbled to his friend, but he throw in one last warning.  
  
"You can give it another try if you want. Only if you feel courageous enough to battle again.”  
  
He flashed a small display of dark power and then left the room.

They made it part way down the hall when suddenly, Raizel stumbled. Frankenstein had grabbed his arm and stabilized him without a conscious thought.  
  
"Master! Are you all right? Are you feeling the side effects from sleeping so long? Maybe you used too much power when you're not fully recovered?"  
  
Raizel mumbled out something, but Frankenstein did quite catch it.  
  
"Yes, Master?"  
  
"Buttons."  
  
"Buttons?"  
  
Frankenstein glanced at his Master to see that his jacket buttons had come undone. All Nobles hated untidy things, but Raizel particularly hated untidy clothes! And now his buttons were off…! Frankenstein felt tears rising to his eyes. It must have been a shock for him. _Poor Master!_

Once Raizel's buttons were done up - disaster averted! - they continued on. They entered the room to see the boys helping Yuna up.  
  
"Is everyone ok?"  
  
"Rai! Sir!"  
  
The children's faces lit up. Raizel smiled. 

* * *

  
Master stood looking out the window after Frankenstein returned.

"I took all students home. Everyone is so worried that they are staying at Yuna's house all together. Also, I made sure that the police are stationed around her house. There is no doubt that Yuna was kidnapped."  
  
Moving closer to his Master, Frankenstein bowed his head slightly.  
  
"They did not harm the students at all. Shinwoo got a small scar, but that's all. I don’t think they had the intention to kill the students. If they took full action, then the students wouldn't be alive."

When Raizel did not reply, Frankenstein continued.  
  
"Master, there was something strange about them. It was subtle abnormal energy that I felt."  
  
"That's right. It's because they don’t belong anywhere." Raizel's gaze never left the window, but Frankenstein didn't need to see his Master's face to know that he was sad about that fact.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That's what I felt from them."

A feeling of worry seem be permeating from Raizel.  _What could Master have picked up that made him feel that way about those two?_   Heading into the kitchen was the only way to stop himself from moving any closer to his Master. He could feel his hands starting to shake once more as he did the opposite of what he desperately wanted to do. _Damned omega side._  Of course the part of Frankenstein not currently coursing with omega hormones knew that Raizel was a Noble and Nobles avoided getting to close to people. _Master wouldn't like it. So stop thinking about it!_

Frankenstein took a few deep breaths, waiting for the shaking to subside. It took a little longer than usual, but he was finally able to make his Master some tea. Setting it on the coffee table, he turned to Raizel.  
  
"Master, I'm going to retire for the night. Please relax and enjoy your night."  
  
Raizel did not turn from his window, but Frankenstein saw him nod.

Turning away, he headed off to the lab. Once he was safely down there, he collapsed into his chair, exhausted. _What was going on?_ It hadn't been like this since his first few years of being an omega. If it was this bad now, what on earth would it be like next month?

He must have dozed off for a bit as the next thing he knew, his alarm was going off. Climbing out of the chair and making his way to corner cabinet, he took his injection, trying not to pay attention to the shakes. Placing everything back the way it had been, he left the room, feeling better every second as the drug took hold.,

Frankenstein checked the clock. It was nearly time to get ready for his school meeting. He quickly chose a white top and suit pants, throwing on a black and blue tie to match his eyes.

Heading downstairs into the kitchen, he once again went through the well practiced motions of making tea for his Master. It was good to note that the trembling in his hands had stopped for now. Raizel was waiting on the couch.

"Master, I will be going out for the day. Will you be fine here?"  
  
Raizel nodded, accepting his tea. It was so good to see his Master relaxing and taking it easy. Frankenstein really hoped once all this trouble blew over that they could both take it easy and enjoy a few years here without having to go back to Lukedonia quite yet.

* * *

  
It was halfway through the school meeting when Frankenstein's phone buzzed.  Glancing at the ID, he saw it was from Shinwoo. _Has something happened?_  
  
"Sir, we are going over to Rai's. See ya!"  
  
With that, he hung up. Just like an Alpha: saying only what he wanted and then hanging up. _What was with this kid? What trouble were they about to cause for Master?_

"Sir, is everything ok?"  
  
After a few seconds, Frankenstein nodded at Mr. Park.  
  
"Sorry about that. Please continue."

But his mind refused to focus after that. _Was Master okay?_ It wasn't even twenty minutes later that his phone went off again.

"Chairman, Sir, it’s been a while. I am Officer Kim from *** police Station. A neighbor reported that a suspicious looking crowd was wandering around your house a while ago. We dispatched a group of officers immediately and arrested all of the crew. But the suspects are insisting that they know you and that they aren't thieves."

Frankenstein really wanted to tell him that yes, they were thieves, but that would just mean more paperwork for him. And it would probably displease his Master. He sighed.

"Yes, they are students of my school and they had come to visit a child under my care. All four of them were in an accident and they have been given the day off. The child under my care probably didn't know how to unlock the door as they are new to this country. I will stop by the station after my meeting has finished and I will personally deal with the students for the trouble they have caused you. My apologies."

Frankenstein hung up the phone. All of the faculty members were looking at him.

"I am sorry about the interruption. Where were we up to?"

* * *

  
The meeting was a long one, thanks to everyone being unable to focus. Frankenstein's trip to the police station took just as long. It didn't help that his shaking had started up once more.  
  
The house was dark when he got home, so he thought that perhaps Raizel had gone out, but still, he called out, "Master, I'm home. Why are all the lights turned off?"  
    
Walking further into the house, he saw Raizel standing in the middle of the room, facing away from him. It was very unlike his Master to do so.  
  
"Master, you are home. I thought you left with the kids?"  
  
_What was wrong with Master? Had something happened? Was he angry with me?_  
  
"I'm sorry I am late. I was taking care of some school business."

A chill went down Frankenstein's spine. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
"Master?"  
  
Raizel looked so sad. The room resonated with his sadness.

"Frankenstein... I died again today."  
  
_Ah._  His poor Master. The kids must have given him such a hard time playing video games again.

"I'm sorry, Master. I'll go make you some tea."  
  
While getting the teacups ready, he thought over this particular problem of Raizel's. Maybe it was the fact that the video games didn't look real enough? Maybe if his Master could wrap his head around how a computer worked...

Raizel was on the couch by the time he got back. The saucer clattered slightly as he placed it down. Frankenstein made quick work of tucking his hands behind his back to hide the shaking. It seemed that his Master was still too focused on his present quandary to take notice.

"Master, I will be in my lab. If you need anything just let me know."  
  
Frankenstein took leave of his Master, making a quick stop in his room to change into his home clothes. He had to sit down to focus on doing up the buttons as his hands had resumed their shaking. Trying to pretend that it didn't bother him, he slipped on his lab coat and departed.


	3. Memory

Settling down in my chair, I went to work. Now that Master was back, I had returned to my original project: trying to save him. I had lots of theories, but little ability to test them since of course I could never experiment directly on Master. I needed something that would keep my mind busy and away from thoughts about just how bad Master’s condition was. 

I came out of my work daze when my alarm went off, telling me that it was time to start my day. Taking my injection first, I then started off towards the elevator to go see Master. Just before I got there, the world seemed to spin, causing me to stumble slightly as a wave of dizziness hit. My hand hit the wall, keeping me upright as the Dark Spear’s power lashed out, leaving a deep gash in the floor. Glaring at the gash, I pushed myself up and through the elevator doors, not wanting to keep Master waiting. _I w_ _ill_ _have to_ _come back and fix that later._

Master looked better this morning. He was clearly not perfectly happy, but he was not as down as he was the previous night.

“Good morning, Master.”

He nodded.   
   
Making Master’s tea was second nature to me, so it required no thought at all. This allowed my thoughts to drift to what was to come. How long would we stay in the human world? Would it be until Master finished school, or would he wait until his human friends passed on so he could wish them farewell? It would be hard to stay in one spot for so long, but we could make it happen.

As I was setting Master’s tea down, my phone went off. The screen showed that it was a call from the morgue.

“Hello.”   
   
“Check the news.”   
   
The phone went dead in my ear.

I flicked on the TV and took a seat.

“…horrible incident that occurred last night. During a sudden blackout, many employees and patients at the hospital were brutally murdered. This is a heinous crime. They are still counting the numbers of victims and searching for any survivors. The police are devoting all available manpower to this investigation. If you have any information, please call…”

I turned off the TV.

“I will look into this, Master. I thought that I had warded them off well enough, but if I this was my error, then I am deeply sorry, Master.”

Raizel nodded and stood up, heading for the dressing room. I followed, opening the door for him, then headed back to grab Master’s cup in order to refill it. There was no point in rushing as this part of the morning would take at least an hour.

   
School was chaotic. The teachers we all nervous, as the hospital murders had shaken them. I myself had seen it before, many, many years ago. Whole towns could be slaughtered overnight with no one finding out for weeks, even months. Back then, it was always some unlucky merchant who would end up stumble over a killing field and wonder what in God’s name had happened there. 

A knock at the door had me standing up from my office chair. Shinwoo came in, followed by the rest.   
   
“Please take a seat.”

They did, and I took mine.

“You may already know why I have asked you to meet me here. We don’t know if the men you encountered were responsible for the incident, but it’s very likely. So I am going to have to ask you all to be extra careful. Yuna's and Ikhan's houses appear to be safe, but Shinwoo, you should stay at Ikhan's place for now, for your own safety.”   
   
“Ok.”   
   
“And Shinwoo?”   
   
“Yes?”   
   
I fixed him with a stern glance to show him how serious I was. If I were an alpha, I could have just let out my aura, but this also worked.   
   
“No more climbing the walls. And no more hanging up the phone right after saying what you want to say.”   
   
“Oh… ok.”   
   
“Now, you three travel safely home.”

The children stood and left, closing the door carefully behind them.

“Master, I'll be done soon.”   
   
I gave my desk a quick tidying up and checking over before heading to the door. Master stood up and we left the school together. 

Raizel glanced at everything as we passed, but his step did not falter. It was enjoyable, just walking around with Master. Having people see that we lived together, that I had someone I belonged to. My eyes fell on a man walking hand in hand with another. The smaller of the two had a slightly rounded stomach and I could feel the protective energy coming off his alpha. I didn't turn my eyes from them, I made myself look. This was something I could never have. There was no point in hiding myself from it. 

A memory rose in my mind even as I tried to push it down.

_A large slashed up body writ_ _he_ _d_ _in front of me as I burned_ _it_ _up. I could see the burn marks_ _on_ _the wooden floor all around me. Another burst of heat sent out tendrils of power_ _around_ _me. This one proved fatal to the man in front of me._

I managed to force the memory down. That had been my first heat, after the virus had taken its hold on me. I had killed another two men, though I later found out that they were Union members, which made it easier not to care about them in the slightest. But the first one had been an innocent man.

Entering the house, I headed upstairs to take off my jacket and tie. It was a relief that I wouldn't need to go to school for a bit. I needed time to work through everything that had happened. Master's return, the Union acting up, my heats playing up… it was a lot. But first on the list had to be finding out what happened at the hospital and running the Union out of my town. Master stood looking out the window, waiting for me.

“Perhaps their goal was just to kill. I can’t be sure, but the one we met earlier may be involved in this. They carried this out without a concern for witnesses.”

Master didn't answer, so I continued.

“Guys like them may try to attack our students, ignoring our warning. Unfortunately, it will be easy for them to find out what school the children go to by their uniforms. So not only Shinwoo and friends, but other Ye Ran students may be targeted as well.”

Master seemed to be taking it all in.

“Master, I will make a move first.”

Master stood for a moment at the window, unmoving, then turned and headed for the lounge. That was enough for me to interpret as consent. Moving to the kitchen, I quickly made Master his tea before heading up to my room. When going to deal with businesses, one should be properly dressed.   
   
I pulled out a black suit and a white button up shirt. Black to hide any blood and white is always a safe choice, as you never know your setting. It didn’t take me long to be ready.

Master was still sitting on the lounge drinking his tea. Stopping beside him I pulled out my arms to my lower ribs to make a normal butler pose.   
   
“Master, I will take care of business.”   
   
“They made their move knowing our power. That means they have a backup plan.”   
   
When Master spoke it shocked me, but what he said shocked me more. Was Master looking out for me?   
   
“I will be waiting.”

“Yes, Master.”

I took that to mean,  _you best come back_ _,_ _as I will be waiting._  Letting out a small chuckle, I left. I was so glad to have Master back.

I headed to Shinwoo's place. It was the best place to start as they had already been there once. I was lucky tonight, as it was here outside Shinwoo's place that I spotted my targets. Two figures lay motionless on the ground at their feet, giving them away.

I didn't bother to quiet my footsteps as I approached. Keeping my hands loosely closed hid the tremor in my fingers. It wasn’t a sign of fear, but from my meds starting to wear off. I would have to wrap this up quickly.   
   
Their eyes turned on me. Stopping a little distance away allowed me to take in the situation. The two policemen on the ground were only knocked out. It wasn’t the two guys from earlier. But maybe they were somehow involved with those guys.

The more human looking male chuckled before he spoke.

“Marie, there’s no point in trying to keep this quiet. A new guy just showed up and what’s worse, the police are lying on the ground.”

The one that Frankenstein guessed to be the vampire, since he didn't look like he was in control of himself, growled loudly.   
   
“You don't like his face either, eh?”   
   
The mutant grinned.   
   
“Hey, Marie, nothing we can do now.”

The lady kept quiet.   
   
“You're not suggesting that we walk away quietly because of his handsome face, are you?”

The vampire stepped forward.   
   
“Enjoy your meal. Especially get rid of his face.”

I wasn't sure what to make of that, but it didn't stop me from talking to him.

“Well… this feels a bit awkward but…” I looked up at him with a smirk. “I'll take it as a compliment.”

“Oh my. He doesn’t know what’s going on. He hasn’t panicked seeing the police down. Maybe he's hiding something. Why don’t we find out what he’s hiding? Go kill him.”

The vampire lunged at me with a growl, its ugly mouth open, going directly for my throat. I let it get close, raising a hand at the last second to close around its neck. Like hell I was letting it ruin my suit.   
   
“I’d prefer no saliva on my suit.”

I took this chance to examine the mutant. There was a fresh blood stain on his shirt, but I could definitely see that the police had only been knocked out.   
   
“Did he attack someone?”

The other guy didn't answer my question, but started rambling on like all alphas do.   
   
“I made a mistake. I assumed you were just showing off. Are you the one who took that thing?”

 _That thing… He must think I'm someone else._  I released the vampire and let it move away so I could see the other man properly.   
   
“Good. You’re right on time, I was looking for you anyways.”

 _Perhaps_ _I_ _c_ _ould_ _obtain some clues as to what is happening here_ _s_ _ince_ _he is mistakenly identifying me with someone else_ _._ _I_ _f I can just keep him talking_ _.._ _._    
“You guys are so annoying. Why are you chasing us?”   
   
“Don’t pretend you don't know. You think we'll just let it go? Where is the coffin?”

 _The coffin?_ _Did_ _have something to do with the coffin Master was asleep in_ _?_  The things that are happening around here are perhaps related to Master.  _Well_ _,_ _at least they have my identity partly right_ _,_ _as I_ _d_ _o_ _have the coffin._

“Let me guess: you didn't come here to kindly tell us where the coffin is?”   
   
He let out a chuckle before anger took over his features.   
   
"You have some nerve to come here alone. I hope it’s not only your own power that you’re trusting. If so, that would be really hilarious. Right, Marie?”

I glanced at the female in time to see her lips turn up. It looked like they were both eager for a fight. But there was too much chance of drawing attention to ourselves in this area.

“Let's go somewhere else.”   
   
“What? Go somewhere else?”   
   
The man burst into laughter, which made him look even more hideous.   
   
"Oh my gosh, worried it might get messy? It’s an interesting offer, but there's no need for that. It won't get messy for fighting you."

Did they really doubt me that much? Nobles use to do it all the time, but humans never use to. I really couldn’t wait to introduce this pathetic excuse for an alpha to my lover. All eyes flickered to the lady as she spoke.

"Jake. We need to get the information from him."   
   
"Marie, even if we have to keep him alive. It won’t get messy or noisy around here."   
   
"There are too many people here."   
   
"Whatever. We will change the place then."

I let them pick a place which just happened to be where I had first met the other two.

"This place good enough" Jake asked.   
   
"Let me make a suggestion" I told him.   
   
"Suggestion."

I had to try very hard to hold back my smile.   
   
"If I overpower you guys I'd like it if you answer my questions without me doing anything else. Of course if it's the other way around, I'll answer your questions. Well, we both don’t want to waste time so… You’re Answer?"

Be polite, be respectful. Master always wants me to be those things, but when ever I did, it just seemed to piss them off more.

"This isn't funny any more. This is so frustrating" Jake growled.

I must have annoyed Marie too as she spoke but this time it was a slight growl.   
   
"Jake. All we need is to get some answers from him. He only needs to talk, so do whatever you like with his."   
   
"He can talk without his arms and legs."   
   
He turned his eyes back on me.   
   
"I'll make you beg for your life."

I almost broke my respectful smile. It was laughable. Did I really look so soft? I let the thrill of the coming fight wash away the shakes in my hands. It had been so long since I last fought and even if it was going to be over quick it would be enjoyable.

He charged in a very predictable strike. I stepped back.   
   
"Oh… You avoided my attack. So you did have some skills after all. How about this one."   
   
I stepped back just enough then summoned a small amount of Dark Spear power. It landed, marking his chest.

"This is awkward. I didn't get my answers, yet." I said grining at them.    
    
"I admit my mistake. I didn't think you were this good. You deserve to make an offer."

Really that was what I got.   
   
"Should I be Flattered?" I questioned. 

He charged and I dodged to the side. His hand kept going right through the pillar. His movements weren’t the same anymore. They had gotten stronger. He struck again giving me a glimpse of his mutated arm. It was purple and bulging. Spikes ran along it. What a failure. It was very ugly and not very effective.

"You are getting my attention."

He removed his destroyed cloak. It made it look even worse. How can he be proud of something so flawed? They were ugly, but they held some power. What would I find if I dissected it?   
   
"I can't control my power. It has been a long time since I have transformed. I lack accuracy as well…"   
   
It would be inelegant of me not to mention something about them.   
   
"You have got nice arms…"    
   
"Of course, it’s nice. This proves I am an evolved human. Not like the bugs outside."   
   
"Evolved human."   
   
So that was what they were calling themselves.

"Right, these arms make me stronger than those weak bugs. Humans always killed and destroyed something throughout history and this is what humans wanted deep down. Not only me but." 

"Jake" Maire cut him off.   
   
So there were more of them.   
   
"Well, I may have talked too much. As I haven’t transformed in a long time."   
   
"Jake, it's being delayed. Finish him off."   
   
"Got it, It won’t be like earlier. I won’t miss because I can control my power now."

He charged and all I did was sidestep it. He hadn't planned on punching through as his fist stopped in the pillar. Shock showed on his face, followed by anger. His next hit I didn’t bother to dodge. Stepping into it and wrapped the dark spear’s power around him. He let out a shocked gasp as he fell to the ground.

"How could it be? What's happening to my body?"

Moving to finish him off, only to have Marie jumped in between us.   
   
"Oh my, you’re coming forward…The silent lady herself."

"Ma…Marie. You don't have to do this. I let down my guard and allowed one attack."   
   
"Jake. Your condition says you're done here… for now."    
   
"What are you talking about? It was just one attack. I can handle his attacks… It's really nothing."

He winced and I took great pleasure in knowing I had put him in his place.

"What the … My body isn't recovering as it should…"   
   
I watched her look Jake over. Her eye burning withheld in rage as she turned on her heels.   
   
"We are leaving now."   
   
"MARIE… What the hell? You're letting him go like that? If you step up."   
   
"My duty doesn't cover that."

"Then, it's time to hear answers."   
   
They stopped.   
   
"You shouldn't get too cocky. I wasn't the one that accepted that offer." She told me as she tried to give me a death glare.   
   
"You had your answer when Jake was babbling on about himself."

I watched them walk out and only allowed myself to fall to my knees when I couldn't feel there presence any longer.    
   
Alpha scent was all around me. Even if I couldn’t secrete omega pheromones it didn’t mean that Alphas natural ones didn’t affect me during this time.    
   
My hands shook and it felt like my body was trying to tare it's self in to. I could feel my mind starting to cloud over and It made me want to just curl up there. To lay there and not have to think or move. To just give into it.

I couldn't do that. Master was waiting on me.    
   
Pushing myself to my feet, I staggered for the first two steps to lean against a wall. I couldn't stay here, I needed to get home and check on Alp... Master.

I waited only a few seconds, till I was sure I was steady before I set off back to Master. Keeping to the street, not willing to risk a fall from the rooftops. I did not want to end my night making a creator in the street.    
   
It took me a while to get back to Master, pausing by the door. I took a few deep breaths, forcing the shakes down before entering.

Master didn't turn to look at me as I made my way over.   
   
"Master, I'm back."   
   
He didn't even make a move to show he knew I was there, though Master must have heard me. Something must be bothering Master. My eyes looked around and narrowed on the window latch that was on the table.

What had happened?   
   
"That's… not…"   
   
Why… my house.

Master turned to look at me before he stood and made his way over. He patted my shoulder as I stood there frozen. Master sat back down and it took me a few more minutes to get myself moving. I could fix the window latch in a few minutes. Grabbing the latch I headed up to my room to get changed.   
   
As I crossed my room, heading for my closet, the world spun sending my body falling to the ground. I trembled out of my control like a junky looking for his next fix. Not know where I was or even what way was up, my only focus was keeping the bond between Master and me closed. I could not, would not let this affect Alpha.   
   
My body burned as if my blood was boiling and wished I still could sweat as then I might still have a chance of cooling down. All I wanted to do was to call out to the one being I could trust.     
   
It took what I guess was ten minuets, that felt like hours before it subsided. I had to get through the next few days and then that would be all for a few weeks. I let myself lay there for a few more minutes before pushing myself to my feet and changing out of my ripped, alpha scent ridden clothes,   
   
After thoroughly scrubbing my skin with scent removing soap and changing into presentable clothes, I heading for the kitchen. Making Master his tea and waited for him to take a drink before beinging to tell him what I had learned. 

"They were human. I can't be sure of the other party's involvement. Also as Expected, they have something to do with your coffin ending up here. I believe further investigation needs to be pursued."   
   
"What happened to your other clothes?"   
   
"I met some new guys, but they weren't ordinary human. They were human, but a lot more powerful. They seem to be a creation of human beings."   
   
"Humans have always wished to have power."   
   
"Yes. They have done many experiments even in the past. They were based on human knowledge, no notable progress has been made until now. However they were different."

Jake may have been human, but the anger coming from him. It was like he grown to hate humans. Humans were meant to have power to protect other humans.   
   
"So, those two were humans as well."   
   
"I can't be sure but they seem to be created by humans as well. From what I saw, their movement and power were nothing like ordinary humans."   
   
"That was why I sensed such feeling."

That's why Master made the comment about sensing that they don't belong in any world. They were created merely as an Experiment. Master turned back to his tea.

"I'll retire for the night, if you need anything let me know."   
   
He nodded and I left the room.   
   
I only just made it down the hallway before my legs started to shake. I lent against the wall as I made my way down to the lab. If I was this bad this time what would the next few days be, let alone next month.


	4. seal

After this morning, Frankenstein's symptoms were gone after taking his injections. It was nice to just be sitting in the lounge room with his Master. It felt relaxing to be spending time waiting on Raizel, even if a small part of him was disappointed that there wasn't any contact. Any time he found himself physically close to his Master, he had to make sure not to give into his instincts and lean into him.   
  
It made him want to growl at himself. He needed to get over this. He needed to get himself back under control. The kind of control he had back when he was first living with Raizel. When things were a lot less complicated. 

Frankenstein's phone ringing cut off his train of thought. The screen showed Shinwoo Han. _Why would he be calling?_

"Hello?"  
  
"Sir, where are you?"  
  
"I'm home. Is there something...?"  
  
The phone clicked off. Shinwoo had sounded a bit desperate. He turned to Raizel.

"Master. The phone was cut off. And Shinwoo sounded quite desperate."  
  
Raizel looked up from his tea. Frankenstein continued.  
  
"We met the modified humans at Shinwoo's apartment. All of them are staying at Yuna's, but it's obvious they are looking for the students. For Shinwoo to call me at a time like this…"

The doorbell went off once. Then a second time.  
  
Frankenstein walked over to the front door view screen with Raizel, only to see all three kids on it. Shinwoo had a big grin that had him wishing he could scare it right off him.   
  
"Sir, we are here. We were bored so we came over. Because Rai can't open the door, we came over when you were home."

Once they had confirmed that it was just the children, Master turned and headed back to the lounge. _That bratty Alpha, making me worry for no reason._ He could have just explained on the phone.

Frankenstein grasped the bridge of his nose between two fingers.  _I am not allowed to kill my students. I am not allowed to kill Master's friends._

"Shinwoo."  
  
"Yes Sir, I'm here."  
  
"Just climb over the fence."  
  
"What?"

Pressing the gate button, Frankenstein went to the door to let them in.

* * *

  
Frankenstein couldn't focus on what was being said. His mind was too focused on the mess being created.

 _Chips… Chip crumbs…_ They were getting them everywhere: on the lounge, on the table, on the floor... probably even into the floorboards, which he would have to scrub by hand...

_Patience. patience. Calm down, they are adorable students. Keep calm. Breathe in._

"Right, Sir. SIR!"

Frankenstein glanced up to see everyone looking at him.  
  
"Oh my, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you calling me."  
  
"Are you ok? You look pale." Shinwoo asked.   
  
"I'm … I'm fine. What was the question?"  
  
"When do we get to go back to school? We're worried we might get behind in our classes compared to the other schools." Shinwoo questioned, still seemingly worried.

 _Was that the Alpha in him?_  
  
"Well. That won’t be possible until the police can confirm that it's safe again. It looks like they haven't caught a break yet. It won’t be easy, considering the difficulty of the case."  
  
Frankenstein stifled a sigh. If this had been back 200 years ago, he could have just make up some story and just make them believe it. Computers had put a stop to all that. He could hack into them if it was really needed, though that was not his forte and it would take him a little while to get everything right. Then there was all the footwork that would follow... all of which would most likely take longer then just waiting it out.   
  
"It's okay. Except for being bored, we kind of like this!"

A phone went off and this time it wasn't Frankenstein's. Shinwoo pulled his out.

"Oh, it's mine." A confused look took over his face.  
  
"What … the…"  
  
"Shinwoo, what's wrong? Who is it?" Ikhan asked.  
  
"Yuna, are you calling me?" he asked Yuna.

Ikhan let out a small laugh before saying, "Stop it Shinwoo, you're scaring us. Yuna is right here. What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm not lying! Look!"

Shinwoo turned his phone toward them.  
  
"It's coming from the number I saved as Yuna."

Ikhan turned to Yuna. "How's that possible? Yuna, maybe you're sitting on your phone and it dialed by accident?"

“No. I didn't get a new one after I lost mine when the kidnappers took it."  
  
"That’s right. They called me with Yuna's phone last time." Shinwoo said.  
  
Frankenstein couldn't let the kids freak out anymore.

"Let me answer that," he told Shinwoo.  
  
"Ok… here."  
  
Frankenstein answered it. "Yes."  
  
"This isn't Shinwoo's voice. You're one of those two guys. I can never forget that voice… Good. Actually, we called Shinwoo because we got some business with you two, not the students. Meet us where we first met. The building under construction."

Frankenstein hung up the phone.  
  
"Sir, was it really those people from the other day?"

He smiled at Shinwoo, trying to show that everything was fine.  
  
"No, it isn't something you should be worrying about."  
  
"Then, who called?" he asked.  
  
"The person who found Yuna's phone called. He found the phone and called you because there were many calls made to you."

A look of relief swept over the kids.  
  
"It's a good thing that we found Yuna's phone."  
  
"Yeah. I was so terrified, so I didn't want to relive it. I didn't even know I had lost my phone. It's stupid of me to just find out now."

The boys jumped up, not letting her continue that thought.  
  
"Yuna, that's ok. Anyone who experienced what you experienced would be the same."  
  
"That's right. If it were me, I wouldn't have held it together."  
  
Ikhan turned and pointed to Shinwoo.

"But Shinwoo, you usually can't hold yourself together."  
  
"Ikhan, you...!"

Frankenstein let them chat for a few more minutes before butting in.  
  
"You should be getting home now. It's late."  
  
"Oh, it is really late."  
  
"Just in case, I will go and get Yuna's phone."

Yuna look shocked at my words.  
  
"What? No. That’s ok, since it's my phone, I should go. You don’t need to go through all that trouble for me."  
  
Shinwoo spoke next, tapping his chest.  
  
"That’s right, Sir. We will go with her, so don't worry. The Chairman getting a student's phone back? What nonsense!"

Frankenstein pulled a puzzled look to stay in character.  
  
"Why is it nonsense?"  
  
They all looked confused at the question.

“It's not nonsense. Maybe in other situations, but we have to be careful for now, because dangerous things have been happening around here recently. It might just be picking up a phone, but we don't know who this person is. And since I know about what has happened, I can't just sit here and do nothing."

Frankenstein looked at them with a practiced serious face.  
  
"I do have a responsibility to keep my students safe as the Chairman of Ye Ran High School."

All of them smiled as they blushed slightly.  
  
"We appreciate it."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Raizel smiling from behind his raised teacup.

* * *

The tremors started on the way out there. They were only slight for the moment, but he had the feeling that they wouldn't stay that way. The only thing he could do right now is to ignore them and hope that no other symptoms would make there presence known.  
  
The two antagonists were talking to each other as Raizel and Frankenstein entered the building. 

"But we have no idea who they are," the big one said.  
  
"The same goes for us," Frankenstein answered, wanting to let them know they had arrived. They spun around. "That is, we don't know anything about you, either."  
  
Frankenstein waited till they had a chance to look them over before fixing them with a glare.  
  
"I warned you, but you called the kids again."

They didn't back down, like most Alphas would, from Frankenstein's fixed stare. They kept surprising him with their reactions. Was it the mutations in them?  
  
The smaller one spoke. "I made it clear on the phone that I called to meet you guys. There was no other way to reach you two and we need your help."  
  
"Help?" Frankenstein raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Look... Those kids are in danger. I know, we did attack those kids... We had orders. But we knew that they hadn't really seen anything... we just messed with them. If we had meant to kill them, we wouldn't have needed to stall. We had that chance, but we didn't even think of harming them after meeting you two. We had no reason to risk fighting you again and it had nothing to do with our mission anyways…"

The bigger one took over.  
  
“But they found out about them. They decided not to leave anyone who could be a possible witness."  
  
"They?"  
  
"I believe you've met them."

So it was related to the Union. Frankenstein hadn't been sure, but if they truly were after Shinwoo and his friends...  _It's worse than I thought._

"They are responsible for the hospital incident?"  
  
"Yes. The man you wounded is well known to be aggressive and violent within the organization. Since he got hurt, he will be even more violent from now on and the kids won't get away from him."

It was just like them to keep an Alpha that obviously needed to be put down. _If it was back when I was hunting, I would have killed him on sight._

"And you are telling us this, why?" Frankenstein questioned.   
  
"We're in a bad situation for leaving the kids alive. We left a clue for the organization to suspect us," the smaller one said.   
  
"What's that got to do with this? You could have told them that the kids didn’t have to be eliminated," Frankenstein countered.   
  
"Unfortunately, there's a guy who wants us dead. To people like us, who could get eliminated at anytime, those suspicions lead to death. To avoid being killed, we need to kill the kids, but we can't do that. So there's only one option… It's inevitable that you will be exposed to the organization. You two should help us so the organization focuses on you. Then they won't have time to be suspicious of us." 

So they wanted to use us as a decoy. Frankenstein considered it. It would make it easier to get information, but it would put his Master at risk.

"We want to know about your organization."  
  
"We don’t know for sure. Information isn't given to low level members like us. And even if we knew, we wouldn't tell you." 

 _Little brat._ Alphas were always so stubborn.  
  
"Our hands are tied. We are only warning you because our lives are at stake. We have questions to ask you guys, but we're holding them in. Honestly, informing the organization about you two would be the best way to get away from the organization's radar."  
  
"I see. Theoretically, we could both come out on top."

Pulling out a card, Frankenstein tossed it at him.  
  
"Contact me here from now on. Do not contact the students any more. And we want the phone you stole."

The bigger one chucked him the phone.  
  
"Let's go," Raizel said as he turned and walked away.  
  
"Excuse us."

Frankenstein fell into pace behind his Master. It was the only way to keep his body moving. They walked in silence for a time, and then...  
  
"Frankenstein. I want to know something.”  
  
"Yes, Master?"  
  
"I have wanted to know this since I came into this world."

 _What could have Master so puzzled?_  
  
"I have thought about it over and over, but I could not find the answer. Is it kimchi or pickled radish that goes better with ramen?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Shinwoo says it's kimchi, but Ikhan says it's pickled radish… I can't figure it out."

Frankenstein was shocked, but not so at the same time. Raizel could be like a child sometimes. It was endearing.   
  
"Shall I make a bowl?"  
  
"You can make ramen?"

Raizel was wide-eyed, like a little kid getting a present. It made Frankenstein feel joyful inside, that he could do such a simple thing to please his Master.  
  
"Yes. Yes I can."

* * *

   
After a quick stop at the grocery store, they headed back home, sticking to the ground as Frankenstein wasn't sure if his legs would hold up. He couldn't wait for this heat to come and go. It would be nice to just have some time where he didn't have to keep an eye on himself and could just focus on his Master.  
  
Needing a distraction, he decided to talk now instead of waiting till they got home.

"What do you think about what they said?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. But I do know that they were telling a lie," Raizel replied.   
  
"A lie."  
   
"Yes. They contacted us for something bigger than just their lives. Big enough for me to sense a strong will from them…"  
  
"Master. Was it a mistake to accept their offer? It won’t be easy from now on. Humans are different from what you used to know. For now, I don’t even have any specific info on them. After you disappeared, I laid low myself, since how you disappeared, why you disappeared... everything was unclear, so I was forced to hide. Because of that, I don't have any of the important information that you need right now…"

He had failed his Master yet again.  
  
"Frankenstein."  
  
Raizel turned his head to look at Frankenstein and those crimson eyes were filled with so much trust, it made his heart skip a beat.   
  
"I believe in your decisions. Whatever it is, under any circumstances, I will always trust you."

 _What was this? Did Master really...?_  
  
"Master..."  
  
"Let's go."

Right. _Master t_ _rusted me through all this time, just as I trusted and waited for him. He who is always consistent._

Frankenstein felt lighter as he smiled. The rest of the way home, he didn't feel one tremor.

* * *

  
Frankenstein’s phone buzzed as he was setting down the last dish for his Master.  _Those two again?_  
  
"You called sooner than expected. I didn't expect to hear from you for a while. Did you just want to check if I answered?"  
  
"I didn't know I'd be calling you so soon, either." It was the shorter one of the two.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Remember the girl you met earlier?"  
  
"I remember."  
  
"Her code name is Marie. She normally wouldn't have come forward, even if Jake were wounded. But this time, she's out looking for you in person. No idea why, but the focus seems to be on you alone, not the organization we were after. It’s suspicious that she's moving on her own. Watch out for her. She is totally different from Jake."

"You're too kind to give me all this information."  
  
"I'm not doing this because I like it. Don't wander around and get caught."

He hung up. What was it with Alphas and hanging up? Frankenstein turned to his Master.  
  
"They are on the move.”

He noticed that Raizel hadn't started his meal.  
  
"Master, what’s wrong? Why won't you eat?”

He had put both kimchi and pickled radish there so he wouldn't have trouble deciding. _Did I do something wrong?_ Before Frankenstein could panic, his Master spoke.  
  
“I'm waiting for it to double.”

 _Waiting for it to double_... that thought seemed to loop around his head. _What have the children taught him now?_  
  
"I'll go get ready," Frankenstein said, backing up a step before turning and heading to his laboratory.

When the laboratory doors closed, he allowed himself to collapse. Releasing some of the Dark Spear energy, he accidentally sliced up the floor, shredding his shirt.   
  
The cold floor was a welcoming relief on his overly heated skin. It made him wish he could just say here and wait for his alarm to go off.    
  
With a sigh, he pushed himself up to a sitting position. _I need to pull myself together_. This would become a yearly thing now that his Master was back. _I need to have better control._

Gathering his legs under him, he pushed up. They trembled slightly before giving in and sending him back sprawling to the ground.  
  
_Why after all this time was I so weak?_ Frankenstein _,_  the human who could go toe to toe with Noble leaders, contracted to the Noblesse... reduced to this?

He stood on shaky legs and made his way to the corner cabinet, pulling out a small red box which contained a single needle. He had hoped never to use this. It would make next month's heat a bad one, but his Master needed him and he would not fail him again.

Grabbing the syringe, he injected it into his left shoulder. It felt like ice sweeping through his body, turning it numb as it worked its way through his veins. As the numbness took over, the shakes gradually subsided.

Once his legs that he couldn't feel held his weight, he left the room and hurried to get ready.

* * *

  
We watched from the roof, looking into the building where Master had woken up. Marie was in there killing some people who by my guess were the ones to take Masters coffin.

"Master, shall we move now?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing has changed. Taking a life to fulfill their goals." Master's voice was filled with disappointment.   
  
"Master?"  
  
"Let's go back."

I bowed slightly and moved to make our way home. Master followed because if he were to lead, he would get lost. Master had no sense of direction.   
  
We were only part of the way back when I saw the other two. I turned in their direction, wanting to know what they were up to.  
  
"Why are you guys here?" the short one all but shouted.  
  
"We were checking the parameter just in case," I told them, sending a reassuring smile his way.   
  
"I told you to stay low. Did you already forget?" there was a growl in his voice that spoke of an alpha not getting his way.   
  
"Thank you for your kindness," I said, keeping my voice level and trying my best not to growl back. 

Master moved then, walking between the two alphas to look over the city.  
  
"What?" the little alpha snapped.

"I have a question for you," I said, drawing the smaller ones eyes as the larger of the two watched Master.  
  
"You ask too much."   
  
"Don’t answer if you don't feel like it," I said, smiling at him.  
  
"Let's hear it?"  
  
"You guys and other members accused us of stealing a coffin. I want to know about that coffin."  
  
He looked confused as he asked, "Why would you guys want to know about that?"  
  
"We want to know the reason that caused us all this trouble."  
  
“That’s all. We were after the guys who stole something that belongs to the organization. Then we got confused when we bumped into such powerful guys as you. We thought you stole it."  
  
"That something was the coffin?"  
  
"That’s right."  
  
"Why did they steal the coffin?"  
  
"We don't know what they wanted, nor do we know who they are… But Marie captured one alive, so we'll find out soon. This one isn't like the one we had. That scumbag was just a carrier."

If I asked them how they got Master's coffin, they could get suspicious. I couldn't push too far.  
  
"That's what has been troubling us. It's only a matter of time before they find out those guys have nothing to do with you and you guys are wandering around like this… If Marie or the others see you..." 

He was about to continue when Master walked back towards me. He was obviously done here. I chucked a card at the short one and watching as he caught it.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's a safe house. You'll find the location and the key there."  
  
The bigger one finally spoke up.  
  
"Safe house? You guys know the location and you think we will feel safe there?"  
  
"Better if you don't need it, but won’t hurt you to have one just in case. Think of it as returning the favor. Excuse us."

Turning, I followed after Master.

A few minutes later, Master came to a stop.  
  
"The human world has changed a lot, but there are some things that haven't changed. Perhaps it’s not only the humans."

Poor Master. It must be so hard to be here. It wasn't just the years that passed while he was asleep. It must seem like a different land completely.

"Frankenstein?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I want to be alone for awhile."  
  
"But…"  
  
My protests stopped there. I couldn't find it in myself to argue.  
  
"Yes, Master."

I jumped away and in a few seconds, I could only just glimpse Master. I followed him at a distance because just as I suspected, Master got lost.

 

* * *

The children had just departed, leaving the house a mess. I let out a sigh, trying not to think about how many days in a row they had come over. This time they had brought games that involved the loser getting flicked in the forehead. I felt bad about losing, but at the same time I wouldn't have been able to of delivered the punishment if it had been the other way around. Human children were too fragile.

I moved around the house picking up trash first, then wiping down the table and chairs. How do they manage to get crumbs right at the back? I had just put away the broom when my phone rang.

"Hello?"  
  
"Rai, we haven't seen you for a while. The three of us are here together and we all miss you so much. You have to come we will be waiting at…."  
  
I almost missed the address as I looked to Master. He was already standing up and heading for the door.

It was good luck that night had fallen as we didn't bother to hide our jumps to the roof.  
  
"The call from Shinwoo didn’t sound right. They were with us a while ago. He shouldn't have talked like that. And talking to me as if he was talking to you, Master… I think they are in danger."  
  
I felt Master’s energy take on a slight anger.

My eyes narrowed in on two figures on the roof looking like they were about to fight. One was shorter and the other was Marie. We arrived just in time to hear him shout.

"...not just test subjects you guys can use and get rid of!"  
  
Marie didn't seem bothered by his shouts.  
  
"No. You are our consumables. You are failures that we can use and throw away any time we want."

I couldn't stand to just listen any longer. Jumping in, I spoke up. "I don’t like how that sounds."  
  
"What is that man doing here? Does he have something to do with the kids here?"  
  
The short one turned to me.  
  
"Listen. The organization's facility is at the basement here. The kids are in danger."  
  
So the kids were in trouble.  
  
"I'll stop her. You two get down there."  
  
"You can't fight her on your own," I told him. Just looking at him made that clear.

"That's funny, M-21... you didn't come to your senses. You think a failed subject like you can stop me? Not even for a minute. This situation tells me that you know these two. Now I understand why you interfered whenever we tried to kill the kids. Were you watching them? You're pathetic. To trust them and plan this. If you thought they could fight me, you’re a fool."

_She really did not just off-handedly claim that my Master couldn't take her...!_

"There's no time for this. I don’t know if the kids are still alive. I think my colleague is blocking Jake, but… Help my colleague, please."

"Frankenstein?"  
  
I turned my eyes on Master as he walked forward, his aura filling the air. He had had enough of these people.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm going in."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Master looked to the one named M-21.  
  
"Lead the way. You said we don't have time."  
  
M-21 glanced at me.  
  
"You really ok?"  
  
I gave a small nod and watched as he took off.  
  
Marie started to move shouting out, "You can't get away like that."   
  
I move to block her path.  
  
"I guess I'm your match."

She sent a glare my way after the shock of my appearance wore off. She spun, sending a kick at my head. I leaned back just enough to avoid it.

"You're not as good as you said you were."  
  
She kept coming at me with slightly fast attacks, but always aiming for my head or chest. It was such an alpha thing, to only go for the killing blows. She seemed lost in thought for a second, so I struck out. I sliced up her right arm as best I could with my power sealed.

"You're good, I'll give you that. You're not like anyone I've dealt with."  
  
Her arm bubbled and her veins became more prominent. That's…

"It's been awhile since I've met someone that made me transform."  
  
Her arms were now black with bladed spines protruding from them.

"It'll be different from now."

I jumped back as she leaped. She was faster now, but I had dealt with worse. I leaned to the side to dodge a head strike as she started speaking.  
  
"What's wrong? Where’s all that confidence you had? You're not smiling anymore."

It would not be easy. That speed and power had enhanced a great amount after she transformed. Not to mention the tremors were back. They were small, but had been getting worse with each passing second.

 _'Frankenstein.'  
_ _  
_ _'Master?'  
_ _  
_ _'I allow you to break the seal that is oppressing your power.'  
_  
_'I, your Master, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, order you to destroy the enemy that stands in front of you'_

"Yes, Master."  
  
I let the Dark Spear's power flow and couldn't help but grin.

She glanced to her arm, where I could feel the dark energy still there.  
  
"What's wrong? Your arm didn't heal? I doubted you at first, but now I can tell from your response. Want to know why?" My grin became wider. "Everything about you guys… It all started from me."  
  
She looked shocked.

"What… What … do you mean?"  
  
I smiled directly at her.  
  
"I was approved to break the seal of my power by Master, so I became a little emotional, talking like that… That’s all."

I dropped as my knees gave out. She tried to dash forward, but I raised my hand.

"This is annoying."  
  
Dark energy shot from me in spikes even as she was sliced up from the energy coming from me. The spikes rained down on her, slicing right through her, finishing the job. I pulled my power in, but a sudden tremor had some of it slipped out and all I could do was watch it wrap around her and devour her.

It tugged back easier after that. With trembling limbs, I managed to stand and make my slow progress down to Alpha… Master. It is Master.

I was halfway there when Master's power flared. Pulling what remaining strength I had, I broke into a run. I should have been there by now, so Master didn't have to use his power. I fell down the elevator shaft and landed with a thump. Not my most graceful jump.

I straighten my clothes and took in the sight. M-21 was screaming while crying near a caved in roof. I could feel traces of his friend from within. I walked somewhat into the room, but stayed a good distance away from Master and the children.

"Master, I have finished the job."  
  
He looked at me with furrowed brows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to editors: Beta reader #1: SleeplessForest27. Beta reader #2: Olivier_Mira.


	5. Facility

I had asked M-21 to take the kids above ground as I called for an ambulance. It had been fun to spin a tale that not only fit the human mind, but still matched with what they would find.   
  
Once everyone was above ground and I thought I had a decent control over my myself, I turned to M-21, doing my best to smile at him.   
  
"Do you think you can take Master home?"  
  
He raized an eyebrow at me.   
  
"Master has a habit of getting sidetracked. Take him to this address and I will join you once the children have been picked up."  
  
Pulling out my key and a card with the house address, I passed him both.  
  
With a nod, he looked towards Master.  
  
Master's eyes narrowed, but he nodded in my direction before turning around. M-21 joined him and started leading the way. 

Giving one last look over the unconscious children, I retreated to the rooftops where I could keep watch on the children until the ambulance arrived.  

  
Master was by the window when I arrived home. M-21 was leaning against a wall, watching him.

Going to Master's side, I bowed before speaking. "Master, the students are all in the hospital by now. None of their wounds were life-threatening. Ikhan and Yuna's were minor. Shinwoo was hurt the most. One arm was broken and several ribs were fractured, but it won’t be a problem once those are healed. Master. When they wake up, how will you...?"  
  
"It will be better if they do not remember," he said, not looking at me.  
  
"Yes, Master."

Leaving Master to his thoughts, I started on making tea. As I did, I turned my eyes on M-21.  
  
"I'd like to ask one more favor, if I may. Could you keep Master company while I go attend to something?"  
  
M-21 frowned at me before give a small nod. 

Finishing up the tea, I placed it in front of Master, who had taken his seat on the lounge.  
  
"I'll be back soon, Master."  
  
I didn't glance back, even though I could feel Master’s eyes following me.

Walking through the lab, I entered the training room that was build with the specific purpose of keeping the Dark Spear's power hidden.  
  
I was on the ground before the doors had closed behind me. I had hoped the extra injection would last the rest of this heat, but it appeared that luck was not on my side.

I let myself relax into the cold floor as best I could while the last bits of the numbing drug left my system. Dark Spear energy whipped around me as my body heated up, tremors starting up once more. Sweat began to drench my clothes. At any other time, I would have felt disgusted at the feeling.   
  
My lip was bleeding in the effort to keep quiet. It didn't matter that I was alone; I would not cry out. I used the pain to help me focus on keeping up the mental barrier between Master and myself. I would not put this burden on Master.

 _But Master could make this better._  
_No he couldn't. I would hurt Master._

Rolling over, I let thoughts of Master swirl in my mind, allowing this to distract me. Why had Master lost so much power that he’d needed to sleep? His missing seal proved that. Could I replicate the seal that the Lord had made? After this, I would see to it. Anything that that Lord could do, I would just have to do with power. He had been cunning, but he had too much power to do anything small and fancy.

  
About an hour later I felt the tremors going back down to manageable levels. A sigh left me. Finally this was over for a few weeks. I hoped that those few weeks would be quiet.

Sitting up, I looked around the once clean white room that now had dark energy patches on the walls and floor. I would deal with this later. Pushing myself up on now strong legs, I left the room, not looking back.

I made a quick stop in my room to wash up and change before heading to see Master and M-21. Master was still sitting in the lounge, but with a now empty cup. Picking up the cup, I spared M-21 a glance, who still stood leaning against the wall.

Once Master had a fresh cup of tea, I turned to M-21.

"I want to thank you."  
  
M-21 looked down. "We lured the kids in the first place. If we hadn't, this wouldn't have happened."  
  
"Still, if you didn't go through all that, the kids wouldn't have made it." 

He looked up again, hesitant, then seemingly deciding to speak. "I'm more curious about who you are. Marie and Jake were aces within the organization. They were top agents of the assassin team and they carried out many missions. They were expert assassins. They were so powerful that they could easily handle a few troops. I knew you two were strong, but I didn't expect you to get rid of them that easily. The organization doesn't seem to have information on you. I asked out of curiosity, but I understand if you can't tell me. Still. Just give it to me straight. Don't make excuses."  
  
"I appreciate your candor. I won't tell you everything, but I won't hide it either." I smirked at him in a slightly challenging way. I had learn long ago that the harder you made information to obtain, the harder someone would try to look for it.   
  
"No, I don't intend to dig it up if you want to keep it hidden. Unlike you, I will tell you anything that you want to know."

Frankenstein studied him. "Marie could transform further than you can."  
  
"Of course. I was a failed experiment, while Marie and Jake were a success."  
  
"Success?" I questioned. They hadn't looked too successful to me.  
  
"Yeah, that's what they were. A success created from the organization's technology. They were successfully created from data gathered from sacrifice of subjects like me and my colleagues. Their speed, power, healing ability and destructive power were way better than mine. I don't know how many of them are out there. I only met those two. I know that Marie and Jake were on the assassin team only because Jake told us that."

M-21's power flickered, his nails shaping into long claws.  
  
"This is all I can do. I couldn't even do this at first, but as time passed, I was able to transform this much."  
  
"How many like you are out there?"

"None, now. The organization has many testing facilities. I don't know how many subjects like me are out there. My colleagues and I stayed in one place. M-1 to M-100. Over years and years, over the long bio-experiments... just me and M-24 survived."

I didn't want to push any further, so I turned to Master.  
  
"Master, will you go to the hospital?"

It wasn't Master who spoke, but M-21.

"I feel sorry for the kids." His face showed his anguish.  
  
"M-21, I'm sorry about you friend. He sacrificed himself and stalled for time. If he hadn't..."  
  
"That dude wouldn't regret it. He always had a soft spot for kids. He used to say that he probably had a little brother before he became a subject. Even though he couldn't remember the name of his brother. None of us remembered our past."

"You were sent here to locate the coffin?"  
  
"Yeah. We came here to locate the coffin that was stolen from the organization. Seeing that they sent the two of us, I'm sure it wasn't anything important. If it were something important, top agents would have been on the mission. Not us."

There was a possibility that they did not know that Master was asleep in there.

"If you two were assigned to the mission, what about the other two?"  
  
"They came because we weren't making any progress on the mission. They were on a mission nearby, so that's why they came to check on us. That's why Dr. Crombel started to show interest."

"Dr Crombel?"  
  
"Yes." M-21 grimaced, his expression showing clear distaste for the man. "He's known to be the best in experimenting with genes. All I know is that he's in a quite high position in the organization. He conducted our tests, too. When Jake didn't heal fast, the doctor started to take interest in that."

"So where is this Dr Crombel?"  
  
"There's a facility not far from here. He's there because of some experiment. Wait, you're not…"

Frankenstein frowned. "It would be bad if people become interested in us. They will have noticed that you are missing by now. If people have knowledge about this incident, it could happen again anytime. Plan everything thoroughly and systematically. Moreover, the kids could be in danger again."

"Hey, don’t you think you're being a bit hasty? Even if it's a branch in Korea, you shouldn't look down on the troops there." He seemed to consider this for a moment, then he grinned. "Right, sorry. Maybe I got worried over nothing."

"If this Crombel is in a high position, it’s likely that he didn't report this to his superiors. That's why I want to eliminate him before he leaves." Frankenstein did not like leaving loose ends if he could help it.   
  
"Don't assume you can get rid of him that easy. He's... ruthless." M-21's eyes flashed something unrecognizable in that moment, but it passed quickly. "And he is an executive. A higher up in the organization. They will likely not let him be exposed to danger."

"You're right. Did he bring bodyguards?"  
  
"I didn't check it out, but Marie came with him, so he may not have needed any other body guards."  
  
"We don't have a choice either way. I'd like the location and details of the building."  
  
"No, that's not necessary. I will be going with you."  
  
"You up for it?"  
  
"Though it's only one branch, I wouldn't miss a chance to destroy it. And above all… I might find documents with information on my colleagues."

* * *

  
It was late afternoon and we stood looking down at the union building. We had spent the day gathering information with a quick stop into the hospital to see Master's friends.

M-21 was giving us a run down as we approached the building. "The people that are in the building except the organization's facility are all ordinary people. They have nothing to do with the organization. They can control the inside of the building and surveillance is tight, which is a good cover for hiding the branch. Where will you break in? I think it's better to use the floor windows and not the roof top. That way, we can use the elevator."  
  
M-21 didn't say anymore on the subject as Master had just jumped down. With a quick glance toward me, he followed.

"Wait, what are you doing? You’re really walking through the front door?"  
  
"It's Master's decision," I said, smirking at him.  
  
"Hey, but still?"  
  
"I don’t think the front door is necessarily a good choice, but I only follow Master's decisions. Moreover… I think this is for you."  
  
"What?" M-21 looked puzzled.  
  
"Wouldn't you feel better, if you walked through the front door?"

We made it into the building and I almost let out a laugh when Master turned, amused to see the automatic door for the first time. It was closing time and I felt Master’s disappointment when the people leaving kept the door opened.  
  
Soon enough, no one else seemed to be coming.  
  
"Let's go now," M-21 said. He seemed to be in more of a rush and I wasn't surprised when Master lessened.

"The elevator that goes underground isn't at the lobby. It's inside there."  
  
M-21 led the way to an elevator that had looked similar to any other. How could anyone work in such a drab place?  
  
"This is it?" I questioned.   
  
"Yes, but something's not right."  
  
"It's too quiet?"  
  
M-21 nodded.  
  
"They should have known even before I entered the building, but seeing no movement at all... it’s just not right."  
  
"Then we will find out when we get in."

We rode the elevator down and M-21 sliced through the door. We walked out only to be met with a solid grey emergency door.  
  
"Why is this door closed? It shouldn't be closed…"  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked M-21, who was looking confused at the doors.   
  
"This door locks from the outside and can't be open from the inside. So it's not normally used?"  
  
"Does that mean it's blocking something from coming out?"  
  
"Yes, but usually it's not used to capture enemies. It's to stop the workers from running away. When there's a lockdown, it includes everyone that works in this branch."

M-21 opened the door and we were met with an empty corridor.  
  
"No one here. F4 should have the strongest security..."  
  
"We'll find out when we get to the control room," I told him.

It showed that M-21 knew this place well or that all Union buildings had all the same look, as M-21 didn't make a wrong turn. When we made it to the room we were met with various colored screens.

"From here, we normally could see the whole building with the cameras, but all the monitors and cameras are disconnected. Something just doesn’t feel right here. We can't just leave like this. Let's go to the lab and check it out."

Maybe I could look through the files and see what they had gotten up to? Though I could already guess that they wouldn't help. I had already seen what they could do to modify humans.

M-21 had turned and left. He didn't talk till we were in the elevator.

"I think a total lockdown was ordered."  
  
"A lockdown?" I questioned to help keep his mind from focusing on what we might find.  
  
"Branches are locked down for various reasons, but this one doesn't seem normal. They must have acted quickly, in case the location was revealed because of us. This place isn't cleaned up yet. That means whatever happened, it hasn't been long. In the end, the organization takes care of all the evidence."

At that point the doors opened and I detected the sharp scent of blood.  
  
It was sprayed all over the walls and covered the floor. We walked a few steps when I heard the click of a gun. I stepped in front of Master and caught the bullets.

"Simon," M-21 called out.  
  
"M-21." A man sitting against a wall called back. "You betrayed the organization. Why did you come back?"  
  
"Betray? The organization used us and eliminated us when we became useless. You call me a traitor?"

I dropped the bullets and looked at the bleeding man.  
  
"What happened?" M-21 asked.  
  
"It was Crombel."  
  
"Crombel did this to you?" M-21 asked.   
  
"Not just me. Everyone at this branch was attacked."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"You know why Crombel came here, right? I wasn't sure, but he wanted to check on the experiment that was going on here. And it seems that experiment was quite interesting to him. He wanted to keep that to himself. Even if it meant killing everyone who took part."

M-21 seemed to understand what the man was talking about.

"Doctor ordered me to close this place, saying that the researchers betrayed the organization. So I had to lead my team and follow orders. We eliminated all the workers here, as told. Then we were to be eliminated as well. In order to collect data for the new subject."

"New subject?"  
  
"Crombel and his workers here created one. My men didn't stand a chance against that subject, and everyone was wiped out. I never thought a small branch like this would create a such monster."  
  
"Where's Crombel?"  
  
"He left a long time ago."

I thought about leaving, but something made me think better of it. No, it wasn't a thought, but a feeling that I should stay with my Master.  
  
"M-21, if you ran away from the organization to live, get out of here quick. I blocked the door, but that monster will get out soon."

M-21 let out a small growl as he walked off. We followed a few steps before M-21 paused and turned to us.  
  
"No one seems to be alive here. Crombel is the only one that knows about you, so you're done here."  

It wasn't me who spoke, but Master.  
  
"But you have business here?"  
  
"Yes, but there's little chance that I will find anything I need. It's too risky to check it out."  
  
"Lead the way."

The dying man couldn't let us go in peace.

"I did you a favor by telling you to run away, but you didn't listen. You can't even put a scratch on that monster with your power."

M-21 turned on him.  
  
"I will decide whether to run away or not.”  
  
"There's nothing you can get from here. All the documents here have been destroyed and all saved servers were destroyed by the EMP." He paused. "If you want anything at all, try the computers in the main lab. I couldn't activate the EMP there."  
  
"Why are you telling us this?"  
  
"I don't know. Think of it as a change of heart before I die."

As we walked, I killed any cameras I felt, not wanting my Master to be caught. The closer we got to the main lab, the more bodies we saw. I had seen a lot worse. Part of me wanted to examine them, but I held back. We halted slightly in front of a set of thick metal doors that had been pulled and folded open. Once inside the room, we were met with the sight of a guy sitting cross legged, surrounded by bodies.

"Hey… look who's here."  
  
I was more curious then shocked. He looked somewhat like the mutant that had been with Jake and Marie.

"You… no way…"  
  
"I'm so happy to see you. Never thought I'd see you so soon, M-21."  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Why? It's strange? Because I'm not in the crap body you guys created? Welcome, but where's the big guy? You two were a couple. What happened? Did Jake kill him?"  
  
"You asshole," M-21 growled.  
  
"I'm right. What a pity. I wanted to kill him myself."

The mutant laughed as M-21 charged. It dodged back and struck out viciously at M-21. It looked like it was a lot faster and a lot stronger. I moved slightly, but Master put his hand up slightly in a halt motion.

M-21 was now on the ground with the mutant’s foot on his chest.  
  
"I'm disappointed. This is all you got. I lived like a stupid animal because of guys like you?”  
  
"We gave you a chance. You're the one that deceived...”  
  
"SHUT UP."

To get his message through the mutant stomped on M-21. M-21 let out a gasp and a cough of blood, but that was all. He had very good pain tolerance by the looks of it.

"I remember the first time we met. You guys were so fast it freaked me out. Too fast for my eyes to chase you, and the guns were useless. Now I see you're nothing. There was a reason why you were disposed of. I learned something later on. That you were useless disposed subjects here, right?"  
  
"You…"  
  
"But I am thankful. Thanks to subjects like you who died, I was able to get all this power."

M-21 lashed out, slicing almost cleanly through the mutant’s ankle. The mutant flipped away, not looking fazed at all.

"Good, good. You being desperate makes me want to kill you even more. I don't have to use this to kill you, but I will show you my new power."

The mutant changed and I didn't really understand why he would have adaptations like that. Why would you want tentacles with lots of spikes? M-21 struck out in a lunge. His eyes widened and he jumped back, seeming to have a little resistance as he pulled his hand free. The hole in the mutant’s chest healed before our eyes.

"That tickles… Don’t think you can kill me like this."

I stood silently as M-21 dodged the mutant’s attacks. He did pretty well till he went in for a strike. He was immediately stabbed in the back by one of the roped spikes.

"Are you glad I'm not attacking harder? This is why I shouldn’t take my time."

The mutant picked up M-21 and tossed him. I watched the mutant play with M-21 like a cat would a mouse. Slicing up before moving away. He pulled M-21's head back with a grip on his hair.  

"What's wrong? You can't believe I have this much power? Me, who you hated so much? When I became a monster, thanks to you, the big guy's mind merged with mine. You're looking for names. I was shocked. I thought you'd have a bigger goal, but that was it? Something only trash would think of."

M-21 shot the mutant a glare.

"You look mad now. Does anything happen if you give me that look?"

Using the grip on M-21's hair, the mutant slammed him into the wall.  
  
"WHAT CAN YOU DO TO ME? YOU PIECE OF…"

The mutant drove home what he was saying with hits. On the last hit, he sent M-21 straight into the wall.

The mutant turned to us.  
  
“It’s your turn soon. You will suffer, too. Don’t cry from the pain…”

He turned back to M-21.  
  
How dare he say that? He would not lay one finger on my Master!  
  
As the mutant moved in, so did my Master. I moved with him, stopping the mutant with a single hand. I glanced back at Master, but he was looking at M-21.

“Don’t get me wrong. The reason is that I couldn’t tolerate his rude attitude towards me,” Master said.   
  
Master kept looking at M-21.  
  
“You’re not weak.” Master spoke this to M-21.   
  
“What?”  
  
“The source of your power is not light. Do you want me to show you?”  
  
“Master,” I whispered, not stopping him, as it wasn’t my place, but I didn’t want him to do what he was about to.

I could only stand there watching as Master raised his hand, wiping some of the blood off M-21’s face before raising it to his own. I could feel the change in the air even before Master spoke.

“Awaken.”  
  
M-21’s energy changed from that of a human to a werewolf. Not just his energy, but his appearance, too. Fur covered his arms and back. His claws didn’t have that fragile look anymore.

“This is the power you possess. Show your enemy what kind of being you are."

As if following Master’s orders, he charged. The tables now turned, with M-21 delivering hit after hit. The mutant struck out once, wrapping those ropes of spikes around M-21, but it had no effect. With little fear of power, the human werewolf broke free. With one last final hit, M-21 sent the mutant into the ground, crushing him and allowing the rubble to fall on top of him.

M-21 seemed to come out of his trance after that. He looked at his now human hand with amazement. His eyes turned to  Master.

“I got that power from a deal I made with you, didn’t I? Does that mean I will now have to serve you?”

I looked to Master to see if he wanted me to explain it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I haven’t made a deal with you,” Master replied.   
  
“What? If there was no deal, how did I release all that power?”  
  
“That was the power hidden inside you. I just used your blood to show it to you."  
  
“That power was inside me?”  
  
“Whether you can find it once more rests on your will.”  
  
Sensing that Master was done talking, I spoke up.

“Master, we should hurry. This place will be flooded with people soon.”  
  
I looked over at M-21 as he made sure there was nothing left of this lab.

“We're going,” Master said as he turned for the door. He didn’t move even once I got to my place by his side. I turned slightly to see M-21 had not joined us.  
  
“What are you doing?” I questioned.

He turned and I could see his confusion.  
  
“Master is waiting for you.”

He turned and stared right at Master. I felt my instincts rise. Master was mine. M-21 shouldn’t be looking at what is mine like that.  
  
I pushed down my instincts and smiled my most charming smile. 

“How long are you planning on making Master wait?”  
  
I kept that smiled fixed as M-21 fell into place behind me. 


	6. Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to SleeplessForest27 for the beta. Beta #2 Olivier Mira.

The three of us were in the lounge after getting back from the base. Master sat drinking his tea in a way that left me free to talk to M-21. My eyes moved to look toward M-21, who was leaning against the wall. 

“Do you have any plans? If you need a place to stay, why not stay here?” I asked.  
  
“What?”  
  
His eyes glared at me like he expected me to back down. When I didn’t, he let out a breath.

“I know about you guys. So... you want to lock me up?”

What was he on about? Why would I want to lock him up? That would just make more work for me. What had happened to him to make him think like that?  
  
“What do you mean? Why do you think we would lock you up?”  
  
“Cut the crap. I know where you guys live. You would want to prevent that from getting out. I would have made the same choice as you.” 

Did he really think that I would keep him here just for that reason? Of course, if I really wanted to, I could just wipe his mind, but I was pretty sure I wouldn’t need to.  
  
“I offered you a place to stay because I didn’t think you had anywhere to go.”  
  
“Stop it. You’re saying that it’s my choice whether to stay here or not? You really want me to believe that?” He growled, looking like a very confused young wolf.   
  
“Yes.”

“Let’s just say you’re telling the truth… Why? Why would you trust me?”  
  
I smirked at him.  
  
“And what makes you think I trust you?”

I watched with great satisfaction as the alpha froze. Then I let my features soften.  
  
“Look, M-21. My trust isn’t important. Only Master’s decisions matter. If you decide to stay here, I have an offer to make you. I manage a school and it has private security. It’s there to protect the students from any incidents that might occur. Of course, it is managed by ordinary people, so don’t get me wrong...”

“You want me to work there?”   
  
“It would be a nice change for you.”  
  
He sent a glare my way and I sent one back, while at the same time trying to keep it light.  
  
“I don’t think I have a choice here.”  
  
“I shrugged. "Nothing’s free in this world, as you well know.”

My phone went off, interrupting our talk. Pulling it out of my pocket, I held it to my ear.  
  
“Chairman, is Rai there?”

I held the phone out to Master.

“It’s Shinwoo.”

I flinched, but couldn’t say anything when Master held the phone upside down. It took a few moments for Master to place the phone down before standing up.

“Master, where are you heading?”  
  
“Shinwoo wants to meet me.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“He said he’s bored.”  
  
I quickly hurried to open the door for Master. He wasn’t waiting for me, so I guessed he wanted to go by himself.

“Have a good time, Master.”  
  
He nodded and left.

After I got M-21 settled into one of the spare rooms, I went about giving the house a clean. Why did dust always have to get everywhere?

* * *

Five hours later, I found myself knocking on a hospital room door.

“Come in.”

I entered to a shout from the children.  
  
“PRINCIPAL LEE!”

They turned their eyes to Master.  
  
“You should have told us you were coming with the chairman, Rai,” Shinwoo told Master.

“We didn’t come together.”  
  
“Oh? You should have just come together, as Rai only just got here.”  
  
“Not even 10 minutes ago,” Yuna added in.  
  
“What? But he received your call and headed out five hours ago…”  
  
“What? Five hours?”

I tried not to groan. Master got lost again. I really shouldn’t be surprised, but I had hoped it wouldn’t have taken him five hours.  
  
“How is everyone?” I asked, trying to distract them.  
  
“A lot better! But they said that Shinwoo needs to wear the cast for a while longer,” Ikhan replied.   
  
"When is the break ending? It’s too boring here," Shinwoo spoke up.   
  
“To hear that from you, Han Shinwoo... you must be quite bored. Not to worry. Your break should be over within the week,” I answered.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes.”

They all seemed to perk up, until Ikhan spoke up.  
  
“Then, does that mean the murderer has been caught?”

All eyes fell on me.  
  
“Although there hasn’t been an official announcement yet, it seems the prime suspect for the murders has committed suicide.”  
  
“Suicide?” they questioned.   
  
“Yes. I was told this from a friend of mine who works as a police detective.”  
  
“Was that person really the murderer? It might not be that person...” Ikhan asked.   
  
“All of the evidence points to him being the suspect. They said that he was mentally ill and that he didn’t have any accomplices.”

I watched as they all relaxed. It made part of me happy that the children weren’t anxious anymore. The rest of hospital visit was spent with the children talking among themselves. It still amused me that Master could get away with not speaking the entire time.

On the way back, Master took the lead and headed up to the rooftops. He paused, looking over the city. It must be quite different for him, to see the sunset behind the sprawling city, compared to the woods outside his window long ago.

“Frankenstein?”  
  
“Yes, Master.”  
  
“This world has changed.”  
  
“Yes. You were asleep for a long time.”  
  
“Humans are incredible.”

We stayed in silence for a while longer before he spoke.

“Frankenstein. The children have something that I do not.”  
  
“Master?”  
  
“They said that if I had one, I wouldn’t have gotten lost. I just need to call.”

Is he really talking about a cell phone? He is so new to this world that I assumed he wouldn't want one just yet.  
  
“M…My apologies, Master. I will prepare a phone for you immediately.”

I glanced back to see that M-21 had appeared. “Hey. I need one too.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I threw mine away earlier because it could be traced.”  
  
“You...?"  
  
“Just advance it from my salary, if you don’t want to pay for it.”  
  
“No, that won't do. I will buy you one.”

It was nightfall by the time we got home. M-21 headed up to his room while Master took his spot on the couch. I thought about how to approach this situation. How do I tell Master about next month?

When he sighed, I froze. He sat down his tea and turned his eyes on me. Those eyes that made me feel like he was looking into my soul.  
  
“Frankenstein?”  
  
“Yes, Master.”  
  
“What is it that you wish to tell me?”

Master could have just picked it out of my head if he really wanted to. I was grateful that he allowed me to tell him instead, but still, explaining what was going to happen would be tough. Going into heat was a completely foreign concept to Nobles. There wasn’t anything close to it in the Noble world.

“Master, in about three weeks time, I will have to spend some time away from here.”  
  
His eyes held worry and I could feel that all his attention was fixed on me. It made me want to rush over and kneel in front of him. To just bask in his attention and know that I would be safe.   
  
“It has to do with my human... needs." I almost stumbled over that last word and had to fight down a blush. "I will return to your side as soon as I am able to after that.”

Master turned his attention back to his tea before nodding. I knew he could tell I that I wasn’t telling him everything, but I relaxed knowing that he wouldn’t push me into sharing.

“If you need anything, just call out.” I turned after receiving a nod. 

* * *

Later on I dropped M-21’s new suits off to him. It hadn’t taken me long to create all seven of them. I trusted no one else apart from myself to make clothes for people working or living with me. M-21 had seemed shocked at them being ready so quickly, but he didn't say anything. 

I moved on to my lab just in time to take my morning injection before heading off to see Master.

“Master, it is time to get dressed for school.”  
  
He nodded and stood, making his way to his dressing room. I opened the door for him and couldn't help it when my eyes followed his every movement as he sat down. The thought drifted through my mind: it would be so nice to sit down at his feet and rest my head against him. To let an Alpha take care of me.  
  
I shocked myself slightly. Not Alpha: Master. Turning away from the sight, I closed the door and headed off to make Master his tea.  
  
What was wrong with me? I had never had such mental instability after a heat before. There was no way I could let this carry on.

* * *

It was closing time for the school the next day when I called M-21 to my office. I had seen the commotion from my window the and read the reports about the car that had invaded my school. M-21 stood there straight backed as I continued to work through my never ending paperwork.

“How’s work?” I asked, not pausing in my work.  
  
“Not so bad.”  
  
“I heard about the incident during lunch time.”  
  
Sitting up, I slipped off my glasses before fixing my eyes on him.

“Keep up the good work. Just don’t kill anyone.”

I tried not to smirk when his eyes went wide.  
  
“Well, I’m sure you know what you’re doing,” I told him.

He relaxed  
  
“Sure.”

“How about we head home, Master is sure to be waiting for us.”  
  
I set about packing up and giving my desk a quick tidy before we headed off. I tried my best to ignore everything that we passed. To not let my eyes linger on anyone or let my body tense at any of the young children I saw. I knew M-21 was trained to pick up on any change in body language, so it was a good test for me.  
  
When we walked in the door, I knew something was wrong right away. There were five pairs of shoes by the door.

I froze as I caught sight of the children. _So much food on the table. Already there were crumbs on the floor._ My eyes went to Master. His eyes met mine before he turned his gazed away. It was if to say _this is not my doing._  
_  
These are Master’s friends. I have to treat them nicely. I am not allowed to kill them._

I smiled at them instead.  
  
“Ah, Sui came with you today.”  
  
Sui looked out of place, but she answered, “Oh... yes.”  
  
“Chairman, could you bring us some cups?”  
  
“Of course, Shinwoo.”  
  
_Stupid alpha brat, thinking he can get anything he wants._

I took off my jacket, setting it on the counter before heading for the kitchen to wash the growing number of cups in the sink. M-21 joined me, leaning on the counter.  
  
“Would you like some help?” he asked.  
  
“That’s ok. I’ve got it. I will protect and serve Master and his house.”

_I will not harm Master’s friends. I will not scare Master’s friends._

* * *

Once the kids left, I set about cleaning up. I was glad that I had been somewhat successful in keeping most of the mess to this one room. It was while I was in the midst of cleaning that I noticed something. Even though M-21 had only just moved in, he had somehow started scent marking my Master’s house. It was lucky that I picked it up now rather than in two weeks. It could have turned into a disaster if I had been closer to my heat.

As it was, I could still feel my head fog a bit. I would have to talk to him about it later, but not right now. I went about cleaning the rest of the room up before heading to my room to change into some loose pants, then headed down to my training room. I needed to help my Master even if it was only a little bit. It had taken me awhile to complete my plan for what I was about to try, but I thought it should work out fine.

I took a breath before focusing on drawing out the power which I used to suppress the Dark Spear. Trying to pull it out and gather it.  
  
‘ _You… why do you get to live. Frankenstein why only you.’_

I gritted my teeth as I did my best to ignore the pain they fired through me with their words.

_‘I… curse you.’_

In one push, I compressed it and shoved the Dark Spear power back. Although I could feel myself shaking slightly from the aftereffects, it was worth all of this if it helped Master.

A glance around the room told me that I still had a long night ahead of me. It was covered in traces of Dark Spear. It seemed that I would need to fix this room before I could use it again, though it had fared well with the amount of power I had used. Even this room that I designed to keep my power from getting out has its limits.  
  
  
Master was standing up in the lounge when I arrived upstairs. _Did he find out that I broke the seal? He couldn’t have while I was in that room, could he?_

“Master,” I said, bowing. “I have made you something.”  
  
Keeping my eyes down, not wanting to see what he was thinking, I opened the box and held it out to him.

“This ring will seal your power. It’s not as good as the earring the Lord made you, but it will help to stop your power from leaking out. I’m sorry that this is the best I can do for you right now. The ring is made by the same power which suppresses the Dark Spear. I had no choice but to use that power to create it.”

Master took the ring and I couldn’t help but look up. As he slid it on his finger, I felt the power that he was leaking fade to just a trickle. It still wasn’t good enough.

Disappointment filled me at the feeling. I watched Master, now looking for his reaction. His eyes were staring hard at the ring before he flinched.  
  
“Master, are you alright?” I asked, concern lacing my voice.

 _Is the dark power incompatible with his?_  
  
“Master, please take the ring…”

“It’s not my style,” Master spoke, keeping me from panicking.   
  
“Oh... I didn’t take that into consideration."

Really, there would be no way I could make something with the Dark Spear which would suit Master.

Master turned from me.  
  
“I would like some ramen."  
  
“Of course, Master."

Turning, I let myself breathe out, trying to hide how a part of me was happy that we had been able to give my Alpha a gift, to help my Alpha and to mark him as mine. He wasn’t my Alpha - I knew this - but right now, I was too pleased to disagree with myself.


	7. Vampires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta #1 SleeplessForest27. Beta #2 Olivier_Mira.

It was well past first bell, when I was interrupted from my paper work by Shinwoo.  
  
“Shinwoo, what brings you here?  Class has already started, has it not?”  
  
“Mr. Park asked me to take the new students to you.”  
  
“New students?”

I didn't remember noting down any transfer students.  
  
“Thank you, Shinwoo. You may go back to class.”  
  
“Yes, Sir.”

With that he left and my eyes widened at who entered. What where Nobles doing here? More to the point, what were Noble children doing here? Did they find out that Master and I are here?

“Are you in charge of this school?”  
  
It was the smaller of the two who spoke, though I could tell it was the older girl who was in charge.

They weren’t asking about me. That means that they don’t know who Master and I are, yet.  
  
“Yes, I am. Nice to meet you.”  
  
“Not bad. I feel some class in you. The school isn’t so bad. I did hear it’s the best around here.”

With how old I am and after living with Master, of course I could pull of high class. It would be an insult to Master if I couldn’t. Still: obnoxious.

“I’m glad you see it that way.”  
  
I could feel the boy summoning a small amount of power as he looked me in the eye.  
  
“We are transfer students. Take care of everything that needs to be done.”  
  
Was he just trying mind control on me? He used so little power, he must be assuming that I’m an ordinary human. If he notices that I’m not controlled by him, he will get suspicious. But even to act as if being controlled by such a child...   
Unfortunately, there was no other way around it.  
  
“I will do as I am told. I will arrange all the necessary documents.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“I’ll need your names.”   
  
“Regis K. Landegre.”  
  
“Seira J. Loyard.”

_Landegre and Loyard, eh? Interesting._

They took a seat as I went about getting everything ready.  
  
Master's class was already used to having him in it. It would be slightly more dangerous to add the pair, but it would allow Master to keep an eye on them when I couldn’t. It would also give me more insight as to what exactly they were doing here.  
  
It was a good thing that I had made Master his ring, as it would help disguise him. But if these nobles were more advanced, they might be able to guess. They hadn’t guessed about me, but then again, back in the day I had to openly fight against the Nobles for them to notice me, being a _mere_ human being. 

* * *

The day went by quickly and I tried to keep myself focused on work. I was glad when the end of day bell rang, but it was then that I realized that it was going to be a long night.  
  
There was a knock on my door.  
  
“Come in,” I called out, already knowing who was there from the slithers of uncontrolled power that I knew to look out for. They didn’t talk to me, just went and sat on the lounge.  
  
_What were they doing here? Did they think that my office was a place that anyone could just come and hangout?_ They were talking quietly among themselves, unaware that my advanced hearing could pick up every word they were saying.  
  
“He was great! Having that much class...!"  
  
Seira nodded. It must have been Master they were talking about like that, and it seemed that they did not know who he was. But then, why were they here? Was it merely a coincidence?  
  
Regis turned his eyes on me as he summoned a bit more power.  
  
“I need you to do one more thing.”  
  
_That little brat is gonna be so dead after this._ I put on a smile before I spoke.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“We will need a place to stay.”  
  
“I have some spare rooms at my place, will that do?”  
  
He nodded. Good. That would make it easier to keep an eye on them.

* * *

As I walked into the house with the young Nobles, the children stopped what they were doing. Shinwoo was the first to speak. “How come you guys are here? Sir, what’s going on?” I could feel his Alpha vibes from here. The protective need to keep these strangers away from his friends.  
  
It was cute, but also made me want to growl at him. _Why was this little Alpha pulling that in my house?_  
  
Instead of showing any of what I was feeling, I smiled at the children.   
  
“Oh, they are the children of an acquaintance of mine. They will be staying with me for a while.”  
  
It wasn’t a total lie, as I was in fact acquainted with some of their relatives. The fact that said relatives hardly trusted me was something I chose to keep to myself.   
  
The young Alpha turned back to the white-haired Nobles.  
  
“Then, you’ll be staying here with Rai?” There was a pause before he smiled and shouted, “IT’LL BE EVEN MORE FUN! WE WILL NEED TO COME OVER EVEN MORE OFTEN!”  
  
No, they really _didn’t_ need to come over more often.  
  
Ikhan was the next to speak.  
  
“Oh, we haven’t properly introduced ourselves. I’m Ikhan, nice to meet you. That’s noisy guy is Shinwoo. That’s Yuna and Sui. Lastly, this is Rai. He lives abroad and came here for the first time not too long ago. We call him Rai, but that isn’t his real name. His name is Cadis Etrama Di Raizel."  
  
I watched the Nobles go wide-eyed upon seeing my Master. It was the Noble equivalent of a human having their mouth open and drooling over someone.  
  
M-21 chose that moment to arrive home. I tuned out the children’s greetings and focused on the tension between the Nobles and the modified human. He was better at hiding it than the Nobles, but I could perceive a slight stiffness to his shoulders.  
  
I followed M-21 into the kitchen, taking of my jacket and draping it over a chair. I was to trying to show him that it was okay to relax. It would also allow him to read my body language more easily.  
  
His hands shook slightly as he poured himself a drink.  
  
“You must be curious,” I said to him, trying to distract him from whatever thoughts were making him worry.  
  
“Would you tell me about it if I say that I am?”  
  
_Didn’t I already explain to him that he could just task?_   I smiled, attempting to put him at ease.  
  
“Sure. Ask whatever you want to know. I may not be able to tell you everything, but I am willing to explain up to a certain point.”  
  
His eyes widened, as if the fact that he was somewhat trusted was only just starting to sink in. He didn't choose to respond, however.  
  
The rest of the night passed with the children making their usual clatter and clutter. After the children finally went home, curiously, the Nobles also left the house. 

* * *

I found myself following Master's lead, observing the Nobles from a distance. M-21 must have picked up that something was going on as he tagged along. We stood on a rooftop across from the police station and watched them enter. It was M-21 who broke the silence.  
  
“Why are you tailing them? Aren’t they your comrades?” M-21 asked.   
  
“Comrades? What gave you that idea?” I shot back.   
  
He gave me a confused look.  
  
“You brought them into the house.”  
  
“Yes I did, but there was a reason for that. I felt that there was a need to watch them closely.”  
  
“That’s not the only reason I thought you guys were comrades... I may be wrong, but... aren't they Noblesse?”  
  
“Noblesse?”  
  
_Why would he think they are like Master?_  
  
“They call themselves royalty and refer to themselves as Noblesse… They are vampires. Aren't they?”

 _What?_ Was M-21 just confused, or had the Nobles really dared to take on Master’s title? _What was that old bat of a Lord thinking? I am so going to make him wish he had never met me. How dare he do this to my Master??_

Forcing myself to put on a smile, I replied, “I see. So they call themselves Noblesse, now.”  
  
M-21 hesitated. “I... I would guess that you two are Noblesse as well.”  
  
“I’d like to say that what you have said is wrong, but it actually isn’t too far from the truth.”  
  
Of course, Master was THE Noblesse, while I  myself, though human, have been modified to have many of the Nobles' abilities. My connection to Master made me closely linked to the Noblesse and in a way I was an extension of my Master's power through the bond.  
  
“I apologize for not being able to tell you everything, but I will tell you this. As you’ve guessed, those two are indeed what you would call Noblesse.” I told him.

“So I was right.”  
  
“But we can’t call them our comrades, since we don’t know their intentions yet. And the beings you call Noblesse are different from vampires.”  
  
“Different?” M-21 questioned.   
  
“Yes. The vampires that are known to humans are mutants.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The ones you are calling Noblesse do not feed on human blood. They could if they wanted to. Blood has a lot of nutrients, after all. Humans can do the same with animal blood. But they would rather avoid drinking human blood. There are several reasons, but one of them is because by taking someone's blood, they can make the other become a subject to them. Most of them try to avoid drinking blood from humans and other races for this reason, but there are always some who act however they want. Those who become subjected to them receive power. The problem is that those these subjects start feeding on the blood of others as well. And those victims would feast on another. These incidents began to repeat and from these beings, those who can’t be controlled and are starved for blood start to appear.”  
  
“And those…”  
  
“Yes. They are what humans refer to as vampires. The creation of vampires became forbidden.”  
  
This brought back dark memories of before my time with Master. When I was the one who had to go from village to village to kill them and the Nobles that kept an eye on their people.  
  
“I thought that Noblesse were vampires. That was the information I got from the organization. That Noblesse were at the top of the vampires.”  
  
“It’s not as if there is no connection, so that’s not completely wrong.”  
  
“I should have guessed that they wouldn’t give proper information to a low rank like me," M-21 said ruefully.

“And lastly.”   
  
His eyes locked back on mine and I let him see how serious I was.  
  
“It seems that the meaning has changed over the years.”  
  
“What...”  
  
“Noblesse was not a name for the whole race. Noblesse refers to only one being.”  
  
I turned my eyes on Master.

* * *

 **M-21 POV**  
  
I was headed back to the house after work. It had been just the normal, everyday routine, but I was glad for it. Boring was good. It meant no one was in danger. No one would get killed.  
  
My eyes picked out a crowd of people up ahead. In the midst of the tension I could pick up the scent of quite a few Alphas up ahead. One of them was familiar. _What was that Shinwoo kid doing near a crowd like that?_ It was then that I spotted the Nobles behind him. The placement of the three made it look like Shinwoo was an Alpha trying to protect a beta or an omega.  
  
One of the guys went to shove him out of the way. Shinwoo struck quickly, knocking him to the ground with one hit.  
  
“Who said you could look at my friends like that?”  
  
“You bastard!”  
  
They charged and I watched as Shinwoo didn’t hesitate. He moved from one attacker to the next without pause. His movements were better than before. Was it due to his body remembering the life threatening ordeal?

When it was down to the last three guys, who were frozen in place, I stepped in.  
  
“That’s enough.” I let my voice ring out with authority.  
  
It was lucky that Shinwoo was so young or my own Alpha commands might not have worked. I made my next tone lighter.  
  
“Don’t over do it, Shinwoo.”  
  
He pulled back, but still called out, “If you want to pick a fight over this incident, take it up with me. I won't forgive you if you treat my friends like you did today.”  
  
I was glad there were no omegas nearby with all the Alpha pheromones that were flying around. Couldn’t the kid control himself at all?  
  
Shinwoo walked back to the Nobles and I was surprised to see Seira pick up his bag and hold it out to him.  
  
“Why are you here?” Regis asked me as I walked towards them.  
  
“I was heading back to the house.”  
  
“That’s not the question I asked.”  
  
“I don’t know what you are talking about,” I told him dismissively as I moved to pass him.  
  
“I am asking what you’re doing mingling with humans.” Regis snapped.  
  
I felt myself freeze.  
  
“Did you think I didn’t know? From the moment I saw you, I knew that you’d gotten your power from being a human experiment. I just didn’t say anything.”  
  
_So they did know._  
  
“I don't know what you’re doing, but I'd advise you to watch your step. I hate humans like you. N,o I can’t even call you human anymore because you gave up being human just for the sake of power.”  
  
My fists clenched, but I made myself keep walking. I would not let myself think about it just yet. I stepped next to Shinwoo as Seira headed toward Regis.  
  
“Are you heading home?”  
  
“Yeah, Mister.”  
  
“Make sure not to get into anymore fights on the way.”  
  
He nodded once and then pulled a look like he wanted to say something. I waited, not knowing exactly how to get him to say whatever was on his mind.  
  
“Mister... you should be careful not to put your scent around the chairman’s house. Chairman got annoyed when it did it accidentally once. Not that he said anything, but...”  
  
It seemed like it wasn't just the other kids that he instinctively tried to protect.  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind.”  
  
“Good. I’ll see you later, Mister.”

* * *

As I walked through the freshly cleaned living room, I took in a deep breath. I had never tried to do this before, but I knew I had a more developed sense of smell than normal humans. But the only thing I could pick up was the faint fragrance of some type of cleaning product that seemed to be unique to the house owner. I couldn’t even pick up the children’s scent from their last visit.  
  
It seemed that the kid was right. I would have to be more careful in the future.  
  
Heading out to the balcony, I looked up at the rising moon. The hurtful words from that little shit Regis from earlier drifted to the front of my mind.

_"You gave up being human for the power."_

_The fuck do you know, you little bastard._ How could he even think that? Who would give up being human just to gain power?  
  
“You looked troubled. Did something happen?”  
  
I cooled my expression and turned to face the house owner, who had stepped out to join me. _The fuck am I doing here anyway?_   _What did I really want from them? Was I only here because I had no other place to go? As usual._  
  
“No, nothing’s wrong.”  
  
“Those two... they had just gone out before you got home. Did anything happen?”  
  
“They’re busy.”  
  
“M-21... I know you find this situation uncomfortable, but these are unavoidable circumstances. So I would appreciate your patience.”  
  
“You don’t have to be concerned about me. You’re being plenty considerate by just letting me stay here.”

I waved half-heartedly and headed back inside.  _The less all these people know about me, the better._


	8. My Noblesse

**Frankenstein POV**

Even before the children had gone home, I could pick up on the fact that something had happened between M-21 and the Nobles. My guess would be that the Nobles provoked it, but M-21 did have a temper. As it was, Regis and M-21 were at it again.  

“There’s one more thing I would like to ask you,” Regis said as he glared at M-21.   
  
“What's that?” M-21 snapped.   
  
“Why are you hanging around a human school? What are you planning?”  
  
“Me?”  
  
“Who else but you?”  
  
“It’s my job.”  
  
“Are you telling me that what you do at the school is your proper job? You expect me to believe what you’re saying?”  
  
“I don't care if you do.”  
  
“Even if what you’re saying is true, I don’t like your mingling with the humans. If I see anything strange, I won’t let it go.”  
  
“Do as you please.”

I had had enough of this.

“Stop talking and clean up,” I growled.  
  
Neither of them moved, so I let them feel how annoyed I was getting.

“I SAID CLEAN.”

They started moving finally, but they still kept up their talking.  _Why can't I let Dark Spear have them? It would be so easy..._

“I’m only cleaning because the owner of this house asked me to, and he feels uncomfortable when the place is unkempt.”  
  
“I am merely cleaning what I have eaten. As a Noble, I take responsibility for my actions. It is an act of character. Unlike you.”  
  
“Of course you’re not like me. I didn’t eat. I’m doing this out of my own free will.”  
  
“You speak nonsense. You ate the candy that the human girl gave you. Did you think I wasn’t watching?”  
  
“You are correct. I merely ate what was given to me.”  
  
“So, I’m saying it’s your responsibility to clean up.”  
  
“I only ate what she gave me and it was tiny. You’re the one who was eating a lot.”  
  
“It was only because the human kept giving it to me.”  
  
“I saw you. He said you needed it to get taller… Maybe that’s why you ate a lot.”  
  
Well, if trying to push them into it didn’t work, maybe pointing out that others were doing it properly would. 

“Seira here cleans up voluntarily. As the Chairman, I am very pleased to have such an exemplary student attending our school.”

I turned my eyes back on the other two,  
  
“By the way, why is he just sitting there and not helping us clean up?” Regis questioned looking straight at Master.   
  
My fists clenched.  _How dare the little brat look at Master like that! How dare he put me in this situation...!_

“Regis, don’t worry about it. Concentrate on your…”  
  
“Nonsense. Did he not eat with us? HE OBVIOUSLY HAS AN OBLIGATION TO CLEAN UP!” The little Noble brat just kept going, and suddenly I was finding it very difficult to keep the Dark Spear contained. 

Master standing up made me freeze. _No, Master couldn’t really be thinking of_... Master then started to pick up. _How could I let my Master do this? Please Master, just kill me for this._

Once the shock of Master helping wore off, I quickly went into the kitchen to start making Master's favorite meal. It was the least I could do to make up for making him clean up.

By the time I was done, so were the others.  
  
“Dinner's ready.”

Once everyone was seated, the boys started again.

“Don’t let your guard down.” Regis said, sending a look at M-21.   
  
“I would never do such a thing.”  
  
“Don’t think this is over.”  
  
“I would never.”  
  
“I don’t know why you’re acting so brave, but you have the wrong idea about us…”  
  
“Maybe I’m doing this because I have the right idea?”  
  
“What?”

_Why do they have to start now...?_

“Don’t provoke me. You think I can’t use my power in front of humans?”  
  
“Never thought you would.”

The way he’s only confronting M-21 and not actually using his power must be due to his belief that we are human. Being reserved with his powers when there is a possibility of injuring humans… There are still those who live by that law.

They continued to glare at each other right through dinner and into the after dinner tea.

“You want me to believe what you said?” Regis asked.  
  
“That’s up to you. Why should I convince you?”  
  
“You will die”  
  
“I’m not going to die easily.”  
  
“Why you...!”

I watched as Regis started to call on more power in his frustration. His eyes met mine before going back to M-21. A second later, his power closed back down.

“I’ll be keeping an eye on you.”  
  
He eyes were back on mine after getting his message across.  
  
“And you will forget this entire conversation.”  
  
I smiled at him to reassure him that I was listening.  
  
“Of course.”

He turned his gaze on Master and I felt the need to growl. _Why was he looking at my Alpha like that?_  
  
“Look at me. You will forget everything that has happened and been talked about here.”

All Master did in answer was raise his cup and take another drink. It cheered me somewhat to see the look of bewilderment on Regis' face. 

I watched as the Nobles stood up and left, smirking at how rattled Regis seemed.  
  
I waited till I was sure they were gone before turning to M-21. “They wanted to know about the hospital incident.”   
  
“You knew?”  
  
“The hospital incident is the only big case that would make those two come here in person.”  
  
Though I was surprised that they didn’t just send a Kertia. It would have been quicker and would have attracted less attention. “I was expecting it, but it became clear when they retracted their power.”  
  
M-21 looked puzzled.  
  
“They think of Master and myself as humans. They thought we might get hurt if they used their power. So that’s why they backed off.”  
  
“So they wouldn’t harm humans?”  
  
“Not all Nobles abide by that rule, but some don’t like to hurt humans. I guess Seira and Regis are among them.”

I stood and faced Master.  
  
“Master, if you will excuse me, I’ll go continue on with the experiment.”  
  
“Frankenstein.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I trust you.”  
  
“Leave it to me. No matter what, I will make sure you eat the most perfect ramen ever.”  
  
“I have faith in you.”

* * *

I’d just sent M-21 off to bed after his help with the ramen experiments. It had been good to get his opinion on them. It had also been good to up his food intake. I was worried about how little he ate, but if I could just keep him helping then it would be one less thing to worry about. The downside to that was spending so much time in a closed in room with an Alpha.

A shudder went through me just thinking the word. I’d only be able to keep up these experiments for another ten days. After that it would be too much of a risk. I would have to watch myself and make sure never to be in a closed room alone with him or any other alpha. As long as Master was in the room I could focus on Master and ignore everyone else.

Master was a safe spot due to him being a Noble. Not only was he strong enough to keep the others safe, but he also didn’t put out an alpha scent, nor would he pick up on omega scent. Even though Master was a Noble, that didn’t stop a small part of me from considering him to be my Alpha.

I felt my body temperature rise at those two words. What would it be like to just give in? To allow Master to care for me like I had seen other alphas do to their omegas. To have those gentle touches of reassurance, or even just the closeness that came from being with your partner.

I knew Master would do things like that if I were to ask him. But it would be wrong of me. Nobles are big on personal space and they rarely touch each other. It would be very unfair of me to ask it of him.

I heard the door open and close, but I was just in the middle of typing up the experiment results. I listen to the footsteps. They were light, almost like they weren’t there. I checked the bond and sure enough, it was Master.

I finished my last line and stood. I bowed my head slightly.  
  
“Master, was there something you needed?”

He looked at me as if I should know why he was here. He let out a soft sigh when I failed to answer.  
  
“Frankenstein. You keep calling out to me.”  
  
“Master…?”

I panicked.  _Had I really been linking with Master??_   I hadn’t meant to.

“I’m sorry Master,” I told him as I shut down my side of the bond.  
  
I must have been subconsciously been trying to seek out my Alph…. No. My Master. It would always be my Master. I must never have an Alpha. That would be wrong. 

A hand on my shoulder had me looking up into crimson eyes filled with concern.

“Frankenstein.”  
  
The way he said it was as if to ask me what was wrong.  
  
“I'm sorry, Master. I was just thinking. I will try not to disturb you again.”

He dropped his hand, but did not move away.  
  
“Frankenstein. What is wrong?” This time the way he said it left me no room. This was an order: 'Frankenstein, answer my question.' 

I need to get myself back under control. Keeping my distance and ignoring the urges didn't seem to be helping. Maybe giving into it a bit might settle it down.  
  
“Master... Can we sit down and have some tea together?” I asked.

Master must have guessed that I wasn't avoiding the question as he nodded once before turning. I followed after putting my lab coat on the hook.

Master was already on the lounge as I went about making the tea. It was my luck that the Nobles had already gotten home and were safe in their rooms. I knew from their routine that they wouldn’t leave again until half past six. Nobles had a thing for being punctual.

Once the tea was done, I placed both cups on the table before taking my seat next to Master. We sat there in silence. It was something I had grown used to after being on my own for so long. Sitting like this was a Noble thing, but I had learned to do it back in Lukedonia before Master’s disappearance. It was one of the only things Master and I could do together.

“Frankenstein. When was the last time you have slept?” Master's voice surprised me. I had expected that he would wait for me to speak.   
  
Thinking back on it, when had been the last time? It had to have been before my last heat. If I didn’t count that time I was dozing lightly in the chair during the start of my last suppressed heat, then it was probably before Master had reappeared.

My silence must have been enough of an answer.

Raizel stood and walked toward the window behind us. Since this was normal behavior for him, I didn’t think anything of it, until I felt Master close behind me. I took a deep breath, trying not to let my flooding emotions spill through the bond. _Alpha is –_ Master is – _Master is close to me, Master is…_

I felt his firm hand on my shoulder and I nearly leaped out of my skin. _alpha is touching me alpha is touching me master is master is alpha is alpha is **touching me!**_ I couldn’t help it: I spun around, gasping aloud.

“Master?”

“Shhhhh,” he whispered. “Frankenstein. It’s okay.”

I realized two things simultaneously: although I had been terrified that Master touching me would set every single one of my nerves on fire, that was not happening for some reason. This was because of the second thing: Raizel was wearing gloves. Soft, red velvet gloves. 

“I heard something from the children recently,” he said quietly, resting his gloved hands on both of my shoulders, “that humans who have trouble sleeping sometimes need human contact. Is this true?”

“M-Master, I certainly do not require you to -” I stopped, suddenly nauseous. Had Master asked the children about this in order to help me? How could I ever look them in the face again if he had? Just the very idea was mortifying.

“Frankenstein. What if I want to?”

It was then that I felt it. Master’s hand running through my hair ever so lightly, as if he were a bit unsure of himself. The feeling of the smooth velvet gloves brushing against my sensitive scalp felt _so good,_ but another part of me wanted to run and hide and never come out. Touch wasn’t good. Touch normally meant pain. Which lead to fighting off the Dark Spear. I tried to focus on Master’s calming presence and not the fact that _someone was touching me,_ but…

Raizel stopped. **_Frankenstein. Do you need me to stop?_**

_Master I…_

Raizel moved to lift his hand from my shoulder, but I suddenly found myself grasping at it with both of mine, like a child. I looked up to see crimson eyes full of worry.

“Master! I… I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Twisting around like a dancer, but too fast for human eyes, Raizel was suddenly immediately in front of me, sitting next to me on the couch, with both of my hands in his gloved ones.

“Frankenstein. I felt fear from you. I don’t want you to be afraid. Please talk to me. What is it that’s frightening you?”

I sighed, though it came out as a shudder. “Master, I…” I didn’t want to continue, but Raizel’s ruby red eyes were so full of sincerity, I could hardly refuse him. Reluctantly, I opened up my side of the bond a fraction, allowing the immediate images from the front of my mind to spill over.

 _“Don’t touch me! I’ll kill you! I’ll kill all of you!” Running, kicking, stabbing. Bruises, pain, cracked ribs, cold. Don’t care. Keep moving. Get away from me! Get away, or I’ll pull IT out, and then you’ll be sorry. You’ll ALL be sorry! EVERYONE will be sorry! EVERYONE, everyone is… dead. They’re all dead and I’m… cold, alone, bruises, pain._ Your fault. You did it. Evil. Bad. Wrong. Despicable. You deserve to die. To die alone. Horrible. _Horrible, I’m horrible, I did it, I’m bad, get away from me, don’t touch me, you might catch it, catch evil, catch wickedness, get away, GET AWAY!!_

I wrenched my hands away, covering my face in shame.

_Master, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I didn’t mean…!_

Raizel did not respond immediately. Instead, he opened up his side of the bond and sent a wave of calming, tranquil energy along with a countering image: of myself in his lap, his gloved hands softly stroking my hair. He kept sending it, over and over again, until I gave up and collapsed into his arms.

**_Shhhhh, it’s okay. Frankenstein. You’re safe. I won’t let anyone hurt you. I promise._ **

I surrendered. Curling up into fetal position, I lay my head in my Master’s lap and wept.

_safe alpha holding me safe protected held safe_

It seemed like the most extraordinary feeling in the entirety of the world, Master’s arm around my shoulders, Master’s gentle hand stroking my hair. His velvet fingertips against my cheek felt like the tender brush of an angel’s wings.

When the dark thoughts threatened to return, Raizel seemed to sense it and he tightened his grip, somehow understanding that a stronger touch was, paradoxically, easier to bear. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the malevolent thoughts away. _Think only of Master._ The steady pace of his fingers threading through my hair was incredibly soothing.

It wasn’t long till I found myself drifting off. I knew this would be the first night in a long time that I wouldn’t have to worry about anything happening to me. Who better to guard me then my Alph- my _Master-_ my Noblesse.


	9. Takeo

Master and I sat in the lounge. M-21 was due home from work soon, so the quiet between me and Master was soon to be disturbed. I was glad to be spending time like this. It made me feel better about last night, being able to spend time together, even if it had been difficult.

It was at that point that the door opened and our two Noble guests came in. I didn’t miss the fact that Regis’ steps were louder than normal.

“Judging from your steps, you had an unpleasant incident? You must be very upset to be reacting like this,” I pointed out.  
  
Much to Regis' surprise, Seira spoke up. “That’s right. He seems… sulky.”  
  
Regis spun around. “SEIRA, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING??”

Nobles were so easy to read sometimes. I smiled when Regis inhaled through his nostrils before he spoke again.  
  
“Why do you think I’m upset? because of him?”  
  
“Him?” I questioned.   
  
Did he and M-21 have another argument?

“Yeah, the guy staying here. It's not like I care just because he lied to me. Don’t get me wrong.”  
  
“What do you mean, he lied to you?” I asked.  
  
“He said that he’s only staying here because of his mission.”  
  
“Mission?”  
  
“Yeah. I heard him talking with his colleagues.”  
  
“He was… with his colleagues?”  
  
“That’s right. We caught him with them just a while ago. They said that he was here on a mission.”

What was Regis talking about? And who were these supposed colleagues of M-21?

“Where did he go?”  
  
“I don’t know. He went with them.”  
  
I could feel a growl growing in my chest. If something really had happened to M-21, whoever did it would pay. Let them be prepared to be torn to shreds before being fed to my Lover. I tried not to let any of these feelings show, keeping my power tampered.

I watched as Seira and Regis headed to their room. I turned toward the kitchen to make Master another cup of tea and to give us time to think. _Should I track him down or should I give him time...?_

Pausing, I waited until Master had taken a drink before I spoke.  
  
“Master, what do you think about it? Do you think M-21 came here on a mission?”  
  
Master looked at me in a way that asked for my opinion instead.    
  
“If he did, I’m sure he had his reasons.”  
  
“You’re worried.” Master commented.   
  
I cast my eyes down as I replied.   
  
“What? No, not at all. I’m not worried about him. I’m just… Because you let him in. You might go through some troubles because of him. I’m purely worried about you.”

“Frankenstein?”  
  
“Yes.” My eyes flashed up to his and I could see the worry in them.  
  
“I got it.”  
  
“Oh, ok.”  
  
“Frankenstein. Go.”  
  
“Master?”

He looked up at me.  
  
“Go and see what is happening.”  
  
“Of course, Master.”  
  
I turned to go, leaving him to his tea. If I was going out for Master, then I would have to be at my best.

* * *

It hadn’t taken me long to find M-21 and the group he was travelling with. There were three others, all giving off auras that told me they were modified humans. It looked like they had been ruffling M-21 up. Though I couldn’t see any lasting injuries, it still pissed me off that someone had done that to someone in my care.

I turned to face the new arrival. He was leaning against a wall a few meters way as if he really wasn’t in the mood to be here.  
  
“I’m so sorry to have kept you waiting,” I told him, sending a wry smile his way.  
  
“Whatever. I thought it would better to capture you alive than to kill you. And I haven't been waiting that long.”  
  
“Well, that’s a relief.”

The Alpha in front of me was tall and very streamlined. His extremely long hair alone told me he was either a very poor fighter or an excellent one. I surmised excellent due to the fact that the Alpha aura coming off of him was controlled instead of showy, like a peacock fanning its tails.  

“The fact that you were watching us from here means you that you cannot be up to any good.”  
  
“I know it’s not polite to spy on you, but what could I do given the situation? Though I didn’t imagine I would get discovered.”  
  
“I spotted you when I was away from my team. Otherwise I don’t think I would have noticed you.”  
  
“That’s comforting. Shall we start?”  
  
“Why not?”

I charged immediately, only to be blocked by the large case he was holding. I had to jump back as he tried to hit me with it. It followed me as he pulled on its chain. _So he could attack and defend with that case, hmm._  
  
I summoned spikes, wanting to see more of what he could do. They too were blocked by the case. If he was going to keep using that case as a shield, it seemed I was going to have to break it. Leaping up, I slashed out, putting more power into it this time. As the dust cleared, I could see that he now knelt with a large sniper rifle in hand.

I moved in quickly, because one shouldn’t ever give snipers distance. As I dodged his shots I dashed in, closing the distance. He surprised me by swiping out, trying to hit me with the gun. 

“You’re swinging that? You’re tougher than you look.”  
  
“You, too, are stronger than you look.”

He fired shot after shot, trying to keep me at a distance. He was fast, but nothing I hadn’t dealt with before. With a quick movement I got up under his weapon and struck out, only to end up with a gun pointed at my head. I froze in place as I watched him.

“Change of plans. I can’t take you back alive.”

Catching the shot in my hand using dark power, I couldn’t help but smirk. I moved to dodge the next few shots before moving to strike him, then watching as he jumped back onto the wall. He jumped up to dodge while trying to counter. His impressive speed was making it harder to hit him. But that was half the fun, to have a challenge in a fight. It was a pity that so much time had passed and his team would be here any minute. Time to get out of here.

I used his next few attacks to gain some speed before jumping up and firing a blast of energy at the ground. I used this distraction to leave. I needed to get back to Master and discuss what I saw. This man was stronger than both Marie and Jake. If there were others who were stronger than him, it could be more of a fight than it was worth. I needed to know why M-21 was with them. I couldn't make a move before knowing the lay of the land for sure.

* * *

“I see that you were having tea,” I spoke as I walked into the house.  
  
“Seira made it for us. She is good at making tea,” Regis told me.  
  
“Oh, it was Seira who made the tea. Thank you for doing such a wonderful thing while I was out. I’m so glad to have such wonderful students.”

By the time I got back from getting changed, they had finished their tea and the Nobles had headed off to their rooms. Master stood up when I entered the room and we headed to the balcony.

“Master, I found them, heading towards the Union lab.”  
  
"How was he?”  
  
“Not so good. I don’t know what he has planned, but considering the strength of the guy I faced, I doubt he will be able to escape after he accomplishes his objective. Master, what do you plan to do?”  
  
“I will wait a little longer, until he finds what he is looking for.”  
  
“Yes, Master.”  
  
We stood in silence while he looked to the sky.

“Frankenstein. There is no tea.”  
  
“Right away, Master.”

How long would we wait? It was always hard to tell how long a Noble meant. Their sense of time was very different, even from someone who had lived as long as I had.

* * *

It had been a long day at school. I had had to make excuses for M-21’s disappearance and then change the roster around to suit it. Then there was the added paperwork to help cover my upcoming absence. Why did everything have to kick up at once?

Looking across the table, I saw that Master's tea was almost finished, so I stood, grabbing his cup. The porcelain teacup rattled against the saucer before I was able to take a breath and focus on my hands. Placing the cup on the bench, I stopped, breathing, then waited until the shaking subsided. It was so early in the month. I had already predicted that the symptoms would come early. I just hadn't predict that they would come _this_ early.

After quickly making Master’s tea, I headed back to the lounge to join Master and Seira there. It was a relaxing silence that fell between us. It showed how mature Seira was that she could sit here like this. All this came to an end when Regis came down the hall.

“Regis.”  
  
I called out to him as I could pick up the slight smell of gunpowder.  
  
He didn’t reply, just sat down next to Seira.

“Regis,” she commented, looking at him pointedly.  
  
“It’s nothing. I met those guys from before, so I taught them a lesson.”  
  
“The guys from before?” I questioned.   
  
“ _His_ colleagues,” Regis replied.   
  
“You met him?” I asked.  
  
“No, he wasn’t there. Only the guys that took him away were. Such a fool, to have comrades with no class. I should say something to him when I see him.”

To hear Regis go on like this, even though all they did was argue when they were together... It would seem that he was unable to hide the fact that he was worried about M-21.

From the corner of my eye, I watched as Master moved, holding out a snack for Regis to take. Was this Master's way of comforting Regis? Or was it just a polite way to get Regis to be quiet?

I felt myself freezing up as I watched Regis eating. I put my finger tips together to help resist the urge to strangle him.  

“Regis, please eat those without making a mess around you.”  
  
He gave me a confused look. I had to shove down the dark spear energy that I wanted to send straight at him. Blood was so hard to get out of furniture.  
  
“The crumbs. Quit dropping them. Now.”

He froze as if relishing what he had been doing.

I stood up before turning toward Master.  
  
'I’ll be down in my lab. Please let me know if you need anything, Master'

“I’m going to retire for the night.”  
  
They all nodded.

Once in my lab, I sat down tiredly. I had less than seventeen days till my heat, but during those seventeen days my symptoms would start up. Correction: they had already started up. That meant I only had a few days to help M-21 and get everything else in order.   
  
Leaning back, I looked at the roof.  
  
I could already feel myself fixating on Master more than I normally would. Even now I could feel my mind being so close to the bond it was like I was keeping an eye on him. I let out a sigh. I needed to focus on work for now. Needed to keep my mind focused on anything else apart from the fact that my whole body was shaking.

* * *

I left work early to take both Master and Seira food shopping. Master always found a lot of things fascinating to look at, so it had taken a while, but Seira had seemed to get the hang of it, which was the main point.

Now all three of us stood in the kitchen as Seira put the finishing touches on dinner.  
  
“Seira, this is amazing. I haven’t taught you much, but you can already cook so well.”  
  
She always seemed to blossom with lots of praise.

“I’ve said this before, but I am so happy to have such wonderful students like you.”

It was a very good thing that she could cook so well with such little help. It meant that I could leave her in charge of Master’s dinner while I was away. I couldn’t help but smile as I picked up on how focused Master was through the bond. A quick glance proved what I was thinking. Master was staring at the ramen as if it were the only thing on the table.

Looking down at my watch, I realized how late it was.  
  
“That’s strange. The children should be here by now.”

It was at that moment that Seira froze.  
  
“Seira what’s the matter?”  
  
“I lost connection with Regis.”  
  
I tried to show confusion.  
  
“Connection with Regis?”  
  
“We are somewhat mentally connected. We can’t communicate unless we intend to, but we are always aware of each other's presence. We can feel that awareness up to a certain distance. When that feeling suddenly disappears, that means either death or unconsciousness.”

Regis wouldn’t have moved too far away without telling Seira, so that mean that there was a possibility of this being related to the people that Regis was fighting before.  

Seira moved quickly, slipping off her apron before heading for the door.  
  
“It seems that I must go find Regis. Please enjoy your meal while I’m gone.”

I waited till the front door closed behind her before turning to Master.  
  
“If I’m not mistaken, Regis and the children are together. That means that the children might have been swept up into this.”

I could feel how upset Master was feeling about this. I made quick work of taking off my apron before holding out my hand for Master's. Setting the clothes aside, I didn’t bother to go upstairs and change. With a quick flick of power I was now in my black suit and white button up.

* * *

  
We followed the path that we believed Regis would have taken. It didn’t take us long to come across the aftermath of a fight. There were police marking out the scene far below us, but from this distance I could still make out enough to know that they hadn't found anything.  
  
“There are signs of a struggle, but no sign of the children. I believe it would be a good idea to proceed to the Union research facility.”

Master nodded and it was all I needed to start moving again. If anything has happened to the children or M-21, I was going to destroy the person responsible.

When we were in sight of the base, I could already tell that it was the right spot. The long haired Alpha from last time stood on the roof. His aura was restless, like he was troubled or annoyed about something.

“I assumed it would be here.”  
  
“Why are you here again?” the Alpha asked.   
  
“I have some questions to ask you.”  
  
“I didn’t go after you when you ran away, but don’t think I’ll let you go today.”

_Did he really have to bring that up in front of Master?_

“That was a rather embarrassing… Anyway are you going to be good and answer my questions?”  
  
I watched as he glanced between Master and myself. I felt torn. Should I send Master on by himself, or keep him here until I was done? In the end, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. What if something happened to him while he was away from me?

Keeping Alpha safe came before everything else… Master. It was _Master._ And Master need me to hurry up here so we could get to the others.

“Do you know a silver haired kid at all? You might know him by M-21.”  
  
He seemed slightly shocked that I had asked him that.  
  
“Yes, we needed information from him that’s why he’s here. Are you to do with his mission at all?”  
  
“Mission?” The Alpha asked.  
  
“The one that Crombell gave him.”  
  
“I see”

“Frankenstein.” I turned to look at Master. He gave me a look that said I was taking to long.  
  
“Sorry, Master.”  
  
I turned to look at the sniper Alpha again.

“We will be going to see M-21 now.”  
  
I moved passed him, only to hear him move once Master had walked past. I stepped in the way, catching the bullets.  
  
“How dare you attack my Master!”

Dark spikes were conjured up behind him almost on instinct. I sent them straight through him before he could react, then watched his shocked face as he coughed up blood and sunk down onto the ground. I walked the few feet to stand over him.

“I should finish you off for daring to attack Master.”  
  
Something about him seemed almost unreal. Instead of pleading for his life, he asked, “I have a favor to ask you before that.”   
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I have no choice but to ask you. There are some children in the place you’re about to go.”  
  
“Children.”  
  
“They're just ordinary kids who have nothing to do with us. If possible, I’d like you to save them.”  
  
“What do those children have to do with you?”  
  
“No relation. They only helped me. They retrieved my wallet for me.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I didn’t know that those children would be dragged into this because of me. I couldn’t even apologize to them.”

So this Alpha wasn’t so bad after all. If anything, he reminded me of M-21 before he joined us.

“You can apologize to them yourself. We will see you later.”  
  
I turned back to Master.  
  
“Sorry to keep you waiting.”


	10. Intruder

**M-21 POV**

I had just watched Takeo storming out. That guy seemed to be the most human among all these monsters. Crans' voice rang out around the room.  
  
“Shark, why did you bring the kids here instead of getting rid of them?”  
  
“Because they may be of use,” Shark replied. 

Crans turned his attention from Regis to me.  
  
“M-21. What’s your relation to this guy?”  
  
“You keep making me repeat myself. You asked me before, remember? I already told you to get me the appropriate information if you want something from me,” I told him.  _Fucking idiot._

That seemed to give Shark something to smile about.  
  
“You did say that. Then I guess we can just ask these kids what your relationship is…”

I tried to keep my expression blank, even as I heard the sounds of the kids stirring.

“The kids are starting to wake up,” Shark voiced.  
  
_Why did they have to wake up now?_   I hadn’t had time to plan how to react when they saw me. I turned, not wanting to see their reaction.  
  
“Hey, you students are awake now!”  
  
Even from here, I could feel Shinwoo’s Alpha aura start to flow through the room.  
  
“What a nice country. They eat and live so well. The boys and girls look so good. Especially the girls,” Shark jeered as he sauntered toward the kids.  
  
“HEY!”  
  
I almost groaned. _Why did Shinwoo always have to be so damned hot headed?_

“Who are you?” Yuna asked, as if trying to keep the situation calm. “Why did you bring us here?”  
  
“OH, even _you_ have a nice voice!”

“REGIS, HE’S HURT!” Ikhan said in a panicked voice .  
  
“REGIS, WAKE UP! Why are you wearing handcuffs?” Shinwoo shouted.  
  
“How noisy… he’s unconscious not dead, so shut up!” Shark snapped. 

Ikhan's eyes then narrowed onto Tao.  
  
“Bro? It... it is you, right”?  
  
I could hear the uncertainty in Ikhan’s voice, like he wished it weren't true.  
  
“I didn’t think we’d meet again so soon,” Tao said back.

Shark's laughter rang through the room.  
  
“DID YOU HEAR THAT? HE CALLED TAO BRO!”

Didn’t Shark just call the children noisy? Now that idiot was being just as loud.

“Tao? Is that your name?” Ikhan asked.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Please tell us what's going on. Why are we here?”

Before Tao could answer, Sui spoke up.  
  
“Ikhan, you know him?”  
  
“I met him once before.”  
  
“What’s a person you know doing here? They’re the ones who brought here, right?” Shinwoo says.

It was Shark's turn to butt in. _Couldn’t he just shut the hell up?_  
  
“I was the one who brought you here! And I’ve had to go through quite a bit of trouble since there are so many of you.”

Shinwoo let out a growl as his Alpha aura grew. He had obviously had enough of everything. I could have let out a sigh. The kid needed to learn how to keep a level head.  
    
“Why the hell did you bring us here?”

I didn’t see what happened next, but I heard Shinwoo hit the ground thanks to something Shark did. I almost turned around, but I managed to stop myself. I needed to keep focused and seeing what was happening wouldn’t help.

“You little shit. Why should I tell you?” Shark growled back, lashing out again at Shinwoo. 

“STOP IT!”  
  
“PLEASE STOP!”

“It’s loud,” Regis growled out.  
  
About time Regis woke up. I was hoping he would come back into play. Even an obnoxious ally was an ally.

“I can’t even sleep properly because it’s so noisy.”  
  
“You woke up faster than expected. Maybe it’s because you’re a Noblesse that your recovered so quickly,” Shark said with a laugh.  
  
“This isn’t worth making a fuss over. But more importantly, I suggest that you move that foot. Do you really want to harass powerless children like that?”  
  
“He was out of line, so I was teaching him a lesson.”

I heard Shark move away from Shinwoo and head back towards us.  
  
“Good, now that you’re awake, let me ask you some questions. M-21.”

Damn, this really couldn't be delayed any longer. I made sure to keep my face blank as I turned to look at the kids.

“MISTER!”  
  
“So, the kids also know M-21. This is getting so absurd that I’m almost speechless.”  
  
“Mister! What are you doing here?”  
  
“We were worried because we haven’t seen you around!”

 _Why did they have to speak?_   Their words hit him like bullets. They were just making this situation more difficult.

“PLEASE SAY SOMETHING. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?”

“Hey, those kids are asking you questions. Shouldn’t you answer them? M-21, you’re acquainted with so many people. So you do know these kids?”  
  
At least he was asking me and not the children. I let myself smirk at that. If I could keep him focused on me, then he might leave the children alone long enough for THEM to get here. It wasn't a terrific plan, but it was better than nothing.  
  
“Know them? Well, I have seen them a few times, but nothing special. I have no reason to hang out with such kids after all.”

I didn’t let their shocked faces affect me. I could feel Shark's frustration directed at me.  _Good._

It was then that that Hammer decided to butt in.  
  
“Shark, I’m going to the safe house to get something to eat. Don’t rush things.”  
  
“That’s fine. Come back quickly.”

I was thankful when Shark ignored the children and turned his gaze on Regis.  
  
“Hey, brat. Do you know each other? You two seem to know each other, but he’s not talking.”  
  
“We don’t know each other. So there’s nothing he could have told you,” Regis replied.  
  
“Oh no. You’ve gone and blurted that out. That was an important piece of information,” I said.

“It's rare to see a Noblesse, but you say there’s no connection at all?” Shark said. I could tell he was getting more annoyed.  
  
“Do you want us to lie and say there is a connection?” Regis questioned.   
  
“I encountered him by chance while on the job. That applies to those kids too,” I told him.   
  
“Is that so? No connection at all.”

Shark's smirk turned from controlled to unhinged as he looked toward the children.  
  
“Then does that mean we have no use for those children anymore?”  
  
_Shit. I said too much._

“Since things turned out this way, those kids are now useless. Isn’t that right? I was going to use those kids to find out about your relationship, but now all of that is pointless. So, I may as well get rid of them.”

 _Shit. Not good. Now what?_  Even if I were to attack them, I would be almost as helpless as the children. Before I could think, Tao spoke up.  
  
“Shark, wait a second. If they’re not needed anymore, do we really need to kill them? We could just erase their memory with the pills we have.”  
  
“Tao, Tao," Shark admonished. "You are normally so in control with those instincts of yours. Don’t tell me you’ve gone all clucky on us!”

Tao ignored Shark's comment like he was use to it.  
  
“Crans, what do you think? That’s why they gave them to us.”  
  
“Not allowed,” Crans bluntly replied.   
  
“CRANS.”  
  
“We don’t leave risks behind.”

“Alright then. Now that it’s decided, let's get on with removing this annoying lump of baggage,” Shark said, moving once again towards the children.   
  
“You should be ashamed. Don’t you know how to do anything besides harass powerless children?” Regis snarled, moving between Shark and the children.   
  
“SHUT UP!”

Sharks fist collided with Regis' face. Had to hand it to the kid: even while getting socked in the face, he somehow managed to look dignified.  
  
“I suppose that’s fitting for a guy like you. This behavior would be typical for creatures that have given up being human.”

Shark seemed to lose it after that. Once again I had to give Regis credit: he wasn't half bad in the art of how to piss people off with words. I felt sorry for the brat, but I knew as a Noblesse he could take a lot more then the children and as long as Shark was focusing on him, he was leaving the children be.

“YOU FUCKING BRAT!!"  
  
He didn’t let up on the brutal assault. Each sentence was sent home with another hit.  
  
“I’LL MAKE YOU BEG FOR YOUR LIFE! But I won't kill you. Oh no, it's worse than that. I will take you to the lab alive and let them do experiments on you!”

There was a low growl, followed by Shinwoo moving toward Shark. I thought for sure that Shark would have no trouble dodging, or he would just send Shinwoo flying, but the young Alpha ducked under Shark's arm and punched him straight in the face. I had to suppress a grin.  _Nice shot, kid._

Enraged, Shark then lifted Regis up in the air and threw him bodily at Shinwoo, making him jump back and join the others.  
  
“Well this is humiliating. You little shit! I’LL KILL YOU FIRST.”

Shark charged. I knew that it made sense to just keep quiet. That's how I had gotten by all along. Collateral damage happens. I couldn't worry about it if I wanted to save my own skin. But somehow, my lips moved as if on their own accord.

“STOP,” I called out.  
  
The room seemed to fall suddenly quiet.  
  
“If you let those children go, I’ll tell you a piece of information.”  
  
“What?”  
  
I turned to face Crans. “Listen. It's like Tao said. You can just erase the kids' memories. They don't matter. But I can guarantee you that what I have to tell you is worth your while.”

 _What the hell was I thinking?_   This was my one chance to get the information I needed. But here I was, trading it for the children? What a phenomenally stupid thing to do.  
  
“Well?” I looked pointedly at Crans.  
  
“I already said it before. We don’t leave risks behind.”

Shark let out a laugh. “Then let’s continue! Time to pay for your actions.” 

I blocked out the children’s screams so I could think. If I were to attack now, most likely I wouldn't get another chance. I was so close. If I made my stand here, then my colleagues' goal… _my goal_ … will vanish into thin air. But just at that moment, I thought of my colleagues. I saw them in my mind. They looked sad. I _knew_ this was stupid. Those children have nothing to do with me and my goals. I shouldn't care if they die. People die every day. My colleagues died and they never deserved it. And yet, I’ve spent some peaceful times with those kids and with THEM and now...

I moved without thought, my claws forming and slicing through the thick arm that was holding Shinwoo.

 _My colleagues, just wait for me. I will apologies for this betrayal of mine in Hell._  And yet, suddenly, they were smiling at me. Every one of them had a shit-eating grin on their face.  _Why the hell are you smiling??_

I couldn’t help but let my lips turn up in a half smirk as I looked back to check on the children.  
  
“You guys, don’t call me Mister from now on.”

I turned my eyes back to Shark. He seemed to be in shock.  
  
“He transformed?? How is that even possible? He’s just a low level agent!”

It was my claws only, nothing like the transformation I had recently experienced. But it was still more than before... whatever it was that He did to me. Yet I knew it would still only last a few minutes, so stalling would only be bad for me. I ignored whatever Shark was saying and attacked. He jumped back, but as he came down, I managed to land a glancing blow on this face. Hit after hit I landed, but nothing as deep as the first one. Still, it seemed to be taking its toll.

He fell backwards against the wall I had tossed him into. This last hit should get him out of the way. I aimed for his head, but at the last moment, he brought his dagger up. He managed to stop me just short of hitting him, but I could still feel his arm trembling with the strain.

“You’re getting a bit cocky. That transformation is nothing!”  
  
He brought his second dagger under my hand and pushed up, forcing me back.

 _Damn._ I didn't have much time left.  
  
“Crans, I can’t tolerate this anymore!" Shark bellowed. "I really need to kill this guy!"

“But Crans," Tao poked in. "If you let that happen, it will complicate things. We won’t know when this mission will end."  
  
Crans twisted his thick, ugly neck. “We can start the mission over without M-21, Tao. I can’t stand DA-5 being humiliated like this. Shark, I approve. Eliminate him."

Shark didn’t waste any time, coming straight at me. I was about to dodge the slash of energy he sent my way when I realized that the children were directly behind me. Instead, I blocked what I could of the attack, but I could feel the damage it caused me hard. With the cloud of dust that had risen from the strike, I quickly struck out at the cuffs holding Regis. I hoped the brat would do something useful and wake up before we were all dead.

Shark moved in with quick slashes that I avoided as best as I could, but the damage from that harsh blow was taking its toll. I had to catch the next one as it was aimed for my head. My arms trembled with the effort.  _Shit. I'm not gonna last much longer._

“M-21. I don’t intend to kill you quickly. I’ll make you regret running about as you please!"

 _Damn it._ I could feel my power starting to fade away. My hands were returning to normal. Shark kicked out, but I managed to stay on my feet. There was very little distance now between me and the children.  _Not good._

“TAKE THIS!"

He struck out again with a slash of power. _Shit. If I dodge, it will hit the kids._ No matter what, I couldn’t let that happen.  
I felt the bolt tear into my skin, blood gushing to the floor.

Shark was saying something, but the words were lost to me as I fell to the ground. It was Regis' obnoxious voice that somehow managed to break through the fog that was taking over.

“Tch. It’s too loud for me even to rest."

“What took you so damned long? I let you loose ages ago."  
  
It was so like Regis to take his friggin time. But my part was done. He could take it from here. I felt myself smiling slightly through the pain when I took note that his clothes were all fixed once more. That was so like him.  

“Sorry I’m late. I needed time to recover. I’ll take it from here."  
  
I must have lost consciousness for a little while since the next thing I knew, Regis was fighting Crans and looking very battered. _So even Regis was powerless against Crans. Shit._ To think that the leader of the DA-5 would be this strong.  
  
“Shark.”  
  
My eyes flicked to Tao at his words. So Shark wasn't done yet. My guess was that he wasn't the kind of guy to leave the kids alone.

 _Fuck that._  I mustered up whatever strength I had left to push myself painfully to my feet, placing myself between the advancing Shark and the children.  _To hell with it, might as well go down swinging._  It was easy enough to ignore the pain. I had suffered way worse than this during my time as a lab rat.

“M-21, why are you trying to block my way in your state?”

He struck me across the face.  
  
“You arrogant piece of shit. I WILL kill you! You shouldn't have been fooling around in the first place."  
  
I spat blood. “Just like an idiot like _you,_ to blame all your bullshit on someone else."

“M-21, DIE!"  
  
My eyes widened at the feel of his blade stabbing straight through me. The next moment I was falling and I heard the children scream.

 _Why were they screaming?_  
  
“Mister, wake up!"  
  
_Is it because of me? Couldn't be._  
  
“Open your eyes."  
  
“Don’t die!"  
  
I could hear them crying.

_Why were they crying?_

I was fading, but I could hear DA-5 suddenly talking to each other in urgent tones. One word seemed to break through: _intruder._ An intruder. _Could it be?_ I felt myself laugh. I should have been too weak to laugh, but I still did.

“You’re laughing? You must have gone mad from the pain."  
  
“I’m just... so glad,” I told Shark.  
  
“WHAT THE??”  
  
“You're late,” I told the new arrivals.  
  
“What the hell are you talking about??"

“What is with all you Union people and ganging up on children? Tsk, tsk. One would think that’s all you can do."  
  
I was never so relieved to hear that crazy voice. DA-5 had no idea what they were in for.


	11. The D

Frankenstein POV

It only took us under a minute to cover the distance to where the others were. When we got there, I felt my blood boil. _How dare they do this to the children? To a kid under my protection?_  I felt like killing them where they stood, but Master always did tell me to be polite.   
  
“What is with all you Union people and ganging up on children? One would think that’s all you can do.”

 _That was polite, right?_ I could hear M-21 laughing, even though he was in no condition to be cheerful. I quickly scanned the room. The children were gathered around M-21. With the way he was looking and the amount of damage he had apparently taken, it seemed like M-21 was barely going to make it out of here alive.  _Those bastards._  Shinwoo looked like he had taken a beating, but he was okay. Regis was bloody, but that was nothing a Noble couldn’t heal from.

“Tao, who the hell is this guy?”  
  
It was one of the three Union members in the room who had spoken. The Alpha looked to be the cause of most of this chaos. His eyes were looking at me with uncontrolled blood lust.

“Didn’t you say it would take 15 to 20 minutes for anyone to get here?”  
  
“Yes, Shark. Surely you remember how long it takes to get from the entrance to where we are now.”

I turned to look over my shoulder at the speaker, Tao.  _Was that sarcasm I detected?_   I was a little surprised to find an omega in the middle of all of this. I detected a slight glimmer of hope when his eyes caught mine, which let me know that he didn’t agree with what was happening.

“True, there’s no way that he could’ve gotten here that fast," the big Alpha continued. "Did you screw up again?”

I had expected Master to chastise me for my less than cordial greeting, but when none came, I looked toward him. Master was looking at the children with such sorrow in his eyes. This only increased my anger toward those Union bastards. _How dare they cause Master such pain?_

“Rai? Chairman? What are you doing here?”  
  
I smiled at the children, trying to look reassuring, but turned my eyes back onto my target when he started speaking.

“Hey. Who the hell are you? How the hell did you find this place? Did you bring anyone else here? You’d better answer quickly."

Before I could say anything, I heard Regis getting to his feet.  
  
“What a terrible habit," he coughed. "Harassing people who can’t fight back again.”  
  
Regis moved between us and Shark.  
  
"Is there nothing else you can do except to pester powerless humans?”

Shark struck out, sending Regis flying.  
  
“You little shit!”

I heard the children scream, but my eyes flickered to Master, waiting to see what he would do. Master’s eyes were now focused on Shark and I could tell that he was seriously displeased.

“Are you going to answer yet? What's up with everyone being so cocky today? Don’t you know it could get you killed? You aren’t taking this situation seriously. I’ll have to fix that.”  
  
I felt Master's power rising and I knew even before the Union members did that he was focused on them. I watched them freeze, their eyes going wide.

“I did not give you permission to move.”  
  
Master's voice filled the room. It wasn’t loud, but it carried all the same. I chuckled slightly and I could hear M-21 doing the same. _Good, that meant he was still alive._

I watched Shark drop to his knees, his hands going to his throat.  
  
“Nor did I give you permission to breath.”

Although a part of me was wishing that Master would let me take over, another part of me loved witnessing this display of power. I loved that my Alpha - my  _Master_ \- could do this, that he could do this to anyone, friend or foe, if he wanted to.

There was a slight change in power around the room and I saw the one who was apparently their leader move to take a pill. His power rose slightly and he managed to shake Master’s control off.  _Brat. He's just lucky that Master would never use his full power here._  
  
“Impressive. You too are a Noblesse? You’re much better than that kid over there. Making me use the D…”

Frankenstein choked back a giggle. _Wait, did he really just call it that? How can he even say that with a straight face?_  
  
“You’re only the third person to make me do that.”  
  
I smirked as Master ignored him and I had to hide my glee as that seemed only to fuel his anger. It seemed like I didn’t mean anything to him at all. While I could understand the need to focus on such a strong being like my Master, nevertheless, one shouldn’t allow it to give you tunnel vision.

“What, are you ignoring me just because that ability worked for a few seconds? PAH!” He charged, but I moved directly into his path.  
  
“He wasn’t talking to you, get lost!” I told him and tossed him into the wall. I turned to Master, whose eye were on me. He let out a sigh.

“Sorry Master, but may I take over? The children look like they want you over there.”  
  
Raizel nodded and those glowing crimson eyes held all my focus as my Master spoke.   
  
“I, your Master, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, allow you to unlock the seal holding your power.”  
  
“Yes, Master,” I said, inclining my head slightly.

My eyes followed Master till he was safely with the children before my eyes locked on Shark's dumbfounded face.  
  
I felt the crackle in the air as I stalked towards Shark. I had missed the feeling of this unsealed power.  
  
“HEY THERE. DON’T COME ANY CLOSER!”  
  
“But I thought you wanted to know who I was?”  
  
I swerved to the right to avoid their leader's fist. He used this chance to join his teammate.

“I knew you wouldn’t go down that easy ,Crans!”  
  
“Shark, take the D right now.”

My laughter rang around the room, blocking out whatever they were saying. They shot me a glare as Shark took a pill. It would be interesting to study those pills. I wonder what side effects they carried? Knowing the Union, they were probably terrible. How long would it take me to make a better version, maybe a week? 

I felt Shark's power rising, though not into any level that I would have to worry about, now that my seal was undone.  
  
My eyes widened when instead of attacking me, Crans stabbed Shark in the back. From the look of Shark’s wide eyes, he hadn't expected it either.  
  
“CRANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SHARK?” the other omega shouted.

“Don’t be so surprised. I’m only doing what I have to do.”

I looked at him with disgust. I could already feel the life force exchange. _So this is what humans have become?_

“What… what do you mean?”  
  
“I’m just following the protocol for meeting a strong enemy. Which is that I absorb all of your power.”  
  
“WHAT??”  
  
“To put it simply, DA-5 was created solely for me to use when fighting a strong opponent."

I watched as blades sprouted along his arms. The power gain was honestly very wasteful. It was nowhere near as effective as the Dark Spear. If you’re going to take power from someone, you may as well take all of it.  _Why is it that the Union can do nothing right unless it is from my blueprints?_

He turned his eyes on me.

“I don’t know who you are, but shall we continue?”  
  
“How rude of me. I’m the Chairmen of Ye Ran High School.”  
  
I smiled at him while keeping my relaxed stance.

“I don’t like your attitude. So once I kill you, I’m going to kill everyone else in this room. NOW DIE.”  
  
_He did NOT just say that he would go after my Master...!_

He slashed out with blades of power. I blocked them with one hand and immediately shot a spike at him.  
  
“How _dare_  you insinuate that you could kill my Master!"  
  
I charged forward, slashing out at him. He managed to avoid the first and second, but that backed him into a wall. I sent the Dark Spikes at him, managing to slice into his arm as he was to slow to dodge.

“What’s the matter? I thought you were trying to kill me, not run away."  
  
He was about to say something, but a spike sent his way made him have to jump to avoid it.

‘Frankenstein.'  
  
Masters voice rang through my head.

I was laughing. I only realized that I was laughing when I had stopped at Masters call. My whole frame shook with laughter. I reeled in some of my dark energy. It had been so long since I had been allowed so much power that I had let it get out of control.

I glanced over at Master, only to see him sigh.  
  
‘Sorry, Master,’ I sent to him.

My eyes drifted back to my target that was now closing in on Tao.

“TAO, get over here!"  
  
The omega took in a breath before taking a few steps forward.  
  
“Ok, I got it. Just don’t make it too painful."

"BRO!"  
  
All eyes flicked to Ikhan, who was now shakily standing up.

“Why are you listening to him? I’m not exactly sure what is going on, but he’s going to KILL you. WHY ARE YOU JUST ACCEPTING THAT??”  
  
The omega aura swept through the room, trying to calm Ikhan.

“Well. I’m not too sure either. You kids wouldn’t know, but this is the fate of a modified human."  
  
Before anything else could be said, Crans had his hand wrapped around Tao’s neck.  
  
“Tao. Stop dawdling and hurry up and take the D."  
  
“Chairman!" Ikhan turned to face me. "Please save bro! It’s possible if it’s you, right? Unlike the others, he tried to keep us from getting killed."

I turned my eyes back just in time to see Tao slip out of Crans' hold, wrapping a cable around Crans arms. Electricity ran up the cables, shocking Crans. Crans was quick to act, using the blades from his arm to slice through the cable.

“Tao, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
“Sorry, Crans. You want to kill me, but those kids want me to live. I can’t stand by and watch you hurt them."

“HOW DARE...”  
  
He didn’t get to finish his sentence as I blasted him across the room with one shot.

“Come to my call, Dark Spear."  
  
As the Dark Spear surfaced, I welcomed its power. But that power also made the whisper of voices grow.

_Let us out. We want to be free, like you. Die!_

Ignored those, I advanced on Crans.  
  
“My lover is eager to greet you and it is not as docile as those you have walked over."  
  
With that I stabbed the Dark Spear through Crans and let it have him. I smiled as I heard him scream. One less threat toward my kids…


	12. Split

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the first page break, this chapter is very much the same as 138 of Noblesse, but after that it is slightly different. 
> 
> A big thank you to, Adel, DelshinAshton, lolgirl, Zealith and SleeplessForest27 for their reviews. I will be trying to get the next chapter out early as a thank you to you all.  

Frankenstein POV

I pulled in the dark power and glanced down at my hand to see that I was shaking. I knew it wasn’t just from the thrill of the fight. Taking a breath in, I focused on pushing the shakes away. I needed to get through a few more hours before I could let myself rest. I needed to keep myself together for everyone else's sake . 

Turning around, I moved toward the kids. Master caught my eye and gave me a concerned look, but I knew that could wait for later. M-21 was now sitting up and he looked the worst off, so he was my first stop.

Kneeling to get a better look only confirmed my first thought.  

It wouldn’t have surprised me if that stab wound had killed him. It seemed to be beyond M-21’s recuperative abilities, yet I could tell it was healing, if very slowly. Did that mean that M-21’s abilities had been somewhat upgraded...? Still, he had only just barely made it. 

“Mister was trying to save us.”  
  
My eyes flicked to Yuna, then back to M-21.

_He protected the children? And nearly died doing it?_

“What’s with that gaze.”  
  
The words came out as just above a whisper, but it was enough to show that M-21 was already recovering.  
  
“So, you went through all this to save the children. You have done well.”  
  
I watched as he smiled.  
  
“I only did what I was supposed to.”

I nodded, standing up, then turning at the sound of footfalls.  
  
“Seira. Just in time. Can you help M-21?”

She took a look around the room then nodded.

“Regis, can you manage by yourself?”  
  
“Of course. These injuries are nothing.”

Such Noble pride that child has, even as he looks like he’s about to fall over.

I turned to Tao, who was looking confused and unsure of himself. If I had known him personally, I would have moved to comfort the omega, but there was a chance that he was as averted to touch as I was.

“Tao.”  
  
His eyes flicked to me.  
  
“One of your comrades is lying on a nearby rooftop.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Go and get him, then follow us.”  
  
“O-okay.”

I watched as they all followed the instructions I had given them. Master and I were the last two in the room.  
  
Master's eyes were on me and the look of concern hadn’t left them. Always so concerned about others when it was himself that he should be worried about. Even using a fraction of his power had left his aura feeling shaky. Of course, anyone who wasn't Bonded to him would never be able to tell. Master clearly hadn’t changed in that regard.

I watched as he gently smiled.  
  
**Frankenstein. You, too, have not changed. It seems that you always get your way.**  
  
_Did he mean me using the children as an excuse to get him out of the fight...?_

“Master...”  
  
“Come, we should join the children.”

* * *

I had just finished fixing up M-21 and Takeo. It looked like neither one would die. In fact I was pleased to note that M-21 would recover a lot sooner than I thought due to his upgraded regeneration.

Takeo’s injuries were also healing rapidly, even though the wounds I had given him were very deep. It would take a while yet. Still, his regeneration was also quite impressive. By the time that he and Tao had arrived at the house, most of his near-fatal injuries had begun to heal. A completely different power had been activated compared to when I had left him. I wondered if he, too, had used a drug to elevate his powers.

It was time to go check on the others. The moment I opened the door, I could hear shouting.

“NO WAY, THAT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE!"  
  
“YEAH, IT MAKES NO SENSE!”  
  
When I entered the room, I saw the children arguing with Tao.

“How could something like that not be known in a world like today?” Shinwoo seemed to be having trouble controlling himself. I could feel his Alpha aura flickering. A shiver went through me, but I pushed down my instincts. I needed to see this through first.

“But it’s true,” Tao replied.   
  
“How can it be true? It’s not like a manga or something!” Shinwoo complained.   
  
“How else can you realistically explain the situation you guys have just been in? A person breaking a wall like it’s nothing. Battles fought with movements too fast for normal people like you to track.”  
  
“Now that I think about it… A ton of unbelievable stuff did just happen…”

Ikhan seemed to be the coming to terms with it first.  
  
“Then... both Seira and Regis are vampires? Like those from the stories?”  
  
“Well, you can’t really say they’re exactly the same...”  
  
“How can you compare us to those vile things??” Regis butted in.  
  
“WAIT. If they’re vampires, doesn’t that mean that they drink human blood?”

I couldn’t help but smile as Shinwoo shoved Ikhan in front of him. Why did Tao have to call them vampires? He should've guessed that the children would jump to that.

“Regis… do you drink human blood?” Shinwoo asked.  
  
“No, I most certainly do _not._ "  
  
“But... you could if you wanted to... right?” Ikhan questioned.   
  
“You call that a question? Humans are also able to drink blood if they want to, can you not?” 

“I see,” Shinwoo said with a nod.   
  
“That’s a relief,” Ikhan agreed.  
  
“But... he’s not denying that he is a vampire,” Shinwoo spoke up.  
  
“I just can’t believe that Regis and Seira are vampires. That if they got hungry, that they could drink our blood...!”  
  
“They could bite our necks and munch!”

“THAT’S ENOUGH. HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WE’RE ANYTHING LIKE THOSE INELEGANT THINGS?” Regis snapped. 

Ikhan and Shinwoo both jumped.  
  
“I don’t exercise a lot, so my blood isn’t fresh!” Ikhan said quickly.   
  
“I’m sorry, my blood also tastes bad...!” Shinwoo flinched.

Tao must have taken pity on Regis, as he stepped in.  
  
“You guys are misunderstanding something. Your friends are really quite different.”  
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“You just said they were vampires!”  
  
“Well, for us, it’s convenient to use the term vampire, but in the true sense, they are nothing like vampires. To put it succinctly, they’re exalted beings that we call Noblesse,” Tao informed them.   
  
“Then they’re sort of like those classy vampires from the stories?”  
  
“The vampires that live in elegant castles?”  
  
“That’s a fitting image. It makes things easier to understand.”

I was betting that the children didn’t even notice the omega working his calm into the room. He was good at keeping it discreet. Must have had lots of practice. Already the children were looking more relaxed.

“What about you bro?”  
  
“Me? My colleagues and I were originally humans, but our capabilities were enhanced through experiments. To put it simply, we are known as modified humans. We're not really humans anymore…”

I stepped into the room before he could say anything else.  
  
“Chairman!” The children called out. They chorused all at once, “How are the others? Are they going to be ok?”

“Their wounds are deep, but it's nothing life threatening. They will recover with a few days rest,” I reassured them. 

“Really? That’s good.”  
  
“What a relief!”

“I’m sorry you had to experience something like this again,” I told them.

“Again?" Ikhan questioned. "Chairman, what do you mean by that? It sounds as if you mean that this kind of thing has happened to us before.”  
  
“Ikhan, what kind of nonsense is that?”  
  
“Yeah, you must be overreacting a bit.”

“No, Ikhan is right," I told them. "Excluding Sui, the three of you have gone through a similar experience before."  

“WHAT?” all the children shouted.  
  
“You don’t remember it... because your memories have been erased,” I said carefully.  
  
“Our memories... erased?" the little Alpha questioned.   
  
“If that’s the case, shouldn’t there be some parts missing? That we don't remember? I don’t have anything like that,” Ikhan said.  
  
“Neither do I.”  
  
“What do you mean by erasing a person’s memories? How is that possible?”

“Well," I countered, "Isn’t everything that has happened recently rather implausible?”

“That’s true.”  
  
“Unfortunately..." I felt like I owed them the truth, even though they would forget about it later. "We have no choice but to erase your memories of this incident as well. For your own good.”

Shinwoo paused, looking up. “Are you saying that we will be in danger if we remember this incident?”

Regis stepped in at that point.  
  
“Yes. Even among humans, only a small minority are aware of our existence. All matters concerning our race must be kept secret. If facts about us were brought to light, we would have to erase the memories of all the humans who know the truth. Didn’t you say that you wondered why humans weren’t aware of such truths even now? It’s exactly for this reason.”

“That goes for us, too," Tao added in. "The organization I’m from won’t immediately know that you guys are connected to this incident, but it’s not impossible that they may find out. If that happens, the organization won’t stop with just erasing your memories.”

“That’s enough there,” I stepped in. There was no need to scare the children any further.

“So... it’s unavoidable.”  
  
“Then, we're really going to forget everything that’s happened.”  
  
“There is no other choice.”  
  
“So... we’ll have to forget the fact that Regis risked his life for us.”  
  
“And even the fact that Mister put his life on the line to protect us.”  
  
“Shinwoo even stood up against those scary people in order to protect us. We don't want to forget that either!” Ikhan protested.

Shinwoo shuffled his feet, looking down. “I didn’t do anything, but the Chairman’s the one who saved us. Having to forget that just doesn’t seem right.”

All eyes turned to Master, who sighed and took another sip of tea.

“Chairman... is it really okay for us to forget that?”  
  
“All of you put so much effort in for our sake. Is it really ok for us to live without knowing that?”

Yuna looked like she was about to cry.

Master's voice sounded through the room, making even the children stop.  
  
“Perhaps… No one did it to be remembered. They only did what they wished to.”

The way he spoke was just like Master. Always one to bring clarity to a situation. 

“Tao, Regis and Seira, please leave the room.”  
  
They nodded and left.

Master nodded at me.

“Children, please take a seat and look at me.”  
  
Lowering the mental shield I kept up, I turned my focus on them.  
  
“You will remember nothing about tonight. Instead, you will remember coming over where you all fell asleep early after playing so much. Now sleep.”

With that they all fell asleep, falling in on each other.

“Master, I’ll take them home.”  
  
He nodded.

* * *

Once I was back home, I found Master, Tao and Regis sitting at the table, while Seira was reheating dinner. I quickly set about getting Master his ramen before turning to him.

“Master, I will be heading downstairs. Do you require anything before I go?”

His eyes looked like he had questions, but he shook his head.

I turned my attention to Tao.  
  
“Your friend should be waking up some time tomorrow. Feel free to pick any of the spare rooms to spend the night. Please refrain from going into the room at the end of the hall, unless you need to see Master or myself.”

“Sure, no problem.”

With that, I turned and left for my lab. Once there, I quickly headed to the bathroom I had installed down here. Mostly because I did not need people going up and down the stairs from training or whatever else, tracking dirt through the entire house.

But tonight, it served another purpose. I tried to ignore my hands shaking on the taps in favor of focusing a little power to shred my clothes. I didn’t wait for the water to heat up, just moved right into the frigid water, snagging the scrubber and attacking my skin.  
  
_There was just so much Alpha scent covering me...!_ I honestly didn’t know how I had kept it together tonight. Even now as I let myself relax slightly, I could feel my head fogging. It was lessening now that the scent was fading, though I knew it wouldn’t all go away completely until my morning injection. If I were right in guessing, that wasn't for another five hours.

Once I was sure I had scrubbed every inch of myself, I hopped out and dried off. Then with a little flicker of power, I dressed in my lab wear. It would be safer down here for now.  
  
Exiting the bathroom, I was surprised to find Master waiting for me. _I must have spent longer in the shower than I thought._

“Master... was there something you needed?”  
  
“Your mind. It feels…” Master seemed unable to find the right word. 

 _He must have picked up on it when my mind had clouded over in the shower._  And now that he knew what to look for, he was picking it up in the present moment. 

“It will come and go over the next few days, Master. It has to do with my human needs. It is nothing to concern yourself with.”  
  
He nodded, but I could tell he was still feeling unsure about it.

“Master... if you would come take a seat, I will try my best to explain it to you.”  
  
I pulled Master's chair into its normal spot near my lab table before quickly make him some tea.

“Master..." I set down the tea cups, thinking about how to begin. "I am guessing that you have picked up from people that we humans are divided into three distinct types.”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“I am what’s called an omega. Omegas normally are quite calm and don’t like people to be upset or scared. They normally are not keen to jump into a fight. Quite the opposite actually. Most omegas are good in family environments and thrive better with more contact, like small touches or hugs. Tao seems to be one of those types. I will make sure to confirm this and let you know.”

Raizel seemed to think about what I had said. The confusion in his eyes was quick to change to sorrow. He must have figured out that if that was true for me, a part of me went without, due to my aversion to touch. Among other things.

“But the main part of what you are sensing is... my mind is slightly clouded over by my instincts because I am getting close to my heat.”  
  
He blushed at that. _At least I didn’t have to explain to him what a heat is and why. Thank goodness._  
  
“I can keep the symptoms under control during the day, but the drug that I use eventually wears off. That’s why it seems to come and go.”

He took a sip of his tea. I let him take his time thinking over what he had been told.

Once he was finished with his tea, I took his cup and cleaned it before putting it way. When I returned, I saw that Master was now standing.

“Frankenstein.”  
  
I was quick to fall into step as he turned.  
  
I opened the last door in the hallway, automatically moving to open the curtains before taking a quick look around the room. This was a room that we rarely used, apart from the walk in wardrobe. I was relieved to see it that there was no dust on the furniture and the bed was still made.

“Master, is there something wrong?”  
  
Master hadn’t moved, neither to the armchair nor the window, as he normally would. His eyes were fixed on my right hand, which, despite my best efforts, still had a slight tremor.  
  
“Is there no way to control it?”  
  
I couldn’t help but flinch. I was true that even in that short amount of time that we had fought today, the Dark Spear had tried to devour me. This affected my biology, like it or not.   
  
Raizel's crimson eyes were soft and sad. “It must be even worse now, since you have kept it dormant for such a long time. Because I sealed your power for so long, you will suffer through your nightmares again.”  
  
“It’s nothing, Master”

Raizel let out a sigh. “Change out of those into your sleeping clothes.”  
  
I blinked, not sure I had heard him right. But I had already taken the required steps, quickly changing into loose pants and a black long sleeved shirt.

Putting my clothes aside to wash them later, I took note that Master was no longer standing. Instead, he was sitting up in bed. The covers were pulled back and his eyes looked at me as if he were waiting for me. _Did Master really mean for me to…?_

He nodded, so throwing caution to the wind, I climbed in next to him and lay down. Without even meaning to, I had moved my head into his lap. A part of me started to panic, but that part was quickly drowned out by a veritable flood of omega instincts that were positively purring with delight. My entire body hummed with happiness. I tried to remember why I shouldn’t be doing this. There was a reason, I was sure of it, but my thoughts were so foggy...

A velvet gloved hand ran through my hair and I let out a peaceful sigh of relief.  _Master. Master's hands. Alph- Master's touch. Master. Held. Loved. Safe._  
  
“Sleep, my Bonded. I will guard your dreams.”  
  
There was no force behind those words, yet I could not help but completely surrender.

* * *

** Raizel POV **

I sat in bed waiting for Frankenstein. I had already noticed that everything he did took a little longer than usual. His mental state was also worrying me, despite the fact that he had assured me it was normal. None of the other "omegas" whom I had witnessed at the school had ever felt like this.

When he came out, I took note that the clothes he had put on covered most of his skin. Something about that didn’t feel right. I looked at Frankenstein and waited.

It was very different to feel his mind so conflicted. It was like he was split in two. Frankenstein didn’t seem to realize just how obvious this was. Right now, I could feel one part of him being confused and unsure, but another part was relieved and content with what was happening. It was odd.

He gave me a questioning look, like he was unsure if I really wanted him to come lay down. I nodded, but didn’t say anything, so as not to rush him.  
  
I needn’t have worried, as he climbed in straight away. Before I even asked, his head was in my lap. His whole soul seemed to sigh with contentment. It was good to feel him letting go like this. I was glad to be able to give him something after all he has done for me. Even if he refuses to acknowledge it.

Summoning the gloves on my hands once more, I ran my fingers through his hair, straightening it out gently.    
    
“Sleep, my Bonded. I will guard your dreams,” I reassured him.

Within minutes his breathing was deep and steady. Yes, I was glad to be able to give something back to the first person who had ever decided to protect me.  ** _Sleep, my Bonded. I will keep you safe._**


	13. Werewolf Heart

Frankenstein POV

The first thing I realized upon waking was that someone was touching me. I froze, but then relaxed as I recognized who it was. 

“Master, I have to get up now.”  
  
My Master's hand stopped stroking my hair and I rose from my lying down position, almost letting out a whine of disappointment at the lack of contact.  
  
_I need to get down to my lab._

As if reading my thoughts, my alarm went off. I moved quickly to the walk-in closet to change. Once I was through, I took note that Master was no longer in the room. Hurrying to the lab, I didn’t bother keeping up the appearance of slow, human speed, as I was already late for Master's tea.

Master was waiting on the lounge when I got upstairs, but I was surprised to see Tao next to him. While Master was reading through some notes, Tao looked to be fiddling around with some electronic device.  
  
“Tao, do you drink tea?” I asked.  
  
He jumped up and turned to me.  
  
“Good morning. Yes I do, can I help?”  
  
“No, I’ve got it. Why don’t you stay here and keep Master company.”  
  
“Ok.”

He sat back down.

I spent this time observing Tao. He sat not touching Master, but from the way it looked, it was more because he wasn't sure if he was allowed to rather than him not wanting to.   
  
“Tao, just so you know, Master isn’t adverse to contact,” I told him as I sat down the cups.  
  
He looked from me to Master. Master gave a small nod which made Tao smile. It didn’t even take a second for Tao to move right next to Master so that they were touching before going back to his work.

I watched his shoulders relax and his aura humming in the way of a contented omega. When my eyes met my Master's, he looked surprised but pleased at the outcome.

Once Master had finished his tea, I took his cup and mine. Tao still hadn’t finished.  
  
“Master, it is time for you to get changed.”  
  
He nodded and I met him at the dressing room door.

It was half an hour later that both Takeo and M-21 walked into the lounge room. As soon as Tao spotted them, he was up and moving towards Takeo.  
  
“Takeo, you're awake. And you too, M-21.”  
  
Tao placed a hand on Takeo's shoulder before stepping back.  
  
“Takeo, how are you feeling?”  
  
“I can move, but just barely. More importantly... what are we doing here?” Takeo questioned.   
  
“No other choice. We had to treat your wounds somewhere far away from that place. So we ended up having to accept help from these people,” Tao informed him.   
  
“I see.”

He turned to look at me. “Thank you for all this.”  
  
“Oh, it’s no big deal.” Honestly, it was quite useful to be able to examine them. I still wished I could have had time to full run scans, but at least I had managed to get some information.

“What about Crans, Shark and Hammer?”  
  
Tao just shook his head.  
  
“Tao, we’re withdrawing. Our mission was a failure, but that can’t be helped.”  
  
“Takeo... I don’t think it’s a good idea to go back.”  
  
“What are you talking about? Is it... because of these people?” He side-eyed Master and myself.  
  
“No, that’s not it.”  
  
“Then why?”  
  
“Look, Takeo... It was Crans who killed Shark.”  
  
Takeo stared. "What? What are you saying?" 

“Shark died after all of his power was absorbed by Crans.”  
  
“Crans absorbed Shark’s power? What the hell…?”  
  
“Crans said that from the very beginning, DA-5 was created only for him. We steadily cultivated our powers merely for Crans' sake. DA-5 was never really a special unit that carried out the organization’s important secret missions. It was more like research material. That’s what we were created for.”  
  
“That’s...”  
  
“I know, it’s hard to believe. But after he was finished with Shark, Crans tried to get me, too. Then I got help from the kids…” Tao stretched awkwardly, his hand on the back of his neck. “Look, do you think the Union would even be okay with us just going back? We lost three agents and the core subject of DA-5. I don’t have any obligation to go back anymore. I'm... I'm not going back."  
  
“But Tao... you know we can’t get away from the Union.”  
  
“Takeo. Did you forget who I am? I can make it look like we both died during that mission.”  
  
“Yeah, I get it. I know you are capable of doing that. But... Unlike you, I need to go back.”  
  
“You want to go back because of your sister, right? I get that. But we failed the mission. They won’t just let us go. They will blame us. There will be repercussions. It could be even more dangerous for your sister. You dying on a mission could be better for your sister in the long run… Takeo, I will find your sister, no matter what.”

“...what??"  
  
“It will be much easier to find your sister if they are not searching for us.”  
  
“But Tao, why would you…”  
  
“I never liked the other agents, unlike you. I was glad to hear that you were still alive.”

Takeo looked like he was weighing options in his mind, a sniper narrowing his target.   
  
“All right. Let’s just hide somewhere far from here. We can’t get others involved in this.”  
  
“Okay.”

Finally seeming to have settled things, they turned toward me.  
  
“I appreciate all of your support,” Takeo said.  
  
“I’ll pay you back what we owe next time.” Tao smiled at me in a way that said he doubted he'd be able to come back. “But I guess this is goodbye.”  
  
With Takeo still recovering, they really shouldn’t be leaving yet. “You’re leaving?” _You still need more time to get well,_ I thought, but I kept silent.  
  
“We can’t cause you anymore trouble,” Takeo replied.  
  
“Right, M-21." Tao turned to him. "I got the information you wanted right before Shark called me into the lab.”  
  
“WHAT?” M-21 froze in shock.  
  
“Finding the evidence wasn’t hard, but something about it was strange. The clearance level wasn’t that high. It was stored in several places, not just one. It’s probably because the M-series was categorized as a failed experiment. I expected to find the information easily, but I failed to do so.”  
  
“What do you mean?” M-21 questioned.  
  
“It’s all gone.”  
  
“...what?”  
  
“When I investigated further, I found out that Dr. Crombel got rid of all documents the moment he left the lab. He got rid of everything that had been there for years. Why would he destroy data on you guys so suddenly? Especially when they were supposedly failures.”

M-21 just stared.

“We’ll be going now,” Takeo said.   
  
“We’ll keep everything about this place a secret, so don’t you worry," Tao said to me before turning to M-21.  
  
“We shall meet again.”

I watched them turn and head for the door.

“WAIT.”  
  
It was M-21, who hardly ever raised his voice, that called for the halt. All eyes were on him. He met my own.  
  
“I have a favor to ask.”  
  
“A favor?” I questioned.

The look on his face was like someone was ripping out his fingernails.  
  
“Can you... Can you let them stay here? I know I don’t deserve this, as I’m indebted to you, but I can’t just let them go. They are disposals like me. When the Union tracks them down, they won’t be able to get away. Please...”

I smiled at him, trying not to laugh. That would come across as disrespectful and he was being so very sincere.  
  
“M-21, why are you so nervous? If that is what you want, then that’s what will happen. This is your home too, after all.”  _Had I really just said that? I guess I did._

The look on M-21's face was indescribable. It wasn't just shock; it was a combination of shock and disbelief, as if what was being discussed was a completely foreign concept to him. He was relieved, but at the same time, questioning what I had just said, looking for an ulterior motive.  _What the hell had the Union done to this kid?_

“M-21, why don’t you show Tao and Takeo the guest bedrooms? You can have the day off to settle them in. I’ll be home early from work today to give you a check up after last night.”  
  
With that, I left them to it, going back to find out if Master had chosen his clothes for today.

* * *

I had gotten home early and as planned M-21 and I were down in the lab. His scan was close to being done and I was glad for it.  
  
I had come home early just to get this done before the drug started to wear off. But in the last ten minutes, I could feel the beginnings of the fog creeping in. I was also starting to be hyperaware of the fact that there was an Alpha scent in the room. I gave myself a mental shake as I went back to looking over the data.

The scanner slid out, informing me that the scan was done. I quickly flicked through the data that only confirmed what I had been thinking.   
  
“Just as I thought. I predicted that there would be no permanent injuries to your body from the fight.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Your physical state is clearly better than before.”  
  
“Any side effects?”  
  
“Luckily, I didn’t find any. It might be too early to conclude anything, but your body definitely is becoming more stable.”  
  
“It must be something like that. I really thought I was gonna die in the last fight. The wounds were definitely severe.”  
  
“Yes indeed. In addition the fact that Master assisted in your recovery, your innate ability to recover was incredible. But when I arrived your wounds were already healing.”

Once I was finished glancing over the data I moved over so I could watched his reactions.  
  
“I’m not sure, but when I passed out…  _He_ called me.”  
  
“Master did?”  
  
“I’m not sure, maybe it was a dream.”  
  
“It could have been the echo from when Master boosted your power.”  
  
“That makes sense. Even before I met you, I had strong resistance, more than my colleagues... but I’ve never heard of an occasion where power and capability could be strengthened like this.”  
  
“Of course. After all, Master has awakened your powers.”  
  
“True.”

“You took pills that kept your body from collapsing. After a while, you could go without taking the pills, right?”  
  
“That’s right. I don’t know how Crombel made them.”  
  
“After examining your body, I discovered that you’re not a normal modified human.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I haven’t see others of the M-series apart from your comrade, so I can’t say for sure, but yours is a very simple design.”

“Simple.”  
  
“You wouldn’t know what I'm talking about. Typical modified humans are created using either enhanced human traits or transplants of other animal characteristics. But you’re different. Instead of enhanced abilities, you were genetically modified and received a transplant of a particular organ from a particular organism. You’ve been worked on for a long time. You couldn’t immediately display the powers you’d been modified with and well… It’s taken a rather long time for those abilities to show up with this much intensity.”  
  
“If I’m a specific experiment…”  
  
“Yes. That’s why you have such a remarkable recuperative ability and why you have shown these outstanding results.”  
  
“ _The origin of your power is not to be taken lightly..._ That's what  _he_ told me. What is that particular organism you were talking about? Is it perhaps Nobles?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“No? There aren’t any other organisms as remarkable as you guys. Are there?”

I tried not to smile at that. He still thought of me as a Noble. How best not to lie to him...?  
  
“Today, the world is ruled by humans, who used to be the weakest of all. But a long time ago, it wasn’t only the Nobles who ruled the old world.”

I could see him trying to work it out.

“Werewolf."  
  
“Yes, you have their ability."  
  
“Werewolves still exist? I thought they were extinct...”  
  
“No, they are still around."  _Unfortunately._  But M-21 didn't need to know the misgivings of his new found race quite yet. "After examining your body, it looks like the Union must have been able to obtain a werewolf heart."  
  
“My heart is… a werewolf’s."  
  
“Yeah, I was surprised, too. I’m not sure how the Union got a werewolf heart, but I’m sure humans are in a very dangerous position right now. The werewolves won’t let this go if they find out."

The door opening made us both stop and turn. Master walked in with Tao and Takeo right behind him.

“This place, I thought it was just an ordinary house...”

I smiled at Tao’s comment. “It’s my personal space. I’ve never had so many visitors."  
  
Moving quickly, I pulled out Master's seat from its spot in the corner where I kept it.  
  
“Have a seat, Master."  
  
I pressed the button on the biscuit machine. I had meant to bring them back upstairs when we had finished, but this was good timing. The lid rose as I grabbed a plate and placed a few cookies on it before presenting it to my Master.  
  
“I made them just for you. Are you satisfied with the taste?”  
  
I heard M-21 moved to take a cookie and couldn’t help but smile. It seemed like he was fine in the lab now. I moved quickly to make Master his tea.

It crossed my mind that I should offer to give Takeo and Tao a check up while they're down here, but I wasn't sure I could I trust myself for that long.

‘I’ll be here.'  
  
It was only years of experience that stopped me from jumping at Master's thoughts in my head. I smiled, guessing that he meant that he would keep an eye on me.  
  
‘Thank you, Master,’ I thought while handing him his tea before turning to the others.  
  
“M-21 has just finished his scans and got a report on his condition. Would you like me to do the same for you?”  
  
Both of them turned eyes on M-21, who nodded. _Do I really look so untrustworthy?_

“Tao, that means you will get to see how all the machines work,” M-21 said with a smirk.  
  
Tao turned to me. “Me first then!"  
  
“Ok, first of all, do you have any of the drug left that you take?"  
  
They both nodded and pulled out a few from their pockets. I nodded, examining the pills. I wondered what I would find in them. _How did the Union create such a thing? What shortcuts did they take? If I focused on figuring that out while I took their scans, I might be able to get through this._

I placed them on my bench so I could look at them later before turning to Tao and Takeo once more.  
  
“Do you want to draw your own blood or would you like me to?"  
  
I knew from M-21 that they wouldn’t trust a scientist, so it would be better to allow them to make their own choices.

“I know the theory behind it, but haven’t done it myself,” Tao said while rubbing his neck.  
  
“You can demonstrate on me and then tell them how to do it,” M-21 said as he moved to sit on the examination table.

I grabbed what I needed and then we all gathered around M-21 as I went through the steps. He made the perfect patient as he didn’t even flinch when the needle went in. In fact he seemed to zone out. My guess was this must have been part of how he got through it when the Union had been doing their experiments.

Once that was done and I had three vials of blood from them, I moved on quickly to get Tao to lay on the scanner.  
  
“Since you’re a new patient, I will be running a full scan. It will take about an hour depending on if I want to double check anything. If at anytime you need me to stop or explain anything, just let me know and we will."

M-21 smirked.

I knew what he was thinking. He had done the same thing on his second scan, smirking like that and saying it was nothing after I had stopped everything. I knew he had done it to test whether what I had said was true.

“Sure. Can I look over the results once you are done with them?” Tao asked.  
  
“Sure, I’ll have to translate it for you. Unless by chance you can read the Noble language."  
  
He shook his head. “You write your results in the Noble language?"  
  
“Naturally, as few people can read it in the human world.”  
  
“I guessed that Nobles had their own language, but I never found proof."

Turning to Master, I switched to speaking in the Noble language.

_**“Master, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, do you happen to need anything?”** _

_**“No, I am fine. You sound a little off "**_

_**"My apologies, I haven’t spoken it much over the last 800 years.”** _

Master smiled, but said nothing more, so I turned back to the shocked human on the table.  
  
“What did you just say?”  
  
“I was asking Master if he needed anything."  
  
“All that just to as if he needed something?"  
  
“The Noble language is very polite. There are many ways to disrespect someone in it."  
  
_**I am sure you tried every way you could think of back in Lukedonia.**_  
  
_Master, I was but a child back then._

I smiled at this exchange, trying to keep from outright smirking.   
  
Turning my focus back to Tao I asked, “You ready?"  
  
“Yep."  
  
I hit a button then moved away to concentrate on the pills.

By the time both scans were done, I had a new set of pills ready for them. They weren’t perfect yet, but at least they didn’t have any side effects.

I held out two pills to each of them.  
  
“What’s this?”  
  
“I found some problems with the D."  
  
“Really? We've taken it several times without a problem."  
  
“Like Takeo said, we didn’t have any side effects while taking D. We would have known," Tao added in.  
  
“Yes, you go back to normal after the D-effect is gone, but the problem is, the effect of the D is not totally gone. Some of it stays in your body. I should say, it has accumulated in your body."  
  
“WHAT?” they both asked, incredulous.  
  
“D enhances your physical strength, but carries a side effect as well. That’s why it only lasts for 30 minutes."

“That’s right, but… that limited time is to minimize the physical strain on our body."  
  
“Tao’s right. Frequent use of the D would be a problem, but it shouldn’t affect our body if it's one at a time."  
  
“Yes, the limited time was ostensibly to protect your bodies, to avoid the cell collapse. In order for the Union to get reliable and stable results, you needed to be able tolerate the maximum amount of power without any noticible side effects. But remember, the whole purpose of that was so Crans could absorb your power and also not get any side effects. That’s why only your team could take the D. You were designed for that use.”

“Then, what are the side effects?"  
  
“It shortens your lifespan. They enhanced your abilities by using the D, but they didn’t consider your physical conditions. The source of enhancing your power was your vitality. You can’t feel it now, but if you keep using D for another 3-4 years, you would eventually feel your bodies' cells collapsing."

“Then… we only have 3-4 years left?"  
  
“That’s only if you keep taking the D. I recommend that you stop taking the D. You should be able to recover gradually with your physical abilities."  
  
“We gave you all we had left. We can’t get anymore unless we get it from the Union."  
  
“That’s good to hear."  
  
“The pills you are giving us treat the side effects caused by the D?"  
  
“No, this is an upgraded version of D. I didn’t have enough time to study it. The enhancements might not be as effective, but at least there won’t be any side effects."  
  
“Really?”  
  
“This pill upgrades our power like the D, but with no side effects?”  
  
“D is something that cannot be made so easily. It was made only for us… but you managed to remove the side effects…?”

“It’s not a perfect version. With the removal of the side effects, the intensity level is only about 30% of the D. But I will be able to increase it, just give me some time. Like the D, these pills will only work on you guys."  
  
“Why are there are different colors?”  
  
“One of the pills is the less intense version of the D. The other will start to affect you immediately. I extended the intensity level to 200% of that of the D." I had had extra time and wanted to outdo the Union.

“200%?”  
  
“Yes. But it takes up your lifespan immediately. If you let out all your power, it can kill you in hours. Simply stated, your life will be short, but glorious. Oh and it tastes like strawberries."  
  
Takeo narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
“Who are you? How do you make things just like that?”  
  
“I’m curious as well," Tao questioned, eyebrows raised.

“So… You’re wondering about my true identity? To be honest, I think of the past whenever I look at you two. The past in which I thought of and lived for only one thing… Yes, at one point I was a person searching for knowledge. No matter what it cost, if only I could satisfy this insatiable thirst for knowledge. And when that thirst was satisfied, the joy. The happiness. The moment I realized the meaning of my existence…How long ago was that? It’s been so long I can’t remember clearly. I was so pure when I first began to crave that silent knowledge. Now the world is so much better. Back then, if I was curious about something it wasn’t easy to find out anything about it. It meant that I had to personally go out and search for the answers. There just wasn’t enough data… No, there was nothing."

Takeo and Tao merely stared, confused.

A voice cut through my happy thoughts.  
  
“Frankenstein."  
  
I dashed to my Master's side.  
  
“Yes, Master."  
  
“More tea."


	14. Hug

Frankenstein POV

I let the others talk among themselves as I poured Master his tea.  
  
_Master, I have something I need to do. It will require me to leave town overnight. Will you be okay with that?_  
  
He looked at me, but I kept my thoughts blank. He nodded, though I could tell he was worried.  
  
_Thank you, Master. I’ll be leaving in the morning._

I turned back to the others.  
  
“I need to you to gather everyone into the lounge.”  
  
They nodded and headed upstairs.

I turned back to Master.  
  
_I won’t be too far away, so if you need me, you can always contact me. I will also set up a way for the others to contact me._

Raizel nodded before finishing his tea. I took the cup, quickly cleaning it and returning it to its spot before we headed up to see the others.

Everyone was already seated.  
  
“Thank you all for coming. I wanted to inform you that I will be leaving town tomorrow. Tao and Takeo, if you wish, you may join M-21 at the school tomorrow for work.”  
  
They looked at M-21 and when he nodded, Tao grinned.  
  
“Sure, sounds like fun.”  
  
Takeo nodded in agreement.  
  
“I’ll leave everything on the table for tomorrow. Seira, can you please see to tomorrow’s meal and keep an eye on everyone?”

She nodded and the look I got told me she guessed that by everyone, I meant for her to look after Master.

“Tao, I’ll leave instructions on how to contact me if anyone should need me.”

With that I stood and made my way down to my lab. I had to focus on keeping one foot in front of the other. Everything in me was telling me to go back. To go back to where the Alphas were, so they could look after me. Go back to be close to Master.

I shook my head. I needed to get ready quickly so I could get the hell out of here.

* * *

  
Master was the only one up when I was preparing to leave. It had taken a few hours to get everything ready, which made it just past one in the morning.

I set his tea down on the table before stepping back.

“Master, I will see you when I return.”  
  
“I’ll be waiting.” There was something slightly sad in his tone, but I had to ignore it, despite my wholehearted desire to do the opposite.  
  
“Yes, Master.”

With that I left the house. The open air helped clear the fog from my head that had been growing ever since my time in the lab with the others. I felt nervous leaving Master alone like this. A part of me feared coming back to find him gone again.  

I pushed that thought away. I needed to focus on what was to come. What I was about to do would be risky if something went wrong, but if I succeeded, then it would bide me time to help Master. I needed to think of a way to save him. Without him I... I didn’t know what I would do. I didn't want to think about it. I stopped on the rooftop and took a deep breath, forcing my mind to think calmly. I already knew that an omega close to their heat can get emotional, but the actual maelstrom of feelings was another thing. I needed to stay calm and not think of anything that would trigger it. Thinking about Master that way would just make me panic. I needed to keep a calm mind instead.  An omega fearful of losing their Alpha was  _not_ the mindset I needed to be in right now.  

With one last breath, I started on my way again.

***  
Once my island was in sight, I let out a sigh. My body felt shaky and the trip had been tiring, even though it hadn’t been that long. This heat was taking more out of me then was expected.  
  
It didn’t take me long to have the lab powered up and everything running smoothly. I went about setting up for later in the morning.  
  
My alarm went off, showing me that it was 6AM. Moving to the suitcase on the kitchen bench, I retrieved my pre-made morning injections. I made quick work of taking them before grabbing the laptop and heading outside. As I moved, the shakes that had been a constant thing since I left Master started to dissipate. My mind cleared and it felt like my thoughts were finally clear once more.

I had set up a device this morning that would help hide the energy from the Dark Spear and the energy normally used to contain it. I felt bad for breaking Master's orders, but if it was to save him, then I would take whatever punishment he decided to give me later.

I set the laptop far enough away that it wouldn’t get destroyed, though still close enough that I would hear it go off if the others needed me. Now came the hard part, balancing control while trying to amass enough energy. Once in position, I took a breath before summoning the Dark Spear.

Its power flowed through me, causing me to feel alive with its sweet pain. I let its power flow before forcing it out, letting it move then compressing it as it gathered.

_‘You murdered us!'_

The power exploded, causing me to go flying back. I felt the rocks dig into my flesh, but ignored the pain as I flipped to my feet. Damn, I needed more focus.

* * *

**Tao POV**

Takeo was out on the balcony talking to M-21. I knew they had been standing there for ages not saying anything, both waiting on the other. Sometimes Alphas could be so ridiculous.

I shot the Boss's Master a smile as I flopped down next to him on the couch. Now that I thought about it, Boss hadn’t told us what to call him.

“Sir?” I asked trying to get his attention away from the cup in front of him.  
  
His eyes fell on me with a puzzled look.

“What should I call you?”  
  
“Rai.”

I nodded. From being around the Nobles for this short amount of time, I had already figured out that they like to sit in silence. But I just couldn’t help it. I had so many questions!  
  
“So, when Boss was talking earlier, he said that you yourself weren’t adverse to contact. But the way he said it was as if there was someone in the house who doesn't like to be touched.”  
  
He nodded, but his eyes turned back to his tea, so I couldn’t read his expression.    
  
“I don’t want to do something that someone doesn’t like. So could you please tell me who that is?”

He turned to me and I swore I saw sorrow in his eyes.  
  
“Frankenstein prefers not to have contact with people.”

My eyes drifted around the spotless room. It was so clean and organised that I was sure someone around here had a bit of OCD. Now that I knew about Boss not liking to be touched, I guessed that that someone was Frankenstein.   
  
“I had guessed as much, but I just wanted to make sure.”  

My eyes flickered back to him as I felt his hand patting my shoulder.  
  
“You should also refrain from making a mess.”

Tao smiled. “I’ll try my best.”

He was sad. I could tell, not necessarily by how he looked, but from my omega senses. So I tried to fix this problem the only way I knew how. I moved closer and wrapped my arms around him, squeezing once before pulling away. A blush dusted his cheeks even though I could tell he was confused.

“It’s called a hug. Humans use it as a way to show we care.”  
  
He nodded.

* * *

**Takeo POV**

M-21 and I had been leaning against the railing for a while now. It was a comfortable silence, something that I would have never been able to keep with Tao.  
  
"Hey, there's something I wanted to ask you.”

M-21 shrugged in assent.  
  
“The reason why you’re here... does it truly have nothing to do with Crombell?”

M-21 looked Takeo up and down as if trying to suss out both if he was serious and if he could be trusted. 

“It has nothing to do with... that guy. I figured you guys would have already known that I betrayed the Union, since he knew."   
  
I sighed, staring out at the horizon. “No, I was really surprised when I heard you were a traitor to the Union. That's... kinda weird. Crombel destroyed all the experimental data on you and he hasn’t notified the them of your betrayal... I wonder what his intentions are?”

He didn't answer. Why was M-21 here if the Union wasn’t looking for him? He could go anywhere. Why stay here?

“Then, are you currently doing a trade with these people?”  
  
“Trade?”  
  
“Like, in return for their help, you give them information on the Union.”  
  
M-21 turned to look at him. “It’s not that way at all. I was a failed experiment, a low ranking agent. You should know the kind of security clearance I had. Any information I had about the Union would have been insignificant.”  
  
“True. Then... they’re helping you without expecting anything in return?”  
  
M-21 shrugged again. “That’s what I’m wondering.”  
  
“I mean, can you trust them? They saved Tao and myself, but I can’t really tell if they’re trustworthy or not.”  
  
M-21 seemed lost in thought and then he begain slowly, “M-24, my... my last comrade... He had a way of reading people. Back before all of this, when we first encountered them... He wanted to take a chance on them. We were in danger of Crombel finding out about our transformations. Any day we could be destroyed or worse. I asked him the same thing you are asking me. How can I trust these people when they have no reason to trust us? When we fought them with intent to kill?”

I kept my eyes to the sky as he told me this. I knew it couldn’t be easy for him.  
  
“That guy answered, well, at least they’re better than the Union that experimented on us against our will and then threw us away. Even as he lay dying, he kept on telling me to go with these people.”

 _Damn, this kid has been through a lot._ I stood quietly for several moments, taking it all in. 

“I have one more question.”  
  
“Go ahead.”  
  
“Why did you ask them to let us stay here?”  
  
“I couldn’t let you just leave like that. It would have been suicide with them after you. You might not want to hear this, but you guys, my comrades and myself... as far as I'm concerned, we are all the same. Used for this and that and then discarded at will, all for the sake of some twisted experiment." He frowned deeply, but then his eyebrows raised. "Well, it’s not so bad so far, is it? Being among people who’ve all been thrown away.”

I couldn’t help but smile at his words. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad here.

“No I suppose it's not too bad.”  
  
“But hey, while you’re living here, you should be aware of two things.”  
  
“What is that?”  
  
“Be careful not to leave your scent mark on anything and don’t make a mess.”

The way he said it made it seem as if making a mess might get me killed.

“What?”  
  
“The owner of the house really hates having the house dirty.”  
  
Did he really need to warn me of that?  
  
“Let's go in; Seira will be cooking soon”

When we entered, I saw the last thing I expected to see: Tao, lazing across the black haired Noble’s lap, telling him all about his time at the school. I watched as M-21 froze at the sight. The Noble’s red eyes flashed to M-21.

“Don’t tell Frankenstein.”  
  
All M-21 did was nod while standing there, frozen.

* * *

 **Frankenstein POV**  
  
It was late into the night when I finally had success. The Dark Spear had run wild for a bit, but that was what had allowed me to make that final push to complete it. I couldn’t help but laugh. I had managed to do something the Noble Lord had done! This would help make my Alpha safe. I would not allow us to be separated again.

_BEEP_

I turned to look as the laptop screen flashed. My eyes blinked once before my mind clicked as to why it was flashing.

Tao appeared on the screen, his eyes widening as he got a look at me.

“Boss, what happened to you?”  
  
“I’m taking care of some personal business.”  
  
“Seriously but you look...”  
  
“Surely you contacted me because you have something more important to say?” I said, cutting him off.   
  
“That’s right. Boss, you may need to return as soon as you can.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“The person who created the DA-5 has come to investigate our supposed deaths. She has brought along her henchman Yuri, who is thorough and smart. He use to make Crans freeze whenever they met.”  
  
“I see. Stay put; I’ll be home soon.”

It didn’t take long for me to finish up what I had started, but by the time I was ready to go, it was 2AM, which left me very little time to get home while it was still dark.

The travel back went fine until I started getting closer to home. I had to take to the streets, as even at this early hour, people were starting to be out and about. This wouldn’t have worried me if it wasn’t for the fact that I could smell Alpha scents in the air. It was like being surrounded on all sides and as I was mostly still in my right mind, it was not something I liked.

Moving as quickly as possible, I headed back to Master, trying to ignore everything around me. Trying to ignore how my body was shaking and how warm I was feeling. I needed to get this under control before the others saw me. But breathing wasn’t helping, as it was the scent-laced air that was setting me off.

Ducking down the next free alleyway, I leaped up, using my advanced strength to get onto the roof. The air up here was better, not so scent-infused.

With one last deep breath, I bolted along the rooftops at full speed, hoping to be nothing more than a blur to anyone who saw me. It took me a under a minute to make the remaining distance. When I got in, everyone was waiting in the lounge.

“Hello, everyone.”  
  
I got a nod from the two Nobles, M-21 and Takeo.  
  
“Hey boss,” Tao said.  
  
I noted the way he fidgeted. It was like he was holding himself back from coming to greet me.  
  
I smiled a thank you.  

_Did Master tell him or did he work it out himself? Either way, it was a blessing._

**_I told him that you prefer not to have contact with people._**  
  
_Thank you, Master._

I headed off to my lab, ignoring the confused look M-21 sent me. I was surprised when I felt Master following me, but didn’t question it.

When the elevator doors closed, I took my first breath since entering the house. My body trembled as I was hit with the traces of Alpha phermones.  
  
I was turning my focus from how my body was reacting to my lab as the door opened.  

Master's chair sat in the same place as last time, which annoyed me, since I usually never forget to move things back. Moving to the bench, I set down my case while turning on the tea maker. Popping the case open, I smiled as I pulled out a small box before heading to Master, who was now sitting down.

“Your health seems to be worse.”  
  
“Do not worry. Unlike you Master, I will heal with time and rest.”  
  
He nodded.

Kneeling in front of him, my eyes dropped to the ground as I reached out, holding the box out to him.

“Master, I have something for you.”  
  
Master was careful not to touch me as he opened the box. I kept my eyes down and listened to the sound of metal on metal as he picked up the earring.  
  
“You left to obtain this?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I can sense your Dark Spear within. Even more than the ring you gave me.”  
  
“Yes. There was no other choice. Without using it, there was no way to create something that would perform on the same level as the earrings crafted by the Lord.”  
  
“The reason why your health is poor is due to this?”  
  
“Only a small part.”

There was a small click as he set it in place, followed by the feeling of his power fading. My eyes shot open, not liking being unable to feel him, but at the same time relieved that it had worked.

“Master, are you alright?” I questioned.  
  
“It’s not my style.”  
  
“Master?”  
  
“I told you before, this color is not my style.”  
  
“My apologies.”

Closing the box, I put it away before taking Master his tea. He took a sip and then startled me by breaking the silence.

“Frankenstein?”  
  
“Yes, Master.”  
  
“When will you be better?”  
  
“Master….”

How could I answer that?

“M-21 is getting worried.”  
  
Master didn’t need to tell me that he found this unacceptable.

I could trigger it early. It would be easy enough, but it would leave Master unprotected. If I were going to do that then I would have to deal with the creator of DA-5 and her assistant.

“Master, I will do my best to recover as quickly as possible.”  
  
He nodded.

I held back the sigh. It was a relief to end it there, as I was just so tired. The effort to stay on my feet and limit the shaking was taking its toll. All I wanted was to curl up around my Alpha and rest till I… _Get it together. You are not so weak as to give in now._  Only a little more than an hour and then I could take the suppressants and have a few hours break from my omega instincts.

Just before I made to move off to work on something to keep my mind preoccupied, Master let out a sigh.

“You need something. What is it?”  
  
“Master?”  
  
“Your soul is being very loud with needing something.”

I couldn’t deny Master an answer, but I also couldn’t make myself say it. So I let him see it. Let him see that I was at war with myself. That I hated feeling like no more than a slave to these instincts that control my life. That this fight left me feeling lost.  

 _ **Come.**_  
  
I couldn’t resist. I didn’t want to. I took those few steps before dropping to kneel in front of my Master. A small flicker of power and his hand was covered by a glove right before he placed it on my cheek.  
  
“Relax Frankenstein. Just let yourself have what you need right now. I will be right here.”

The fog took over then as I dropped the rest of the way down. I leaned against Alpha. A sigh left me as he stroked his hand through my hair.  
  
My Alpha was always so kind to me, even willing to take control so I could get what I need.

* * *

Raizel POV

Why did Frankenstein have to push himself so much? His soul felt like it was being wrenched in half. It was crying out in pain, in desperate need, but he refuses to acknowledge it. Why?  
  
“You need something. What is it?”  
  
“Master?”  
  
He looked at me with shock and confusion. As if to say, "Why are you asking me this?"

“Your soul is being very loud with needing something.”

He didn’t speak, but his mind opened up in a flood of want. Inside, Frankenstein wanting nothing more than to submit to someone, to have someone make choices for him so he didn’t have to. For someone to make him feel like he belonged. To let him be weak when he needed to be.  

But with that came a deluge of disgust and self hatred. He was ashamed of that need. He felt that he didn’t deserve that. A monster like him couldn’t be allowed any of that, wasn’t allowed anything that made other people have to consider his needs.

He wasn’t paying attention, so I spoke into his mind.

_**Come.** _

And he did, dropping to kneel in front of me. But I could tell he wasn’t really seeing me. With a small flicker of power, I formed a glove so I wouldn't be touching him skin to skin. His eyes gazed into mine and in them I saw hope.

“Relax, Frankenstein. Just let yourself have what you need right now. I will be right here.”  
  
He surprised me by dropping against my legs. All the fight had left him at once. How could such a being consider himself a monster? He had done nothing but care for the humans all his life.  

I heard him sigh as I ran my hand through his hair.

Why did my Bonded have to put so much in front of his own needs? It looked like I would have to step in more often to make sure he got what he needed and didn’t go so long without. It hadn't been that long since I had last sat down with him, but it was like his soul was starving for it. Perhaps it would settle down if we did this regularly...?

I watch as he snuggled in closer and then let out a content sigh as he stilled.

Yes, I would have to keep this up. I wanted to feel his soul sing like this again.


	15. Omega

I had just taken my injection and felt my head clearing by the second. As it did, I couldn’t help the blush that covered my cheeks. _Did I really do that? Did I really just cling to Master’s legs like some insecure creature?_ No, this couldn’t keep happening. I needed to hurry up and deal with the creator of the DA-5 and her assistant so I could get this out of my system. Go back to being a person of reason instead of instinct. Yes,  _reason..._

My eyes met crimson and I could see worry and concern in them. I couldn’t make Master keep worrying about me.

“Master we should head up. The others will be waking up soon.”  
  
Master nodded, turning for the door and I was quick to follow.

Yes, I would have to finish up this quickly so I could get back to putting my full focus on my Master.  
  
  
Master moved to his spot on the lounge while I set about making tea. I turned my eyes to the door when the sound of quick foot falls from down the hall met my ear. Tao made it into the lounge seconds later. To my surprise, instead of stopping he went straight to Master and gave him a hug before stepping back. 

“Good morning.”  
  
Master nodded and Tao beamed. 

I forced myself to turn my focus back on the tea. The omega in me was both glad that Tao was settling in okay and also wanting to go stake my claim on my Master. To get rid of the other omega’s scent on Master and replace it with my own. So I did the next best thing.

“Master, it’s time to be getting ready for school."   

* * *

It was a busy day at the school as I set about catching up on yesterday’s work while also making arrangements for my time off.

I hoped Master liked the dinner I had planned for tonight. I had left Master with the two Nobles as I had gotten home from school later than I had hoped and if I was going to get dinner ready on time, the shopping trip needed to be quick. 

It was on the way back that an Alpha stepped into my path. The energy he was admitting was telling me that he wasn’t just an ordinary human. His skin was dark and his blond hair clashed with it, though I could tell he was trying his best to look professional. 

“Is there something you want from me?” I asked.  
  
“Yes. I’m here to offer you something.” 

_What the hell?_

“Do you want to be a star?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“What do you say? I’m sure this sudden suggestion may come to you as a shock, but the person I serve would like to meet you. If you come with me, I will make you a star. With your stunning features and mysterious aura, you could definitely be a famous star. We can make it happen.”

Could this person be the Yuri Tao spoke of? It really couldn’t be this easy, could it? Now the only question is, do I let him take me, or do I make him tell me? But if I did either of those things, I would be making Master wait. But Master did say I needed to finish this quickly... 

“What do you want? A house, a car, girls? We will give you everything you want. How do you like my offer?”

 _Was this really the way he tried to kidnap people?_  
  
“This… doesn’t seem to be a joke.”  
  
“Of course not.”  
  
“Then, I’ll respectfully decline your offer.”

His features changed from excited to annoyed.  
  
“I knew it wouldn’t work, but she said not to harm you, so I tried talking first. Well, I guess it was also for my own personal amusement.”  

I felt his power rise, filling the air.   
  
“Please don’t be afraid of the smoke. It won't do any harm to your body. It will just make you listen to my orders.”

 _Why did everyone just assume that such weak things would work on me?_  
  
“Don’t worry, everything will be fine. You will soon feel relaxed.”

I tried not to cringe as I let my body relax and the shopping fall to the ground. Leaving such a mess made me want to scrub myself clean, but I let my mind go blank.  
  
“Let’s go now. We've wasted too much time. She doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

He led me to an to the top floor of a building where a short lady waited. From her looks, one might guess omega, but her aura said Alpha.

“Wow, this is so very lovely! This atmosphere and silhouette, how can I express this feeling...!”

I made myself keep still as she ran a hand down my cheek. No one was allowed to touch me apart from my Master. How I wished I could feed her to the Dark Spear! Keeping my body relaxed, I pictured the many ways I could kill her as she clung to my arm.

“I’m glad you are pleased, Doctor.”  
  
“I really do like him. Yuri, you’ve done a great job.”

So I had guessed right. This lady must be the creator of DA-5. That was good. It means I get to kill her after all.

“I have only done what I am supposed to do,” Yuri replied.  
  
“What kind of experiment should I use on this lovely thing? It will have to be an outstanding experiment that’s well matched for his lovely features… What should I do?”

Well it was no wonder they couldn’t do anything right, with Alphas running the place. Why would you start planning an experiment when you don’t have any data on the subject?

“You will be able to find an experiment soon, so there is no need to be hasty.”  
  
“That’s true, but I do wish something would come up quickly. Having no choice but to wait with such a lovely thing right in front of my eyes is so irritating!”

With that, Yuri gave a slight bow and left.

* * *

It was a few hours to sunrise and all I had to do was to watch the lady go through her files on the computer. But that wasn’t the main problem. No, as the night went on, the scent of the Alphas wrapped around me. It helped that I was so repulsed by their behavior, but I wasn’t sure how long my thoughts would win out over my instincts. I should have at least till sunset before my scent started to be released.

“What am I to do?”  
  
She stood up and walked over to me.  
  
“What do you think will be good? I’ll have to set up a new experiment. Something that will do justice to your lovely features.”

She wrapped her arms around me. In that moment I was glad that I froze up instead of flinched.  
  
“Nothing I have done so far will be suitable for you. Please wait just a bit more. I promise to find a magnificent experiment, to let you stay where I can always gaze upon you.”

She turned from me as the blond Alpha entered.  
  
“Yuri, you have returned.”  
  
“Yes, Dr. Aris.”  
  
“You must have found something this time, right?”  
  
“I apologize. I have continued to search for any leads on the enemy, but I couldn’t find anything. The enemy covered up their tracks perfectly.”  
  
“If you say so,” she replied, though I could sense her anger simmering.   
  
“Yes, even the trackers and the chips we implanted in their DA-5 to record changes have been destroyed. According to an examination on their cells, they all died within six hours of each other. If I hadn't investigated myself, the time of death would have been confusing. Although DA-5 were all dead, the report went on for days. That’s why there were gaps in the assumptions we made.”

Well, it looked like Tao did manage to pull it off after all.  
  
“That’s right, the enemies must have know we would find out and tried to distract us with it. I think they must know a good amount about us.”  
  
“Then it must be that son of a bitch, Crombel. DA-5 were probing after him,” she growled.  
  
“That’s quite possible. It would not be so strange for that man to know of our movements. However, we can’t exclude other possibilities.”  
  
“Other possibilities?”  
  
“I can’t be sure about anything right now, but when I find out something, I will make my report.”  
  
“Alright, but don’t take too much time.”  
  
“Understood.”

With that he left and I was alone with Dr. Aris again. I almost sighed with relief when she sat back down at her computer.

* * *

  
I had to put all my focus on keeping still. I knew I didn’t have long till I would have to make my move. There was one thing my fogged brain had forgotten to predict. How fast would my heat would hit after it started. Would I have enough time to get rid of them and get back to the house? I would have to strike as soon as Yuri got back.

As if I had called him, he entered to room.  
  
“Yuri, what have you found out?”  
  
Before Yuri could open his mouth there was a buzz as my phone went off.

  
_Damn, that could be Master. He likes to use his new phone. He also likely suspects something._  
  
Pulling out my phone, I ignored the others in the room. It was indeed Master and he was asking me for ramen. Was Seira not making it right? Had they left Alpha by himself? I had to hurry up and get back, but first I had to deal with these two.

“Sorry about that, but it looks like I have been summoned,” I apologized gracefully.   
  
“How can you have such a nice voice?”  
  
“Why thank you, milady.”  
  
“Such a charmer!” she said with a blush.  
  
“Now I must be off,” I told her.   
  
“What do you mean by that?” she asked with a look of confusion.  
  
“I have to leave.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Someone is waiting for me.”

I watched as she started to get angry. I turned and headed to the door, wanting to make sure I still had my balance.  
  
“You are not allowed to leave without my permission. If you take one step out of here...”  
  
I opened the door and took a step out before turning slightly.  
  
“Oh my, I’m sorry.”

She suddenly smiled at me.  
  
“I can’t believe this. You really are perfect, both good looks and a sense of humor...!”  
  
I smiled back  
  
“Such praise. I don’t know what to say.”

Her smile dropped, “Yuri.”  
  
“Yes, Dr. Aris.” Yuri replied.   
  
“That leg that stepped outside. Cut it off.”

He dashed forward and I reacted without a second thought, sending crosses of energy toward him. He jumped back.

“Sorry. Looks like I attacked out of reflex. How rude of me. I do hope you’re not angry.”  
  
“He’s not a regular human. Yuri, what happened?” she snapped.  
  
Yuri wasn’t paying her any attention. Instead he was glaring at me.

“How about I change this up a bit,” I spoke while drawing energy from the Dark Spear. I let it burst out, taking out the room to give me more space, as well as a breeze to keep the Alpha stink from clouding my mind even more.

“You arrogant bastard!”  
  
Yuri shot a beam of energy at me. It was easy enough to keep it from hurting me, but it did ruin my shirt. That just made me feel better as the cold night air hit my heated flesh.

“YURI WHY DID YOU ATTACK WITH SO MUCH FORCE!? WHAT IF HE DIED?!” she shouted.  
  
“Sorry, Dr. Aris, but he attacked you,” Yuri said, not looking sorry at all.  
  
“HE’S NOT DEAD! THANK GOODNESS!”  
  
“He’s fine, even after getting hit by my attack.”

“We can’t waste time here, Yuri. We need to fine those pigs who killed my children... That’s right. Would you happen to know the pigs who killed my children?” she asked me, eyes narrowing.  
  
“OR… could you be that pig, by any chance?”  
  
_First she touches me, then she calls me a pig?_

“How dare you!”  
  
I pulled more power forth, letting it fill the air. The sting of pain from the power took the fog away.

“This power, what’s going on?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Yuri replied.   
  
“And this horrifying energy!” 

“Shut your mouth,” I growled at her. “Talking so loudly. Your existence makes me angry. I will erase you.”

I let the spikes form above them before letting them drop.  
  
I didn’t turn as I felt the three kids land behind me.  
  
“Frankenstein, what’s going on?” M-21 asks.  
  
“You three need to leave.”

I heard a gasp from Tao.  
  
“You're… an omega.”

Two growls filled the silence as both Takeo and M-21 threw out their auras.  
  
Before anything else could be said, I spun around, sending my mind control over both Takeo and M-21 as I hit them both, making them collapse.  
  
“Tao, take the others and go.”

I felt my legs trembling with the effort to stand. It seemed that two Alphas auras had triggered the start of my heat.

“But, I can’t leave you like this!”  
  
“Those two will be in more danger if they stay. Master will be along soon, anyway.”

Not even Master could get lost with the amount of power I was currently putting out.


	16. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning some what steamy part at the end.

I watched the others leave. Once they were out of sight, I turned my full attention back on the doctor. Even as my legs trembled, I manage to stay on my feet.  
  
"Sorry about that, Miss."  
  
“I see you have taken two of my children. I will have to fetch them after I have you.”

It was at that point I saw her stiffen as the breeze changed direction and she was hit with my omega scent.

"It looks like you will make a better experiment than I first thought. Not only that, but you will help with bearing me new experiments."  
  
"I can’t do that, Miss."  
  
"DON'T ANGER ME. You are beautiful, but it won’t stop me from slicing you up!"  
  
I flashed a smile before I let it all go, falling to the ground as the shudders rocked through me. Sweat covered my body as my temperature rose quickly so that not even the cold night air could keep me cool. Dark Spear rose and stayed near the surface. I knew my body was putting out a strong scent. It showed on her face when her eyes widened.  
  
She let out a low growl and leaped out. I let out a whimper as Dark Spear flared, stabbing her and stopping her in place. She screamed as my lover wrapped around her and devoured her. There was nothing left of her when the energy dispersed.  
  
I curled in as another heat wave rocked through me. There was no way I could stay here. I needed to get control of myself and get back to my lab.  
  
It was a stumble of steps that made me look up. My eyes locked on Yuri, who stood at the far end of the building. He was trying to keep himself back, with little success.  

Laughter left me. There was no way he was going to win this one, not when this heat already felt twice as strong as normal.  
  
"I completely forgot about you. I wasn't able to sense you energy during the fight at all."  
  
He let out a growl, but I couldn't care less as another shudder wracked through me. I clenched my teeth to hold in a whimper. I didn't realize that my eyes had closed till I had to wrench them open. Yuri was now only a few feet away from me.  
  
I smiled at him as I drew on the Dark Spear and sent it at him. He rolled, but the Dark Spear followed, like wolves hunting their prey. He let out a cry as it speared right through him.  
  
I tugged, trying to keep the Dark Spear back, but it was like trying to stop the ocean. The more I pulled, the more it resisted.  
  
It was the next wave of my heat that made me loosen my hold and that was all it took for my lover to devour him. _And there went all my information with him._ That was just my luck. I had taken too long playing captive instead of bringing them straight in.  
  
The Dark Spear allowed me to pull it back in, so when the next wave of mind numbing pain hit, there was nothing to keep my mind from focusing on it. Breathing through it was the only thing I could do. Once it passed, I rolled onto my back and looked up to the sky. Most of it was blocked out with the clouds and smoke, but there were still a few stars to see. I focused on the stars instead of my rising body temperature and uncontrollably shaking.  
  
There was a shift in the rubble a few meters to my left. I wanted to push myself up, but the best I could do was to turn my head. Crimson eyes looked into mine.  
  
_Alpha. My Alpha was here and he would make it better._ I tried to talk, but all I could get out was a whimper.  
  
_He is not my Alpha._  That thought allowed me to use what little strength I had to push myself onto my unsteady legs.

“Master.”  
  
“How did you end up in this place?”  
  
I knew Master was concerned about my condition, though he wouldn’t pry. He would wait for me to come to him.  
  
“Did you…see? I apologize.”

I bowled, even though it made my head spin.

“Frankenstein.”  
  
“Yes, Alp… Master.”  
  
“Did you really have to come here?”  
  
“That’s…”  
  
“I came to hear your reasoning.”

But he didn’t wait for me to speak; instead he turned from me. I took the hint that he was ready to leave. But could I make it back home along the rooftops?  
  
I pulled out my phone.  
  
It was answered on the first ring.  
  
"Boss,” Tao spoke, concern lacing his voice.  
   
“Can you get everyone out of the house for 30 minutes? Go grab dinner, then come back.”  
  
“Sure boss. You need me to come there?”

It put a smirk on my lips that he wouldn't just come out and ask if I needed help.

“No, but I will be unavailable for the next week. The school knows I'm away, but if you need me just give me a call.”  
  
“Ok, Boss. Take care.”

With that I hung up. Now came the fun bit of trying to get home without making a crater in the streets below. It would have been easier to go to my training island, but it would leave me vulnerable and away from my Master for too long.

For once, Master was facing the right direction, but I didn’t look at him as I passed. My legs wobbled with the landing, but my main concern was that the Dark Spear had tried to lash out at the same time. I kept it in, but it had been a close thing. I took a few steps to steady myself before my next jump. I could feel Master’s eyes on me, but I refused to give in.

On the last roof top, I fumbled as I landed. Dark Spear lashed out and only just missed Master. I could see the slash in the roof only inches away from his foot.  
  
“Sorry, Master,” I whispered as I made the jump and landed in front of the house.

That had been too close. That just showed that I could never have another in my life. No Alpha for me and never any children of my own.

I normally would have waited for Master, but I was sure that he would forgive me this time. I walked right down into my lab and placed my hand against the door that was only ever used one a year. This was my prison for the next week.

I hit the keypad next: _168._

It beeped after a second, registering the hours put in. The door opened and I strolled in, closing the door behind me. Even with my raised body temperature, this room felt chilled. My legs shook under me as I twisted the wheel, locking the door. It was hard to move with my fading strength, but I somehow turned it all the way.

I let my legs give out along with my will, keeping the Dark Spear back. It shot forward, lashing out, hitting the wall, not leaving a scratch.

I let out a small laugh. It could try all it wanted to, but it was never going to get out. I always tried to look at it as if it were trying to protect me, but deep down I knew it wanted to use me as nothing more than bait.  
My laughter turned into a whimper as my heat fully hit and my thoughts fogged over.  
  
_Alpha. Where was my Alpha? Why was he not here to make it better?_

I felt slick sliding down my thighs. Why was I wearing them again? I pushed them down, wriggling out of the restricting material. The cold floor felt good on my skin, but I felt exposed where I was. _Why wasn’t Alpha here to keep me safe?_

I rolled over and hissed as my hard cock made contact with the cold floor. My arms trembled as I pushed myself onto all fours. Snagging the pants, I slowly made my way across the room and into the far corner.

Laying the pants down, I curled up on them. It was lonely here, but my body was hot and exhausted from the crawl across the room. My eyes drifted closed as I fell asleep, knowing it wouldn’t last long.

My body was on fire when I woke. I let out a cry, curling up into fetal position. Tears were falling down my face and I did nothing to stop them. My breath came in quick and sharp. If I were fully human, I would be hyperventilating to the point of passing out.

My body reacted without thought, moving my hand down to stroke my cock. The fire resided slightly, but the empty feeling only grew. Rolling onto my back, I continued to stroke my throbbing cock slowly as my other hand trailed down behind me.

I let out a groan as I slid a finger in. _Yes, I needed this, but I also needed more._ Another finger quickly followed the first. I moved them in and out in time with the hand stroking my cock.

I didn’t care what noises I was making; some of it was begging, some incoherent sobbing. _I needed more than this. I needed my Alpha._

When I inserted in the third finger, I felt myself convulsing as my orgasm hit, covering my chest as I called out desperately to my Alpha.

I didn’t care that I was filthy as curled up as close to the corner as I could. Tears fell from my eyes as I sobbed.

_My alpha wasn’t coming. He didn’t want me. Was I not good enough? What did I do wrong?_


	17. 142 hours

**Tao POV**

M-21 and Takeo had just woken up before I got Bosses call. He had sounded like his normal self, but after what I had seen on the rooftops, I knew better. I had never imagined that the Boss could be an omega. He was just too show-offish and so sure of himself. Those were Alpha characteristics, right?

“Why are we going out to get food? Seira could just cook,” Regis demanded.  
  
“Because Boss said to and because it could be that he was asked to by _him._ ”

Regis quieted after that. As we made our way out the door, I couldn’t help glancing back once more. _Would Boss really be okay getting back by himself? Would Rai be there to help him?_

I had never seen an omega fight off a heat like that. Let alone how strong it was, considering this was only the first few signs showing up. It had only taken a few seconds to register the scent and for it to overwhelm the others. How strong would it be now? What would we find when we got home? Would Boss be staying at home or was he just going back to grab some things?

I glanced at Takeo to see him in deep thought and to my right M-21 was the same. I did wonder what was going through their heads. They had been about to attack Boss, even if it was only by instinct. They hadn't gotten anywhere close to hurting him though, but still, it must weigh heavy on them that they had lost control like that.

* * *

When we walked through the door, I took a breath in. Only the faintest hint of Frankenstein's scent was there, but it was like a punch in the gut. I turned my eyes on M-21 and watched a shudder go through him before he shook himself and moved into the house. Takeo, on the other hand, froze.

"Takeo," I said.  
  
Regis and Seira walked past.

"What is wrong with you humans?" Regis asked.  
  
For once M-21 didn't say anything back, just kept walking.  
  
"Regis, you’re too young for us to tell you."  
  
He turned to look at me.  
  
"I'm older than you."  
  
"Miss Seira would agree with me that this is an adult conversation," I told him.

We glanced at her and she nodded.

I continued into the lounge to see Rai standing by the window.  
  
“Rai, is Boss ok?”  
  
“He says he will be.”  
  
“We will just have to wait. It should only last three days.”

I tried to reassure him. I got a lost feeling from him. I could also tell that he just wanted to be left alone.  
I smiled at him before turning and heading off to find Takeo.

* * *

**Raizel POV**

Even though I couldn't sense Frankenstein's power, I could still feel it through the bond if I focused on it. Frankenstein was trying his best to keep his end closed. To keep me from sensing how out of control he was and all the pain he was going through.

I respected his wishes to be alone, but if he continued to hurt himself in this way, I would have to intervene.

The others had come home a few minutes earlier. M-21, Takeo and Tao had headed up to their respective rooms. Regis and Seira were sitting on the couch drinking tea. My thoughts were still turned towards my Bonded. Everyone else would ask for help, or Frankenstein would figure it out and make sure they got what they needed. Frankenstein would never do that for himself.

 _'Alpha, where is Alpha. It’s so hot. When will this end... I need... no.... no. I don't need anyone. I will not hurt anyone.'_    
  
Frankenstein's thoughts were chaotic, even if these were only whispers that drifted across to me whenever he lost focus.  
  
**_Shhh now and sleep,_  **I sent through to him, willing him to sleep.  
  
I never normally would use my will on him, but I knew it was the right choice when he spoke back.  
  
_Thank you, Alpha._  
  
Frankenstein was always thanking me for doing my job. I would never deny him something that he felt was important, even if I didn't agree with it. Like his continuing need to call me Master. And now...  _Alpha._ Strange. 

***

The sun had risen and set and yet there seemed to be no change for the better in Frankenstein. More thoughts seemed to be getting through to me as he tired himself out. I had gone to the school earlier so as to not worry the children. It had been good to see that Takeo and Tao's energy was looking better when I passed them on the school grounds.

I let out a sigh as another of Frankenstein's whimpers past through the bond. Turning, I took my seat as Seira brought tea over to us. There was silence for a little while before Tao turned to M-21.

"Did you pick up that Boss was an omega at all before this?"  
  
"No, I always thought he wasn't human and that was why I didn't get a reading off him," M-21 replied.

"There is no mistaking him for anything other than human. Nobles have more grace than him," Regis spoke while sending a look at M-21.

"Are you saying that the one whom  **he** chose is ungraceful?" M-21 countered.  
  
Regis looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I pretended not to see as I took another sip of tea.  
  
The silence didn't last for long. This time it was Takeo that spoke, looking at Tao.  
  
"How long will Boss be like that?"  
  
"It's normally only two, maybe three days, but when Boss called me, he said he wouldn't be back for a week. So either being an omega has clashed with his own modifications or there is something else going on that I don't know about."

"Why not just go down to his lab and look?"

All eyes turned on M-21.  
  
"Boss hasn't forbidden us from looking in his lab. He always says just ask."  
  
I stood up and started walking. It took a few seconds for them all to catch up. Tao darted ahead to lead the way.

Once I made it into the lab, I walked to where I knew Frankenstein would be. I could feel how close we were through the link.

_Alpha... no, not Alpha... Master…Master, did you need something?’_

His mind was a jumble of thoughts and I could tell it was hard for him to even formulate that one sentence.  
  
_**Frankenstein. How long will you be in there?**_  
  
There was a pause as he seemed to be moving around.  
  
_142 hours, so a little under six days._  
  
_**Why must you be in there?**_  
  
_When I am like this, I am a danger to the others._

I could feel through the bond that he meant it. Frankenstein believed that if he were let out, he would hurt people. Why was it always Frankenstein who had to suffer?  
  
My attention was turned back to outside the room when Tao approached.  
  
"Is Boss in there?"  
  
I nodded at him.  
  
He turned his eye on the door.

"That's pretty high tech, but you know, I could unlock the timed lock. As long as the lab door stays closed, it would be safe enough for the others to wait upstairs," Tao offered, with a small smile.   
  
"Not yet."  
  
_**Frankenstein. If you need me, let me know.**_  
  
_Yes, Alpha._  
  
With one last look at the door, I left the lab.


	18. Please Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, steamy part! Also, please don't mind the change from first person to third person. Editor's preference. Thank you for your patience with our reworking of this story!

Frankenstein felt his Master moving away from the heavy door and it was as if his soul were being violently wrenched apart. He almost called out along their bond, begging for him to come back, but he forced himself to remain silent.

As if angered at the loss of its new prey, the Dark Spear lashed out at the door. Frankenstein let out a low, bitter chuckle. _This is my life. The life of a monster._ _Intimacy is not a luxury afforded to demons like me._ Rabid beasts were meant to be kept in cages. To be locked away when they were not being used.

‘Yessss, you’re a monster. Let us have you.’  
  
_Not now. Go away._  
  
‘You murdered us.’  
  
_I just gave you two new play things. Now leave me alone._

Banishing the Dark Spear by sheer force of will, he pushed himself up on his hands and knees, slowly crawling towards the tap protruding from the wall. Dropping down underneath, he twisted the tap, letting the cold water flow over him. It felt so good flooding over his overheated, naked body.

Yet even with the soothing water running over him, Frankenstein could still feel the slick between his legs. His relentless, heat-swollen cock was hard once again, even though he had only just found relief a little over an hour ago. He didn’t even try to fight the urge, wrapping his desperate hand around it once more. _Fuck._

He curled onto his side away from the faucet, his body twitching and writhing. Every stroke sent heatwaves flaring through him, again and again. He could feel himself crying out, but he had no idea if he were forming words or just wretched, guttural moans.

Three fingers found their way behind him without him even a conscious thought. A groan escaped him at the voracious, ravenous feeling; it was pleasurable, but it also left him feeling so very empty, so very alone. It wasn’t enough. Could never be enough. He needed _more._ He needed _someone_ pinning him down, filling him up, making him _whole._ His entire body and soul ached for it, longed for _him._

With jerky, erratic movements, Frankenstein continued to pleasure himself as best he could. Tears of frustration ran down his face as he realized that despite his desperate need, he just couldn’t make himself come again. He was right on the edge, but no matter how frenzied his twisting and writhing, he couldn’t bring himself over the edge. It was no good. He needed him. He needed _Alpha._

Frankenstein brushed their bond before he could stop himself. He just needed to feel his Master’s power for a single fleeting moment. He pictured Raizel behind him, taking him forcefully, sinking his cock deep into him, filling him with everything he’d ever been missing in his life.

With a cry of his Master’s name, he came hard. The world went white as he twitched against the cold tiles, then he lay spent, tears leaked helplessly from his eyes. _Master._ Frankenstein needed Raizel so badly right now that the ache of their separation was like a physical pain in his chest. 

***

It felt like days later, but a glance at his timer revealed there were still 133 hours to go. _Why is there no Alpha here? Why is there no one here to help me?_ Frankenstein was so tired of being so alone, so desperate, so wretched. He just wanted someone to care for him and to be able to care for someone in return. Was that too much to ask?

Turning off the tap, Frankenstein lay miserably in the accumulated puddle of water, staring up at the stark white ceiling. _What would it be like if just I gave in for once?_ _If the Dark Spear didn't try to rip apart the person I shared my time with?_ It was not like he was a virgin. But actually, when he thought about it, he realized that it had been well over 800 years since his last time. _I might as well be a virgin._

Bitter laughter erupted out of him as the next wave hit. His body temperature climbed sky high. If it weren’t for the fact that he was a modified human, his blood would have boiled. As the pain peaked in intensity, he heard someone screaming. It took him a moment to realize that person was him. It felt like he had been thrown straight into the center of a raging fire.

‘We can help you. Give in to us’.  
  
_I can never give in to you. I must protect my Master._

He crawled on his belly like a snake along the cool tiles, trying desperately to find any kind of relief. _Pathetic._ He didn’t like this, didn’t want this. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he sobbed. “Please, _please,_ someone help me. I can’t take it anymore. I don't want to be alone!”

 ** _Frankenstein. Do you need me to come to you._** __  
  
_Alpha,_ PLEASE.

Frankenstein could no longer form coherent thoughts. His body felt as if he had just dived headfirst into an erupting volcano. The fog took over and he could feel himself giving into his omega instinct once again.

***

Raizel had been getting ready for school when an extremely disturbing sound stopped him in his tracks. _Screaming. His Bonded was screaming._ He immediately tuned in to their bond. Frankenstein’s mind was disjointed, but his feverish thoughts were calling out frantically for Raizel.

 **Frankenstein. Do you need me to come to you.**  
  
_Alpha,_ PLEASE.  
  
The cry was desperate, full of pain, anguish, and longing. He felt Frankenstein’s consciousness slipping away as his next wave hit.

Raizel made a decision in that moment.  
  
He turned and walked briskly down the hall in the direction of Tao’s room, though he paused for a moment when he got there. Frankenstein had explained to him how important it was for the kids to have their own space. After having been denied this their whole lives, it was essential for them to have their privacy. So he stood in front of Tao’s bedroom door, hesitant despite his urgency.  
  
“Did you need Tao for something?”  
  
It was M-21 who happened to be walking down the hall.  
  
Raizel nodded. M-21 stepped around him and knocked on Tao’s door.  
  
“Tao?”

“Yeah? Come in.” Tao spun in his seat to face them.  
  
“M-21, can I do something for you?”  
  
“Not me. Him.”

M-21 moved out of the way. Tao’s eyes widened when he saw Raizel.  
  
“Tao. I need you to open that door.”  
  
Tao nodded, grinning, seeming about make a funny comment, but perhaps thinking better of it, having noted the seriousness in Raizel’s demeanor.  
  
“Right. I’m on it. M-21, you and Takeo will have to stay away from the lab once you get back from the school, got it?”

M-21 nodded.

“Go find Takeo and make sure everything is covered at the school.”  
  
They hurried downstairs and Tao quickly got down to business. Raizel gave him space as he worked, focusing on trying to send Frankenstein calming thoughts in the meantime. His Bonded’s mind was far afield. He considered simply breaking down the door, but Frankenstein was so sensitive right now, something like that might force him into defensive mode, which could be dangerous.

Tao’s bubbling voice filled the room as he chattered to himself, working out the puzzle. Raizel watched the timer ticking down. It had just hit 129:00 when Tao called out, “Aha!” The clock abruptly flashed 00:00, followed by the sound of heavy locks moving.  
  
“Took a bit longer than I thought, but then, of course it was Boss who made it, so… Do you want me to open the door for you?”  
  
Raizel nodded. Tao moved to pull the handle, but the door wouldn't budge.  
  
Tao looked nervous. “Um… He must have locked it on the inside, too.”  
  
Raziel concentrated.

 **Frankenstein. Is there a lock on the inside of this door?**  
  
_…yes._  
  
The connection was faint – Frankenstein was fighting him, even as he fought himself – but Raizel was able to make contact. He put the force of command behind the next thought.  
  
**Frankenstein. Undo the lock.**  
  
_Yes, Alph... Master._  
  
Raizel could feel Frankenstein’s exhaustion as he moved towards the door. It took him several minutes to get to his feet and another few to move the lock. _I should never have left him like this._  
  
Tao whistled low at the clunking sound of the locks swinging. “I guess Boss really didn’t want anyone breaking in.”  
  
“Breaking out,” Raizel corrected him. “Please close the doors behind us.”  
  
Raizel stepped inside, the sound of Tao pulling the heavy door closed reminding him forcefully of a coffin. When he spotted his Bonded crouching just past the doorway, Raizel’s heart clenched. Frankenstein’s naked skin was raw and red, sweat-drenched, his knotted hair hanging in his eyes. It was utterly unlike Frankenstein to be so untidy anywhere outside of a fight.  
  
“Frankenstein.” Raizel tried to keep the anguish out of his voice, though it was probably hopeless.

“…Master.”  
  
He was panting. Raizel took note of his pauses.  
  
“Was… was there something you…”

Frankenstein curled inwards, wrapping his arms around himself as the dark power within him flickered like a lightning storm.  
  
“You are not in control of it.”  
  
It took several agonizing minutes for Frankenstein to reign the Dark Spear back in, struggling horribly, clearly in pain. Raizel had learned patience over the centuries, but it still took everything he had to refrain from rushing immediately to his Bonded’s side.  
  
“I-I’m sorry, Master.” Frankenstein kept his eyes locked on the ground. “Master… th-this is a part of being a human… a human omega. Once this is over I can… I c-can tell you more about it.”

Raizel closed his eyes, inhaling. There was a solution to this. He just had to let his Bonded lead him to it. Exhaling, he spoke.

“Frankenstein. I have spoken to Tao. He does not experience this phenomenon in the same way. Please explain it to me.”  
  
“Master…” Frankenstein was twisting himself in knots, pulling further and further away from Raizel. “It’s… it’s a build up from how long I have denied it. I’ll… I will be fully recovered in six days.”  
  
“Will this happen again?”  
  
It took a moment for Frankenstein to reply. “Once a year.”  
  
Raizel could tell he was holding back. He could order his Bonded to reply, but he really didn't want to. He was already so fragile.

“Frankenstein. There is something you are not telling me. Please do not make me order you.”  
  
“E-each year I deny a mate, it gets worse. It gets a little longer and I spend more time… like this.” His hands were constantly in motion, fists clenching and unclenching, fingers clawing at his bare arms.  
  
Raizel considered his next words carefully. “In all this time, why is it that you have never taken a mate?”  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath. _I’ve hurt him._ _This topic is painful for him._  

“B-because… The Dark Spear will not allow anyone to satisfy my omega need.”  
  
There was silence between them and then Frankenstein collapsed, his head in his hands, whimpering and shaking. Raizel could feel the waves of heat coming off his Bonded. He had to exert a significant amount of energy to force himself to stay where he was, his hands clenched into fists, fearing for a moment that he would draw blood, which would complicate things. Frankenstein looked up at him with pleading eyes overflowing with tears.  
  
“Alpha. Alpha help me, _please._ It _hurts._ Please Alpha. _Please!_ ” His trembling hands stretched desperately across the wet floor tiles, even as he fought himself, wrenching them back.

Raizel reached deep within himself, trying to contain the powerful emotions that were flowing through him. He had never heard Frankenstein plead before and he never wanted to hear him plead like that again.   
  
Images began appearing in his head, showing him what it was that his Bonded desired.  It was his duty to help his Bonded, even if it meant helping him with his human needs. Raizel made a second decision in that moment.

Just as he was about to take a step forward, the dark energy lashed out, stopping inches from Raizel’s face. Frankenstein’s eyes were fixed on it, suddenly very clear. The Dark Spear withdrew as Frankenstein backed up, horror in his eyes, until he was against the far wall. He then reached up and turned on the tap once more, letting the cold water flow over him. Steam rose from his skin when it made contact, but a relieved look came over his face. Leaning forward, his hair blocked his face as he doused his head under the gushing water.

It was a few minutes before Frankenstein sat back once more, though he kept his eyes glued to the floor. His Bonded was so clearly exhausted. It seemed as though the wall were the only thing holding him up.

“Master… I-I’m s-sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
  
_Why was he apologizing for something he has no control over?_

**_Frankenstein. It’s okay. This is a part of you._ **

“N-no, no it’s _not,_ it’s not okay… Master, please, this is important…” He had resumed his hang wringing. “N-no matter how much I beg you, we can’t do anything. We can’t, I _can’t._ This is not the time to be bringing a child into the world.”

Raizel stared. He heard what his Bonded did not say: that no child was safe around him, not even if it were his own. The persistent ache of sadness that never really left Raizel’s heart throbbed like an open wound.

 ** _Frankenstein. Tell me how I can help._**  
  
“I-I can deal with this. Master, you shouldn't be stuck in here with me.”  
  
Raizel stayed silent. Frankenstein hadn’t answered his question.  
  
“If you… if you wouldn’t mind staying over there and letting me talk. I need to keep my mind focused on other things.”  
  
Raizel nodded. _If it helps him, I will do it. My own discomfort does not matter._ Still. It was a pity there was no window.

***

Frankenstein was panicking. _I almost attacked Master. How could I have let that happen?_ He let the ice cold water run down the back of his neck. It was so hard to be in control with Raizel right here in the room. If it were anyone else, he might have given in to the urge to go over there. He realized that he would now need to come up with a better lock, since Tao had been able to get past this one so easily. _That damned kid is too smart for his own good._ Now thanks to him, he had no timer to let him know how much longer he had to remain here. _Will I even be able to get through this time with Master here in this room?_

But Frankenstein knew that he had no choice. There was no way he could give in. To lay with another during his heat would mean that he would fall pregnant. There was no telling what would happen to the child he was carrying due to the Dark Spear. Not only that, but if he were pregnant, how would he keep everyone safe? With the Union breathing down their necks? How would he keep his Master safe?

No. He would have to hold back, for Raizel’s safety if nothing else.

A shudder rocked through him. His body was growing hotter and hotter. The need to relieve himself again was rapidly approaching. But what if he lost it? Would he be strong enough to stay away from his Master? _I can’t give in. I have no choice._

Keeping his eyes fixed on the floor and away from his Master helped a little, though not much. Although Nobles produced no scent, their power had a feel to it that mimicked a scent. With Raizel’s power still partially blocked, Frankenstein couldn’t get a fix on it, but that didn’t stop his desire. He wanted nothing more in the great vastness of the universe than to put his face in the crook of his Alpha’s neck and breathe in. 

“Frankenstein.”  
  
His eyes darted up to meet his Alph… no, it was his _Master’s_ eyes, before shame made him hang his head once more. _When had I stopped talking? How long had I been staring at the floor?_  
  
“Yes, Master.”  
   
“Would this ring help?”

Raizel was holding out the ring that Frankenstein had made for him. He tried to think past the fog. _Could it help?_ He had made it to suppress power, but he did use the Dark Spear to create it. So it could potentially give him enough control to keep it from surfacing. But Master needed it. He had the earring as well, but still…

“Master, that is yours.”

Before Frankenstein could say anything else, Raizel had crossed the distance and slid the ring onto his finger. Many sensations hit him all at once. He felt the Dark Spear’s power fall back in line. The angry voices might still be able to whisper to him, but the suppression had clearly worked. Then a wave of dizziness hit him and he fell forward, but Raizel caught him, hands on his shoulders. Frankenstein opened his eyes wide, not knowing when exactly he had closed them, straight into Raizel’s worried crimson gaze.

The feeling of his Master’s skin on his own was indescribable. Normally, skin to skin contact would make him recoil in disgust. But this was something entirely different. His Master’s strong hands on his shoulders felt like an anchor in a storm. It was as if every nerve in his body was drawn to Raizel like a magnet. _Safe. Alpha. Safe._ His Master’s skin was so cool and soothing compared to his burning red flesh. A flush of calming energy washed over him like a soft ocean wave.

“M-Master…”

Raizel made to pull back, but Frankenstein grasped frantically at his Master’s hands. “No! No, please… please don’t leave me… _please_ …”

**_Frankenstein. Come here._ **

Then suddenly Raizel pulled him into his lap and his Master’s arms were around him and it wasn’t merely relief, this was _deliverance._ A small part of him was horrified as he was naked and soaking wet and Raizel was still fully clothed and normally he would _never…_ But in this moment, he clung to his Master like he was his last bastion of sanity, his only hope for salvation. He buried his face in Raizel’s neck and soon found himself sobbing hysterically.

“M-Master… Master it _hurts!_ Make it  _stop! Please._ ”

**_Frankenstein. It’s okay. You’ll be okay. We’ll get through this together._ **

Raizel’s strong fingers massaging the back of his head made him feel so good, so _safe_ that Frankenstein thought he might faint from sheer relief. _Master. Alpha. Safe._ He was glad that his high body temperature had mostly dried his hair so that he wasn’t mussing his Master’s uniform any further. But the prevailing thought as he settled his head against Raizel’s chest was that for the first time since he became an omega, he was so glad to have someone with him during his heat.


	19. Make it all go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, steamy part!

Even though his body still felt like it was burning from the inside out, Frankenstein was more relaxed than he had been in years. He was so happy that he didn’t have to go through his heat alone this time. He had his Master to help him. It made him feel almost giddy.

Nevertheless, he could feel his mind fogging over once more. Although it was the last thing he wanted to do, he reluctantly slipped out of Raizel’s lap back onto the hard tile floor.

“Master. I’m about to lose control for a bit, please don’t give in to anything I ask for.”

Raizel nodded once. Those crimson eyes were looking at Frankenstein with such sorrow. Those same gorgeous eyes he had pictured in his mind, imagining looking into his as his strong, beautiful Alpha took him forcefully...

His cock twitched and his hand automatically moved to it. Ashamed, he tried to slither away from his Master, but his omega instincts fought him. He groaned against Raizel’s leg as he rubbed his thumb across the head.

 _Must… show… Alpha… how much I want him… how much I_ need _him…_

_No, this isn’t right. This can never be. Not safe. Not safe for Master. I must resist._

Frankenstein was writhing along the cold floor, his insatiable fingers reaching behind him once again, when he made a fatal error: he looked straight up into those ruby red eyes.

“Alpha please. I need… I _need_ you.”

Raizel looked pained. He brought his hand up to gently caress his Bonded’s cheek.

“Frankenstein. You asked me not to.”

“No!” Frankenstein cried out. He pulled away, tears dripping down his cheeks, curling into a tight little ball of misery.

_He won’t make it all go away. My Alpha doesn’t want me. I’m not good enough for him. I disgust him. I’m disgusting. Just a disgusting, pathetic, ugly human…_

_**No. That’s not true.** _

The force behind his Master’s tone stopped Frankenstein, breaking him out of his reverie for a moment. He hiccupped, trying to breathe. Raizel’s hand was once again running through his tangled hair and he couldn’t help but sigh into the contact.

“Frankenstein. You are one of the most beautiful beings I have ever laid eyes on.”

There were so many confusing emotions washing over Frankenstein at the same time. He wanted everything at once: to crawl into his Master’s arms and weep; to have his Alpha take him, hard, right now this minute; and to take out all his anger against the Dark Spear for robbing him of this…!

It wasn’t fair; it wasn’t right. This was the natural order of things, Alpha and omega, the beginning and the end of the world itself. Every other living creature got to experience this divine connection, this sacred union, this holy bliss, except him, Frankenstein, because he was so damaged, so broken, such a monster…

His thoughts were interrupted as he craned his neck back. Raizel had his fist in his hair and he was pulling, not hard enough to hurt, but strong enough to catch his attention.

_**Frankenstein. I know this is hard for you. But please do not believe such terrible things.** _

Raizel tilted his head up until their eyes met. All that Frankenstein could see was love.

“You are so very strong, Frankenstein. You will get through this.”

Frankenstein could feel his Master sending him strength through their bond. He felt so undeserving of such a valuable commodity. His Master’s precious energy, his very life itself, being wasted on such a pathetic creature as himself.

“Master, I’m s-sorry…”

“Shhhhhh. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

His Master’s hands felt so soothing in his hair, but his heat was relentless. It killed him to have to be like this in front of Raizel: his perfectly poised, flawlessly elegant Master, having to witness him like this, a seething mass of vice and debauchery. It was disgraceful. He was a disgrace.

“Frankenstein.” Raizel had resumed his hair tugging. “Tell me. What precisely is it that are you not allowed to do when you are in this state?”

“Master…”

Frankenstein didn’t want to allow his Master to see the shameless images that immediately sprung to mind, but he had no choice. Their bond was wide open when he was in this vulnerable state. He couldn’t hide his lurid fantasies even if he had the strength to try. _Alpha. Take me. Mate with me. Make me yours. On his hands and knees, his face pressed into the mattress, his Master deep inside him. Alpha, harder! Please!_

He was afraid to open his squeezed-shut eyes, fearing above all else to see disgust in the eyes of his Master. But when he felt Raizel’s gentle hands lifting his head into his lap, he couldn’t help but blink his eyes open.

Raizel’s cheeks were flushed pink. Frankenstein had never wanted him more.

Immediately he tried to close off his side of the bond, knowing it was probably futile, but he just couldn’t continue like this…

“S-sorry, Master.” Frankenstein squirmed, trying to turn his head away.

But Raizel wouldn’t have it. Holding Frankenstein’s head in place and keeping his eyes fixed on his Bonded, he replied, “So. I am just not allowed to mate with you. In a way that would cause you to become with child.”

Frankenstein’s eyes were wide, but he nodded.

“But, everything else…”

Suddenly Frankenstein was aware of everything around him in vibrant technicolor. His Master’s red eyes were glowing and he found himself being lifted by his shoulders into a seated position in his lap. _Alpha. Strong. Need you._ Frankenstein leaned his head back, exposing his long neck and all of a sudden Raizel was there, his lips brushing his Bonded’s earlobe.

“Frankenstein,” he whispered. “Tell me what you need.”

“Master… _please…_ ”

Frankenstein was shaking, his need for his Master’s hands on him completely eclipsing every other thought in his entire being. He wouldn’t even care if after this he stopped breathing, if his heart ceased beating in his chest, if only Raizel would touch him now before he completely lost what was left of his rapidly deteriorating sanity.

His quivering hand reached once more for his weeping cock, desperate for relief any way he could get it, when suddenly his Master’s hand was on top of his and Frankenstein lost it. Letting out a guttural cry of raw anguish mixed with tremendous relief, he came almost immediately after Raizel’s strong fingers grasped him hard, taking him straight over the edge. Wave after wave of pure relief mixed with undiluted ecstasy washed over him. It was almost too much. He twisted himself around, heedless of the mess he surely must have made and clung to his Master’s neck, sobbing.

“Shhh, Frankenstein love. It’s okay. You’re okay.” Then, after a beat, he continued: "Alpha will protect you."

 


	20. Guest

**Seira's POV:**

The humans at this house were even more stressed out than before the Chairman vanished. Seira kept finding M-21 near the elevator and both Tao and Takeo kept gazing at the couch as if expecting to see the Chairman or Sir Raizel. Regis was picking more fights with M-21, showing just how much he was picking up from the humans.

Right now, she and Regis and had just gotten home. It would still be a while before the others got home, so they were both sitting on the couch drinking tea.

“Why are the humans of this house so noisy??”  
  
It was impolite to talk about them in this way, but Regis seemed to be worried.

“Humans like to work in groups. When the person who leads the group is not there, the rest of the group feels out of place. It leaves them with no one to fall back on when they need help, which in turn makes them feel vulnerable.”

“Humans should stand up for themselves and not rely on others. It is so inelegant.”  
  
_Did Regis not realize that he was feeling the same thing?_  Not only that, but Nobles themselves had the Lord to turn to. It was a similar situation.  
  
“Hmph! Humans are already so inelegant with their out of control instincts. Why must they be like that?”  
  
Seira sighed. “It’s just how humans are. They are so busy that they need their instincts to help them find their life partner.”

They sat in silence once more. Seira thought of what it would be like to be a human. To be able to pick up on more of the human elements, like the scent that they each put out. When a human breathes in, they can tell if someone is an Alpha or an omega. They can tell a little bit about them as well. But to Nobles, they all just smell like humans. They could pick up some things mentally, but some humans, like Shinwoo for instance, were easy to tell, whereas others, like the Chairman, were very hard.

Her next thought surprised her.

_What would Shinwoo be like if I were human?_

**M-21's POV:**

For the first few days that Frankenstein had been locked in his lab, M-21 found himself itching to go down there. His instincts kept telling him that there was an omega down there in a vulnerable state and he needed to know if he was all right. Then the Boss's Master went down and M-21 figured he could stop worrying, knowing he was being looked after.

Yet the very same day that Raizel went to join Frankenstein, M-21 started to feel panicked and unsafe. In fact it was very similar to how he used to feel before joining their household. The uneasy feeling only grew the further away he was from the house. He knew it didn’t really change anything, having both of them locked away for a few days, but he couldn’t help it. Frankenstein protected everyone in the household... even though M-21, as an Alpha, was meant to protect him.

That was a conflicting thought. He was still wrapping his mind around Frankenstein being an omega. His Alpha instincts screamed at M-21 to keep Frankenstein safe, but at the same time, the thought made him laugh. Who would ever need to protect the Boss?  
  
M-21 let out a sigh as he closed the front door. He could feel the tension from the day rolling away. Tao and Takeo should already be home, but since they weren’t in the living room, he didn’t bother to call out to them. The Nobles were still drinking their tea; he left them to it. Did they realize how inhuman it looked to sit so still, or did they only care about that at the school...?

Up in his room, he changed quickly. After all, he could never be sure when Tao was going to just walk in. He was sure that the omega had never learned the concept of personal space. Though truth be told, none of them had before coming to live here.

As if summoned, Tao walked in just as M-21 was slipping on a grey T-shirt. He reached for M-21's hand as he flopped down on his bed, making them fall together onto the mattress. M-21 just went with it.

“So I have been thinking about how Boss could be so strong despite the fact that he's an omega. Do you think all the data that the Union had on omegas was wrong?”  
  
“I’m not sure." M-21 scratched his head. "I was just a low level agent.”  
  
“I guess, but... I mean, how could he be that strong? I have never read of any omega being a match for an Alpha. Even I am used more for my brains then my fighting strength.”  
  
“You would have won against the old me,” M-21 remarked.  
  
“I would have flattened you like a pancake. Speaking of pancakes, do you think we can get Seira to make some for breakfast tomorrow?”  
  
“I’m sure if you ask her nicely she will.”  
  
“Good. I’ll ask her at dinner.”  
  
Tao curled around M-21 as if seeking warmth, but M-21 knew it was more about contact. He leaned back into him, glad for the company, even though he never would have sought it out himself. It made him feel just a little less lost, having him here.

There was a knock at the door, but before M-21 could answer it opened and Takeo entered. He didn’t even pause to take in the sight before joining in. He laid down on Tao’s other side and it took less than a second for Tao’s legs to be draped over the other Alpha’s.

Arms tugged M-21 down and he went without fuss. A passing thought crossed his mind that they were lucky that this was a double bed or the three of them wouldn’t have fit so easily.

M-21 couldn’t help but smile when he felt the contented aura emanating from their omega comrade. It seemed he wasn’t the only one who needed this.  

**Frankenstein’s POV**

His Master stood in the bathroom with him while Frankenstein washed off a week's worth of grime. The sheer amount of body fluids coating him made him cringe with disgust. It was one of the reasons he hated his heats so much. He couldn’t even look his Master in the eye as he headed for the shower.

Relaxing against the wall with the warm water flowing over him, he let his thoughts wander. Even with it all being so messy, this past heat had been the best he ever had.  _Master stayed close to me the entire time._  Just thinking about it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. They had done quite a number of naughty things, although many of those moments had now blurred together in his mind. Raizel had stuck to his word and not let it get too far and for that he was grateful.

Although he was excited about exploring this new aspect of their relationship, he was honestly the most grateful to have his Master with him for those other side effects of his heat, when his body shook violently and the pain got so intense that he could barely focus. Normally he would have had to suffer those trials all by himself, curled up in a corner, wanting to die. But this time, it had been different.

_“Frankenstein. It’s okay. I’ve got you. Breathe.”_

_It felt like another heat wave would kill him, but his head was in his Master’s lap and he could feel Raizel’s gentle fingers slowly massaging his scalp, his blessedly cool hands smoothing his hair back. All he could think was, “I don’t deserve this.”_

_“Shhhhh. Yes, you do. Just breathe with me.”_

Frankenstein smiled at the memory as he washed his hair for the third time ( _ugh this_ grime _needs to get_ off!). His Master had helped him so much. When it got so bad that he couldn’t calm down, Raizel would use their bond to help him to sleep through it. That in itself had been a huge relief.

Then there were the quiet times in between the pain and the lust that they just talked. Frankenstein had been blown wide open, so everything just came tumbling out of him unedited, a rarity. He talked about their years apart, how he had traveled the world searching and searching for his Master.

_“…there are crystals underground 15 meters long, hundreds of them, like a giant’s crystal garden. Master, you should see them! It’s amazing. It’s too hot for normal humans to go there, but they still found them and they still go down there, wearing protective gear, just to catch a glimpse of this wonder. Don’t you think humans are amazing?”_

_“Mmm,” Raizel answered as he worked his knuckles into the arch of Frankenstein’s left foot, finding that this kind of touch calmed him._

_“I wasn’t even looking for them! I was looking for you! I didn’t want to leave any stone unturned, any place on earth I could possibly reach, any desolate land, I…” Here his voice caught and Raizel immediately switched gears, lifting Frankenstein back into his arms. “I couldn’t… I couldn’t find you! No matter how hard I searched, no matter what I tried, I… I despaired. I was so… I was so lonely… I wanted to… I wanted to die.” He buried his face in his Master’s neck and Raizel held him close._

_“Shhhh. It’s okay, love. I’m here. You’re okay. It’s going to be okay.”_

The overarching feeling that Frankenstein had felt during this whole ordeal had been a tremendous sense of love. He just felt so very loved and cherished during this extremely vulnerable time, like he was the most important person in the world. It was a strange sensation, because he was used to it being the other way around. Of course he felt that way about his Master. And he knew that Raizel cared for him, but to think that they would ever be… _like that…_ A small part of Frankenstein had honestly wished that his heat would go on forever – imagine that! He would gladly take all of that agony just to remain forever in that little room with his Master. In his arms. _Safe._

Returning from his reverie, he turned off the water, then stepped out of the shower to dry off. Before this heat he would have been embarrassed, toweling off in front of his Master, but somewhere in the last five days, being naked in front of Raizel had become almost as natural as breathing.

Frankenstein smiled to think of it, but his smile faded when he caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the mirror. His heat had taken its predictable toll: his normally shiny hair was much duller than normal, he had dark rings around his eyes and he’d clearly lost some muscle mass.

_Damn my omega genes. Why was it that omegas had to have such a hard time getting and keeping toned?_

Inhaling, he prepared to let out a despondent sigh, but before he could do so, Raizel circled around behind him.

**Frankenstein. You are pouting because you do not look perfect.**

They had developed a little ritual of sorts around touch. Raizel would send him a flash image of his intention, in this case, to wrap his arms around his Bonded. Frankenstein would then give his subtle consent, for example by gently leaning back into his Master’s arms. If he detected even a slight frisson of fear or hesitation, Raizel would stop and make sure his Bonded was okay before proceeding.

Today Frankenstein welcomed the warmth of his Master’s touch. Raizel gently pressed his chin into the crook of Frankenstein’s neck, whispering in his ear, “You’ll always be perfect to me.”

Frankenstein closed his eyes and leaned into the safety of his Master’s embrace. _Master. Thank you._

Just then, he remembered something. Turning, he slid his Master’s ring off his finger, holding it out to him.  
  
“Thank you, Master, for lending me this.”  
  
Raizel nodded and slipped it back on. Frankenstein felt what little energy that had been escaping from his Master disappear as it was locked up. He smiled and summoned some power to conjure clothes for himself.

“Frankenstein.”  
  
“Yes, Master?”

“You need to make one for yourself before this happens again.”  
  
“Yes Master, I will see to it before next time.”  
  
Frankenstein nodded as he moved toward the door, heading to Raizel’s dressing room. He knew that Raizel preferred to choose his clothes out of the ones that Frankenstein had conjured for him, even though he could easily summon them himself. Frankenstein always felt his heart fill with pride that his Master liked the ones he had made for him the best. But –

**_Frankenstein._ **

Raizel was tugging on his newly-formed shirt cuff.

“Master?”

Shrewd red eyes looked directly into his. **_You have a tendency to put yourself last. See that you do not do that this time._**

“Y-yes, Master.”

A bit later, Frankenstein was headed downstairs when he felt Regis and Seira returning home… but there was someone else with them. _It couldn’t be…_

**_Frankenstein._ **

Raizel must have noted the other’s presence as well.

_Yes, Master?_

**_Be polite._ **

_Y-yes, Master._

Frankenstein arrived in the living room to the sound of raised voices, the most obnoxious of which boomed above the rest.  
  
“Have I not constantly told you? You must not ever lose your pride as a Noble by chasing after power in this way. You cannot break bread with those who have lost their pride, such as these here.”

 _Well if it isn’t the oldest of the old bastards._ Frankenstein breathed through his nose. _Master told me to be polite. Master told me…_

“Family leader, there has been a misunderstanding…” Regis tried to explain.

“Excuse me.” Frankenstein smiled sweetly, but the energy of the Dark Spear was coming off of him in waves. _Be polite._ “Gejutel K. Landegre. It has been a while. Would you mind telling me why it is that you are here, making noise in my house and insulting my guests?”

All eyes flicked to Frankenstein. The old man’s eyes widened.

“Frankenstein? I wasn’t aware-”  
  
“Please clear the room, everyone. I need to talk to this picky old man for a bit.” _Gejutel, here? Why??_  

M-21, Tao and Takeo, who already had one foot out of the door, vanished immediately, followed by Regis and Seira.

“I didn’t realize I would meet you, Frankenstein, in a place like this.” Frankenstein waited. Gejutel wasn’t generally one to mince words. “Why are you here? Why are Regis and Seira with you?”  
  
“You’re speaking as if I need a reason for being with the children. You’re making me look like the bad guy, here. If someone were to overhear you, they might misunderstand.” Frankenstein was still smiling, though his eyes were blue ice.  
   
“I’m asking because I know you.”

_Master told me to be polite. Don’t stab him. Keep smiling._

“You haven’t changed much since you hid yourself. It hasn’t been a short amount of time.”

 _Maybe, but it hasn't been all that long, in Noble time._  
  
“Time sure flies by. It’s already been a few hundred years.”  
  
Gejutel’s look turned just a little more serious as he asked, “Are you still looking?”  
  
“No.”  
  
That got the old man’s temper going, always so quick to anger as he is.   
  
“Frankenstein, have you abandoned your Master?”

Fortunately for Gejutel, before Frankenstein could actually summon the Dark Spear in a fit of murderous rage, he heard his Master’s step on the stair. _Master said be polite. No homicide in the house. That wouldn’t be polite._  
  
“ _Ahem!_ It seems that there has been a misunderstanding. The reason why I am no longer searching for my Master is because there is no longer a reason to.”  
  
“What do you mean?”

Frankenstein didn’t turn as Raizel walked up behind him. Instead, he took in the sight of the old man’s eyes widening in surprise.

“It’s been a while, Gejutel K. Landegre.”  
  
“It seems so, Cadis Etrama De Raizel.”  
  
“Shall we go sit down?” Frankenstein asked, making a motion to the chairs.

Raizel nodded and moved towards the lounge. Frankenstein headed to the kitchen and quickly set about making tea, not wanting to leave them by themselves for too long.

Gejutel started as soon as he stepped back after placing the tea down.

“Raizel, sir. Where have you been?”  
  
“Until recently, I was asleep.”  
  
“Pardon… the reason why you disappeared was… because you’ve been asleep all this time?”  
  
“That’s what Frankenstein says.”

“It hasn’t been long since I met Master again. I was also surprised to hear this.”  
  
We fell silent for a while.

“Gejutel, what has changed that you are sending two young Nobles out into the human world by themselves?”  
  
“Not much had changed since Sir Raizel disappeared, but about 500 years ago, when the Lord went into eternal sleep, many things changed.”  
  
_The Lord is gone?_ Frankenstein cast a worried look toward Raizel as he continued the conversation with Gejutel. “The Lord did well to stay on earth for this long. Changes should have been expected after he went to sleep. It would have been strange if there hadn’t been chaos.”  
  
“Yes, Frankenstein, you are right. The Lord’s empty spot was too big to fill.”

Frankenstein could tell that his Master was feeling saddened at this news, but he couldn’t comfort him in front of a Family Leader. Instead he sent a brush of comforting energy toward him, hoping that would help.

“The Lord has gone to eternal sleep,” Raizel said, sounding so lost.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Before going to sleep, Lord wanted to see you, Sir Raizel.” 

 _Could he be any more of a fool? Why make Master feel worse by saying that?_ Frankenstein reconsidered gutting him from stem to stern. _  
_  
As if sensing the glare sent his way, Gejutel turned. “Frankenstein, those beings from before… were they your doing?”  
  
Frankenstein clenched his teeth. “No. They are humans who were experimented on by other humans. Now they live here with us.”  
  
“What a pity. That’s awful to hear. Humans that try to fulfil their greed by any means necessary… they are hideous.”  
  
With that, Gejutel stood and left the room. _Good riddance._ Once he was out, Raizel stood up and took the lone seat. It seemed like he was placing himself between Frankenstein and Gejutel. M-21, Tao and Takeo were quick to return, taking a seat next to Frankenstein. It was as if they instinctively wanted to be close to keep him safe. None of them had liked this intrusion to their safe space.

Frankenstein stood and moved into the kitchen to make some more tea. All the while he felt eyes watching him, checking to make sure he was fine. He was sure that Tao at least had noticed the change in his condition. Setting out the tea, he turned to address them.

“How did you three go in my absence?”  
  
The three looked at each other and then M-21 spoke up. “The students and the school are fine. The children missed you – both of you - but we told them you were on a trip and that you would be back soon.”   
  
M-21 could always be trusted to get straight to the point. Frankenstein smiled when he saw Tao was about to start. Fixing his eyes on all three, he mentally checked them over as he spoke.

“Once our guest is gone, then you will find me down in the lab for any questions you might have. I should probably give you all a check-up, to see how you have progressed.”  
  
M-21 and Takeo nodded. Tao couldn’t hold it in, “Sounds good, Boss! I can tell you more about our week then.”

Gejutel, Regis and Seira returned at that moment and took the opposite bench. Tao must have been nervous as not even his voice broke the silence that fell.

“Although it should be ok if I don’t think about it… truthfully, sitting in the same space with them is rather unpleasant. Those that gave up being human for power.”

Something in Frankenstein snapped when he saw that M-21 was about to get up. _These kids are under my care. They are mine and this is their house and no one was going to make them feel less than human…!_ He closed his eyes. _Master is right here. Master is…_

“Gejutel K. Landegre,” Frankenstein said in his most dangerous purr. “Are you forgetting that you are talking about the Noblesse’s contracted like that? In the Noblesse’s house and right in front of him, no less.”

His eyes widened slightly.

“I meant no disrespect, Raizel Sir.”  
  
“Gejutel, it might behoove you, if your addled old brain can handle it, to remember those years right before my Master’s disappearance. When all of you Nobles found out that you are not as great as you think.” Standing, Frankenstein turned his eyes from the infuriating old man to Raizel. “Master, I will be downstairs catching up on my work from the last few days. If you need me, please let me know.”  
  
Raizel nodded and Frankenstein quickly took his leave.

On the way down to his lab, Frankenstein thought about what had just happened. _Why had I lost control like that? I wanted to protect the others because… because they are mine._

Omegas were meant to be protective of their kids. Frankenstein had heard tell of an omega who had killed an Alpha when they had tried to take his child. It had been ruled as an accident, since everyone assumed that there was no way for an omega to take down an Alpha, but Frankenstein had read the report. The omega had smashed the Alpha’s head in by continuously slamming it into a rock. _It sure seemed deliberate to me._

Once down in the lab, he set up the scanner and lay down. He had yet to give himself a check-up after his heat. He needed to know just how much he had lost.

Frankenstein was halfway done with his own scan when M-21, Tao and Takeo showed up. They knew the drill, so they stood quietly and waited. Once his own scan was done, Frankenstein sat up and moved towards them, sliding on his lab coat. 

“I do sincerely hope that none of you took anything that stuck up old man said seriously. Right, now who’s first?”

They busied themselves with getting ready for their tests. Meanwhile, Frankenstein was waiting for the inevitable stream of questions from Tao. _Three, two, one…_

“So, Boss…”

“Yes, Tao?”

“You’re… you’re an omega?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Why did I never pick up on any signs from you?”  
  
“I have been around for a long time. I have had time to change how my brain thinks.”  
  
“So you've re-trained your brain?” He looked fascinated at the very thought.   
  
“It’s not as hard as it sounds.”  
  
“Why did your heat last so long?”  
  
“I give myself daily injections to hold it off. Then once a year I go into heat.”  
  
“But doesn’t that mean you could hold it off indefinitely?”  
  
“No. An omega’s body, even my own, cannot handle the suppressants for more than a year. Anyone else it would be more like six months.”  
  
“But I’m guessing the longer you suppress it, the worse it gets.”  
  
“It’s more that the time frame increases incrementally. But yes.”  
  
“Then why was yours so… Strong?”

Frankenstein almost didn’t answer as he prepared the lab instruments. People normally didn’t ask omegas about their heats as they were very personal, but these kids were used to sharing information about their bodies and everything else. They didn’t deserve anything less from him.

“The reason my heats are so strong is because I have never taken a mate. Not since I became an omega.”  
  
I watched the shock on their faces, followed by a blush. I saw slightly surprised before Tao’s face showed horror.

“I… I thought you and he were… or I would have never…!”

 _He was concerned about letting Master in to see me during my heat._ Letting a male in to see an unmated omega during their heat would of course normally be… problematic.

“It’s fine, Tao. Nothing happened.”  
  
The room fell silent.

“Boss, you look like shit.”  
  
I laughed at M-21’s bluntness.  
  
“I will be fully recovered within a week. Now how about we get to your check-ups, hmm?”

***

Once he had sent the others off to bed, Frankenstein found himself in the bedroom that he and Raizel shared. Pulling back the curtains, he looked out at the full moon. Things were so much simpler before his Master’s disappearance, when it was just the two of them. _Why am feeling like this?_ It was like his first weeks as an omega all over again. Everything seemed so overwhelming, particularly the intensity of his omega instincts that he normally kept at bay. No matter how many times he told himself that he was strong - _He had cracked enemies’ heads open! They had begged him for mercy!_ – the fact of the matter was, right now, at this moment, everything inside him was screaming _I need to be held._ The need was so strong that it nearly brought on tears of frustration. He didn’t want to keep bothering his Master with this, he _really_ didn’t.

“Frankenstein.”  
  
He jumped slightly at his Master’s voice behind him. Raizel could in fact sneak up on him – he was just about the only one who could do so, due to how closely they were connected - but it probably wasn’t his Master’s doing. Frankenstein was just in a daze. He turned to look at Raizel, trying to keep his thoughts blank.

“Master, I am sorry for my behavior before. I wasn’t… I couldn’t…”

 _I couldn’t stand to hear that fucking old man disrespect you like that!_ Frankenstein tried not to let his angry thoughts pass across their bond, knowing he was just making it worse, but…

 ** _Frankenstein. I don’t care about Gejutel. I care about you._**     
  
Raizel joined him at the window and they stood in silence under the moonlight for several minutes. Frankenstein closed his eyes, breathing in and out. Just being near Raizel calmed him. It was enough, really, it was…

 ** _Frankenstein. What is it you need._**  
  
His Master had a way of knowing, at times like these, when it was just the two of them, when there was something Frankenstein could not bring himself to say out loud, that sometimes he could be persuaded to express it through their bond.

 _Master… I…_  

Frankenstein turned away, putting his head in his hands. He didn’t know why, after all that they had done, after his Master had seen him in so many compromising positions, why this simple request was bringing up so much shame in him all of a sudden, but it was, and it was excruciating. Reflexively he crossed his own arms, drawing into himself.

Suddenly his mind was flooded with images of himself in his Master’s arms and tears flooded his vision in sheer relief. Raizel pulled him close and Frankenstein collapsed into his embrace, exhausted. Just trying to get through the day with all of its stressors, still feeling so vulnerable after his heat… it was all just too much.

**_Frankenstein. If you need me to hold you, you can just ask._ **

_Yes, Master. Thank you._

It was like his batteries were recharging, just standing there, his head on his Master’s chest, breathing in his scent, soaking in that sense of safety, of refuge, of serenity. Raizel had that Noble ability to stand absolutely, perfectly still, completely motionless, like a mountain, tall and strong, eternally steadfast. No matter what crazy maelstrom of insanity Frankenstein found himself in the middle of, flailing wildly in every direction, his Master was always there, sitting quietly, sipping his tea, patiently waiting for him to return. Perfectly willing to come pull him straight up out of the muck when he got himself in over his head, then to take him home and put all of his pieces back together again.

_Master._

**_Yes, my Bonded._ **

_Master, would you mind… if we lay down together?_

Frankenstein could feel a slight confusion from his Master, so he sent a mental image of the two of them lying side by side. Raizel nodded and moved toward the bed. Frankenstein had already changed into loose pants, so all he did was strip off his top before moving to climb into bed. 

But Raizel was already ahead of him, stepping out of his slippers and sliding in, holding the covers back for his Bonded to join him. Frankenstein couldn’t hold back anymore. He gave in to the need and scrambled into bed, curling up next to his Master. He felt Raizel’s arms come around him at once.

 ** _Sleep now and remember that I have faith in you._**  
  
Frankenstein felt his eyes immediately grow heavy as he melted into his Master’s embrace.

**Raizel's POV:**

Raizel was stroking his Bonded’s soft curls, thinking about the past. Frankenstein had been such an angry, lost human being when he had first met him. The Noblesse had left him to his own devices, but Frankenstein had specifically sought him out. It had taken Raizel a long time to fully understand why: in fact, he was still figuring it out. Frankenstein had served him a drink. It had been particularly sweet. Raizel had particularly enjoyed it, so much so that something must have shown on his face, as he had noted the flicker of happiness from Frankenstein’s soul. But it was more than mere contentment. It had been coupled with a deep sense of belonging.

Raizel was now starting to understand more about why his Bonded had felt this way and why he acted the way he did. He was now piecing together a lot of things from back then, like why Frankenstein would disappear every now and again, only to show back up looking worse than when he left. He would be even quicker to temper, but also that much more delighted to see Raizel. Whenever this happened, Raizel had made sure to keep the family leaders away until his Bonded returned to normal.

Frankenstein made a small noise in his sleep, returning Raizel to the present. He smoothed his Bonded’s hair back, tucking it gently behind his ear. Frankenstein had seemed to like this during their days together and just like then, he calmed.

 _Could I really let him go through another week of that?_ It had hurt Raizel to see his Bonded like that and be unable to help much. It hurt even more to know he had gone through years and years of that torture by himself.  And he would continue to go through it in the years to come, just to spare Raizel.

What could he do? How to best help him?

 


	21. UNPLEASANT

**Frankenstein POV:**

Frankenstein had already gone through his own results from the tests yesterday and found nothing he hadn’t expected. M-21, Tao and Takeo had come down and he'd explained to them what he had done to modify the Union's D-pill. They seemed to be making progress.   
  
The room fell into silence for a bit as they mulled over the results. Tao looked to have something on his mind. It didn’t take him long to voice it.  
  
“Boss, how is it that you are you so strong if you’re an omega?”  
  
“I’m guessing you have read about all three types.”  
  
They nodded.  
  
“What you have read has been edited by the Union. I'm sure you read that Alphas are physically advanced in speed and strength. Betas are similar to what humans used to be like many years ago, while omegas are weaker and are only good for having kids.”  
  
“Yeah, that was pretty much it,” Tao said, looking down.  
  
“Did you ever read about that omega who killed an Alpha to protect his child?” Frankenstein asked, his eyes flicking between them.   
  
“Yes, but it was ruled that it was an accident. Most of the data was erased. I could only find one small article about it.”  
  
“That's because it was covered up. Omegas are naturally less prone to fighting, but they can call upon amazing strength when they need to. They only have it for a short time, but for that duration, it is even greater than the strength of an Alpha. They also tend to be more intelligent, as they are almost always level headed.”

Frankenstein watched as they thought over what he had just told them.

“Tao.”  
  
He looked up, his eyes locked onto Frankenstein's.  
  
“I can teach you the secret to an omega’s strength.”

They watched as he gathered what he needed from the storeroom before heading into one of the training rooms, then followed quietly. He set up the punching bag, if one could call it that. It was like a chunk of metal hanging from a hook. Any one of them could punch through a normal punching bag without even trying.

“Tao. Hit this as hard as you can.”

He looked at me in question, but complied. It moved, but only about 45 degrees.  
  
He shook out his hand.

“What is that thing made of?" Tao asked incredulously. "And how on earth did you carry it one handed?”  
  
Frankenstein smiled. “I use it all the time.” Tao raised one eyebrow, causing Frankenstein to chuckle. “This time, before you hit it, I want you to close your eyes.” He did so.  
  
“Now, think about seeing Takeo in trouble. He’s unconscious and bleeding out. The same person who hurt Takeo has got M-21 and is about to kill him. That person is in front of you and you know you will have to take him down to stop both of them from dying. Go for it and make him pay.”

Tao’s eyes flashed open and he moved in a quick motion, sending his fist into the lump of metal once more. It swung up quickly and hit the roof. Frankenstein caught it before it could swing back at him.

They all seemed to be in shock.  
  
“Omegas' strength comes from the need to protect.”

He let the metal fall back into place before leaving them to think.

***

Arriving upstairs, Frankenstein set about making his Master's tea. It was almost time for him to get ready for school, but one more cup of tea wouldn’t hurt.  
    
“Gejutel should almost be in Lukedonia by now. Knowing him, he won’t say that he met you, since he knows that it is not your intention to return right now. He will try to keep it low.”  
  
“I may have to return sooner than I thought.”

Frankenstein didn't like that one bit. He didn't want to share his Master with all of those snooty Nobles. But he knew Raizel would want to set things right.   
  
“Shall I set up for leaving, then?”  
  
Raizel nodded.

“Master, it’s time for you to get ready for school.”  
  
He rose and with that we headed for his dressing room. Once he was settled in, Frankenstein headed for his lab, just in time to hear his alarm go off.  

Making quick work of his morning injection, he thought about the reality of heading back to Lukedonia. How much would he need to take on their trip? Would a month be enough? Would they even be coming back, or would Raizel want them to stay there? Could he last there again? He thought about their life in Lukedonia, Raizel at his window, Frankenstein looking after his Master and the mansion, occasionally training. Could he do it?

Of course, he would do whatever it was his Master wished. But the truth was, Raizel would be giving up so much more than Frankenstein. He would be giving up his friends and his newfound freedom.

***

Raizel had come into the Chairman's office during his study break. Frankenstein had taken him out of history class on purpose. There was no way he could put his Master through having to hear about how many humans had killed each other while he had been asleep.

He had just made Raizel his tea when they felt it. The energy of a Noble of the purest descent. 

“Master. Surely someone like that wouldn't make a scene in a place like this. Regis and Seira are there. Seira is now the Loyard Family Leader. They will have to be careful.”  
  
Nevertheless, his Master looked troubled.  
  
Frankenstein tried again. “If you show yourself here, they will surely become aware of your existence.”

Raizel nodded once before taking his seat again. They spent the rest of the day in the office. Frankenstein tried in vain to concentrate on his paperwork rather than the impending doom of Lukedonia that seemed to be lurking over them.  

They made their way home together shortly after the end of day bell. His Master still seemed quiet. He didn’t look around at the buildings as much as he normally did, though he did pause as we passed a pregnant omega sitting at a bus stop. The omega smiled at us and fixed his eyes on Raizel. Omegas were quite good at picking up when someone was hurt or sad.

“What do you think, will it be a boy or a girl?”

Raizel conjured a small bit of power before nodding once.

“A girl with your hair and your partner’s green eyes.”

He then headed on his way, ignoring the omega's shocked look.

***

Everyone was already home when they got in. Something was off. “Everyone’s here?” Normally at least one of them was out. Frankenstein suddenly realized that he could smell blood in the air. _Not good._

“Did someone visit the school today?”  
  
“Yes, a pure blood Noble from Kertia family,” Regis answered.

 _Kertia? One of Ragar's...?_ Frankenstein looked them over. His eyes locked on M-21, who had blood on his shirt.

“What happened?” he asked through gritted teeth.  _How dare they attack someone under my watch!_  
  
“I couldn’t do anything.”

“He just attacked!” Tao added in.

“The pure blood attacked you for no reason at the school?” Frankenstein said, barely containing a growl.  
  
They nodded.

 _I don't care if they're related to Ragar. When I find them I will tear them to apart!_  
  
“Frankenstein,” his Master said.

Startled, Frankenstein drew in his power at once. He hadn’t even known that he was letting loose. Casting his eyes to the floor, he turned to Raizel.  
  
“I’m sorry, Master. I didn’t mean to…”  
  
“You should pay him a visit.”

 _So. Master thought they needed to tell off this Kertia whelp, too._  
  
“Yes, Master.”  
  
Frankenstein turned to M-21. “Should we go look you over to check on how well it is healing?” He nodded.  
“Go grab yourself a clean shirt and I’ll meet you down there when you are ready.”

* * *

Frankenstein stood by the scanner as M-21 sat up.  
  
“How do you feel?”  
  
“So, so.”  
  
“You don’t look like someone who was stabbed in the back. You’re almost healed.”  
  
“Already?”  
  
“Yes. And it wasn't just an ordinary wound. Wounds inflicted by Nobles usually take longer to heal. It’s not just a physical strength, but a special power that activates along with it. Considering that, your healing process is extraordinary.”  
   
“I thought it was just my imagination that the pain faded and my condition was better.”  
  
"It’s not just your imagination. Your body’s condition is really like that.”  
  
“Why is that?”

 _He's nervous,_ Frankenstein thought. He had explained it to him already, but M-21 didn't want to believe it. Frankenstein watched as he started getting his shirt on. It was like he was putting on armor. It must have been rough, back in the Union. Putting clothes on was a sign that the experiment was over and he was safe for now.

"What do you mean? Why has your condition improved?"

“It’s just... bothering me.”  
  
“Are you nervous about these changes?” Frankenstein smiled at him, hoping to convey that everything was as expected. “I assure you. Your body is stabilizing way better than when we first met. I explained it to you before, but this incredible healing power is quite the phenomenon. Your heart is becoming part of your body… it’s a positive change. So, don’t worry.”  
  
“I guess that's good..."

Frankenstein could sense a "but" coming. "But...?"

"Well..." M-21 stared at his boots. "Whatever it is, however great it is... in the end, I’m just a monster _he_ created.”

Frankenstein narrowed his eyes at him. _I do not like this way of thinking._

“Crombel, you mean.”  
  
“Yeah. If it's true that my body is stabilizing... it only means that his experiment succeeded. How can I be proud of that? This is the experiment that... all my friends were sacrificed for.”  
  
Frankenstein sat down on the lab stool, removing his glasses. “M-21, with all due respect, I think you have it wrong." He looked up at that, a steely defiance in his eyes.  _Good. I can work with that._ "Crombel didn’t notice your changes at all. They were very minor at the time. There was a slight body transformation, but that was the limit. _He_ didn't do anything except roll the dice. Any idiot can do that.”

“So... what are you saying? This wasn't part of his plan? Why am I able to do these things now, when I wasn't then?”  
  
“As you may have noticed, the real changes started when Master received your blood. With Master’s permission, your power awakened. That isn't something that just happens."  _Not in a thousand years._ "If it weren’t for that, you would be the same as before.”

“That’s…”  
  
“He didn’t awaken your powers. He just aided you in doing so.”  
  
“I see.”

Frankenstein let loose a little power to drive the next point home. The kid had insulted his Master, after all. “Then I took care of you and then your powers stabilized.”  
  
“Huh?” M-21 looked confused, like he was still digesting it all.  
  
“Master awakened you. You chose to leave the Union. And since then, you have been under my care. That's when you got better. So, I wish you wouldn’t keep saying that your abilities came from _him_. It’s rather... UNPLEASANT.”

Tucking it back in, Frankenstein turned and headed off before turning back to him.  
  
“We’re done here. Clean up before you leave.”

***

As Frankenstein headed up to once again make his Master's tea, he found Tao and Takeo blocking his path, one omega and one Alpha, both with the same determined look in their eyes.   
  
“Is there something that you guys needed to say to me?”  
  
They both turned slightly to gaze at Raizel before Tao spoke.  
  
“Maybe we should... go someplace else.”  
  
“It’s ok. There isn’t anything you can say that Master wouldn’t find out.”  
  
Takeo nodded. “If you're sure. I will cut to the chase. We want you to make us stronger.”  
  
“What?” Frankenstein asked, surprised at the question.   
  
“Enhance us so that we can become more powerful. We know you can make us stronger.”

“It’s possible, right? You said you could teach me how to be strong as an omega,” Tao added. 

Frankenstein glanced at his Master. Maybe it _would_ have been better to have this conversation elsewhere. He let out a nervous laugh, wondering what Raizel was thinking.  
  
“I don’t understand why you would ask me this so suddenly.”  
  
“You did things that the Union couldn’t do and you helped us recover and improve our physical strength. There is no way that your powers are less than theirs,” Tao explained. They sounded like they had rehearsed this.

Frankenstein wasn't sure what to say. Other than on himself, he had never conducted a human experiment to increase strength. He never had to worry to much with the Nobles he experimented on in the past, since he would kill them in the end anyway…

“I know we aren’t in the position to ask you, but please help us,” Takeo pleaded.  
  
“Why the sudden change? I thought you didn’t want to become test subjects again. This will be different from testing ramen noodles. Your bodies are already enhanced. We can't be sure what the risks will be.”  
  
“We know. We are asking this after considering all of those risks.”  
  
“Why do you want this so much?”  
  
Tao grasped the back of his neck, a nervous habit. “We want… power to protect our friends. When we met the pure Noble, we were so helpless. He seemed even stronger than Regis' grandfather… we couldn’t even follow his movements. I tried to attack him, but failed. We just had to sit there and watch M-21 get hurt. The thing is... during our time here, we’ve begun to realize that M-21 has become a colleague to us.”  
  
Takeo continued. “I didn’t consider DA-5 to be my colleagues. I was only ever close to Tao. But it’s different now. Tao is a long time colleague of mine and... we never forgot that M-21 asked you to let us stay here.”  
  
“M-21 is our colleague, too,” Tao insisted, his long fingers twirling at his hair.  
  
“I just..." Takeo looked down, his right finger unconsciously in trigger position at his hip. "I couldn’t bear to watch one of our own take a beating like that. He may not think of us as his colleagues yet, but the two of us have taken him in as our own.”  
  
“We don’t care if he doesn't think of us that way yet. We've already... we just can't stand on the sidelines being useless anymore,” Tao finished. 

Frankenstein tried not to smile at the fact that M-21 had echoed most of this.  
  
“You know, M-21 would love to hear this… you seem to have the wrong idea, but I’ll let it go for now. But to the matter at hand... in order to conduct full scale experiments, we will need Master's permission.”

All eyes turned to Raizel.

“I cannot disobey his orders.”  
  
Frankenstein was hoping to show them that it would be fine. If at anytime Raizel picked up that he was going too far, he would stop him, right? 

“Frankenstein.”  
  
“Yes, Master?”  
  
“I seem to remember that you did not always wait for my permission.”

 _Damn, why did Master always have to bring up my past? I couldn’t have been that bad...!_  
  
“Master, they might think you are actually being serious.”


	22. Toy

Frankenstein had just finished doing a scan on M-21 the next day when he heard Tao and Takeo coming down the stairs.   
  
“Greetings," he said, helping M-21 off the scanner. "Let's get started, shall we? First, there is one thing you guys should probably know." He picked up his clipboard and made a few notes.   
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“Well, I haven’t done a proper experiment in a long time. It’s been much longer then you can imagine. Don’t worry, though. It’ll all work out. Somehow.” 

Tao laughed uneasily, while Takeo looked at him warily. Frankenstein just grinned.   
  
“Also, you got one thing wrong.”  
  
“Wrong?” Tao questioned.   
  
_Must they repeat everything I say?_

Frankenstein adjusted his glasses. “What did you feel when you met the opponent?”  
  
“You mean... how we thought we were too weak to even stand a chance?” Tao asked.  
  
“Yes. That isn’t quite accurate.”  
  
“I don’t understand.”  
  
“Comparing yourselves to someone like that doesn't make sense. He has lived for over 500 years. So naturally, he’s too strong an opponent for you."

They both hung their heads at that.

“Don’t get me wrong. What I’m saying is, you mustn't forget that Nobles are extremely powerful beings. You’re use to being with Regis and Seira, who are still young. But remember, even with their small numbers, Nobles reigned over the world long before humans established a proper civilization. Although their intent was to help humans in need, not to reign, it can't be denied that they once ruled over the entire earth. Humanity lived in fear and admiration of Nobles for a long time. Human technology has only recently advanced enough to enable human beings to live without the protection of Nobles. It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say they have advanced enough to be a genuine threat. However, even though humans no longer rely on Nobles and even though humanity’s strength is immense, Nobles can’t be disregarded. Even by the Union.”

Tao and Takeo exchanged surprised looks. _Did they really think so little of Nobles? Or were they just so used to thinking of the Union as invincible?_  
  
“You two are aware of how immense the Union is, more so than most people.”  
  
“Of course," Tao returned. "Even we don’t know everything about it. I use to investigate secretly whenever I had the time, but there was no end to it.”   
  
“As expected. The Union is the oldest and largest organisation ever created by humanity. Their influence is worldwide. The Union is what moves the world right now. But Nobles are so strong that even the Union chooses not to provoke them.”  
  
“They must be powerful indeed, then.”  
  
“Yes. So what I’m trying to say is that the Noble you met was alive before the Union even possessed the technology that created you. Unlike Regis, he’s a full adult. So it’s not at all unexpected that there’s a difference in power between you and him.”  
  
Takeo looked up. “So, in the end... we still won’t be strong enough to handle him?”

 _Again with the negative._  Frankenstein paused, taking a breath. How he loathed the Union. How many had he met over the centuries whose spirits had been broken in this way, so that they no longer believed in themselves or their own abilities? It would take some time, but he was determined to help build them back up.  
  
“I haven’t met this particular Noble in person, so I’m not sure, but my hunch is that you're probably not as helpless as you think. From what you have told me, it wasn’t just that he had more power. You also didn’t fully make use of yours.”  
  
“What do you mean? Are you saying we were at fault?”  
  
“No, not exactly. But it's become clear to me that you two don’t seem to know how to optimize your own strengths.”

Tao raised an eyebrow. "Um. We were getting  _creamed_ out there. What the hell else could we possibly have done?"

"Besides," Takeo argued, "We were trained in DA-5 under the researcher's supervision for a long time. All of the training was specially adjusted to test us to our fullest.”  
  
“That was when you were with DA-5. I told you before. Your powers are more advanced now.”

“I know you said that, but..." Tao looked uncomfortable. "It's just... you haven’t done any experiments to actually enhance our powers. Our bodies do feel more comfortable and our senses have improved, but facing an enemy like that... it just seems impossible.”

"A wise man once said, 'If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles.'" Frankenstein smiled, a quiet glow appearing in his eyes. "He also said, 'Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt.'" 

"Sun Tzu," Tao guessed, his lopsided grin reappearing. “The Art of War.”

"That's correct," Frankenstein answered, glad he could encourage him. "You may not have realized it yet, but in fact, all of your controlled abilities are improving as your bodies stabilize. All the way from your senses to your locomotive powers. This process will take awhile. In the meantime, you could do with some strategy training. For example. Where did you fight this Noble?"  
  
“The location?” Tao asked like he was unsure. "On school grounds, you mean?"  
  
“Yes. Do you think that was an advantage or a disadvantage?" 

Takeo raised his head, his violet ponytail swaying behind him. "As a sniper, that's a disadvantage. Too many potential casualties."

"That's right. Before, with DA-5, that might have been less of a concern, but now, you’re working at the school to protect people. You can’t use your powers to their fullest extent in a situation where you have to make sure others don’t get caught up in the fight.”

Frankenstein replaced his clipboard on the lab table. "However, regarding knowing your enemy, the same disadvantage would also apply to most Nobles, including those from the Kertia family. They generally do not approve of harming innocent humans."

"Regis said that before!" Tao piped up.

"Yes. So most of the time when you are fighting a Noble in an area where there are many humans present, that Noble will also not be able to use his powers to the fullest extent. You can take advantage of this." 

"If that's true," Takeo said, crossing his arms, "Then that guy wasn't even using his full strength, but he still wiped the floor with us."

"That's correct. Why do you think that is?"

"He's way above our level, like you said." 

"Yes, he is above your level. So can you tell me why is it, then, that the two of you decided to hurl yourselves head on at some 500+ year old Noble without even using proper weapons? Basically attacking him in the worst possible place in the worst possible way.”

They bristled, Takeo unconsciously taking an Alpha stance with closed fists and Tao spluttering, "W-we told you! We saw M-21 getting hit like that and - !"

"M-21 is different from you. If you haven't noticed, he can get hit by a truck and come back swinging thirty seconds later. You know that the two of you aren't designed for close combat. Takeo is designed to shoot from afar using his excellent vision and fast, precise movements. Tao, I wasn't kidding about how protection is an omega's greatest strength. Your abilities are suited specifically to seizing control of surrounding systems to detect the movements of the enemy and support your team, maximizing efficiency during a battle. If you train yourselves to utilize your abilities to their most advantageous effect rather than simply emotionally plowing into a situation, it can triple your strength.”

Frankenstein gave them a few moments to let that sink in.

Takeo reluctantly lowered his fists. Tao rubbed the back of his head, quietly laughing.

“I have no intention of carrying out big experiments like you expect. At least not right now. If you insist on growing giant muscles, ugly spikes and unnecessary horns, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you’ll have to go apply to the werewolves. Meanwhile, we will focus on stabilizing your bodies like we have been doing all along. For now, focus on controlling your physical abilities to the fullest and learning to fight smarter, not harder. Understood?" 

Both of them were looking at Frankenstein incredulously. _Why would they not believe me? Am I not as scary now that they know I am not an Alpha?_  
  
“Neither of you seem very eager.”  
  
He pulled out just a little of his Dark Energy, then smirked at them.  
  
“UNDERSTOOD?”

Frankenstein almost laughed at their sudden nervousness. When they both nodded, he set about getting things ready for them. _This should be fun. At least I will get to gather some new data. And with Master’s permission, too._

_***_

Frankenstein left the modified humans to finish recovering and clean up the lab. Meanwhile he headed straight for the kitchen to make his Master’s tea. He noticed that he couldn’t feel either of the Nobles. Setting the tea service down, he turned his attention to his Master.

“So the kids have gone to see him first?”  
  
Raizel nodded, not turning his eyes from his tea.

“They must have decided to do so to prevent him from causing more harm to others. Rael Kertia said that he came to meet Seira, but it bothers me that his arrival was so close to return of the Landegre clan leader. Also he used his power recklessly inside the school grounds and harmed one who was under your protection.” He almost growled out the last part. _How dare that little shit anyone attack someone under my watch. Had he learned nothing from his father?_ “His actions are a disgrace to his family. And I believe he needs to be reprimanded for them.”  
  
“He is a pure blood from the Kertia clan?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Then you would find him a difficult opponent in your present state.”

For a moment, Frankenstein was confused. _Was he referring to my prior relationship to the head of the family or to the aftereffects of my heat? Or something else?_

“Frankenstein, I command you to go meet him now and courteously call him to account for his actions. Until it is done, I lift the seal binding your power.”

“Yes, Master.”  
  
Immediately forgetting about everything else, Frankenstein smiled broadly. _How wonderful it is to hear those words from my Master._  
  
He bowed once before heading to the door. The trio would be up from the lab soon. They could look after Raizel in his absence.

With a quick flicker of power, he changed his outfit to one that showed that he was on official business. After all, he couldn’t show up in anything less than a suit while carrying out his Master's orders. Stretching out his senses, he soon located his quarry. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that a place with no humans in it was unnatural in a city. Nobles just couldn’t help themselves sometimes.

Rather than approaching right away, he watched them from a distance, taking in what was happening. It didn’t seem as though they were having a friendly talk, considering the fact that Seira had her soul weapon out. He had planned to watch for a bit longer, but then suddenly Rael Kertia used his family's famous speed and stealth abilities to disappear from Seira's view and then strike at Regis from behind.  _What was wrong with this little brat?_   Who taught him to use his power in such a disgraceful way against a fellow Noble? Frankenstein couldn't help it: he sent out a row of dark spikes to push him back, then landed in front of the two younger Nobles.

“Oops. I forgot to be courteous. Forgive me, I couldn’t help it.”  
  
He shook his arm, dismissing the dark power for the time being. His Master had ordered him to be courteous, after all.   
  
“Why are you here?” Regis was quite cute when he was confused. But right now, Frankenstein didn’t need to worry about him getting hurt should things go south.  
  
“Regis.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Stand back and let me handle this kid.”  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
_Really, was it that surprising that I was here?_

The little Kertia addressed his fellow Nobles. “Regis. It seems like you know this person. Who is he?”  
  
_Little prat, talking like I’m not even here._

“This man... is the owner of the house where we are staying.”  
  
“He owns the house where Seira is staying? How impressive.”

“I am rather impressive, yes.” Frankenstein smiled his most devious smile, the one that said, _I am imagining ten different ways to kill you as we speak._  
  
“So, what business does the homeowner have here? I do not believe you were invited here.”  
  
“I have business with you.”  
  
“Me?”  
  
“I’m afraid I didn’t make a good first impression. My intention was to be courteous. Please understand that the situation did not allow it.”

“Rael. You cowardly attacked me from behind without warning. How could you?”  
  
_Tsk, such a childish retort._ Frankenstein would have to teach Regis to be better than that.  
  
“Regis, get your story straight. I was only finishing what would have happened if Seira hadn't stepped in.”  
  
“If you’re so confident, shouldn’t you have attacked me properly? I realize that the Kertia clan is known for covert attacking strategies, but that was quite inelegant of you.”  
  
“What?”   
  
“I’m sure Seira is unimpressed.”

 _Aha, that's better. It seems like Regis has learned a thing or two from M-21._  
  
“Seira, tell Rael how you feel about what he just did.”  
  
She took her time and although Frankenstein couldn’t see it, he was sure she had adopted a thinking pose.  
  
“Such methods are also not my type.”

Real looked mad, but also a little hurt.

“Really? What appropriate timing I have.” Frankenstein beamed.  
  
“Our business here is finished, so we were about to return,” Seira informed him.  
  
_Just as well that I hadn’t butted in, then._  Frankenstein turned his attention back to Rael, when he spoke.  
  
“Then, why don’t you tell me what business you have with me?”  
  
“Why, thank you very much for your time.”  _See? I can be polite._  
  
“Not at all.”  
  
“First, I want to discuss your visit to the school a few days ago and your use of power there.”  
  
“My use of power at the school?”  
  
“Yes. I am aware that as a pureblood noble, you are forbidden to use your powers on humans without a valid reason. Let's say I want to know why you did that.”  
  
“What is this? You’re here to nitpick my actions? Regis was annoying me with the same thing a few minutes ago. Isn’t it enough that I have too put up with that Regis brat being insolent? Now I have to deal with this, too? Fine. Is that all you wanted to ask, Homeowner?”

“No, there’s one more thing. I also want to ask why you injured my guard.”  
  
“You mean that toy?”  
  
Frankenstein blinked. “Toy?” _Did he just refer to M-21 as a toy?_  
  
“Yes, the human made toy.”

_That's it, this kid is so done. Sorry, Ragar, but your son is a first class prick._

“I see what you mean. He is my employee.”  
  
“He is your toy.”  
  
“I said ‘Employee’.”  
  
Frankenstein had had enough. “Seira, Regis, there is something I need to ask you.”

They both looked up with curious eyes.   
  
“I am being very courteous to him, am I not?”  
  
“Yes, very courteous.”  
  
_Good. If Seira thinks so, then Master would agree._

“Will you tell my Master that I was courteous?”  
  
“I will make sure that I do.”

Rael finally clued in enough to be annoyed. “Is that all the Homeowner wants to ask me?”  
  
“Yes, that's it for now.”  
  
“Then I have something to ask you.”  
  
“So sorry, I haven’t even given you a chance to talk! What is it?”  
  
“You told me you had business with me, so I listened. But do you really think you have the right to ask me questions? A nobody like you?"

There was a particular feeling that would come upon Frankenstein when the Dark Spear began to activate. It was as if it crawled up his neck like a venomous snake, ready to strike.  _Kid, you are so lucky I once respected your father, because otherwise, you'd be so. fucking. dead._


	23. Glove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rael Kertia: the legend continues. ;)

Frankenstein inhaled, exhilarated at the feel of the Dark Spear’s energy flowing through his veins once again. It felt so good to let it out after having it cooped up for so long. Even if it meant he had to deal with this little shit Rael Kertia.  
  
“You…” Rael coughed, having been thrown back once again by dark spikes despite the speed and stealth abilities that were his birthright as a Kertia. His emotions were getting the better of him. “Who the hell are you??”  
  
Frankenstein let his polite smile drop and he fixed him with a piercing glare. “The place you ran wild in. I own it.”

They had gone back and forth for a while like this, child’s play, really, but the Dark Spear was itching for something more. Frankenstein could feel it: this fight could be taken to the next level. _That kid… Don’t tell me Ragar had bequeathed his weapon to this little punk?_ How odd. But he could clearly detect traces of Ragar’s power in Rael’s attacks.

“Your soul weapon. Take it out.”

“W-what??” Rael’s dropped jaw caused Frankenstein’s grin to broaden. “H-how would a nobody like you know about something like that?”  
  
“It seems that you have a soul weapon, even though you’re not the leader of the Kertia clan. So? Take it out so we can fight for real.”  
  
“Rael has a soul weapon? That can’t be true!” Regis looked shocked, but even as he said it, he sounded unsure. “Could you be mistaken? Only a clan leader can possess a soul weapon.”

“Yes, I found it strange also. But in our clash just now, I felt it… Faint, but without a doubt, the essence of Ragar Kertia.”

“My father? How would you-??” Rael’s eyes were like saucers.  
  
_This is what omegas do, kid. We feel things._

“Yes, I knew your father. He was ten times the fighter that you are. Now take it out, unless you want to die.”

The kid was starting to lose it, his hand covering his face as he broke into an edged hysterical laughter. Once he got himself under control, he looked at Frankenstein with a twisted smile.  
  
“I can’t believe that I’m so out of shape that you, _a pathetic human,_ are completely looking down on me. I don’t understand how you know, but up until now, nobody else has realized it. But yes, my father recognized my aims and left me part of his soul before he passed away.”  
  
Frankenstein smiled at the growing pulse of Ragar’s power as Rael brought out his Soul weapon in a series of showy movements.

“This is my soul weapon, Grandia.”  
  
To finish his act, he let loose a cross-shaped bolt of energy. Not one to ruin someone’s fun, Frankenstein didn’t bother to dodge.

“You like it?”

 _Kid, you have no idea._ Frankenstein couldn’t help but chuckle. He had missed the pain that came with a Noble’s sharp attack. The thrill of facing someone that had even a wisp of a chance of keeping up with him: his whole body shuddered with it.

“Oh how I’ve _missed_ this!”

He could feel the Dark Spear’s power begin to form around his arm, filling the air with dread. Rael Kertia was starting to look nervous, soul weapon or no.  
  
“A proper fight, how long has it been since my last?”  
  
It had been _way_ too long.

“And I can perform as much as I want. I have Master’s permission.” He was positively giddy. “A pureblood of the Kertia clan… excellent. Your soul weapon may be imperfect, but you are praiseworthy. Perhaps I should face you in a suitable manner.”

_I can’t be outdone by a mere child, after all. Time to get serious._

Frankenstein took a deep breath, violet lightning erupting around him.  
  
“COME TO MY CALL, DARK SPEAR.”

Although the dark weapon pained him and was a heavy burden to bear, there was nothing quite like its ignition. In a strange way, it made Frankenstein feel more like himself than at any other time.

“Now we can truly begin.”

They charged with a clash of power that set off a huge explosion. Frankenstein landed on the rubble of what was left of the buildings. _This will be fun. Maybe the kid will be able to keep up?_

“You… what are you?” Rael sputtered.

When they clashed next, Frankenstein shot a spike through his arm, making him hiss. He smiled deviously.  
  
“You hurt someone under my care. I guess it’s time I stop toying with you and teach you a lesson?”

Frankenstein didn’t wait for his attack. _This spoiled brat needs to know what it feels like to be overpowered. To be made to feel helpless, like there was nothing he could do. The way he made my kids feel._ He struck out viciously. The kid was pretty good: he dodged swiftly, taking the dark spike in his left arm and shattering it with his power. Ragar had apparently succeeded in teaching him some of the evasive measures of the Kertia clan.

But Frankenstein wasn’t finished. He could sense Rael gathering energy before he charged. Not wanting to let this kid have all the fun, he did the same. _Bring it, you little shit. Let me show you what it feels like to be on the losing end of things…_

Yet they both ended up jumping back. Seira had unexpectedly just sent a blade of power between them.

“Both of you, please stop. Your thoughtless actions are destroying the city.”  
  
“Seira, what are you doing?”  
  
“I can no longer let this go on.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Seira had a presence about her that commanded authority, despite her relative youth. “I do not want to wait for Rael’s soul weapon to reach its time limit. Since it’s an incomplete weapon, the time it can be used is short. There is no point in causing further damage.”  
  
“But…!” Rael looked like a kid who just had his lollipop taken away. “I can’t let it end this way! He humiliated me!”

“Rael. If the Kertia Clan finds out about this, it will be a great inconvenience to you. And I am sure you wish to hide the existence of your soul weapon.”

Seira then turned her eyes from Rael to Frankenstein. “I don’t believe this is what you truly wanted. And He wouldn’t want this even more.”

 _Well, damn._ There was no doubt about it: Seira J. Loyard was a force to be reckoned with.

“Cleaning up this situation will not be easy.”  
  
“There are human organizations that will take care of it. It is their specialty. This is not the first time they’ve had to cover up something like this. As usual, they will lie and say it was a war or terrorism or something along those lines.”

Regis jumped in then. “But what about back home? You think they’ll take care of it when it’s not even their mess? They will definitely ask us for something in return. That means you can’t hide what you did here.”

“It can’t be helped then. I’ll just say there were people stopping me from carrying out my mission,” Rael said sulkily.  
  
“Mission? What are you talking about?” Regis looked annoyed.  
  
“I’m sure I said it multiple times. I’m here to bring Seira back.”  
  
“You’re still saying that nonsense?”  
  
“Nonsense?”  
  
“Rael, please return home. I have given you my answer already.”  
  
The little Kertia sighed. “I wanted to bring you back without having to use this.” He reached into his vest and pulled out a scroll. Even though Frankenstein hadn’t met her very often, he could tell it contained traces of the new Lord’s power. _Why would she send this kid here with a note…?_  
  
“Loyard Clan Leader, hear my will. Seira R. Loyard, Leader of the Loyard Clan, it is my command that you discontinue all activities and answer my summons without delay.”  
  
Both Regis and Seira knelt. “I hear and obey.”  
  
“Seira, let’s go back together,” Regis said. “I shall also return.”  
  
“No. You are unnecessary.”  
  
Frankenstein could see that Rael took great pleasure in saying this to Regis. _Brat._  
  
“What?”  
  
“The Lord has summoned only Seira.”  
  
“That shouldn’t mean that there is a problem with me returning.”  
  
“Actually, no. The Lord has commanded that you are not to come with her.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I wouldn’t know, would I? More importantly, Regis. If you spread the fact that I have a soul weapon, I will not forgive you. I will kill you anyway I can.”

Frankenstein tried not to smile when he turned such a weak glare on him.  
  
“And you. This time I will leave, but someday I will kill you with my own hands. Seira, let’s go.”

Her eyes turned to Frankenstein.

“Please take care of Regis.”

They disappeared, leaving Frankenstein alone with Regis. _Right, now what?_ It seemed a return to Lukedonia was imminent. But first, Frankenstein had to report to Raizel. _How is it that Master can make me feel like a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar…?_

***

Raizel’s POV

Frankenstein really did act like a child sometimes, but Raizel was glad that his Bonded was feeling better. Even now, he was able to meet his Raizel’s eyes as they debated as to whether or not he had been courteous.  
  
“I _was_ being courteous to him, but he attacked in the middle of our conversation, so I couldn’t help it…!”

That seemed very unlike a Kertia. They were normally very level headed, even when facing someone like Frankenstein.  
  
“Seira will prove my innocence!”  
  
“Seira, who can prove your innocence, is not here, however.”

Frankenstein squirmed. Seira must have left with the Kertia scion for Lukedonia.

“Frankenstein… was he so strong that you had to use _it?_ ” His Bonded flinched at the reference to the Dark Spear.  
  
“Yes, Master. He had a soul weapon, even though he is not the Kertia clan leader.”  
  
“A soul weapon.”  
  
“Yes. I believe… The Kertia clan’s former leader hid a lot of affection under his austere guise. He couldn’t leave the boy with nothing.”  
  
“So Ragar Kertia must have followed the Lord into eternal sleep.”  
  
“I-it seems that way, yes.” 

Raizel could pick up on the fact that this conversation was making Frankenstein’s soul hurt. His Bonded had been close to the former Kertia leader. They had been friends of sorts while Frankenstein had been in Lukedonia. Both were around the same age and both enjoyed the challenge the other gave in their sparring sessions.

Frankenstein hung his head as Raizel looked him over. It had been a long time since he had a fight of this caliber. He was sure that his Bonded had enjoyed himself from the way that his soul was shining, but what would be the cost of that? Raizel could feel the small pulse from the dark emotions under his glove.

**_You still struggle to control it._ **

Frankenstein clenched his hand, a reflexive action. _Yes, Master._

Raizel stepped closer, sending an image of his hand resting gently on his Bonded’s shoulders. Frankenstein assented by moving slightly forward and resting his bowed head against his Master. _I am sorry for failing you._

**_Shhhh, that’s not true. You’ve never failed me._ **

Wrapping his arms around his Bonded, Raizel pulled him close, gently rubbing his neck underneath his soft hair.

**_Also. This is partially my fault._ **

Frankenstein pulled back, astonished. “W-what? Master! How could any of this be your fault!?”

Raizel met the wide eyes of his Bonded without hesitation. “Because of me, you have had to keep it dormant for a very long time. I sealed your power for too long. Hence you are suffering through your nightmares again.”

“Master, that’s not… None of that is your fault!

This conversation reminded Raizel of their early days, when Frankenstein had first wandered into his mansion in Lukedonia. Those dark emotions would interrupt his sleep whenever he used it too much, but if he went without a fight for too long, they would interrupt as well. He had been able to keep a balance by sparring, but having nothing for the Dark Spear to focus on for the past 800 years except his own absence… It is no wonder it was so active during his heats. Raizel sighed. He always caused his Bonded such hardships.

_Master, this is my burden to bear. Please do not take it upon yourself._

Raizel clasped Frankenstein’s hands in his. “Frankenstein, would you not take on such a burden for me?”

Frankenstein’s eyes were wide. “O-of course I would!”

**_Then why would you begrudge it of me?_ **

His Bonded was starting to squirm in his grip, which meant he was uncomfortable with this line of thinking. Raizel pulled him back into his arms, doing his best to soothe everything that was frazzled in Frankenstein. **_Together. We will figure it all out together, okay?_** He could feel his Bonded nodding gently against his shoulder, a small shudder running through him.

“B-but, Master…” Frankenstein squirmed away again, smoothing his suit, regaining his composure. “I did have something important to tell you. It seems that Gejutel is in trouble. Rael Kertia’s real objective was to deliver a message that the Lord was summoning Seira.”

“Seira?”

“Yes. The Lord has also ordered Regis not to return with Seira. As we had worried, it seems that the trouble arose because Gejutel kept his silence about you.”  
  
“It is time for me to return,” Raizel sighed.  
  
“Yes, Master. I will have everything prepared as soon as possible.”  
  
With that, Frankenstein gave a small bow before heading in the direction of his lab.

Raizel shook his head. Here it was again: his Bonded putting himself last. Frankenstein put his life on hold just to look for him when he disappeared, then created the school with the hopes that Raizel would find a happy life there. Now they were going to have to leave this life just as quickly to go to Lukedonia because of Raizel’s duty as the Noblesse.

Raizel was concerned for his Bonded. He had been enjoying the time spent with this Frankenstein, the one who looked after lost sheep and didn’t feel the need to keep a wall up all the time. He sincerely hoped that they could come back to their lives here instead of returning to Lukedonia for good. He did not wish to keep Frankenstein away from other humans again. He did he want to keep him trapped in any way. His Bonded deserved to be free.

**Frankenstein’s POV**

It took him the rest of the day to prepare the next lot of experiments. He needed to hurry through them and so that the kids could keep each other safe while he was away. Now he was just waiting for M-21, Tao and Takeo to show up.

Turning around, he quickly headed to the computer to run a check on how everything else was coming along. It looked like it would only be a few more hours before the plane would be ready. He had a bag packed with his injections, a month's worth, but if he needed more, he should be able to find what he needed in his old lab. Or he could always make a quick trip to the human world. It would mean leaving his Master alone for a day, but it would only be the once. _It all depended on what they found upon returning to Lukedonia._

His poor Master, having to go back to that place. It was sure to be full of such lonely memories. It still made Frankenstein irrationally angry to think about how the Previous Lord and family leaders had abandoned Raizel to his lonely mansion for all of those centuries until he came along. _Did not one of them stop to consider Master’s needs?_

The door of the lab flew open, cutting off any further thoughts of Lukedonia.  
  
“Hi Boss!” Tao called, strolling into the room in that way of his, with Takeo and M-21 following. “Why did you call us on such short notice? Today wasn’t on the schedule.” 

Frankenstein adjusted his glasses. “I have some personal obligations coming up, so I will have to speed up my experiments on you.”  
  
“Speed up the experiments? In what way?” Tao asked, moving to spring up and sit on the lab table, but at a sharp glance from Takeo, he quit while he was ahead.  
  
_Smart move._ “We need to stabilize your physical abilities as soon as possible. Also, I have a few extra modifications to add based on some experiments I ran recently.”  
  
“Is this all related to what happened just now?” That was Takeo, ever the voice of reason.  
  
“Just now…?” Frankenstein feigned a puzzled look.  
  
“After you guys left, there was a huge explosion. Tao found the origin of the explosion. Was that… caused by you and Rael?”  
  
_Not much gets past these kids._ “Yes, although we couldn’t finish what we started, because Seira interfered.”  
  
“You couldn’t finish it, even after that?”  
  
“Yes, we backed off.”  
  
M-21, who had been keeping quiet in the back, froze at this. His eyes fixed on Frankenstein.  
  
“Are you saying that guy was so strong that even you couldn’t do anything?”

Frankenstein considered how to respond. The comment rankled him, along with the piercing look, but he knew where it was coming from: M-21 always acted from the position of last Alpha standing. The Leonidas of werewolves. Considering his history, Frankenstein couldn’t really blame him.  
  
“He had something called a soul weapon.”  
  
“A soul weapon?” Tao piped up. “Like… a weapon with a soul in it?”  
  
“Sort of, yes. It’s a weapon held only by pureblood clan leaders that is said to contain the souls of their ancestors. No one knows exactly what this means. It could be that it contains their souls, or that the weapon itself is those souls in physical form. It has never been proven. All we know is that through this soul weapon, the leader of each clan passes down all of his power to his successor before he goes into eternal sleep. You already know one of these clan leaders: Seira is the leader of the Loyard family.”  
  
“Woah. Does that mean that Rael is also a Clan Leader?” Tao asked.  
  
“No, he is not the leader.”  
  
“But if it can only be used by leaders, then how…?”  
  
“I don’t know how he did it exactly, but the former Kertia leader must have done something in the process of passing on his soul. He split his soul between the current leader and Rael.”

“Split his soul?”

“Yes.”

“How does that work?”

“We don’t know. I don’t know that it’s ever been done before. Generally, it’s passed down to one person, the successor. They pass on their wills and beliefs through these weapons, down through the generations. A soul weapon holds all the previous leaders combined powers. Even now, this is something that humans cannot imitate.”

Frankenstein coughed. _Most_ humans, he should say. But that was a conversation for another time.

“So… are you saying he’s unbeatable?” That was M-21: a wolf who wouldn’t let go of his bone.

“Right now, you guys can’t defeat Rael, even with his half complete soul weapon.” Frankenstein could see them starting to deflate, so he quickly continued, “Anyway, I now know his abilities, since I’ve fought with him. If you guys meet him again, you’ll be able to do something about it.”  
Three sets of ears perked up. “R-really?” They looked unsure at best.

_Did they really take me for some paltry Union scientist with no combat experience?_

“No more time for this. Let’s begin.”

 


	24. Lukedonia

Frankenstein saw his Master off to school before going back down to the lab to see how the kids were doing. It had been two nights since he had started with the experiments with Tao and Takeo. They were in healing tanks to them to keep them as stable as possible.  
  
M-21 joined Frankenstein just as he was checking Takeo’s and Tao’s charts.  
  
“It’s working better than I expected. If it continues like this, they will be stable in no time.”  
  
M-21 shuffled his feet. “I was um… wondering about something…”

Frankenstein looked up from his notes. “Yes?”

“Why is that my tests are different from theirs? You said you’d start us on rigorous procedures, but I haven’t done anything as serious as this. I know you said that my tests are tailored for me, but they don’t seem any different from what you had me doing before. Why aren’t you doing proper experiments on me?"  
  
“I am.”

 _Proper experiments?_ Frankenstein had to constantly remind himself about where M-21 had come from, so as not to get rankled by his direct Alpha manner of questioning. Considering the Union, his definition of _experiment_ likely started with disembowelment and ended with beheading. His furrowed brow seemed to indicate as much.  
  
“The process by which you were enhanced is completely different from these two, so there are bound to be differences. M-21, for you, it’s more effective to fully develop your current abilities instead of introducing new powers.”

Frankenstein could almost see the thoughts whirling through M-21’s head. _I need to know where I stand; I need to know if this will be enough for me to protect my comrades; Standing still is time wasted; I need to push in order to survive._ Poor Alpha kid only had two modes: endurance and fight for survival.

“I know this is not easy for you, but I’ll have to ask you to trust me and have patience.”

M-21 looked askance. “It’s not that I don’t trust you…” Frankenstein heard the unspoken second part of that sentence: _it’s that I don’t trust anyone._ “…but I was just wondering why you are in such a hurry to finish this right now? Does it have to do with that personal business you mentioned?”  
  
“Yes. It looks like I may have to be away from the house for quite some time.”

Frankenstein picked up the slight smell of fear, a rising of the hackles if you will. M-21 didn’t let it show except for a slight widening of his grey eyes.

“Wait, away from here? Are you guys going back to where the Nobles live?”

 _The kid does pay attention. I’ll give him that._ “That’s not entirely accurate, but it’s something like that. At any rate, I won’t be able to treat the three of you for a while, so I’ve been expediting the experiments to finish in time. If these are successful, each of you will have significantly enhanced power. Even if there is a confrontation with the Union, you may stand a chance against them.”

“But…” M-21 looked doubtful.

“Look, don’t worry. Remember the safe houses I told you about? The ones we’ve prepared in case of emergency? If something happens and you are unable to stay here, move to one of them. They’ll be comfortable enough. I’m leaving Tao enough information for you three to manage the basics by yourselves. You should be fine.”

“But… you’re clearly worried about us being in danger while you are away. And that’s why you’re rushing these experiments.”

Frankenstein pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. That Alpha habit of telling him what he was doing was something he found really, really irritating. But again, he knew where M-21 was coming from. Whether it was technically his place or not, he felt responsible for protecting the house and everyone in it while Frankenstein was absent. If a threat was present, he wanted to know about it.

“It’s more like an ongoing concern. You know what the Union is capable of. But mostly, it just annoyed me that someone in my charge was getting hurt.”  

M-21 seemed to accept this answer, even if he wasn’t quite satisfied.

“Anyway, I hope you’ll make yourselves comfortable. You’re welcome to stay here, though my Master and I will be elsewhere. After all,” Frankenstein smiled gently before turning back to his notes, “This place is your home, too.”

***

Frankenstein smiled as he saw Raizel coming through the door. He had sent his Master a text an hour ago saying that all was ready. Tao and Takeo were out of their tanks and all three humans were currently cleaning up the lab (inefficiently, to be sure, but it would suffice for the time being). He made tea while Raizel took his spot on the lounge. Next to his Master on the couch sat one cranky Landegre.  
  
“Regis, how long are you going to mope like this?” Frankenstein asked, carrying in the tea service. “If you’re so curious, why don’t you just go find out?”

“I cannot. The Lord has commanded that I do not return.”

“The Lord’s command to Rael was to prevent you from returning with Seira, was it not?”

“Yes. You were there.”  
  
“But Rael isn’t here anymore, so why should it matter?”

Frankenstein watched him freeze. _I knew there was a disobedient streak in there somewhere._

“The Lord did not order you never to return to Lukedonia again. So? It’s been enough time now, don’t you think? Pull yourself together. We’ll take you home on the way.”  
  
“On the way?” Regis looked up.  
  
Frankenstein stood, facing his Master.  
  
“As an adult, it is my duty to see young children home.” He bowed. “Master, all is ready.”  
  
Raizel set his tea down. “Then let us return to Lukedonia.”  
  
Frankenstein smiled. Sometimes his Master liked to be as dramatic as he did.

Looking at the airplane’s radar, Frankenstein noted that we were in the right place to be getting off soon. He headed to inform Raizel. Regis was sitting next to him, still in a gloomy mood.

“Master, we are now in Lukedonian air space.”

Raizel nodded. Frankenstein moved forward, trying to hide his smile.

“Regis, get ready.”

“Ok… are we landing soon?”

Frankenstein turned his head, giving in to his grin.

“No.”  
  
“Then how…?”

Raizel jumped first and when Regis didn’t follow, Frankenstein put his hand on his back and pushed him from the plane. Frankenstein jumped right after, laughing at Regis’s exaggerated screaming.

Frankenstein landed, lacing his power around him to soften the landing. Turning, he saw Regis on the ground. _Oops?_ Looks like he must have fractured some bones in his legs. _Did they teach nothing to their Noble kids these days?_

Raizel was standing there, patiently waiting. Frankenstein grinned to himself at the fact that everything about him looked like he had just been on a walk, not a free fall.

“Master, where would you like to go first?”  
  
“First to the mansion. I must retrieve something.”  
  
“Yes, Master.”

As Regis recovered, Frankenstein quickened the pace. One of the nice things about being back in Lukedonia was that he was no longer restricted to normal human speed. It felt like a bit of a relief.

“Wait!” Regis called out.  
  
“What’s wrong?” _Was he still having trouble keeping up?_  
  
Regis caught up to them, huffing and puffing a little bit. “Right ahead… is the forbidden region. No one is allowed to enter.”  
  
“Is that so?”  
  
“Yes, it’s forbidden. Even the family leaders aren’t allowed entry.”  
  
“Hmm, I wonder when that was decided. Let’s keep going.”

Regis looked at him incredulously, but then he must have resigned himself to his fate. It took a little bit of doing, including Regis knocking out a couple of the Central Knights – tsk, tsk, Frankenstein would have to remember to tell Gejutel that Regis was fond of violence! – but they finally made it to the right spot.

“You can stop worrying now, Regis.”  
  
“How can I not worry? I’m not even supposed to be here at all and now I’m in the most off limits place in all of Lukedonia!” he spouted, flustered.  
  
“I don’t know when it became off limits, but my Master and I lived here for a very long time.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“It would be problematic for them to deny access to the owners.”

Frankenstein turned his attention from Regis to search for the energy signal that he had left behind. He sent a few small flickers of power out like feelers. “It was here somewhere...”  
  
A small pulse had him stopping to crouch down. He sent out several pulses in the correct order.  
  
“It’s been so long…”  
  
A few moments later, his Master’s mansion appeared. It looked to be in better shape than what Frankenstein thought it would be. He turned to Raizel and gave a small bow.

“Welcome home, Master.”

Tao’s POV:

Tao had his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe the Boss had planned all along to crash the plane! Wouldn’t it have been easier just to land it? Now they we’re in some kind of a weird hospital run by Nobles who had tried unsuccessfully to mind control them and somehow didn’t find anything wrong with the fact that they had survived a plane crash with relatively little fanface.

He turned back to the others who were still just sitting up in bed.  
  
“O-okay guys! If this is in fact Lukedonia, that means the Boss and the Boss’s Boss must be here somewhere!”

He heard Takeo let out an exasperated sigh. Tao immediately felt the need to go over there and comfort him, but he had to tamper down his omega instinct for the moment. This was not the time. They needed a plan.  
  
“Right,” Takeo was now fully awake, fingers combing his hair. “Makes sense. Our first priority is to join them. The problem is that we don’t know where they are…”  
  
M-21 was already up, surreptitiously checking the door. “They said they did some testing on us while we were unconscious. It might not take them long to discover that we’re not normal humans.”

Tao still couldn’t see how they didn’t know already. “We don’t have much time, then.”

M-21 froze, picking up small sounds of movement. “Wait, it just got noisy outside. There seems to be some commotion. Something’s going on.”  
  
“Could we have been discovered?”

Tao moved back to the bed as M-21 spoke.  
  
“It could be that they have discovered _their_ arrival.”  
  
_Right, the Boss and the Boss’s Boss._ It was odd how they never said their names. It was like never saying evil’s name, lest you invite its presence.

The door burst open just as Tao had fixed the sheets and a Noble they had contact with earlier strolled in. “Ah, I see you’re still behaving yourselves. I knew it wasn’t you”  
  
“What do you mean?” Tao let a wire slip out and it started to make its progress towards him, keeping eye contact with M-21.  
  
“Some idiot has dared to enter the forbidden area. They must be crazy!”  
  
_If it’s crazy, it must be the Boss._

“This is pointless, but I shall use my mind control on you guys again just to be sure?”  
  
Tao resisted rolling his eyes. It was a near thing.  
  
“Look into my eyes! From now on, you three will obey the Central Knights.”

Tao felt his cord slowly wrapping around him… _yes, just a little closer… now!_ With a nod toward his companions, he sent a high powered shock through the knight.

“How… this can’t be… you dare”

_Clunk._

“Right, he’s done. Let’s go find this forbidden area!”  
  
“Yeah, let’s get out of here.” M-21 was already checking the hall.  
  
“Wait a second. Takeo, put your bag down for me.”  
  
Takeo picked it up one handed and set it carefully on the floor.

“What is it?”  
  
“Let’s get dressed first.”  
  
“Get dressed? In this situation?”  
  
Tao quickly opened the case. He hadn’t been able to resist this opportunity. “Come on, we have to look sharp, don’t we?”  
  
“Tao… did you seriously pack clothes in my bag?”  
  
Well, technically Takeo was the only one with a bag, so it was the only spot to put them.  
  
Tao grinned, tossing them their suits. 

**Frankenstein POV**

Frankenstein set about cleaning his Master’s old sitting room at a non-human speed – the _dust,_ it was like a _plague!_ \- in between walking through the mansion at a more leisurely pace, reacquainting himself with it. 

It took him less time than he thought it would to tidy things up – bringing modern cleaning supplies had been a brilliant idea! He would have to spend some more time in here later if they were… planning on staying. The thought caused a shudder to run up his spine. He pushed it down.

Leaving the room, he followed along their bond to where his Master was. He knew what he would find in the bedroom. There would be a bed that were never used and a dressing table that held small gifts that had been given to Raizel over the centuries.

 _Was that what Master had come to get?_ One of those gifts… the only gift of real importance would be the one from the Lord. _Could that be it?_

Frankenstein bowed, catching sight of the small box that he knew contained the earring the Previous Lord had given his Master. A sudden panic seized him. _Was there something wrong with the ring I had given him? Did he not like it? Why hadn’t he told me?_

“I’m sorry, Master… This… this place has not been taken care of properly since I went away.”  
  
“It’s fine.”  
  
“D-did you… Did you come here to get this?”

Frankenstein had tried to keep his voice neutral, but he was sure that Raizel had detected his upset. The omega in him did not like the idea of his Master wearing somebody else’s gifts.

Raizel turned as he nodded and Frankenstein watched the box disappear from his hand. His crimson gaze fixed on Frankenstein and he couldn’t help but lower his eyes.  
  
“Frankenstein.”  
  
“Yes, Master.”  
  
Raizel moved forward and suddenly his soft fingertips were under Frankenstein’s chin, lifting his head. Frankenstein did not resist, though he was fearful of what he might see. His fears were unwarranted, however, as Raizel’s eyes were soft and full of love.

**_You don’t want me to wear this one. You want me to wear yours._ **

_Yes, Master._

Frankenstein cast his eyes downward, blushing slightly. Raizel gently cupped his cheek, moving still closer, to whisper in his Bonded’s ear, “Don’t worry. I am still wearing the one you made for me.”

He pulled back slightly. “This one is just a spare, so you don’t need to hurt yourself if something happens to it.”

Frankenstein leaned into his Master’s hand, reveling in his touch before he spoke.  
  
“Yes, Master. Thank you, Master.”

They stayed like that a few moments more before breaking apart.  
  
“Where’s Regis?”

 _Uh oh, there goes my good mood,_ Frankenstein thought. How was he going to break it to his Master that Regis was in fact busy keeping the Central Knights from coming here…?  
  
“Um, he went out a while ago. He seemed to be in a rush.”  
  
Raizel turned and smiled at his Bonded.  
  
“Is that so?”  
  
Frankenstein was really bad at keeping things from his Master.  
  
“Y-yes, Master. Ahem, your study is ready for you.”

Raizel’s small smile stayed on his lips as he headed for the door.

Once his Master was settled, Frankenstein started working on the kitchen before using the tea leaves he had brought with him to make Raizel’s long overdue tea break. His mind was still buzzing with questions that he tried his best to tamper down as he delivered his Master’s tea. _No need to worry him unduly._ Still, he couldn’t help but wonder… Would they be returning to this life here in Lukedonia? Or would Raizel choose to return to his new friends and the life Frankenstein had created for him?

The question somehow filled him with dread. Of course he would go where his Master wished. Why was he even considering his own selfish needs? But if they did stay here… how would he deal with his heats when they came on? Particularly with this new intensity, it would make things… complicated. It would take him a while to update all of his labs here. He wouldn’t be working at full capacity. The feeling of unsafety was gnawing at him.

Another nagging emotion that wouldn’t go away, no matter how many times he tried to banish it, was a crushing fear of rejection. If Raizel really did choose this life in Lukedonia over their life… _at home_ … just the thought of it made Frankenstein feel like he was being abandoned. He didn’t _want_ to feel that way: it shouldn’t matter! Why was he so attached to this? He reminded himself for the 99th time: it wasn’t about what he, Frankenstein, wanted. It was what his _Master_ wanted. That was what mattered. That was the _only_ thing that mattered.

Once he placed the tea service down, he hurried to leave so that his thoughts didn’t seep through and bother his Master. He could just throw himself into cleaning. That usually worked. Those enormous cobwebs weren’t going to sweep themselves…

A gentle tug on his shirt cuff stopped him in his tracks.

**_Frankenstein. You are worrying again._ **

_Yes, Master. I’m sorry. I’ll just go…_

But Raizel did not release his grip on his Bonded’s cufflinks.

**_Come here._ **

Frankenstein backpedaled, ashamed. Why was he always such a bother to his Master?

**_You’re not a bother. Sit down._ **

He obeyed, dropping down cross-legged right in front of Raizel’s chair, despite the fact that the threadbare carpet was at least a thousand years old and had never been acquainted with a vacuum cleaner. Images streamed into his mind of his Master’s hands on his shoulders and his legs on either side of him and Frankenstein immediately relaxed, dropping his head back against the ancient red velvet chair. As soon as he felt the weight of Raizel’s hands descend upon his shoulders, he felt an immediate reprieve from the anxious thoughts that had been plaguing him. His entire awareness was flooded with _Master-Alpha-Safe._

Without conscious thought of what he was doing, Frankenstein had wrapped his arms around his Master’s legs, desiring as much physical contact as possible. When he realized what he had just done, he was about to disentangle himself and apologize, but then he felt Raizel’s delicate fingers in his hair, slowly massaging his scalp and he melted into his Master’s gentle touch.

This was… _bliss._ Suddenly it didn’t matter if they were in Lukedonia or Lithuania. As long as he was by his Master’s side, nothing else mattered. They would work it out, whatever was going on. It would be okay.  

**_Yes, it will be._ **

Raizel carefully moved forward, draping his arms around Frankenstein’s neck, burying his face in his Bonded’s smooth curls.

**_Frankenstein, do not worry. After this, we shall go home, yes?_ **

Looking up in astonishment, Frankenstein’s eyes filled with tears. _Master…!_ Their eyes met and Frankenstein felt like veritable oceans of love were flowing toward him. He reached up to touch his Master’s face and it seemed to Frankenstein like they were the only two living creatures in the entirety of the universe in that moment. An image flashed through his mind of their lips meeting and suddenly it was only his lips on his Master’s lips and the feeling of ecstasy was so tremendously powerful that Frankenstein thought he might ascend to a heavenly realm he did not even believe in. Then he was in Raizel’s lap and couldn’t get enough of kissing him, his silken lips, his sweet-smelling skin, his velvety soft earlobes.

Frankenstein let out a cry like a child when Raizel pulled away, but the part of his brain that was still functioning was aware that something else was happening.

**_Frankenstein. I expect you’ll want to fix your hair. We have company._ **

_What?_ Frankenstein let out a groan. _Oh, you have_ got _to be kidding me…_

Raizel brushed his nose playfully against Frankenstein’s neck. “It seems the others listen as well as you do.”

With a quick pulse of power, he confirmed what his Master was hinting at: M-21, Tao and Takeo had just arrived at their mansion in Lukedonia.  
  
“Shall we meet them in the study?”  
  
Raizel was smiling in a way that indicated that it was amusing for him to see Frankenstein getting a taste of his own medicine. _Lovely._ He couldn’t be cross, however. Not with his Master’s sweet kisses still on his mind.

Reluctantly letting his Master go, he dashed off to the kitchen to quickly make some more tea, smoothing out his hair and his button down shirt on the way. It didn’t take long to have the tea service in hand and be heading back to his Master’s side.

Four minutes later, M-21, Tao, Takeo and Regis waltzed into he mansion, trying to act casual, but looking very nervous.

Frankenstein stood with his hand on his hip, one eyebrow raised. “Well, well, well.” He paused, letting them sweat a bit. “Mind telling me what the hell you three are doing here?”  
  
Tao rubbed the back of his head as he answered nervously. “We kinda… hid in the cargo compartment of your plane.”

 _They were on the plane when it crashed?_ Frankenstein was torn between thoughts along the lines of _serves them right_ and scanning them to see if they had sustained any injuries. _I should have double checked. I was so focused on Master that I failed to detect their presence. That was an oversight that could have had disastrous consequences._  
  
“Y-yes, well, we heard you were going back, and well, being, um… who I am, I did some research on my own and… I found the plane you were going to use pretty easily, so we got there first and hid.”  
  
Frankenstein let out a sigh. _I definitely should have checked._ He turned his focus to the three of them let them feel the weight of his next words.

“I see. Well, I will say this now. Lukedonia is not a good place for you to be. Nor a safe one. They do not have a favorable disposition towards modified humans.”

Frankenstein knew this from personal experience. _They have never really gotten over me being on the same level as them. That a modified human could keep up with them and even overpower them._  
  
“This had been true for hundreds of years. But in recent years, these feelings have been magnified. The situation isn’t very good even for Master or myself. I don’t know what you were thinking coming here, but it wasn’t a wise decision.”

Instead of the uncomfortable silence Frankenstein was expecting, M-21 spoke up.  
  
“That doesn’t matter.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“We didn’t come here for a tour.” M-21 crossed his arms, jutting his chin forward.

 _Really, kid? You think you’re gonna Alpha your way through Lukedonia? Good luck with that._  
  
“What were we supposed to do in that empty house, anyhow?” Takeo added.  
  
“Yeah and..." Tao hesitated. "Among other things, we came because we thought we could help. And we did manage to help Regis, at least!”

Regis looked less than thrilled at this, but he begrudgingly admitted, “Yes, well… Thanks to them, I escaped safely.”

Takeo spoke up then. “That’s because you were fighting with no intention of taking their lives. If you hadn't had to worry about that, you wouldn’t have been in such a terrible spot.” 

Always the peace keeper, Takeo was clearly trying making Regis feel better. This was one of the things that made Takeo such an unusual Alpha. “If the members of the Central Knights started dying, the situation would have become even more complicated. They are not the enemy we need to fight.”

Frankenstein let out a small laugh. How many times had he taken on the Knights just to amuse himself?  
  
“Oh my, what a mess. Well, I can’t tell you to go back now.”

Raizel’s cup clinked as he placed it down before rising.  
  
“It does not matter. We have plenty of empty rooms.”  
  
He headed for the door and as he passed Frankenstein, he gave him a look that said he wanted him to follow.

“We can finish this conversation later. Everyone can rest for now.”

Frankenstein moved silently through the mansion with his Master, out through the heavy wooden doors and into the night. The full moon shone as they walked and if this wasn’t on Lukedonia, it would have been such a nice walk, maybe even relaxing... but there they were. It was then that Frankenstein remembered what was in this direction.

“Are we by any chance… going to the shrine?”  
  
“Yes, we are.”

Frankenstein made himself keep moving. An unexpected panic suddenly hit him like ice water. This shrine… it only opened on the full moon and was used by Raizel for hibernation periods. _It couldn’t be that Master plans to go back to…!_ His breath caught and he nearly stumbled.

Raizel put his hand out to steady him. **_Frankenstein. It’s okay. That is not the reason we are here. I have something to confirm._**  
  
“Something to confirm?”  
  
“I had not planned to visit the shrine, but after hearing that this area has become forbidden, it seems that I must confirm something.”

They stopped in front of the massive doors. His Master held out his hand and Frankenstein couldn’t help the flinch when he felt a small amount of power come from Raizel toward the door. While he didn’t like his Master having to do this, at the same time, the omega in him wanted to wrap himself around his Alpha and enjoy the feeling of his immense power.

The doors swung open and a gust of wind ruffled their hair, but with it came a familiar energy. It was something that didn’t belong in Raizel’s temple. In the center of the temple rested a sword in a stone.

 _Why the hell had the Previous Lord left his soul weapon here?_  
  
“The Lord has left a troublesome thing behind.”  
  
Frankenstein wanted to laugh, but his Master’s voice hinted that he was not amused.

“Master, why would the Lord do this?”  
  
Raizel was quiet for a moment, and then… “Many times the Lord asked me to succeed him. I always refused. The last time, he said something strange: ‘Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. Do not think you have won. I have other plans.’”  
  
“So… this was the Lord’s other plan?”  
  
“It would seem so.”  
  
Frankenstein’s brow furrowed. He did not like other people deciding things for his Master. “It was not there when I sealed the mansion and left. The Lord must have left it here before he entered his eternal sleep.”

Whatever power was here in the shrine must have preserved the soul weapon, despite the fact that its owner had passed on. But what did this all mean?

“We can’t leave it like this… So it seems I must take it.”  
  
There was a slight flicker of Raizel’s power which again made Frankenstein flinch, but then suddenly, the Previous Lord’s power filled the room, his image appearing above the sword.     
  
“Cadis Etrama Di Raizel… Sorry we didn’t manage to meet again before I entered my eternal sleep. This is my soul weapon and it contains my power, so therefore I am able to leave you this short message. It is only an imprint of myself, but even like this I wanted to see you again. If you’re here, that means that the Peacock must have found you.”

The Lord’s image grinned widely. _If you weren’t already there, I would put you into eternal sleep for that,_ Frankenstein thought.

“He has some personality problems, but he’s competent. I regret having to enter eternal sleep without finding your whereabouts, but I suppose what’s important is that you are here now. But don’t you think that, if you’ve returned to Lukedonia, you should have first visited my grave? If you had, this message would have disappeared. As a Noble, shame on you.”

Frankenstein scowled. No living soul would be able to talk to his Master like this and get away with it.

“I have left a second message at my grave. This place is not my shrine, so my imprint here is limited. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, I am glad you are safe.”  
  
With a last flash of power, he vanished.

Frankenstein didn’t know what Raizel was thinking, but every part of him wanted to pull his Master close and make sure he was all right. But whatever was happening here was more important than Frankenstein’s feelings and he knew it.

***

The walk back was done in silence. Frankenstein knew that tonight they would go to the Previous the Lord’s shrine. A part of him wished he could leave Raizel at the mansion and just go by himself. He would even challenge the new Lord if that’s what it took to keep his Master safe. He would challenge them all. 

When they returned, Frankenstein could tell that Tao had just been talking to the others about something that he didn’t want anyone else to know about, as he cut off abruptly at the sound of the door.

“What were you just discussing?”  
  
Frankenstein gave him a look that said he wouldn’t take any nonsense.  
  
“It’s just about a small club we have made.”  
  
“A club?”  
  
“Yes. It’s like a social club thing… Nothing to worry about.”

Frankenstein tried not to let his worry show as he poured Raizel some tea. There was nothing that Tao came up with that didn’t spell trouble. But the omega would never intentionally put the others in danger.

“So… I heard the knights talking about Seira being in an awkward position,” Tao said, changing the subject.

Regis seemed shocked. “Seira? For what?”  
  
“I didn’t get the details, but it seems that your Family Leader is in an even worse situation than Seira.”  
  
“What?? My Family Leader??”

Frankenstein considered this. It appeared that they were right about having to come here for Gejutel.  

“So Gejutel and Seira are in trouble?”  
  
“Yes. The Central Knights were talking as if the situation were serious.”  
  
“I was expecting this.”  
  
“What?” Regis spun around to face Frankenstein.  
  
“I expected that Gejutel would be in trouble when he returned to Lukedonia.”  
  
“Why would you think that?”  
  
“Because my Master did not wish his presence to be revealed.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The Lord would obviously question Gejutel upon his return. I expected that he might face some difficulties with this, since he couldn’t say anything about Master. But I didn’t think it would be this serious. Now Seira also seems to be in trouble. We won’t know more until we go ourselves.”

Regis turned and headed for the door.  
  
“Regis!” Tao called out.  
  
“I want to be alone for a while.”  
  
With that he left the room. The others followed suit. “We should go check our equipment in order to be prepared.”

Frankenstein waited till the other humans were out of earshot before turning his attention back to Raizel.

“Master… what will you do?”

Raizel finished his tea before speaking.  
  
“First, I shall visit the Previous Lord in his eternal slumber. That is a courtesy he deserves.”  
  
“Yes, that needs to be done.” Though Frankenstein did not see why he deserved it after landing them in this mess. “But Master, the Previous Lord’s shrine is in the deepest part of the castle. The princess… No, the current Lord… She will not let you enter the shrine easily. The Lord is the only one with the right to enter that shrine. And…” Frankenstein hesitated. “Well, the current Lord has never had a very friendly relationship with you, Master.”

Raizel looked unphased. “We shall see.”

“Yes, Master.”

Frankenstein bowed low. He knew he wasn’t going to like any of this. But it was his duty to serve his Master. No matter what crazy nonsense these Nobles were about to dish out.


	25. Rajak

We weren’t far away from the mansion when we came across the first signs of a fight. Not just Regis but signs of Takeo and M-21 to.  
  
“The traces show that Regis and the others all went together. They never listen do they?”

Master turned to me.

“Are you pleased?”

“Why would I be?”

“Because they had no say in their lives before. You wanted them to live by their own will, Master. They have made their choices, as you wished…Don’t worry so much, Master. Do you not have something you need to do?”

I smiled my best reassuring smile. 

“I was not the one who enhanced them from the start, so they’re not perfect yet, but I did give them some special attention though.”

“Now I feel even more worried.”

“Master.”  
  
He flashes me a small smile and I couldn’t help but laugh.

It was then that the sound of a far of fight met my ear. I feel a growl building in my chest when I take note that it is in the direction the kids were heading in. If anyone had hurt them I was going to tear them to pieces.

Breath, you need to keep a level head right now.  
Turning my eyes back on Master and sweeping a hand in the direction of the commotion. 

“Shall we go see what is happening?”  
  
He nodded and that was all I needed to start leading the way. It took us less the five minuets to see the sight that made my blood boil with rage and at the same time sing with pride.  
  
Takeo, Tao and M-21 looked in bad shape but were still alive and the little noble from before was in rough shape. Not as bad as the kids but his shirt was torn and he had his soul weapons out. The fact that they had pushed him enough to draw them made me proud. But that little Noble brat was still going to get it.

There was one flaw in this plain. It looked like Ragar oldest had decided to join the party. The best thing was he didn’t look pleased to see his brother.

Ragar’s eldest fixed his eyes on us as we appeared but his words were for his brother.  
  
“I will listen to your story later, after I have taken care of the enemy.”  
  
 Rael didn’t take notice of use as he spoke.  
  
“These guy? Brother, there is no need I’ve already…”  
  
I let out a time pulse of power to stop his words.

All eyes landed on us. The kids showing both surprise and relief while Rael showed open shock, he wasn’t much of a Kertia since he didn’t notice us at once.

The kids staged towards us. I was glad to see that none of them were too badly hurt if they could make it this far. M-21 seemed to be the worst but his werewolf healing should have him recovered quickly enough.

“Looks like you three have been badly hurt or should I say lucky to be alive.”  
  
I did my best to smile at them, even though on the inside I wanted to rip that cocky noble to shreds. How dare he hurt them when they were under my care.

That same brat dared to take a step forward.  
  
“Since Regis and those brats, I thought you might be here too. I was right. What business do you have here?”  
  
“I backed off because of Seira, then. But I warned you that next time I see you, I would kill you.”  
  
“Bro, I’ll take care of the mess here. You don’t need to do anything.”

Master’s power rose slightly and I almost purr. No I couldn’t have anyone rolling in Master’s power apart from me.

“Master, leave this to me and go ahead. You don’t need to waste any power.”  
  
“He’s the family leader of Kertia family.”  
  
“I know, but he’s not the previous leader. He is only of his bloodline and has inherited the position only a few hundred years ago.”

‘He is not Ragar’ I think to Master.  
  
‘But he is his son.’  
  
‘Yes, so I should take Ragar's son myself and not hold back.’

“I see. Then I leave it to you. You know the strength of your opponent so do not hesitate… Frankenstein, I release the seal binding your power.”  
  
I smiled when my power swirled from me. I lowered into a small bow.  
  
“Yes, Master.”

Master is frozen in front of me and I knew he wanted to wait for me but there just wouldn’t be enough time. As much as I wanted to tell him to stay in my eyes sight, I knew I had to tell him it was fine to go.

“Master if you delay any longer, it will be morning and the full moon will set.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
‘I trust you.’  
  
‘Thank you Master.’

Master moved forward only to be stopped by Ragar’s eldest.

“No one can leave this place.”  
  
Master moves past him as the Kertia leader froze in place. Master’s voice was quiet but it still carried in the night air.

“I remember the former family leader of Kertia. He always proved himself quietly. It’s a shame he isn’t here anymore.”

It was at that point that Rael decides to come up behind me. I didn’t wast time in sending spikes of power through him.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to do that, but you attacked me from behind. I can’t play around with you like last time, since I have another one to fight.”  
  
“Damn it… I was careless. You… Haven’t even used the thing from last time.”  
  
“Perhaps you should have tried your best. Anyone who rushes at an enemy so carelessly is bound to end up like you. I suppose with your age, you wouldn’t have anyone wanting to fight you. It’s not surprising you lack actual combat experience. I felt it last time, too.”

I fixed my eyes on him showing my wish to kill him.  
  
“However… unlike you, I have risked my life in countless battles. One of my opponents was you previous leader.”  
  
“What?”  
  
It was at that point that the eldest Kertia swoops in and steals him.

“Brother?”  
  
“Stay back. He is not someone you can face.”  
  
“No way. I was just careless, that’s all. I can easily dispose of that guy.”  
  
“Rael, your inability to comprehend the enemy, is proof that you lack the strength to face him."  
  
“What?”

Ragar's eldest turned his gaze on me.  
  
“I have been discourteous. I was not aware you fought our father.”  
  
I smiled as he drew his soul weapon. His power seaming to vanish even though I knew it just rose.

“It seems I must show you the proper courtesies, I am Rajak Kertia.”  
  
“I’m Frankenstein.”  
  
I flash him a grin.

“You have impressive control over your soul weapon… it befits an assassin to hide his aura and be discreet. It seems the previous Kertia clan leader need not worry about his successor.”

I pull the power of the dark spear forward.  
  
“Answer my call Dark spear.”  
  
I didn’t show off in my normal flashy way of lightning. No I wanted to see how much he would underestimate me.

I didn’t take my eyes off the family leader and I spoke to the other humans.

“Hey, you three, get back as far as you can. If you get swept away in this you may not survive.”  
  
And I many not be able to control myself if something happened to use.

  
I saw a slight movement of Rajak arm and that was all I needed to start moving towards him. I let everything else take note in my mind and also not. It became just a flow of information. Where I was located, what was around me and the locations of anyone else.

We clashed and I let my body react as he moved left. There was no point in keeping up with my eyes, I had trained my instincts to tell me where I needed to go so I followed him slicing where he’d be on my left. It would have hit if he hadn’t jumped up. Spikes quickly followed him so as not to give him a brake

He weaved in and out the spikes and I smiled at him. The ribbons of energy sent his way collided with a blast of his energy creating a blast. My eyes gazed around as the smoke cleared showing he had vanished.

Making sure to stay quiet I let my senses spread out. This was not the first time I’ve had to face this and if he is anything like his father he will not use this to kill me.

I tilted my head as I pick up a strike from behind me. It passes just past me cheek. I make sure to move only just enough to leave a small cut on my cheek. Next came small slashes but I didn’t move, I just let my body get a feel of his movement.

Oh… this was good. I loved the feel of this. The thrill of danger that makes my blood sing and makes Dark Spear writhe with want.

“Splendid.”  
  
I fan out strings of spikes covering every direction. I felt the small slither of power that let me know where to strike. Which I did moments later and I couldn’t help but smirk when it hit. The attack explosion as Rajak blocks it.

Rajak comes to stand in front of me, leaving meters between us.  
  
“I’m warning you now… Even your predecessor only used that move once in front of me.”

And if he is smart he will figure out that means I’m a quick learner.  
  
I watch him twitch in annoyance before he stills once more. So he didn’t have the same patience as Ragar. This I could work for my advantage.

I couldn't help but smirk as the one Rajak becomes twelve. He is so much like Ragar before we started our spars so long ago. He is forgetting about his stealth and trying to confront more like a Landegre. If there was more time I would teach him a lesson but I needed to focus and get back to Master.

Five of them surround me, all going to attack me at once. Sweeping out and taking those down while leave my back open. I knew that the original would go for it and the flash of pain across my back conforms it.  

I spin striking out where I knew he would be. Dark Spear gave a larch creeping up as Rajak sidesteps. I was too focused on the Dark Spear to follow through but I still manage to smirk as a small cut that crosses Rajak’s cheek.

Dam, why did Dark Spear have to act up now?

Rajak charges once more and we trade light blows of weapons, moving at a quick pace. Our feet only touching the ground long enough to push off again. There was one main question would his soul weapon run out before or after Dark Spear took too much control.

There was a sound of alarm from my instincts that have me moving before I my brain know why. My eyes focused on Real as I intercepted his path to the kids… My kids.

A growl left me as I take note of the cut I had taken to more to defend the kids. My hands turned into claws of dark energy that sliced deep into Rael’s arms. My hands move to push him down and wrapped one of my clawed hands around his throat.

I looked into his wide eyes. I saw the fear but it was fear of a child and not a worrier. I release my hold and move back even before Rajak comes at me. He swoops in and takes his brother once more but this time Rael doesn’t stand up.

He sits. Each arm clutching at the bleeding marks left by me. I watch his brothers eyes narrow but I see the small hints of satisfaction in his gaze. His brother was not fatally injured but was also taught a lesson he was sure not to forget again.

I smile as Rajak takes his soul weapon and draws it across his own chest.  
  
“My apologies, if it weren’t for Rael, you wouldn’t have those blows from me.”  
   
“I see why the former leader entrusted you with his position, He was a decent man, too.”

My words were had more of a growl to them then I liked but the omega in me was wound up.  
I needed to get rid of them. They are a danger to what is mine.

Dark Spear rose, taking over more of me, covering my chest in a ripple of dark energy.  
  
“Let’s bring this to an end.”  
  
He charged and as he closed in I sent spiked at him making him jump up right into the slice of energy. The dust settled to reveal that his jacket was gone and the under shirt had numerous cuts in it.

“I wasn’t take you seriously enough, but I won’t do that again.”

I didn’t wait for him to move, instead I charged, making him take a more defensive stance. Our attacks collided but I didn’t give him any room. I side stepped and attacked again sending out a blade of power and used both hands to attack when Rajak became three. Yes he was faster but I was confusing him with my shift in styles.

I felt his presents from behind me and thrust the Dark Spear in his direction. His blades slid down the edge as Dark Spear stabbed into his chest drawing blood.

Dark Spear’s voices grow in my head filling it.  
  
**‘Frankenstein… curse you… you did this to us. We curse you for what you did to us’**   

I felt it lessen as it took in the blood and then this annoying voice broke through into my mind.  
  
“Frankenstein, get a grip. Why do you foolishly use a power you can’t control?”  
  
M-21, that little brat was so in for it.

I wrenched myself back, forcing Dark Spear down at the same time. Rajak jumped back and looked at me wearily.

I gave him my best evil smile.  
  
“I’m grateful. Your blood made me regain my senses. Drinking your blood must have satisfied this thing.”  
  
I turned my head slightly to glance at the other three humans.  
  
“And you three. Stop yelling. It’s starting to piss me off.”

I would have said more if it wasn’t for the beam of Masters energy that lit up the sky.  
  
“Master.”  
  
He must have broken the seal.  
I was moving before I had even thought to. I sent the dark spears energy to my feet making me move at a pace that Ragar would have been hard too keep up with.

I focused on the feeling of fear that was welling up inside me. Alpha is in trouble, I needed to move faster. I could feel myself moving faster as that last resort energy an omega had shot through me.                    


	26. Loss Of Control

I ran right through the doors to the shrine and took note of the family leaders including Gejutel and Seira. Master stood in front of the lord facing her down. 

A small part of me is pleased that they didn’t noticed I was here until I was already meters from Master, at there gasps of surprise but none of that matters as I gaze at Master.

“Master.”  
  
He turns slightly and I see a slight smile.  
  
“Master, please stop. If you continue.”

‘Frankenstein, it is my duty.’  
  
‘Let me do this then. If she hurts you I may not be able to control myself.’  
  
I let him feel the angry omega in me, the one that wants to just attack the people that cause my Alpha pain. How much I want to keep him safe.  
  
**‘Frankenstein, I order you to step back and wait till I am finished with this.’**  
  
I felt my eyes widen even as my body takes those few steps back. Why does Master have to do this? I could have stepped in instead.  
  
Master turned his eyes back to the lord.  
  
“I feel your hesitation.”  
  
Master’s eyes go from kind to both disappointment and annoyance. Eyes I have never seen my Master show.  
  
“You think you can fight me hesitantly?”  
  
The lord glares at Master and a small growl slips from me. I would quite happily kill her right now.    
  
Master’s eyes turn to Family leaders.  
  
“Pureblood and leader of the Mergas clan, you who are the shield and guardian of the lord. Protect the shrine."

There was a few second before the leader of Mergas moved; tossing her shield above the lord and a glowing box of power. Boxed the Lord and Master in, became a wall that stopped me from going to my Master's side.

The Lord’s eyes narrowed as she spoke.  
  
“We’ll see how long you can show off”

Her power came from her soul weapon in waves. Creating three large spikes that aimed for my Master. My heart beat in my throat as he didn’t dodge and two of the spikes hit the wall, had the tried on hurt Master.  
  
At the dust and power cleared it revealed Master standing just as he had been before. To the others it would appear just as seen, but I knew different. I could feel the fluctuation in Master's power through the bond.

‘Please, Master stop’ I pleaded as best I could through the bond.  
  
But Master didn’t respond.  
  
“Again, still lacking”

I watched her rage as she struck out with a beam of power. Master blocked once more and I couldn’t help but whine.

“Again” was all Master said.

She attacked twice more and I couldn’t take it any longer.

“MASTER.”  
  
They both stopped to look at me.  
  
“Stop she is not worth this.”

‘She is not worth throwing away your life.’  
  
‘Sorry, Frankenstein.’

Sorrow filled his eyes before his eyes hardened once more. Master turned back to the Lord.

“What is making you so agitated? Why do you not trust your soul weapon.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“If you do not trust your soul weapon, it will not lend you its power. This also prevents you from using your own power to their fullest. When you become one with your soul weapon, its true power will be revealed. Simultaneously, your blood and soul will also heed It’s will. The lord is a being who rules. You are the Lord. Your power is manifest in the knowledge that you reign over everything in this world.”

Not true but not false either. Master was the one being who had the right to call her on her actions. One of the only beings strong enough to do that if need be.

“Right now, your resolution is wavering. Thus your power is incomplete."  
  
“Shut up. You say my resolution as Lord is wavering?”  
  
Her power rose with her anger, filling the air with her blood power. It swirled around them forming a blood field. A whip of power came from her at the same time. All at once she attacked Master.

She attack alpha… She was hurting alpha… My Alpha…  
  
I growled, how dare she.  
  
Then next thing I knew was I was between Master and the incoming attack. The shield hadn’t withstood my attack and I throw up my own power between myself and the Lord's attack.

When they clashed I felt it all the way through me. My arm fracture with the force of keep Dark Spear between the danger and what was mine.  
  
When the dust cleared I growled at the threat. I didn’t care about the Dark Spear energy that flowed over me.  
  
**‘Let us free, let us help you.’**  
  
I answered only in a growl.

I felt the eyes of others on me, knew they were saying something, something that wasn't as important as my Alpha's safty. My eyes only fixed on the person who had attacked my Alpha. I stood in a slight crouch and waited. The footsteps from behind me registered but as they were Alpha’s I didn’t turn until a hand touched my shoulder. I went to shrug it off but the hand tightened.

“Frankenstein.”  
  
“Alpha” I spoke but I didn’t take my eyes of my target.  
  
Alpha moved taking a step to the side, his hand always on my shoulder keeping me in place. When he stepped in front of me I flinched and let out a half whine half growl when Alpha blocked my view.

“Frankenstein, breath.”  
  
I did as he told me and I couldn’t help, but relax slightly as Alpha’s power like scent filled my senses.  
  
“All is well Frankenstein.”

My name finally registered and I opened my eyes that I hadn’t even known had closed.

Master smiled at whatever he saw. I pulled in the Dark Spear power on my next breath and fort to keep the pain off my face. Both my Radius and ulna had been fractured and with the Dark Energy still pulsing it would take a while to heal.

I sent a small burst of the remaining power to form new clothes before bowing slightly.  
  
“My apologies for disobeying Master.”  
  
“We will talk more on it later.”  
  
I nodded as he turned back to the Lord and took a step forward.

“Even for the previous lord, it would have been difficult to bring out this level of power with an incomplete Ragnarok.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“If Ragnarok had been in it’s complete form, I would not have been able to face your earlier attacks and block them head on.”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“Perhaps, it is time to give this to you.”

I watched Master’s arm raze as he draw the sword we had found in his shrine. Glancing at the others and  took note for the first time since coming out of the omega trance that there soul weapons were out.

There eyes were wide with shock but I was quick to turn my gaze back on Master. I took a two steps to the right to bring the lord back into view as she reached for the other sword.

“Remember this well. You are the Lord”  
  
There was a breath of silence before she spoke.  
  
“How?”  
  
Her shock transformed to rage.  
  
“Why do you have this?

I could see Master was reluctant to answer so I stepped forward. Everyone in the room went tense, like I was about to attack there lord.

“Because the previous lord left it to him, forgive my belated respects. It has been a long time and I see you are now the Lord.”  
  
“Frankenstein?”  
  
“I ask for your understanding of my present discourtesy…”  
  
“Frankenstein, quit the useless formalities. Explain what you meant by the previous lord left this to him.”  
  
“Exactly how it sounds. The Ragnarok, my Master handed you was left to him by the previous Lord." 

Her eyes narrowed at me.  
  
“Then… when was it that the Lord gave you this?”  
  
“We do not know for sure. It happened without My Master's knowledge.”  
  
“He didn’t know.”

Why did I have to keep repeating myself?

A sigh left me both in annoyance and in extortion but I remained upright even as I wanted to fall down and sleep. Both the fight with Rajak and blocking the Lord's attack had drained me but I would hold strong. I would not show weakness to others.

“I realize it sounds ridiculous, but it’s true. It was left at our house.”  
  
“Do you see this as some kind of joke?”  
  
“Joke?”  
  
I turned to face the brute of a clan leader, probably Ru clan, who had growled that.  

I sent him a glare.  
  
“Do I look like I am joking?”

The brute said nothing in return.

“Normally, it would obviously seem absurd but who said anything about normal. I told you the previous lord just left it.”  
  
“Why would the former lord do that?”  
  
What I guess was the Elenor clan leader said.  
  
“Did you not know what the previous lord was like?”  
  
I took in their blank expressions and I knew that the previous lord had left an impression on them.

“We arrived home for the first time in several hundred years… and there we found Ragnarok, which the previous lord had left for my Master. It came as a surprise to us to.”  
  
“You didn’t know?”  
  
The Lord’s eyes flicked to Master and I had to stamp down the growl that wanted to leave me.  
  
“I did not.”  
  
Master’s voice rang clear and some how those three words did more then my explanation to reassure them.  
  
The silence was broken by a yell.  
  
“LORD!”  
  
There were shouts of Karsis from the clean leaders as a tall blonde came dashing in. Regis dangled over his shoulder, swaying with the nobles movements as he danced around the lord.  
  
“Lord, are you safe? Are you hurt anywhere?”

“Come here Karsis” called the Blood witch wish a beaconing motion.  
  
The noble hurried over with the same quick movements.  

All eyes fixed back onto the Lord as she spoke.  
  
“How can there be two Ragnarok’s even if the previous lord intended it. How did he make it possible?”  
  
“I am not certain, however there was a previous instance where a soul weapon was split in two.”  
  
“What?”  
  
I tried not to smile as I felt the Kertia leader in the distance.  
  
“It was split and given to two people and one of them has just arrived.”

Rajak appeared seemingly out of nowhere just meters from me. I took in his ruffled appearance. He must have been in a hurry to get here if he had neglected to fix his clothes.

“The Kertia clan leader’s soul was also divided.”  
  
“Rajak, does he speak the truth?”  
  
“Yes. The Kertia clan soul weapon was split between my brother and me.”  
  
“Why did you not tell me this sooner?”  
  
“Apologies, lord. My previous clan leaver did not wish it told.”  
  
“Is that so.”

“My Master has not been awake for long. After he disappeared… He went in to sleep for… 820 years.”

I ignored the whispers as I continued  
  
“He didn’t plan to return yet…”

I flashed a glare at Gejutel.  
  
“But Master was concerned about Gejutel.”

“Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, were you really asleep for 820 years?”  
  
Why did the lord keep questioning me? And why did she keep asking Master what I had already told her.

“Yes. A lot of things have changed.”  
  
“Then… The lord left you Ragnarok. Why did you give it to me?”  
  
“It was yours from the beginning.”  
  
“Why was this mine from the beginning? It was you the lord left Ragnarok to.”  
  
“For that very reason, I have come to this shrine. To find out why he left me Ragnarok.”  
  
“You have come here to find out why the lord left you Ragnarok?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And how do you plan to do this?”  
  
“The previous Lord left my Master a message in our house, along with Ragnarok.”  
  
“Message?”  
  
“Yes. It was a message alerting us to the presence of another message, to be found in this shrine.”

Master’s power swirled towards the coffin I had been ignoring. I flinched this time and no part of me liked it this time. He had already used too much power.

There was a blinding white light…


	27. Previous Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: this is mainly the same as in the original nobles so feel free to skip.

The previous Lord’s figure appeared in the air above the coffin.

“So you are here at last Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. How long will it be until this impression I leave is seen? A hundred years? Two hundred? No… perhaps over a thousand. It does not matter. The flow of time is irrelevant. The only thing that matters is that you are safe. I expect finding Ragnarok at your house came as a surprise.”

It wasn’t just a surprise, no it would have been a heart attack if I was a normal human.

“I warned you, you know. When you rejected my proposal so many times, I did tell you I had a plan.”

If he had any sense he wouldn’t have orchestrated this mess.

“If that pet Peacock of yours is there beside you now, he will be busy insulting me.”

Damn right I am, the blood idiot. I would like to stab Dark Spear through him.

“That guy has a pretty twisted personality. It was fun watching him bare his teeth at me. It’s ok, he’s not even a noble. I’m generous, so I let humans be impudent every so often.”

The lord laughs and all I can think is that old bugger is going to get it if we ever meet again.

“I can forgive him, I am a cool lord. Anyway, as I leave this message, I find myself wondering… Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, what was the real reason for your surprise. Was it that I left you Ragnarok? Or was it that I had entered eternal sleep? Whatever the answer, I am now unable to hear it. But I do not mind carrying these thoughts of you with me, as I enter my eternal sleep

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, many things have changed since your disappearance. I do not mean humanity, which is in a constant state of change, I mean that we, the Nobles have began to change… More so than ever before

You know, I can’t recall how long I have existed. I have not bothered to count the days. The only thing I know for sure is that I am no different than I was several thousand years ago. I am not the only one. We Nobles have always been unchanging, immobile. It is different with the humans, who we have watched over for so long

It is a common saying among us that the human race never ceases to change. They spend their lives strangely fixed upon so many things, always desiring more. Compared to their short lives, they cause too much change. Always I see them hurrying through life. I wonder why? Their time is short, why do they not spend it in relaxation? Once you die, everything you accomplished during your life becomes utterly pointless.

But maybe it is the brevity of their lives which causes this. Perhaps this is why they differ from us nobles, from whom eternity and life are synonymous. Watching humanity live it’s life, I started to wonder… where humans really beings that needed our protection?

Perhaps it was never that simplistic. If we Nobles used out strength to protect humanity perhaps humans were there to teach us how to live. For far too long, our existence has remained static and now the time has finally come for us to leave the positions we have held for so long. Our descendants will take on our mantles and be leaders of our race.

So I decided it is time for my eternal sleep. The clan leaders share my thoughts, they will come with me. Then there will be a new beginning. Our descendants will be rulers of the noble. It is time for us stuffy elders to get out of the way and pass on our responsibilities to the young.”     
  
Yes you are old and stuffy and you still struggle to get to the point. How long did he take to plan out what he was going to say.

“I have great expectations for the younger generation. Personally there is one called Karsis. I like the way he chose to live. I like his personality, he doesn’t act like a Noble. He reminds me of myself when I was younger. I’m sure you’ll get to see him later.  
  
So I wasn’t the only one to get mentioned… But the other was a blond too. Maybe the lord had a thing for blonds or maybe that is just saying that us blonds are more out there.

“And now I will tell you why I left Ragnarok… It was because I wanted you to become the lord. It really isn’t much.”

If there was any worse position to give Master then being Lord it would be his current role as Noblesse. Though I bet Master would let me deal with most of it… Getting nobles to do my bidding does sound like fun, but also way too much work.

The Kertia clan leader and I put our heads together. We went to some trouble to make it. Because I wanted my daughter to be free of the burden of being lord. It is a terrible thing, to live such a long life alone and saddled with such heavy responsibilities. And the coming times will result in much solitude and suffering for the one that leads our race.

The modern world does not require our presence… now is the era of the humans domination. They do not need us to be lord in times like these, one must lead us through countless changes. I can’t let fate drive my daughter down a road like mine… no an even crueler road than mine. It is the same for the clan leaders. We can’t expect our descendants to walk the same road we did. Now is the time for change and so we have chosen eternal sleep, for the sake of our children for we hope that they will be able to live in freedom. We want them to live their lives according to their own choice, to choose their own lives and live it as they please.

But it is natural that great confusion will arise if all of us enter eternal sleep at once. To reduce that confusion I have personally asked Gejutel to stay here and help the children. However, this will dishonor him, even to my last breath, this troubles me. if you can do anything about it, please  do.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, I want you also to live your own life but I know you will choose not to. That is why I wanted you, even against your will to live the life of a lord and not the life of a Noblesse. Because even the life of a lord would be better… than the life you must lead as Noblesse”

Yes, but even I can see the needs for one, if there was no Noblesse who would balance out the lord. Who would cast judgment over the Nobles. If Master had been here then the noble traitors would not have been able to get away with it.

“Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, protect my daughter… protect the children. And lastly…Don’t come too soon. Take your time and enjoy life.”


	28. Bloodlust

We walked through the open landscape, me following a few meters behind me. The Lukedonia night time was like nothing else in the world. I was sure it had to do with the shield but none the less it was beautiful. 

Master paused at the top of a hill but kept his eyes looking in front of him.  
  
“Master, are you okay?”  
  
Master doesn’t reply and it is more sanding then if he had said no.  
  
“Breaking the seal must have…”  
  
“Frankenstein.”  
  
He turned to me slightly.  
  
“I am fine.”  
  
“There is no way you would be fine.”  
  
He smiles at my disagreement. Maybe because it is so rare that I disagree with him or maybe is to reassure me.

“For now, I would like a little rest.”

We stand in silence and I can’t help but feel grateful once more that my Master… My Alpha is beside me. There was no other way to describe him, he was my Alpha as much as my Master, to night had proven it.

“Master you should put on your earring.”  
  
He nods once and pulls out the box. There was a shift in the air as Master clicks it in place. I almost whine at the loss of him in the air… no there were still traces. I glance at his hands. No ring.

“Master we should head back now. The others will be getting back soon.”  
  
Master nodded once and with that I lead the way.

I felt relief when Master was finally seated but at the same time I felt disappointment for I knew the moon would set and I would still have Master by my side at sunrise.

I placed Master’s tea in front of him before I spoke.  
  
“Master, would it not be better for you to enter the shrine.”  
  
“The shrine.”  
  
Master closed his eyes in thought.  
  
“No. I do not want to.”  
  
“Frankenstein did you lose control during your battle with the Kertia leader as well?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
I would not lie to Master when it came to Dark Spear, in the hopes he would stay honest about his own power.

Before more could be said voices could be heard.  
  
“Did they really come back here?”  
  
The others burst into the room.  
  
“How did you get in? It should be impossible to enter without my knowledge”  
  
Tao rubbed the back of his head as he spoke.  
  
“I fixed it a little while we were here earlier. The house if pretty old and needs some renovations.”  
  
“Is that so?”  
  
“Yes, I can help, if you want me to.”  
  
Silence fell till M-21 spoke up.

“Do you have something I could change into.”  
  
I almost wanted to laugh. It must be suck for M-21 to not be able to make clothes out of power. I would have to think on it later, I didn’t think there was anything I could do as he was to werewolf but there might be.  
  
I could see the other humans slight shock at M-21’s calm. Yes is was nice to have someone who was just so comfortable in any situation.

“Takeo, bring me your bag” Tao asked.  
  
Takeo quickly left the room only to return moments later with his case and set it down in front of Tao. Tao shuffled things around in the spare compartments before tossing new outfits to M-21 and Takeo. It was as he was moving things back that the packets fell out.

I almost laughed as Master’s head whipped around, almost loud enough to be heard.

“Tao, you packed Ramen in my case.”  
  
“Apparently, everyone does it, because it’s the food you miss most when you’re overseas. So I brought some.”

I couldn’t help but smile.  
  
“Okay, it’s time for dinner” I can't help but say.  
  
“I will prepare it” Seira spoke up.  
  
“I’ll help” Regis was quick to add in.

Before anything more could be said the sounds of an explosion rang around the room.  
Tao voice my thought but I knew it couldn’t just be any explosion. It was then that I felt a pulse of Dark Energy move through out the mansion. Not enough for most to detect but as I was so attuned to it I felt it.  
  
“Looks like we have unexpected guests in the mansion.”  
  
I moved to stand between the door and Master as he continued to drink his tea. This was a clear sign that he trusted me to deal with it.

A few minutes later four armed men entered, one of them shouting.  
  
“PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND STAND IN THE CORNER. JUST DO AS  WE SAY AND WE WON'T HURT YOU.”  
  
How should I get ride of the annoying pests that dare to tell me what to do. He mustn’t have liked our silence as he seemed to get more worked up.

“I SAID MOVE, THAT MEANS YOU TO BLONDIE.”  
  
He did not just say that. Would Master care if I let Dark Spear eat them.

As if sensing my thought I heard Master sigh.  
  
‘You are not allowed to kill them.’

'But I might accidental if I attack them.’

‘Frankenstein.’  
  
I could hear the laugh in Master’s voice when he said my name.  
  
‘Are you saying you are incapable of getting them out of the house?”

They must have kept talking as the next thing I notice is the sounds of bullets through the roof.  
  
‘Master… as long as there in one piece and breathing that counts as alive right.’

I glared at them  
  
“You little…”

My words were cut out as the four of them collapsed with Tao standing between them.

I was about to go kick them or drag them off to my old lab when the next small pulse went through the mansion but this time I felt the familiar energy of Gejutel and the Lord with four other smaller noble presents.

“You guys take these men out the door and dump them there, then retire to your rooms. We have guests and I would prefer you not to interact with them.”  
  
With that I headed for the door picking up one of the men on my way. I would have dragged him but that might ruin the floor.  
  
‘Master I will be back soon.’

  
Gejutel sat across from me and I kept a polite face and tone, even as I wanted to rip his head off.  
  
“I must thank you for tuning them over to us alive.”  
  
“Well… it wasn’t to difficult.”  
  
“Really? I heard they used guns inside the house and left holes in the ceiling.”  
  
I closed my eyes and pictured letting Dark Spear eating them to keep the smile on my face.  
  
“They did.”  
  
“At any rate, it looks like the captured humans will provide us with information on this incident.”  
  
“Can we assume it was due to the clash in powers between the Lord and my Master?”  
  
“More likely you and the Lord, but I am not unsurprised that you noticed.”  
  
“The collision of powers caused Lukedonia to be exposed for a short while. The fleet that entered was the one stationed in the vicinity to keep an eye on Lukedonia. It replaced ten years ago. When the union fleet noticed Lukedonia was exposed they decided to enter. The thing is, they surely knew the location prior to this. If they wanted to invade, they could have done so earlier.”

“Even if they are union men, they probably don’t put much trust in the information about Lukedonia or the Nobles. You have remained hidden for a long time. It is perhaps natural that humanity believes there is no reason to fear you.”  
  
“Frankenstein… you believe that the union, a human organization, orders this invasion because they have no fear of Lukedonia.”

“No even if those who lead the union have no fear of Lukedonia, it would not result in an attack like this. I think we can assume the union did not order this. If the fleet were acting under orders, they wouldn’t have been so reckless.”  
  
“True. In any case, we must talk to the captures humans. Their attack was a deliberate provocation. We will decide on our response after we determine their intentions”

And knowing Nobles it would take them a year or two to respond. They never rushed anything.

I let my eyes narrow. Why was he not just getting to the point yet.  
  
“Gejutel K Landegre. Now tell my why you are here. I am not foolish enough to think you dropped by just to tell me all this.”

The Noble kept his silence so I took my best guess.  
  
“Did you come to inquire about my Master’s condition?”  
  
“How is he?”  
  
I could feel my temper rising. The faints wisps of dark energy coming forth. He was the one who started this, who brought my Master into this… Put my Alpha in this danger.

“Why do you wish to know? Are you worried now, after you caused this whole mess?”  
  
I stood not being able to sit any longer.

“You would have done it, of course, for the current Lord and for the future of the Nobles... And my Master made his own decisions, so I will not blame you Gejutel, but Gejutel K Landegre. I will not forgive you.”

I took a breath and looked him right in the eye  
  
“So you may want to keep this in mind. The Noblesse is the being that keeps you Nobles in check. If there is no Noblesse then you Nobles become a threat and it will be in my duty to remove such threat”

I turned and had almost made it to the door when he spoke.  
  
“I will warn the family leaders, after your display against the Lord they will take you seriously… But you have not answered my question. How is his condition? He did not have to rest in the shrine. That must mean…”

“He did not wish to.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I also wanted my Master to enter his shrine for even a short hibernation, but he refused.”  
  
With that I left not looking back.

I found the others not in their rooms as I had said but in the dining room were all but the two head chairs had been removed.  Master and the Lord sat in either seat both with a bowl of ramen.

“Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, what do you plan to do now?”  
  
Master was silent and I couldn’t help but smile. There were way too many options to that question for it not to take time to answer.

“Will you live here once more?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“You will not? What do you mean?”  
  
“I will return Home.”  
  
“Home? Do you mean the country you were staying in? I don’t understand. Does that place mean so much to you?”

I watched as Master’s face lit up as a smile graced his lips.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
I smiled and I took note that everyone in the room apart from the Lord was too.

* * *

It was later that morning that the lord left. I turn to the three humans.  
  
“We leave in eight hours, go and get some rest”  
  
They nod and are quick to retreat followed by the two nobles. This left me and Master alone in the room.

“Master, are you sure you don’t want to rest in the shrine.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Dam, why is he doing this? He is going to end up leaving me alone again, but this time he wouldn’t come back. This time there would be no hope to keep me strong.

There maybe a rampage on Lukedonia in the near future. How much destruction would I cause and I would because it was the Nobles fault. It would be there fault that I would lose both my Master and my Alpha at the same time.  
  
‘Frankenstein.’  
  
Master’s voice in my mind brings my thoughts to a halt. I raze my eyes from the spot at my feet I have been looking at. I don’t meet his eyes instead I focus on the on his hands that are on the arms of the chair.

‘Come here.’  
  
I didn’t resist, just placed one foot in front of the other but lowered my eyes once more.

I shouldn’t think such dirty thoughts like that around Master. Master is to purer, to kind for such things to be around him.

“ **Kneel.** ”  
  
I dropped before the words even registered. I couldn’t help but look at Master waiting for my next instruction. His eyes showed such sorrow from that too pale face. Master was much too pale to be anywhere but in bed resting.

Master’s hand cupped my face bringing me back from my thoughts.  
  
‘Calm yourself my bonded. I have you, just let go for me.’  
  
My whole body relaxed under his touch and I had to lean against his leg just to keep up right, but I couldn’t take my eyes off his face now that I had seen it again. Not when we had such a short time left together.

Something must have given away my distress be it my body or soul as Master shushed me, while stroking a hand through my hair. We stayed like that for a time. After a while i calmed under his touch, I started to find this peaceful and somewhat what I needed.

It was Master who broke the silence much to my surprise. Eyes peering into mine showing such love and concern.  
  
“What is it that has you so troubled?”  
  
“I do not think I can lose you again.”  
  
“It is my duty.”  
  
“As is mine to protect you.”  
  
“And mine as your Alpha to keep you safe.”

That made me blink, I had only just started to see Master as my Alpha but I had never hoped he would see himself as that.  
  
“I do not need to be kept safe, nor would I want it.”

Master just smiled at me and started to brush his hand through my hair once more.  
  
**‘Sleep Frankenstein** , I will be here when you awaken’

* * *

Raizel POV:

“Master, are you sure you don’t want to rest in the shrine.”  
  
I almost gave into the plead in his voice, but I held strong. If I went to sleep now I would miss so much.  
  
“Yes.”

I felt his sorrow through the bond. Saw it in the way his shoulders dropped and my brave Frankenstein seemed to hunch in on himself. It caused me such pain to do this to him.

His sorrow turned to rage and bloodlust and I couldn’t help, but look into his thoughts. Saw the horror he would inflicted on Lukedonia in my passing. I knew it wasn’t really the Nobles death he wanted to cause. No he would just use the nobles to wipe himself out from existence. If he hurt enough Nobles then the Lord and Family leaders would have to stop him… Gejutel would have to stop him and Frankenstein could see no greater punishment for the Family leader then to take the life of not just a human, but a human that he had known for such a long time.    

‘Frankenstein.’  
  
I spoke into his mind. I needed to stop that thought, but how. What was there to say to such a lonely soul? A soul that seem to be turning back the clock and looking more like the lost human who had first come to my Mansion.

Frankenstein’s eyes were still on the floor though I knew I had part of his attention.  
  
‘Come here.’  
  
He moved with all the grace of a Noble but I could tell he still wasn’t fully here. No, he was mostly in that brilliant mind of his. His mind that was closing up so, he could hide everything and from everything.

“ **Kneel,** ”  
  
He dropped to the floor sitting back on his heels. Those lost blue eyes locked on mine as if I was the very thing holding him together. His eyes were still out of focus though, looking at me but not really seeing me.

My hand moved to cup his cheek and I took note of our colour difference. How my pale skin looked sickly on his beautifully tanned skin. His eyes seemed to focus more as if really seeing me.

‘Calm yourself my bonded. I have you, just let go for me.’  
  
Frankenstein relax, letting himself give in and rest against my leg but not once did his eyes leave mine, eyes that held so much sorrow and pain.

His soul shouted in pain, I would be suppressed if other nobles wouldn’t feel it even through his shields. I did the only thing I could think of to calm him. I ran my fingers through his hair just letting him know I was here and that I hadn’t gone yet. Tired to show him how much I loved him with my eyes.

I waited till his soul wasn’t shouting anymore before I spoke.  
  
“What is it that has you so troubled?”  
  
“I do not think I can lose you again.”

Those words sounded so unlike my Frankenstein, so broken and full of misery.

“It is my duty.”  
  
“As is mine to protect you.”  
  
“And mine as your Alpha to keep you safe.”

I watched him blink, had he not realized I knew what I was to him or was it that I knew what an Alpha’s job was.

“I do not need to be kept safe, nor would I want it.”

Yes, there was my Frankenstein, always such a brave human. I couldn’t help but smile at that. I hoped that when I went into eternal sleep he would continue to be that brave.

I could see this had exhorted him and he needed sleep just as much as the others. I knew he would deny himself that so I ran my hands through his hair as I whispered my next command into his mind.

 **‘Sleep Frankenstein** , I will be here when you awaken’


	29. Butterflies

When I entered my lab, I saw the trio of humans sitting around on an outdoor table, complete with an umbrella. This was obviously Tao’s idea, but M-21 did look the most at home with his legs stretched out. They were talking and snacking and seemed oblivious to my entry until I spoke.

“What are you guys doing here?”  
  
They all froze. Tao moved his chair back to see me.  
  
“We came for our check up, but we thought it best to come down early so we could talk about our experience in Lukedonia.”  
  
“I see, and what about that?”  
  
I glared at the food and drinks sitting on the table.  
  
“We were hungry so we brought some snacks.”  
  
“And that thing?”  
  
“We brought it down as well. I mean, there was nowhere we to sit around and talk in the lab.”

_Well it’s not like my lab was made for such things. Why would I want to encourage people to make a mess in my private space?_

Their check ups flowed through quickly and I was happy to note that they were now fully recovered from their fight three days before.

“Your bodies have stabilized very well, to the point where we have less to worry about. The fighting did cause some destabilization, but not enough to matter. M-21, you’re not as stable as those two, but your body is showing definite improvement. Every time I check on you, it looks like you’re stabilizing at a faster rate.”

I proceeded to see if they had any questions, but went they didn’t speak, I went on.

“Also, I have news. Apparently, Rael has disappeared. The Nobles sent me a message saying that he probably took the opportunity during the invasion to leave Lukedonia.”  
  
Always one to show concern, Takeo spoke up.  
  
“Why would he?”  
   
“Run away? Many reasons. You three would be part of it.”  
  
“Us?”  
  
“You drove Rael to the point where he had to take out his soul weapon, and then Rajak saw it. Rael was hiding the existence of his soul weapon from everyone. But it turned out Rajak already knew about it. Anyhow… with all of that and his pride being hurt and so on, the kid would be confused.”

“If that’s the reason… Boss, you made a definite contribution.”  
  
I let a small smirk show at Tao’s comment.  
  
“I suppose. You three would have realized your own ability in Lukedonia. It was very impressive that Rael needed to take out his soul weapon to face you.”

“But when he did, we were helpless against him. Even though all three of us attacked at the same time.”

“I’ve told you this before. Rael is very strong, even among Nobles. And you lot managed to drive him into a corner. Remember also that these are not your limits, you have the potential to develop further.”

I could see they needed time to take it in, so I made a shooing motion when none of them spoke.  
  
“We can start the experiments up again. In two nights’ time, I will be back to taking it slow. Now off with you. You have had a busy few days of travel and the school can’t have guards that are half dead on their feet.”  
  
“Sure, Boss,” Tao said as they turned to leave.  
  
“Aren’t you three forgetting something?”

They all turned and were quick about grabbing everything that they had brought down. I let out a sigh of relief when they left with their baggage. My lab was not for them to laze around in.

  
  
Master came in just as I was finishing up their blood work.  
  
“Master, was there something you needed?”  
  
He shook his head as he sat down in the chair I pulled out. Slipping back to the desk, I pulled out a box.  
  
“Master, I have made a replacement for your ring.”  
  
Master’s eyes turned on me and I watched them narrow.  
  
“When you should have been resting?”

“I will rest in the morning.”

Kneeling in front of him I held out my hand for his. He placed his hand in mine and I couldn’t help, but smile as I slid the ring home on his middle finger. Part of me wishing I was sliding just one finger over.

“It is still not my colour.”  
  
“My apologies, Master.”  
  
“But it is yours.”  
  
I couldn’t help but smile at him.  
  
“Yes, but it is against the laws of nature for an omega to mark an alpha.”  
  
“When has that ever stopped you, my beautiful omega human, who can challenge Noble family leaders.”  
  
I laughed. It is not my fault that I am so beautiful.

“Are you done with what you need to do in your lab today?”  
  
“I’ll be done in a few more minutes.”

As I tidied up the lab for the next few minutes, red eyes followed my every move before coming to a stop in front of Master.  
  
“Master?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“How about after I have a few hours sleep, we do something else that is against the laws of nature.”  
  
His head tilted slightly as his eye bore into mine.  
  
“I was thinking of taking my Alpha out on a date.”

There was a nudge at the bond and I let him in. I knew he was looking to see what a date was and it was a good thing I hadn’t started to plan just yet. Once he was done he nodded.  
  
“But you must sleep first.”  
  
“If Master would like to go first, I can meet you in our room after I make some calls.”

My eyes followed his every move as he rose and left the room.

  
  
It had only just past three in the morning when my eyes opened to gaze into crimson.  
  
“Good morning, Master. I hope you were not to bored while I slept.”  
  
His head shook, moving those raven locks in a way that drew my eyes to them. His hand left my hair and I rose reluctantly. Master’s touch almost made me want to stay in bed, but we had a fun morning planned out, so it would be worth it to get up.

I didn’t bother to head to the closet to change. With just a flick of power my pajamas had changed into black dress pants and a long sleeved royal blue button up. Casual and still dressed up, leaving the two top buttons undone, I turned to Master, who now stood by the bed.  

“Master, if you will follow me this way.”  
  
We walked to Master’s dressing room where I had set out an outfit the night before. It was a replica of the very first clothes I had seen him in. I hope I had gotten the detail right in the sleeve cuffs.  
  
“Do you mind if I help you with your shirt?”  
  
He nodded and I took my place in front of him. My hands were steady as I unbuttoned his top and removed it. Holding out the new one, I helped him slide it into place. I couldn’t help but let my fingers trace across his ribs. My eyes flicked up to his, his eyes held curiosity and his lips were turned up into a small smile that made my heart flutter slightly.

We must have stood like that for a while.  
  
It was Master who had to break the silence.  
  
“Frankenstein, we are going to be late.”  
  
I felt a blush colour my cheeks as I turned my eyes back to my work. With quick hands I did the buttons hiding that creamy skin from view. It wouldn’t do to have others see what was mine.

My attention fell onto the bond when Master’s amusement fell through into my mind. I hadn’t realized I had opened my side, but it felt right to leave it open right now. Later after we got back I would close it down.  
  
‘Shall we be off then, Master?’  
  
‘Whenever my omega is ready, I am.’

A shiver swept down my spine and I couldn’t help the rush of pleasure that flowed through me. It would take some getting used to be called that.

I was quick to lead us out of the house and out the door. The sun wasn’t due to rise for another hour and a half, which should leave us just enough time to see to breakfast first. It was a good thing that I happened to know some places that would open up early to me.

  
The little café we stopped at had its lights on, but the closed sign was still up. A young man opened the door for us moments later.  
  
“You must be Mr Lee. Please come in and take a seat.”

The young man stepped back and I allowed Master to go in first. There was one table set in the middle of the room. It was beautifully done in white and silver. The rest of the chairs were pushed to one end, but you could still feel the age and grace of the place.  
  
Holding out Master’s seat, he took his spot before pushing ~~it~~ in. I rounded the table just as an old omega woman came bustling out of the back door. She looked to be in her fifties, but I knew she was sixty-six. She stopped just in front of me and I couldn’t help but smile back.  
  
“Frankenstein, my dear, it has been far too long.”  
  
“Lucy, my apologies. You know how time gets away from me.”  
  
“Yes, I do. For you it’s like you blink an eye and a decade goes past. Now are you going to introduce me to your Alpha?”  
  
I eyed her, trying not to gape.  
  
“Don’t give me that look. You know as well as I do that you wouldn’t bring anyone else to meet me.”  
  
She always had a way of knowing far more then she ought to. I was sure she must have some Noble blood in her, with that brain of hers and the fact that she could resist mind control and mind wiping.

“This is Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. He is, as you guessed, my Alpha and not entirely human.”  
  
I could feel Master’s concern and curiosity flowing through the bond as he watched us interact.  
  
“Master, this is Miss Lucy Grey, a long time friend of mine.”  
  
Master nodded as Lucy beamed at him.  
  
“I am glad Frankenstein has found you. He has been much too lonely these past few decades.”  
  
With that she left, heading back through the doors she had come through.  

Master’s eyes turned on mine at once.  
  
“I met Miss Grey fifty years ago. She was a highly sensitive child with a rough past. She was living on the streets at the time, but since she was so sensitive, she found it almost impossible to be around people. I saved her from being attacked one night and the first thing she said to me was that I should take her home as we were both so lonely. I couldn’t help but agree with her.

“Later I tried to wipe myself from her mind, only to find she had a natural resistance. I could have pushed it if I really wanted to, but there was a chance that I would cause damage. So instead I let her live with me and go to the school that I had just started up. A few years after she moved in, she came right out and asked me how old I was. She moved on with her life three years after that. We catch up every year or so.”

Master nodded.  
  
“I am glad you had someone these past few years.”  
  
I couldn’t think what to say to that, so I just nodded.

Lucy made her way out the door at that moment.  
  
“Now Frankenstein tells me that you love Ramen! So I have a selection of them. I will bring them out in order. I hope you enjoy them.”  
  
“I’m sure we will.”  
  
She placed the first bowl in front of us before leaving.  
  
I couldn’t help but follow Master’s hands as he tied the napkin around his neck before starting.

We bid Lucy goodbye an hour later, after Master had had his fifth bowl of Ramen. This left us just enough time to get to the next spot. There were now people on the streets and some of them turned to watch us as we passed by. On one occasion, a jogger ended up watching us go by and I heard her hit a street sign a few moments later.

I couldn’t help it as my smile grew into a grin. Master really was too beautiful and pure. How did someone like me get to belong to such a being?

We came to a stop outside a tall building.  
  
“We're here, Master.”  
  
He looked at me in confusion, but I just smiled and led the way through the doors. He was a bit confused with the elevator as the last one we had taken was broken, so it was just us jumping down the elevator shaft.

Once we got to the top we exited onto the roof. I watched Master glance back and I knew he was thinking of taking the elevator again.

“We will go back down in it later.”

Master nodded once and turned his attention to glass doors in front of us. Through those doors you could see a number of plants. We walked through both sets of doors and he stepped slowly inside. My eyes watched Master as he moved around the room looking at the white flowers and gazing in amazement at the hundreds of butterflies that were resting on the leaves.

Master’s smile grew when the first rays of sun shone through the glass, seeming to make the place come vividly to life.

Moving to the table that was in the center, I set about pouring the tea that I had ordered before our arrival. Master smiled at me as he took a drink from the cup. I felt his enjoyment and curiosity fill my mind, but I still couldn’t help but ask to be sure.

“Do you like it?”  
  
I got a nod in response.  
  
“We have one more stop this morning to complete our date before we have to head back to the house.”

Master's gaze drifted back to the room where there were still a few butterflies flying from one flower to the next.

* * *

  **Raizel POV:**

Frankenstein showed me into the glass room in which plants of many different types lined the edges. But what made it all the more breathtaking were all the small souls I could feel. They were only just waking up, but even so, they seemed to make the place sparkle. When I closed my eyes, it felt like it was just Frankenstein and myself under the night sky back in Lukedonia.

It was always such a contrast to have Frankenstein in a place such as this. The dark emotions coming from the weapon inside him seemed to make this place feel just a little more real.

I glanced back at my Bonded to see him at a small table pouring tea. He must have had someone bring it up just before we came as it was still steaming. I let my emotions flow over the bond to show him how much I was enjoying this place.  
“Do you like it?”  
  
I nodded in response.  
  
“We have one more stop this morning to complete our date before we have to head back to the house.”

I let my eyes drift around, following the now moving souls. I hadn’t known this city could have such a peaceful place. A sudden sound had me turning back to Frankenstein. Quiet piano music was playing from his phone that now lay on the table.

He stepped up to me and held out a hand.  
  
“As we are having a day of going against the laws of nature, I thought it prudent to ask my alpha for a dance.”  
  
I had never danced before, but I could see through Frankenstein’s mind what he meant and he let me take the knowledge about it.

One of my hands went to his waist and I felt his pleasure through the bond.  
  
_Alpha’s hands are on me. Alpha is going to look after me._  
  
It was a thought from the back of his mind, but it was still there. It would be good some day if he allowed himself to voice those thoughts, but only time would tell if he would allow himself to mend.

We danced as the little souls awoke and started flying around us. As the music ended, I swooped down and placed my lips on his. Frankenstein froze for a moment, then his lips moved softly against mine.  
  
“Master,” he breathed out.

Hands moved into my hair as he pulled himself closer. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I parted my lips to give him access. His tongue rubbed against mine and I felt my body heat up as he moaned.

We stayed pressed against each other as the sun rose, neither one of us wanting this time to end.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all I am just letting you know that I will now be putting up teasers of my stories on a Facebook page called RaixFrankesntein. Please join up if you wish to read them.


	30. New Teachers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all I am just letting you know that I will now be putting up teasers of my stories on a Facebook page called RaixFrankesntein. Please join up if you wish to read them.
> 
> Sorry no Seira/Shinwoo date this chapter but it is in the next chapter.

When M-21 came through the door to my lab I knew he wanted to talk, but I also knew he would feel put off if I focused all of my attention on him, so I set about cleaning some of the test tubes.

“So umm, how did you train yourself to ignore your instincts?”  
  
There was so many ways to answer that and so many reasons why he could be asking it.  
  
“It took a long time and a lot of effort. What is the reason for your asking this?”  
  
“Tao has organized a training session in just a few hours. When I thought about training against Tao, it seemed to repulse a part of me. I am sure it has to do with my alpha instincts of wanting to protect omegas.”  
  
“I’m sure it is. Come with me.”  
  
Hanging my coat up, I lead the way to one of the training rooms.  
  
“This won’t work as well with me, due to me not having an omega’s scent, but I am sure your mind still thinks of me as an omega.”  
  
I could see the apprehension in his eyes, but he nodded.  
  
“Good. Now I want you to focus on the fact that I am an omega.”  
  
With that I struck out. He dodged backwards and I could tell just from his body language that he didn’t want to fight.  
  
“Come now little pup, don’t make this so easy.”  
  
He growled at me as I kept up the relentless strikes at him. I kept to a speed that matched his while I waited for his brain to get use to the idea.

When he started to block instead of dodge I upped the speed, making him have to move faster or get hit. I purposely started to leave myself open and it paid off when he finally struck out, making me have to lean to the left and then step back when he advanced on me.

“Good, now you’re learning, M-21.”  
  
With a quick motion I advanced and had him pinned in moments. He let out a small huff of surprise before struggling. It only took a few moments for him to go still. Once he did I stepped off him and moved to give him some room.

He climbed to his feet, looking thoughtful.  
  
“It will work better with Tao. If Tao doesn’t mind, I can get a sample and synthesize his scent for you and Takeo to use on each other. This will help train your brain to win over your instincts.”  
  
“I’ll talk to him.”

With that he left.

“It looks like I may have to follow through with my heat after this one so we can have a training session on the island,” Frankenstein thought to himself. They needed to beat their instincts just in case the union grew some brains and started to use their alpha instincts against them. It was very unlikely, but then again, they were responsible for Tao’s original modifications.

  
Master was waiting for me when I entered the lab.

“Master, was there something you needed?”  
  
He shook his head.

“I see that you are planning to stop taking the suppressions after this time.”  
  
“Yes. It appears that M-21 and Takeo need training in battling an omega. I may need your help, depending how we go about it.”  
  
“And how do you plan on dealing with your heat?”  
  
“If Master would be up to keeping me company, I would appreciate it.”

Master stepped up so we were toe to toe. His hand cupped my face and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.  
  
“I would not have my omega go through it alone.”

He stepped back before I could insist on more.  
  
“Ramen.”

I smiled.  
  
“Of course, Master.”

* * *

 

My day started out just like any other fine day. Sending Master off to school with the kids, showing up to a desk with no paperwork on it ~~,~~ just yet. Then after opening the blinds, I took note of the envelope on my desk. The contents inside put a downer on my day.

Putting on my best smile, I rounded my desk, allowing myself to take up more of the available room. It was a trick I had picked up from alphas: being in the center of the room makes you feel bigger than what you are.

There was a knock at the door moments later. I placed my hands behind my back before calling for them to enter. Two Alphas walked in and both stood facing me. The woman had a more aggressive but still defensive body position, whereas the man was very neutral. I could tell he was used to commanding respect.

Their eyes widened as they took in my appearance. I could almost hear their thoughts: _He’s the chairman? I thought he would be older!_ That helped keep my smile in place even as I picked up the faintest traces of non-human from them.

I kept my eyes on theirs as I spoke, not wanting to give even the hint of giving in.  
  
“Welcome. I’ve received your official request for cooperation from the government.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“A program for discovering talented students early and providing them with intensive support to nurture them into capable personnel, needed by the government.”  
  
“The program’s still in its early stages, so not much information is available on it yet. And in consideration of the program’s importance, it was deemed that relying on documents alone isn’t enough, hence we were sent here personally.”

“I see. So how may I help you with this matter?”  
  
“We’d like to evaluate the students over a sufficient length of time. Of course, our aim must remain confidential. If the information were to become public, it would be difficult for us to make accurate assessments.”  
  
“I understand. I’ll prepare appropriate places for the both of you based on the materials I’ve been sent. Please begin coming to the school starting tomorrow.”  
  
“Thank you, then we’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
“Oh and before you go, please do remember that a majority of this schools population are betas and omegas. So do try to keep your alpha scent and aura to a minimum.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
They left and I couldn’t help letting out a sigh. I didn’t like having unknown alphas at my school. I especially didn’t like the idea of having two modified alphas here.

Picking up my phone from my desk, I sent a quick message to Master.

_Come for tea please._

 

It was only a few minuets later that Master walked in and I already had the tea made and two cups on the table. As Master took his seat I felt my shoulders relax slightly. So this is what it is like to have an alpha. 

“I thought it best to inform you first that there were two modified humans here.”  
  
“I am aware.”  
  
“Your power always surprises me. They are here for a reason I am unaware of as yet, but they say they are here to observe our children and put those with high areas of expertise into special programs.”  
  
Master picked up his tea and took a drink.  
  
“You think otherwise.”  
  
“I am thinking that the special programs may just mean to recruit them for something. Or this could be just a way of observing the school.”

We sat in silence for a while just drinking our tea. Master’s hand moved and my eyes followed it as it came to rest on my cheek. His thumb brushed small circles and I felt myself relax into it. How did Master know how to do this? Nobles didn’t touch like this, so where had he learned it?  
  
“Do you feel better now?”

I froze. How did Master guess that meeting the alphas had made me tense? If it was a year ago, having two alphas in my room wouldn’t have affected me as much, but since I had been giving into my omega instincts, everything has changed.  
  
“Yes, Master. I am sorry to have inconvenienced you.”  
  
“It wasn’t an inconvenience.”

* * *

  
Both of the Alphas stood in a way that showed compliance. The woman looked less like she was ready to attack today, so they must not be able to readily detect modified humans.  
  
“This is the timetable for your subjects. The teachers have already told their students that there will be temporary teachers for social studies and P.E., so there should be no problems getting started.”  
  
“Thank you for your cooperation.”  
  
“Not at all, I am glad to be of help.”  
  
Taking of my glasses I polished them before looking back at the alphas.  
  
“I was wondering… Could you possibly tell me which students are being considered for your program?”  
  
There eyes narrowed in suspicion before they fell back to neutral.

“I can’t tell you anything specific, but it would be reasonable to think that all the students are being considered. I am sure there are many talented students who would be suitable as candidates. It’s not that we don’t trust you, Chairman. It’s a matter of procedure. We need to keep things undercover to ensure impartial assessment. We do hope you understand.”

“Of course. I shouldn’t have asked.”

It was then that the bell went off.  
  
“Class is starting; you should assume your teaching duties.”

“Yes.”  
  
I turned and headed for my desk as they left. They didn’t seem to be here to investigate the school. So was it just a coincidence that they chose this school or was it just part of their plan?

I gave myself a mental shake and sat down to start my paperwork.  
  
‘Master let me know if you need me to come get you at all.’  
  
I heard Master’s sigh.  
  
I let the feeling of Master’s energy through the bond wash away the lingering traces of alphas.

* * *

Tao’s POV:  
  
It had brought a challenge to my day, tracking the teachers through my surveillance system, and I was pleased to note that there were no blind spots. At mid day break I left the room. It was time to meet our targets in person.

Grabbing two cans of coffee from the vending machines on the way, I made sure to make sound with my steps as I approached. Their eyes narrowed and I forced back a smile. I needed to pull off professional. I needed to keep my face as blank as M-21’s.

“Hello, you’re the new teachers, right?”  
  
“Yes, it’s a temporary thing.”  
  
So the man was the talker.  
  
“Is that so?”

I almost smiled when they finally caught my scent. Their eyes widened slightly and I watched them both relax.

“Are you a part of the special security guards?”

I let out a small smile.

“Wow. You are well informed.”

“I heard in passing that Ye Ran has a special security department, but I never guessed there would be an omega on it.”  
  
“Really. My boss thought it a good idea, considering the amount of omegas here. Anyway, I’m Tao. I am pleased to meet you. We’ll be seeing each other often.”

“Yes, definitely.”  
  
Placing the two cans down I beamed at them, trying to broadcast _caring omega._

“Please accept these coffees. I’m on duty, so I couldn’t go buy anything better.”

“Thank you.”  
  
“Not at all. Drink up, while they’re still cold.”

I made sure to look pleased when they opened them with the right amount of strength and took a drink.  
  
“Sorry, but I have to get back to work.”

This was one of the pluses to being an omega. No one thought you a threat as long as you were doing something that was taking care of others. Maybe I should push for more information next time.


	31. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologies in advance I am just writing what I hope to be as an awesome date, but as I have never done either of the main events there may be a few things wrong. I do hope this is okay because this is the hardest chapter I have ever written.

**Raizel POV**

I smiled down at Frankenstein who lay over me. He had started by lying next to me but over the last few hours he had gradually moved so that his legs rested between mine and his head was on my chest. My fingers ran through his hair, smoothing out any knots I came across.

This wasn’t as easy as yesterday due to Frankenstein’s newest creation that was around my wrist. It was a solid chain of a darker metal and more sturdier then I would have liked but since it was for Frankenstein that was understandable.   

The reason it was on mine and not my bonded own wrist was due to an agreement we had made last night. The agreement was that Frankenstein would now go through one heat every six months and in return I would wear this until the day before each of his heats, even the ones he was medicated for.

A blue eye flashed open as his alarm went off, our gaze meet as a dust of pink gathered over his cheeks. He rose quickly of the bed and bowed.  
  
“Master, Sorry about that.”   
  
“I'm not.”  
  
His blush deepened and my eyes stayed locked on him. I didn’t know how anyone could thing this beautiful being was a monster. How could they not see this strong hearted warrior?

“Master, I must go take my injection.”

‘I will see you soon, my bonded.’  
  


Frankenstein and I sat side by side drinking tea as the kids got ready for their day. The aura around my bonded was still tightly locked down like normal, but through the bond came wisps of that Dark emotion.

‘I’ll be fine Master. It will just take a few days for it to settle back down. Nothing I have not dealt with before.’   
  
‘Call me if you need to.’  
  
A rush of warmth swelled up in his as he turned to smile at me.  
  
‘Yes Alpha.’

Both our eyes turned at once when Seira approached, her attention was fixed on my bonded.  
  
“I have come to inform you that I will be out for tonight and therefore unavailable to cook dinner.”   
  
“Of course Miss Seira, I hope you and Shinwoo have a lovely night together”

She looked abashed at being called out on it.

Frankenstein should really know better then to bring up someone else's private life. But this was Frankenstein being Frankenstein so I really could say anything to him.

“I will, thank you”.  
  
She turned then and headed from the room.

* * *

**Seira POV**

Regis was taking the other's home from school today so Shinwoo and I parted from them at the gate. I was glad that the owner of the house had helped me plan for today when I had come to see him yesterday.

“So where are we off to first Seira.”   
  
“There is a small café I wish to try.”  
  
“That’s cool, but I bet it won’t be as good as your food.”

We fell into a silence for the rest of the way. When we reached the café I slowed and before I could get the door Shinwoo opened it and smiled at me.  
   
“Ladies first.”  
   
A blush coloured my cheeks, he was such a charming human.

I nodded my thanks and entered.

Everyone in the café turned their eyes on me as I headed for the counter.

The human male behind the counter was a little taller then me and I picked up shock from him.  
  
“I’m Miss Seira.”  
  
It was worrying how long he took to respond but when he did his face went bright red.  
  
“Yes, I remember Mr Lee called up and booked a table for you. Right this way.”  
  
The man rounded the in quick steps and showed us to a corner table that was set up for two.  
  
Shinwoo was quick to round the table and pull out a chair looking expectantly at me.

Did he want me to sit there? Was this part of human courting?

A glance over his mind showed that it was indeed what he wanted.

I took my spot and he pushed in the chair before rounding the table and taking his own.

“This is a pretty cool place, how did you know about it?”   
  
“The house owner suggested it.”  
  
“Wow, the Chairman knows a lot of people.”  
  
I nodded agreeing.

We fell into silence, but from the way Shinwoo was fidgeting it wasn’t a good silence.   
  
_What could I do to fix this?_   
  
Shinwoo picked up the menu and I copied glancing over it.

It was then that the man came back   
  
“Are you ready to order your drinks?”  
  
“Yer, can I get a banana milkshake?”  
  
I had read about that drink but had never tried one.   
  
“May, I please get one too”  
  
“Of course I’ll be back in a few minutes with the first lot of food”   
  
Shinwoo looked confused   
  
“But we haven’t ordered.”  
  
“Mr Lee organized it unless you would like us to make something else?”

“No, I’m sure it will be fine.”

The rest of the time in the café was spent eating the cakes and glancing at each other. The last thing that came out was a large ice-cream sundae. I looked at the spoon that was placed in front of me. It was way too long to use.

My eyes landed on Shinwoo to see his whole face was red. Was he sick?

His hand shook as he scooped out a spoon full of cream and chocolate sauce and the n leaned across the table to hold it out to me. So that’s why the spoons were so long.

Leaning forward I carefully closed my lips around the spoon and slid the ice-cream off. Shinwoo’s eyes went wide and I heard him swallow. I smiled at him grabbing my own spoon to return the favour.

My eyes followed his lips and I couldn’t help but blush a little as my heart beat a little faster. Watching his lick his lips stirred something in me.

  
As we left the café Shinwoo slid his hand into mine.   
  
“Is this ok?”  
  
I nodded. I had seen humans who cared for each other hold hands before. It was a little different but it felt right to hold his hand.   
  
“So where are we off to next?”  
  
“The ice-skating ring.”   
  
“I head that had been closed for renovations.”  
  
I frowned. The house owner hand told me he it would be open.  
  
“We can go check I might be wrong.”  
  
I nodded and let him lead the way.

  
It took fifteen minutes for us to get there and indeed it did look closed. There was only one person I could feel there. He was heading our way as we moved closer.

“Seira it looks closed.”

It was that point that the person I felt moved into view.  
  
“Hello there, you must be Seira and Shinwoo.”

Shinwoo frowned.  
  
“Yes that’s us.”  
  
“Good, right this way.”  
  
I tugged slightly on Shinwoo’s and followed.  
  
“You're in luck, we are opening tomorrow but for friends on Mr Lee are always welcome.”

  
“So you mean we get the ring to ourselves?”  
  
Shinwoo lit up at that and was almost jumping as he walked. His excitement made me smile.    
  
“Yes, I’ll be in my office if you need anything.”  
  
He held the door open and pointed to two boxes.  
  
“Mr Lee had me pick those up for you. Please come get me when you are done.”   
  
He left then and Shinwoo dashed towards to boxes. He was quick to rip open the boxes.  
  
“Oh look at that these.”  
  
He held up a shoe with a blade on it. Why would humans have blades on shoes, it looked most un affective.

I glanced at Shinwoo. His eyes held excitement.  
  
“Have you ever skated before, I have a little.”  
  
“No.”   
  
“Cool put these on.”  
  
He passed me the other box and patted the bench.  
  
“Come let’s put these on and get started.”  
  
I watched him lace up the skates and I copied the motions. Once we were done he stood up seeming to have no problems standing up and moving onto the ice. He glanced back at me and grinned.   
  
“Come on this will be fun.”  
  
I smiled and stood. The balance was a little off but nothing that was too hard.

My eyes followed his movements as he slid around on the ice then turned and came back towards me.  
  
“Here take my hand.”  
  
I slide my hand into his and he tugged me onto the ice. I glided in the same movements he had. I couldn’t help but blush at my first few clumsy slides.

“Seira your such a natural.”   
  
We moved in slow motions and I was glad when my movements smothered out.  
  
I slipped out of his hand and twirled letting myself feel my body move. Shinwoo looked a little more rough but I could see that he was having fun.   
  
“Lets race. First one around the ring and back.”  
  
He took off faster than I had seen him move yet. His figure drew my eye and I couldn’t help but blush as I moved behind him. For some reason he just looked so strong for a human.

I wonder what it would be like to have him with me all the time. To maybe even have a contract with him like The Noblesse had with his bonded.

* * *

** Shinwoo POV **

The afternoon went by so fast. Seira had looked so beautiful on the ice. The way she moved had been so graceful that I hadn’t been able to stop looking at her.

We ended our day at the theme park. I had been surprised that she had never been to one. She had seemed so unsure at first but by the end of the first roller coaster I could tell she was thrilled. It was just how her eyes since that gave it away. The Alpha in me was so please when she let me win her toys at the stalls. The knocking down of the cans was so easy and I couldn’t help but smile at the teddy bear in her arms.

To end our night out, we hit the ferrist wheel. The darkness of the night made the theme park lights stand out. My eyes weren’t fixed on that though, they were fixed on Seira. Fixed on the wonder and amazement in her face and how her eyes were alive. Her hair seemed to glow and I couldn’t help but lean out and run a hand through a hair.

She turned her eyes on me and my eyes fixed on the blush. She just looked so cute that I could help but lean forward and kiss her cheek.

She froze. Did I go too far.

Her hand came up quicker than I could track and then there was a hand on my cheek and her lips on mine. They were so soft yet strong beneath mine and I couldn’t help but reach my hand up to pull her closer. I had wanted to do this for so long.

A low growl left me and I made myself pull back.

The blush that coloured her cheeks made her look so beautiful.   


	32. Trio

Everyone had retired for the night after Tao had informed us about the KSA program leaving. Master and I were the only ones in the living room. I stood by Master, not wanting to intrude on his thinking, but also wanting to provide support. That didn’t mean I wasn’t thinking about what we had just found out, however.

If the children were to get selected for the KSA’s scholarship program, it’s inevitable that they would learn about things that they shouldn’t know. They would no longer be able to live a normal life at that point. _But Master wishes to stay here. Unlike the previous conflicts we were involved in, one false step and we could lose everything. Everything that Master wants._

“Frankenstein, you looked troubled.”  
  
_Damn, I mustn’t worry Master; how careless of me._

“You only show expressions like that when you are worried about me. Frankenstein, I do not wish for you to make the wrong decision out of your concern for me.”

_Did Master really expect me to put aside what is best for him? That was not possible._

“I’ll remember what you have said, Master.” My eyes dropped to the floor unable to look at Master.  
  
‘Frankenstein.’  
  
My eyes darted to his in reaction to his thoughts in my mind. Those crimson eyes held so much concern and love that it made my heart stutter.  
  
‘Come here.’  
  
I couldn’t help but comply. He held out a hand and guided me to sit next to him.

‘You are thinking too much. I trust you to make the right decision when it is time, but for now, you need to relax.’  
  
‘Master there is no need for me to…’  
  
‘Are you disagreeing with me?’  
  
Master’s lip turned up and I knew I was playing right into his hands, but I was helpless to do otherwise.  
  
‘Never, Master.’  
  
He nodded and then moved so both his feet were flat on the ground and held one arm out behind me in clear invitation.

My head was in his lap before I really thought about it. A sigh left me as Master’s arm came to rest on my side.  
  
‘My beautiful Omega, get some sleep.’  
  
‘Yes, Alpha.’  
  
My eyes closed as my body relaxed more into Master. An hour’s rest in Master’s presence wouldn’t be too bad.

* * *

** Raizel’s POV **

A smirk played on my lips as Frankenstein placed his head on my lap. He really was the most stubborn human I knew. He sighed as my arm rested on his side. It looked like he was really getting used to the contact, as he hadn’t even tensed when I touched him that time.  
  
‘My beautiful Omega, get some sleep.’  
  
‘Yes, Alpha.’  
  
His eyes closed and I felt him relax further. _Good. I wasn’t sure if he would fight me on the sleep part._ He had been pushing himself way too much and I was sure there would be more battles soon to come. Which would mean more nightmares for my Bonded, due to those Dark Emotions. Even now I could feel them ready to rise to the surface at the slightest hint of weakness from Frankenstein.

I ran my hand through his hair, straightening out his blond waves. _He really was such a beautiful being._ If it hadn’t been for the Union, I’m sure Frankenstein would have had a well-off life. But then again, this was Frankenstein. I’m sure that even without the Union he would have gotten into some trouble.

A flicker of the Dark Emotions drew me form my thoughts. His eyes were now scrunched up slightly and his emotions were starting to drift away from peaceful.  
  
Focusing on the bond, I sent a small flicker of energy back, forcing them to leave my Bonded alone for now. Yes, my Bonded had quite the fight ahead of him and it would be my job to keep an eye on him and make sure I was there when he needed me.

* * *

** Seira’s POV **

I hadn’t expected last night to end like that. The kiss had been something I had never done before. To think that human children would do something so intimate at such a young age. Peering over my shoulder, I couldn’t help but blush. I had kept Shinwoo out late last night and I didn’t think he slept at all once he got home. He looked so tired. Should I offer to carry his bag or would that hurt his pride? Alphas were known to be easily offended when someone thought they needed help.

Turning my head back, I felt two very familiar people in the car ahead of us. _What were the two KSA agents doing here?_ Not to mention the four people heading our way that were giving off a violent aura.

Sure enough, when we were about to pass they knocked into Yuna and then proceeded to start yelling.  
  
“What the hell! Watch where you’re going.”  
  
“Can’t you walk straight?”  
  
Ikhan turned to Yuna, ignoring the newcomers.  
  
“Yuna, are you alright?”  
  
The other didn’t seem to like being ignored.  
  
“You think this street belongs to you, do you? Taking up the whole space like that?”

Ikhan turned, rounding on the others. I was sure I heard that Betas rarely stood up to Alphas.  
  
“What are you saying? There was plenty of room and you just walked into us.”

“What are you saying, punk? So we did it on purpose, did we? You should be apologizing instead of running your mouth, you little brat.”  
  
“Why are you blaming it on us, when it was you who came and hit us?”  
  
“YOU LITTLE SHIT, YOU DARE TALK BACK?!”

It was then that Shinwoo stepped forward and stood between us and the others.  
  
“Why don’t you quit it, Mister.”  
  
“Who the hell are you?”  
  
“Hey, Mister. Think logically for a moment. Would betas like them intentionally approach and shove a scary Alpha like you?”

“Shit, kids these days are so cheeky, I’ll teach you kids a lesson.”

There was a thump of Shinwoo’s bag… _What was he carrying in that? Maybe I should have offered to carry it._ Then Shinwoo moved. I was sure he was almost a blur to the humans, but I could focus on every movement of his muscles as he took out the biggest of the alpha group. With one last kick he sent the other alpha flying right into a pole.  
  
“Mister, you sure surprised me, charging and shouting at me.”

He picked up his bag and I could feel the air change around him. Even though I knew he was releasing his Alpha Aura, it didn’t affect me. I only recognized it by what the minds of the others were putting out. It seemed to calm the rest of the children.  
  
The other three alphas charged and he was quick to deal with them as well. Through it all, my eyes stayed fixed on his movements. Each time he moved, it seemed to make my heart jump and beat faster.

When he turned to face us, I couldn’t help but blush. He really was quite handsome.

* * *

** M-21’s POV **

I smirked as I watched Shinwoo take out those four Alphas. It always surprised me how much talent the kid had.

Walking forward, I put Tao between me and the car. These Guys had pushed my buttons. Getting others to attack the children like this while sitting back and watching was wrong on so many levels.

I could feel myself calming a little when I felt Tao’s Omega aura flare. If it wasn’t for that training session, I probably would have thought him incapable of doing any damage.    
  
“Hello, teachers. Would you mind stepping out of the car for a minute? It won't take to long.”

They looked like they didn’t quite know what was going on, but both Alphas did as he asked.  
  
“What was it that you wanted to talk about?”  
  
_Were they really going to play ignorant?_  
  
“What are you doing?” It came out as a growl, not that I had meant it to.  
  
Their eyes fixed on me, narrowing, and their bodies shifted from tense to aggressive.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about?”  
  
“Drop the innocent act. I know you had something to do with those Alphas.”  
  
“With those men? I think there’s been a misunderstanding, they have nothing to do with…”  
  
“There is no misunderstanding.”    
  
“What evidence do you have for your accusations?”

A growl left me. Those kids were under my protection and these two were playing dumb about setting them up to be hurt.  
  
“Those men looked exactly in your direction during the fight. Don’t attempt to deny it.”  
  
“This is rather awkward.”  
  
“Why are your associates attacking the children? What are your intentions?”  
  
“I don’t think it’s anything for you to worry about. Please take your mind off it. After all, it has nothing to do with you.”

I tensed, I wanted to rip those two to shreds  
  
“Nothing to do with me?”

It was only Tao’s arm coming in front of me with his Omega calm that stopped me from attacking them. Tao took over talking while I tried to calm down.  
  
“Actually, it does have to do with us. As special security guards, our job is to keep the students safe. That’s why we patrol the area around the school, like we were doing now. I don’t know what your intentions are, but those Alphas were harming the children under your orders. We can’t just let this go.”  
  
The other Alphas seemed to calm slightly as Tao talked, but they didn’t shift their focus off me.  
  
“It looks like lying to you will waste your time and mine. We are unable to explain the details to you, but we had the school’s permission to do this.”

Lying again. I was proud that I kept the next words to a normal tone and not a growl.  
  
“Permission? As if. You asked permission to let thugs attack the kids?”  
  
“Of course that’s not the case. We asked the school for cooperation. We did not ask specifically if we could attack the students, it was my mistake. We did commission the men, but we had no intention of hurting the students. I hope you don’t misunderstand.”

 _They didn’t need their necks attached to their bodies. I could hide the bodies and Tao could wipe any cameras and then nobody would know what we had done._  
  
“Don’t make me laugh. There was no misunderstanding.”

The female growled. “Aren’t you being a little rude?”  
  
She was about to walk forward when her partner stopped her.  
  
“We answered your questions and now you think we’re pushovers? We admit that we didn’t ask specific permission for this, but the school did grant us consent for our job. Who are you to barge in when the school is cooperating? We just admitted that we made a mistake, and have explained ourselves.”  
  
“Shut up. I don’t care about your reasons.”  
  
“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!”  
  
She was cut off again, much to my disappointment, by her partner.

“It was entirely our mistake. We will make sure something like this doesn’t happen again.”  
  
I was too angry to reply, so Tao took over once more.  
  
“Yes. Please keep in mind that we have no choice but to give a formal report to the Chairman regarding this incident.”  
  
“We are aware.”  
  
“We will take our leave then.”

Tao’s forcefully turned me from them and then kept a hand on my shoulder to stop me from turning back.

Once we were out of sight, Tao moved from being next to me to being in between me and Takeo, linking his arms through the both of ours.  
  
“Let’s go tell Boss the good news.”

  
  
I was surprised that once we had explained everything to Frankenstein, he fixed his focus on me and it was a very pleased expression.  
  
“M-21, well done.”  
  
_What had I done that was good?_  
  
“As you told them, I had not given them permission to harm the children. I’ll use this as an excuse and refuse them cooperation.”

Small wisps of that cold evil power left Frankenstein as he began to chuckle.

Takeo, being the sensible one, turned and left the room with us close on his heels. When Tao’s hand locked around my wrist I let out a sigh, but didn’t put up a fight as he dragged both me and Takeo into his room.

  
  
Tao’s room was very different from my own. Where mine had lots of space and was wide, Tao’s had cables and parts lying all over the floor in piles. The parts also took up most of the space on his desk. His bed was all fluffy blankets and pillows, in what I remembered was referred to as an Omega’s nest.

He tugged me with him toward the bed, but he didn’t tug me to lay down.  
  
“Would you mind if I stripped down to my boxers?”  
  
I could see the slight blush coloring his cheeks, even though he wasn’t looking at me. Before I could reply, Takeo spoke up.  
  
“Why don’t we all strip down and spent the night in here.”  
  
A smirk played on my lips as Tao went from embarrassed to pleased.  
  
“Yes, sleepover.”

My eyes focused on him as he made quick work of stripping his top off to reveal the muscled chest I had seen numerous times during training, but this time felt different. My eyes were fixed on his every movement and it made something stir in me.

My eyes move down his back to his ass when he bent over to remove his pants, leaving him in black boxers that seemed to hug him. I was startled out of my thoughts when he turned around.  
  
“Like what you see?”  
  
“I wouldn’t be looking if I didn’t.”  
  
It slipped from me before I had really thought about it, but I was glad it had when his cheeks flushed even more.

I made quick work of stripping down and I couldn’t help but shiver as two sets of eyes burned into me.

I turned my gaze to the other Alpha in the room. It always surprised me how streamlined he was. How his muscles seemed to flow with every movement.  
  
A hand locked onto my wrist and pulled me so that I went tumbling backwards. I twisted by reflex to pin the person beneath me.

Tao’s wide eyes looked up at me and he smiled.  
  
“Do you treat all your Omegas like this?”  
  
“Only you.”  
  
“Good, so I won’t have to beat you up.”  
  
“As if you could.”  
  
“But I am just a defenseless Omega, you wouldn’t hurt me.”

A laugh came from beside me as Takeo lay down next to us.  
  
“You and defenseless don’t even belong in the same sentence.”  
  
I rolled off the Omega then and lay on my side so that both Takeo and I now spooned around him.

I couldn’t help but smile at the other Alpha when Tao let out a sigh and the aura of a content Omega swirled up around us.  
  
Takeo reached forward and ran a hand down Tao’s face.  
  
“Time for little evil geniuses to be off to bed.”  
  
He nodded and we all moved around, pulling the blankets from under us and tugging them over us. We wriggled around till all three of us lay curled around each other in the nest our Omega made.

I felt my muscles relax, feeling my comrades close by, and it didn’t take me long to drift off, listening to their breathing.


End file.
